Les concours du Damn Addict Lemon
by htray
Summary: Chaque chapitre correspond à un OS écrit pour les concours de DAL. Couples divers précisés au début de l'histoire.
1. La fatalité en trois rencontres

Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon : « La vengeance »

**Titre: La fatalité en trois rencontres**

**Couple: Bella/Edward (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**Première rencontre, il y a vingt ans…**

_**«Ce dilemme, perte ou salut, aucune fatalité ne le pose plus inexorablement que l'amour»**_

**Victor Hugo (Les Misérables)**

- Oh ! Ma chérie tu es magnifique ! Me complimenta ma mère d'une voix chevrotante.

- Maman, je t'en prie, reprends-toi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de pleurer le jour de mon mariage ! Ou du moins j'aimerai attendre que nous prononcions nos vœux avant de faire couler mon maquillage et de ressembler à raton laveur miraculeusement sauvé de la noyade !

- Tu as raison Bella ! Je vais aller faire un tour pour me calmer… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie, marmonnant qu'elle m'envoyait mon père dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

Je souris à sa remarque. Mon père était l'opposé du genre d'homme qui aimait attirer les regards. Hors, aujourd'hui il allait être proche du centre d'attention, à savoir moi, la mariée. J'allais traverser l'allée de la petite chapelle de Forks à son bras. C'est lui qui allait me « donner » à mon futur mari. Bien qu'il fût fier de moi et de l'homme que j'avais choisi pour la vie, il n'avait probablement pas pu s'empêcher d'aller se planquer dans un coin. Le retrouver maintenant alors qu'il restait encore une heure avant le début de la cérémonie relèverait du miracle. Charlie ne me ferait jamais défaut cependant, je savais parfaitement qu'il serait là en temps et en heure.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte de l'antichambre de la chapelle me sortirent de mes pensées.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je curieuse car je n'attendais plus personne à part mon père.

J'avais eu droit depuis le début de la matinée à un ballet incessant d'allées et venues de toutes les femmes invitées, allant de ma cousine au vingt cinquième degré en passant par ma grand-mère, sans oublier mes demoiselles d'honneurs, Angela et Jessica. Toutes étaient actuellement en train de se préparer pour le grand moment.

- C'est moi ma puce ! Me chuchota mon fiancé tout en tournant délicatement la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

- JACOB BLACK ! hurlais-je, ne t'avise même pas de tenter d'ouvrir cette porte où je te jure que je te dis « NON » devant tous les gens de l'assemblée dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant !

Ne savait-il pas que ça portait malheur de voir la robe de mariée avant la cérémonie ? Non je vous jure, les hommes…

- Mais tu me manques ma puce, j'ai besoin de te voir… Ca fait une semaine que mes lèvres n'ont pas touché les tiennes… J'en peux plus !

Sa supplique attendrissante digne d'un enfant de cinq ans faillit avoir raison de moi. Il m'avait tant manqué durant toute cette semaine. Mais il ne pouvait que se le reprocher à lui-même, après tout, c'était sa volonté de faire un mariage mixte alliant mes croyances chrétiennes et ses rituels indiens.

- C'est toi qui as voulu suivre les traditions des tiens ! Lui reprochais-je. Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, même pas ta famille! Et je t'avais d'ailleurs dit que cette séparation de sept jours était des plus ridicules ! Ca fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, qu'aurait-on pu faire en une semaine qu'on n'a pas déjà fait ?

- Je sais Bella…

Un coup sec contre la porte me fit dire qu'il l'avait cognée de son front. Je m'approchais lentement de cette dernière. Lorsque je l'eus atteint, je caressais lentement les rainures du bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'une matière précieuse.

- Laisse-moi entrer… supplia-t-il. Je te jure de fermer les yeux, je veux juste embrasser ma fiancée avant qu'elle ne devienne ma femme…

Evidemment, s'il me prenait par les sentiments… Qui étais-je pour lui refuser un petit baiser ? Mais j'avais tout de même envie de le taquiner quelque peu…

- N'as-tu pas peur que le dieu tout puissant des Quileute n'abatte sur toi et ta descendance une malédiction vengeresse et te condamne à l'enfer pour l'éternité ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

- Si tel est le prix à payer pour un seul de tes baisers, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Je pus sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !

- Ferme les yeux Jake ! Et ne triche pas car la damnation éternelle ne sera rien comparée à mon courroux de femme superstitieuse !

Ma tirade le fit rire. J'avais beau connaitre parfaitement cet homme depuis bientôt cinq ans, je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de vibrer à chaque fois que son rire résonnait dans une pièce, retombant inexorablement amoureuse de lui à chacune de ces sonorités.

Lentement, je tournais la poignée de la porte. Je passais seulement la tête dans l'ouverture afin de vérifier qu'il tenait parole. Effectivement, il avait les yeux fermés, son visage irradiant de bonheur et sa bouche formant une petite moue adorable alors qu'il tendait ses lèvres en quête d'un de mes baisers. A cet instant, j'eus l'impression d'être en possession d'un de ces pouvoirs magiques qu'on apparentait aux héros de bandes dessinées, comme si un seul baiser, une seule étreinte de ma part pouvaient à eux seuls effacer tous les maux de la terre. C'était en partie pour cette raison que je l'avais choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre, il me faisait me sentir spéciale. Dans ses bras j'étais unique. Dans ses yeux j'étais un trésor jalousement gardé et protégé. Dans ses paroles, j'étais un être exceptionnel. Dans ses gestes, je lui étais destinée. Dans ses baisers, et dans celui que nous échangions actuellement tout particulièrement, j'étais femme, j'étais sa femme en devenir.

Et je serais bientôt la mère de son futur enfant, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore… J'avais prévu de lui annoncer ma grossesse lorsque nous entamerions notre première danse en tant que mari et femme.

Alors que notre baiser touchait à sa fin, un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. La curiosité nous poussa à faire deux choses Jake et moi, deux choses qui sonnèrent le début de notre malédiction. J'ouvris la porte afin de voir qui était l'opportun qui osait venir nous déranger en cet instant privilégié et Jacob ouvrit les yeux pour les mêmes raisons je suppose. Son regard se porta en premier lieu sur ma robe qu'il pu contempler à loisir avant que le bon sens ne me fasse violemment claquer la porte pour la refermer. A l'entente des jurons qu'il proférait, j'avais probablement manqué de peu de lui casser le nez dans le processus.

Il avait vu ma robe de mariée… Mauvais présage pour notre futur… Pourtant, ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Je passais le reste de l'heure à me fustiger intérieurement d'avoir laissé mes instincts s'attendrir. N'aurai-je pas pu attendre une petite heure avant de le laisser m'embrasser ?

Lorsque mon père vint me chercher pour me conduire à l'autel, je décidais de laisser de côté ces stupides superstitions, bien qu'au plus profond de moi, je sentais qu'un malheur se préparait. Instinct, sixième sens ou intuition féminine, peu importe, je le savais. Comme si une force maléfique planait autour de moi.

Je n'imaginais pas à quel point je pouvais avoir raison.

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard épais, je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais la musique, la marche nuptiale, j'avançais en parfaite coordination avec mon père. Il déposa ma main dans celle de Jacob, nous nous sourîmes et ma culpabilité s'envola. Le prêtre commença son discours sur la fidélité, le don de soi, l'engagement et l'amour. J'étais déconnectée, l'ombre du mauvais présage se rapprochait, je le sentais.

Le « oui je le veux » de Jake réussit à me faire remonter à la surface. Dans son regard je pu puiser tout le courage nécessaire afin de faire abstraction de l'horreur qui, je le pressentais, allait s'abattre sur nous tous ici présent.

Le prêtre me posa ensuite la même question, à savoir si je souhaitais prendre l'homme à mes côtés pour époux, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la joie et dans la souffrance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors que j'allais répondre par l'affirmative, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent en un fracas assourdissant, allant jusqu'à se pulvériser contre les murs adjacents.

Dans l'embrasure se tenaient deux personnes. Comment avaient-ils pu détruire des portes aussi impressionnantes ?

Des frissons de désirs me parcoururent instantanément. J'étais malgré moi irrépressiblement attirée par ces êtres. Car oui, ce n'était pas des personnes, au fond de moi je savais qu'ils étaient autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- C'est elle ? demanda l'homme.

Sa voix se répercuta directement dans mon bas ventre, je retins de justesse un gémissement. Comment une simple voix pouvait m'emmener à ce point au bord du plaisir ? J'étais sur le point de me marier bon sang !

Une voix féminine sûre d'elle lui répondit:

- Oui, c'est elle là-bas, sur l'autel! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on arriverait à temps, elle n'a pas encore dit oui!

Je sentais la moquerie dans ses propos. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient impunément dans notre direction, mon père se leva pour s'interposer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme, d'un léger geste de la main, le poussa à se rasseoir.

- Bouge pas papi, tu ne fais pas le poids de toute façon! Rit-il insolent.

Mais Charlie, Inspecteur de Police à la retraite depuis peu, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se releva, plus en colère que jamais, et se plaça devant les deux inconnus. Bien que frôlant la soixantaine, mon père était doté d'une aura qui imposait le respect, il avait l'allure droite et fière, même sans uniforme.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

L'homme s'approcha menaçant de mon père, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres tandis que ses mains l'empoignèrent au niveau du col. Je fis un pas dans leur direction, bien décidée à leur dire ma façon de penser. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Jake me retint d'avancer en empoignant fortement mes hanches. Je ne pouvais qu'être spectatrice de la scène suivante. L'homme resserra sa prise autour du cou de mon père et, d'un geste sec, lui brisa la nuque.

- NON ! Hurlais-je tout en me débattant pour sortir de l'étreinte de Jake.

Jacob devina mes intentions et m'enserra encore plus fort afin de m'éviter tout mouvement supplémentaire. La femme riait. Mon père venait de se faire sauvagement assassiner devant mes yeux, le jour de mon mariage et elle, elle riait ? L'homme grogna tandis que Jacob se plaçait instinctivement devant moi.

- Eloigne-toi! Elle est à moi! Je t'interdis de la toucher de tes sales pattes! S'invectiva-t-il tout en continuant son avancée vers nous.

Sa voix me faisait toujours des effets assez gênants et surtout très malvenus en la circonstance. Les larmes striaient mes joues et je tombais à genoux tandis que j'observais le corps inerte de mon père s'affaler au sol tel une poupée de chiffon défraichie par les années. Il était mort… Charlie était mort… Mais que voulaient-ils à la fin ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je d'une voix d'outre tombe que je ne reconnus même pas comme étant mienne.

Un rire grave et sonore résonna dans la chapelle. Ce son me fit frissonner. J'avais du mal à savoir si c'était de plaisir ou d'horreur. Je me relevais, prête à en découdre, résolue d'affronter les évènements et surtout de venger mon père. Lorsque mon regard accrocha celui du meurtrier de mon père, j'eus un mouvement de recul, je ne le pensais pas si proche.

Ils étaient d'une beauté diabolique, maléfiquemments parfaits aussi bien l'homme que la femme. Elle était carrément minuscule, même à côté de moi qui frôlais le mètre soixante. L'expression «haute comme trois pommes» prenait tout son sens. Sa peau était cadavérique, d'une blancheur presqu'irréelle. Son sourire était figé en un rictus malicieux, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Lui paraissait extrêmement grand et musclé bien que plus fin et plus petit que Jacob, il n'était pas pour autant ridicule à côté de lui. Son visage était aussi terne que celui de son amie, des poches violacées profondément ancrées sous ses yeux.

J'osais un pas dans leur direction. Encore cette envie irrépressible et incompréhensible de me rapprocher d'eux. Enfin, de lui surtout car c'était lui qui m'attirait, je le savais à présent. Cependant j'arrêtais mon mouvement car quelque chose m'interpela. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, une impression malsaine se dégageait d'eux.

Jacob sembla de mon avis car il recula et me tint fermement dans son dos.

L'assassin grogna une nouvelle fois. Ce son n'était pas humain, ni animal pour autant que je sache, c'était diabolique, mauvais et perfide.

- Je t'ai déjà averti, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Gronda-t-il.

Je reculais sous la menace. J'avais enfin trouvé ce qui clochait chez eux. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu plus tôt ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un détail ! Leurs yeux étaient rouges, presque bordeaux, définitivement pas humains. J'hoquetais sous le choc de ma découverte tandis qu'une de mes mains se posa instinctivement sur mon ventre, en une vaine tentative de protéger l'être qui grandissait en moi. De l'autre, j'agrippai la veste de Jacob qui jeta un œil dans ma direction afin de s'assurer de mon bien être. Mon regard accrocha le sien pour lui faire passer tout mon amour et ma culpabilité. Je ne savais pas ce que ces deux êtres voulaient exactement mais j'avais la certitude qu'il y avait un rapport direct avec moi. Comment ? Aucune idée… Mais le fait que je ne sois pas insensible au charme carnassier de la créature des ténèbres présente devant moi n'y était pas pour rien.

- Je m'en occupe Edward ! chanta la minuscule femme.

Edward… Pourquoi ce nom déclenchait des ondes frénétiques de bonheur en moi ? Le seul fait de connaitre son nom me donnait envie de sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mauvais dans une vie antérieure pour avoir envie de coller mon corps nu contre celui du bourreau de mon propre père ?

A peine sortis-je de mes pensées que Jacob m'échappa des mains, violemment tiré en arrière par la jeune femme.

- Merci Alice ! s'exclama Edward tout en lui lançant un regard empli d'amour.

Un sentiment que je reconnu comme étant de la jalousie s'empara violemment de mon être sans que je ne l'y autorise. J'avais moi aussi une irrépressible envie de grogner ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça aussi puissamment avec Jacob, j'avais toujours réussi à contenir mes sentiments de jalousie quasiment sans efforts !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? hurla une femme de l'assemblée.

J'avais tellement été plongé dans le méandre de mes émotions malsaines et contradictoires que je n'avais même pas prêté attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la chapelle. Le prêtre en faisait sortir certaines, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Edward, bien au contraire, il semblait soulagé, sans pour autant quitter ce masque d'arrogance qu'il portait sur le visage. Alice, elle, ne sembla pas s'en soucier, bien trop préoccupée à renifler le cou de Jacob. Comment un être aussi petit et insignifiant pouvait avoir le dessus physiquement parlant sur la montagne de muscle qu'était Jacob ?

La femme qui venait de briser le silence qui nous entourait était Sue, la tante de Jake. Mon regard se porta sur les gens qui étaient restés. Ma mère s'était agenouillée près du corps sans vie de Charlie. Elle pleurait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte d'elle. Comme si son malheur se suffisait à lui-même. Sa détresse me brisa le cœur. Jessica et Angela étaient là aussi, ainsi que Billy, qui aurait dû être mon beau-père à cette heure-ci, et Sue, sa sœur.

- Vous devriez tous partir, je ne le dirais pas deux fois.

L'avertissement d'Edward claqua comme une menace. Du regard je les suppliais d'écouter et de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne subissent le même sort que mon père.

Mes demoiselles d'honneurs acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers le trou béant qu'était désormais l'entrée de la chapelle sous le rire d'Alice qui visiblement avait arrêté la contemplation de la jugulaire de mon fiancé. Sue sembla hésiter fortement quant à la décision à prendre, mais un regard de son frère lui fit prendre la suite de mes deux meilleures amies. Ma mère ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.

- Je t'en prie Billy…

Il comprit immédiatement que je lui demandais de sortir Renée de cet enfer. Il jeta un œil à Jake, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il peinait à prendre une décision… S'il partait, il condamnait son propre fils… Mais s'il restait, il se condamnait avec lui car nous tous ici présents, exceptée ma mère, savions quel destin funeste nous attendait…

Jacob lui fit un signe de tête et je pus voir la tristesse couler librement sur les joues de Billy. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent mais résigné de ma mère, il l'a souleva sans effort et sortit sans se retourner. Je suppose qu'il devait lutter contre la volonté de se retourner afin de ne pas flancher. Je me doutais de l'immensité de sa souffrance mais nous savions que s'il s'arrêtait avant de sortir de la chapelle, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de sauver son fils. Le sacrifice était immense, jamais je ne pourrai l'en remercier à sa juste valeur…

J'entendis Jacob souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il fut sûr du départ de son père, mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier, qui, une fois ma mère en sécurité à l'extérieur, pénétra une nouvelle fois dans l'enceinte de Dieu. Edward se mit à rire, Jake et moi tremblions d'horreur. L'homme aux yeux rouge s'approcha de Billy et dans un mouvement qui sembla ne lui demander aucun effort particulier plongea dans son cou pour le mordre.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait-il exactement ? Les yeux de Billy n'étaient plus que douleur et résignation. Jacob avait fermé les yeux, quant à moi, une espèce de curiosité morbide m'en empêchait. Comment pouvais-je trouver ce spectacle érotique ? A quel point étais-je dérangée ? Je me dégoutais d'avoir de telles pensées en ces circonstances !

Quand il eut fini, Edward se tourna à nouveau vers nous. Du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'eus envie de l'embrasser pour le nettoyer, comme je le faisais souvent avec Jake lorsqu'il lui restait des traces de son dessert au chocolat autour de la bouche ! Mais merde ! C'était du sang ! Il venait de s'abreuver du sang de Billy et moi j'avais envie d'en faire de même ! J'étais une personne horrible, je méritais de mourir, sans aucun doute possible. J'allais même les supplier de m'achever !

- Je peux ? demanda Alice que j'avais complètement occultée.

- Vas-y, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… lui accorda Edward.

Avant même que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle plongea ses crocs acérés dans la jugulaire de mon fiancé. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je lui insufflais tout mon amour tandis que mes mains caressaient malgré moi mon ventre. A l'intérieur de moi grandissait une moitié de lui et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le lui dire… Ses yeux descendirent vers mes mains et visiblement mes gestes parlèrent pour moi. Il me questionna du regard et j'acquiesçais, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot pour lui confirmer que je portais en moi le fruit de notre amour. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour former un « je vous aime » silencieux. Mes larmes redoublèrent, silencieuses à l'image de notre échange, tandis que l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux s'éteignaient peu à peu. Tout son corps se relâcha, il n'était plus.

Alice l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de l'autel. Je me couchais au sol, attendant que mon tour vienne, patientant pour que la mort m'emporte à mon tour.

Mais cela aurait été bien trop beau…

Tout ce que je ressentis fut une douleur intense, l'impression de me consumer vive. Au bout de quelques temps, une minute, une heure, un jour, une semaine… qui sait exactement, je surpris une conversation entre Edward et Alice.

- Nous devons partir, elle va se réveiller.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie Alice, elle est ma compagne, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça maintenant que je l'ai trouvée…

- Edward, tu as attendu plus de mille ans avant qu'elle ne naisse, tu n'es pas à quelques dizaines d'années près maintenant. Vu ce que tu as fait à sa famille, si tu restes près d'elle lors de son réveil, elle te tuera et mourra dans la foulée ! Tu la retrouveras, fais-moi confiance, il faut juste que tu lui laisses le temps de digérer tout ça !

- Tu as raison je suppose…

- Bien ! Allons-y alors !

Puis plus rien…

**Deuxième rencontre, il y a huit ans…**

_**«Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme»**_

**Friedrich Nietzsche (Par-delà le bien et le mal)**

Je m'étais réveillée seule, au milieu de la forêt. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'en étais arrivée là ni la raison de ma survie…

Je me sentais différente, sans réellement comprendre en quoi je l'étais…

Mes souvenirs étaient flous, comme emprunts d'un brouillard épais que rien ne pouvait éclaircir.

Ma gorge me brûlait, la souffrance que j'en éprouvais était nouvelle. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait la stopper ou la soulager. C'était sans compter sur mes sens qui se mirent en éveil. Mon odorat détecta une présence proche et mes instincts se réveillèrent.

Le reste ne fut qu'un enchainement automatique et inconscient de mon être.

Lorsque ma raison reprit le contrôle, je m'aperçu que j'avais ôté la vie à trois malheureux randonneurs.

Voila ce que j'étais devenue, voila en quoi j'étais différente, voila ce qu'il avait fait de moi… Un monstre sanguinaire constamment assoiffé…

Un vampire…

Moi qui croyais que ces êtres n'étaient que des légendes inventées dans le but de justifier les plus folles actions meurtrières humaines, j'avais été forcée de revoir mon jugement, étant moi-même devenue un de ces êtres diaboliques…

Voir les corps sans vie à mes pieds avait ravivé mes souvenirs humains d'une façon beaucoup plus claire que je ne les avais vécus. Je revis Jacob, ma robe de marié, ma mère, mon père, sa mort, celle des autres, Billy et Jake… celle de mon bébé…

Je voulais pleurer mais je ne le pouvais même plus… Comme si un être supérieur avait décidé que je ne valais plus la peine de me laisser aller dans mon chagrin… Alors, ce chagrin resta profondément ancré en moi, me rongeant jours après jours, nuits après nuits… Oui, ça aurait été trop clément de m'accorder le droit au sommeil… Pas de sommeil donc pas de rêves… Mais après tout, je ne méritais plus de rêver. Tout ce que je pouvais m'accorder, et je m'en complaisais, était le désespoir et ce, pour l'éternité…

J'avais vécu deux ans seule, dans cette forêt, ne me nourrissant que lorsque je ne pouvais plus faire autrement. J'avais volontairement choisi de m'éloigner des humains, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir de faire un véritable carnage si je me retrouvais au milieu d'une population trop importante.

Un jour, alors que je courais pour m'éloigner de campeurs qui ne se doutaient pas de la créature monstrueuse qui peuplait cette forêt, j'étais tombée nez à nez avec un de mes semblables. Ma première réaction fut de redoubler de vélocité. J'avais peur car ma première et dernière rencontre avec deux de mes comparses ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée…

- Attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !

L'homme avait chuchoté mais mon ouïe était capable d'entendre parfaitement. Son ton était calme et posé, rien à voir avec l'arrogance et la méchanceté des propos d'Edward ou d'Alice.

Je m'arrêtais. Après tout, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que ce que j'avais déjà vécu ?

Il pourrait vouloir te tuer ! Me criai mon instinct.

Et alors ? Quand bien même ? J'accueillerai la mort avec une joie non feinte… Enfin je pourrai retrouver les miens !

Le vampire arriva à ma hauteur et sa différence me frappa de suite. En dehors de cette beauté scandaleuse, visiblement propre à notre espèce, ses yeux étaient dorés. Pas rouges, ni bordeaux comme les monstres qu'Edward, Alice et moi étions… Non, ils étaient remplis d'un or liquide, aussi clairs et envoutants que le chant des sirènes peuplant les mythes...

L'homme se racla la gorge avant de se lancer:

- Je m'appelle Carlisle et mes yeux sont le résultat d'une nourriture un peu moins conventionnelle...

C'est de cette façon que j'avais rencontré les Cullen. Carlisle était un homme avenant, d'une générosité sans borne, avec un sens du sacrifice hors norme. Sa femme, Esmée, m'avait tout de suite acceptée au sein de leur clan, enfin, de leur famille car c'est ainsi qu'ils se définissaient. Pour compléter ce tableau familial, il y avait Emmett, un grand gaillard qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ces magasines prônant la musculation et la prise de substances dopantes. Malgré ses airs de brute épaisse, il était d'une intelligence et d'une patience d'or, tout spécialement avec moi.

Voilà dix ans que je vivais parmi eux et j'avais adopté leur régime, non sans difficultés. Je connaissais leur passé commun avec Edward et Alice, car oui, un jour il y a bien longtemps, ces deux monstres avaient eux aussi été végétariens... Qui pourrait le croire?

Un jour, par un hasard total, j'étais tombée sur des clichés de toute la famille réunie datant à priori du début du siècle dernier.

Carlisle m'avait retrouvée, complètement sous le choc de la découverte et je m'étais mise à lui débiter le récit des circonstances dans lesquelles j'avais été transformée.

Dire qu'il était tombé des nues était un euphémisme! Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'un être tel que son «fils» ait pu commettre de tels actes. Il me conta donc son histoire, enfin, leur histoire...

- J'ai rencontré Edward voilà plus de mille ans, commença-t-il. Au départ, il s'agissait pour moi d'un simple casse croute... Mais quelque chose dans son sang me fit arrêter de le boire, enclenchant sans vraiment le savoir, ni le vouloir d'ailleurs, sa transformation.

Il prit une pause dans son récit, semblant partir au loin, prit dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs. Puis il continua, d'une voix morne, comme un automate:

- Nous avons tout fait ensemble. Nous nous sommes nourris, nous avons tué, nous avons violé, nous avons dépecé, nous avons étêté, nous avons combattu... Il faut savoir qu'en ce temps là, il n'y avait rien de choquant dans cette façon de vivre, nous n'étions ni intelligents, ni civilisés, juste des prédateurs se laissant dominer par leurs instincts...

Je pouvais sentir à quel point Carlisle se sentait coupable de la frénésie criminelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient complus.

- Nos règles de vie ont été instaurées bien plus tard, aux alentours du XVème siècle avec l'apparition des Volturi. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs prévu de nous éliminer lors de notre première rencontre...

Il m'avait déjà parlé des Volturi donc il poursuivit, et cette fois, je sentis le sourire dans son ton.

- Heureusement, le fait qu'Edward possède un pouvoir nous a sauvés...

- Un pouvoir?

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose...

- Oui, certains vampires ont des dons... Edward peux lire les pensées.

Humaine, j'aurais pris une teinte écarlate. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait entendu mes pensées perverses à son égard?

- Désirant fuir le plus loin possible de cette famille qui s'était autoproclamée royale, nous avons quitté l'Europe pour le Nouveau Monde, ravageant, pillant et tuant à profusion. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai rencontré Esmée. Je pense avoir eu à peu près le même air incrédule que toi le jour de notre rencontre! Rit-il. La couleur de ses yeux était une véritable intrigue pour moi! Mais plus que ça, je l'ai reconnue comme ma compagne...

- Nous nous sommes reconnus tu veux dire! Nous interrompit Esmée. Carlisle la regarda amoureusement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de compagne? Demandais-je intriguée. Il me semble avoir entendu Edward dire que j'étais la sienne peu avant mon réveil...

Ils se regardèrent, entamant l'un avec l'autre une de leurs innombrables conversations silencieuses. Emmett et moi préférions nous éclipser dans ce genre de situation mais là, je voulais absolument savoir de quoi il retournait...

- Il existe une légende nous concernant disant qu'une malédiction sépare chaque vampire en deux êtres distincts le jour de sa création, m'expliqua Carlisle. Après l'avoir expérimentée moi-même, j'ai fait plusieurs recherches sur le sujet. Il est dit qu'un vampire est fait pour vivre avec son double, que toute notre existence n'a qu'un but, nous conduire vers notre autre moitié. S'opère alors une sorte de coup de foudre en mille fois plus puissant. Il est alors extrêmement difficile de se séparer de cet autre.

- Avez-vous déjà essayé? Questionnais-je curieuse.

- Jamais plus d'un mois Bella, c'est comme si tout mon être se scindait en deux lorsque ça dure plus longtemps... Certains récits disent même que si une moitié est tuée, l'autre ne peut survivre...

- Si je suis la véritable compagne d'Edward, pourquoi je ne ressens rien de tout ça?

Je n'avais pas osé lui avouer les sentiments contradictoires et malsains qui m'avaient assailli en sa présence.

- Je pense, et ce n'est qu'une supposition, que c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu en tant que vampire... Ou alors tu n'es pas sa compagne mais il est impossible qu'Alice ne se trompe...

Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Que venait faire Alice dans cette histoire?

- Alice et Emmett nous ont rejoint dans les années 1920, peu avant la prise des clichés que tu as trouvé. Ils s'étaient trouvés sur la route. Comme tu le sais, Emmett n'a jamais eu de mal avec notre régime. Pour Alice, ça a été différent. Au départ, elle s'est pliée aux exigences de notre famille, acceptant de se nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. Elle a elle aussi développé un don, celui de voyance. Ses visions se révélant d'une précision sans faille. Edward était très proche d'elle, comme un véritable frère avec sa sœur. Alice ne se souvenait pas de son passé avant sa transformation. Ils se sont donc mis à enquêter sur sa vie humaine. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'un de leur voyage, ils étaient plus irritables, moins patients... Peu à peu, nous nous sommes éloignés... Puis, un jour ils sont partis et Alice est revenue avec les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle s'était abreuvée de sang humain... J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire mais Edward m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un accident...

Il s'arrêta, se demandant surement à quel moment il avait échoué en tant que père de famille, de chef de clan...

- Je lui ai fait confiance et je le regrette aujourd'hui... Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire impunément... Elle se sevrait puis repartait pour revenir les yeux rougis par ses meurtres... Edward tint bon quelques années mais elle l'entraina malgré lui dans ses actions criminelles... Je les ai chassés il y a une cinquantaine d'années...

Il stoppa définitivement son récit, sa déception était immense, mais pour qui? Etait-il déçu de lui? Avait-il le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose dans leur «éducation»? Ou était-il déçu d'eux?

Esmée s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je décidais de les laisser seuls et partis rejoindre Emmett.

Lui et moi étions très proches. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé dans mon sevrage de sang humain. Il avait été d'une patience d'ange avec moi! Et je ne lui avais pas vraiment facilité les choses! Mais grâce à lui, aujourd'hui, j'arrivais sans trop de mal à côtoyer les humains. Je pouvais marcher dans les rues sans faire un carnage, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas gagné au départ!

- Il t'a raconté alors?

- Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes Emmett?

- Je n'ai écouté que le début... J'ai toujours du mal avec la fin...

Son regard était fuyant, se plongeant dans l'horizon crépusculaire de ce début de soirée.

- Vous étiez proche?

- J'avais un frère et une sœur... Donc oui, nous étions proches...

- Je suis désolée... murmurais-je avec sincérité.

Il se tourna vers moi, un air de reproche plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée! Je suis parti au début du récit de Carlisle, ce qui veut dire que j'ai écouté le tien! Alors non, c'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé!

En dix ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vindicatif, ni dans son ton, ni dans ses paroles... Mais sa rancune semblait uniquement dirigée contre lui-même.

- Je m'en veux... Lorsque j'ai su ce qu'ils manigançaient, je n'ai rien fait pour les arrêter...

- Que veux-tu dire?

Il inspira longuement, plus pour se donner le courage de continuer que pour l'oxygène vu qu'elle ne nous était pas indispensable.

- Edward a toujours voué une haine sans limite aux Volturi. Il a toujours pensé que leur règne n'était qu'une mascarade. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Carlisle car celui-ci ne partageait pas son opinion. Alors il a essayé avec moi mais ça n'a pas pris donc il s'est tourné vers Alice. Au départ elle n'adhérait pas mais elle a appris que les Volturi avaient organisé l'exécution de tous les membres de son clan. Son don lui avait permis d'y échapper mais une des gardes lui ôta tout de même la mémoire. C'est à la suite de cette découverte qu'elle acheva son premier humain. Le reste n'est qu'une suite de rancune, de haine et de mauvaises rencontres... J'aurais dû les arrêter plus tôt, je suis désolé.

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant que je le pris dans mes bras sans plus attendre. Notre étreinte devait paraître plutôt comique vu comme ça... Un géant dans les bras d'un microbe... je lui caressais distraitement la tête, lui murmurant des paroles que je voulais apaisantes.

- Pardonne-moi pour ça...

Inconsciemment, je savais qu'il ne parlait plus ni d'Edward, ni d'Alice mais je ne pus esquisser le moindre mouvement avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ce baiser était désagréable mais il n'était définitivement pas agréable...

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions qu'un grognement dans mon dos nous poussa à nous séparer. Ce son m'était familier alors que je ne l'avais jamais entendu depuis que j'étais vampire.

Emmett sourit, reconnaissant visiblement le vampire responsable de ce son. Je me retournai pour lui faire face également.

- On dirait qu'Alice a des ratés, tu arrives un poil trop tard... ironisa Emmett, ce qui eut le don de faire gronder l'intrus. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait débarquer aussitôt, je l'aurais embrassée il y a bien des années!

Edward... il était devant moi... son regard s'accrocha au mien et je le reconnus. Enfin, mon corps le reconnut. Il était mon double, mon âme sœur, mon compagnon. Cette vérité que j'avais pressentie tandis que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine venait de se confirmer alors que je posais pour la première fois mon regard vampirique sur lui.

Tous mes désirs de vengeance se turent, me laissant pantelante, mon corps se consumant d'un désir malsain pour le vampire responsable de mes maux les plus profonds.

J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. Mes sens s'étaient complètement éteints tandis qu'il avait son regard planté dans le mien. Il savait lui aussi qui j'étais et ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant entre nous. Il sourit. Un sourire tendre, se transformant en sourire mauvais lorsqu'il détacha son regard de moi pour le porter au loin derrière.

Je me retournais mais c'était trop tard. J'avais tellement été prise par notre reconnaissance, notre coup de foudre, que j'en avais oublié le reste. Emmett venait de se faire étêter par Alice. N'étant plus sous l'influence néfaste des yeux de mon âme sœur, je repris mes esprits et fonçai sur Alice. J'étais en colère et ma haine m'aida à avoir vite le dessus sur elle. Les coups pleuvaient mais elle parvenait, avec son don j'imagine, à les éviter. Quant à moi, je faisais de mon mieux pour esquiver. J'avais laissé la bête en moi prendre le dessus, c'était la seule façon de vaincre Alice. Je n'étais plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Un cri puissant, mélange de peur, d'horreur et de désespoir nous surprit toutes deux. Je profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour lui arracher la tête. Jamais, depuis ma transformation, je ne m'étais senti aussi heureuse et accomplie que lorsque le doux craquement du démembrement sonna à mes oreilles, accomplissant la première partie de ma vengeance.

Ne me restait plus qu'Edward maintenant!

Je me tournais donc vers lui pour voir qu'il avait disparu... Le lâche, il s'était enfui!

Un autre cri tout aussi douloureux me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Esmée…

Je courus le plus vite que je pus en direction des sanglots secs que j'entendais. Je stoppai devant la porte, la scène qui s'offrait à moi était des plus difficiles. Carlisle gisait au sol, totalement démembré. Esmée hurlait sa peine, couchée sur le corps de son amour.

Edward…

Il m'avait retrouvée dans le seul but de me briser une nouvelle fois. J'avais été tiraillée entre mon désir de lui et mon désir de vengeance. Mon hésitation lui avait permis de s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il était. Sa sœur, elle, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Comment mon double pouvait-il être capable de telles horreurs ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter comme âme sœur une créature aussi noire ?

Mes questions restèrent en suspend tandis qu'Esmée s'éteignait peu à peu… Son compagnon n'était plus, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être…

**Troisième rencontre, de nos jours…**

_**«Il est moins doux d'assouvir son amour que de satisfaire à sa vengeance»**_

**Paul-Jean Toulet (Les Trois Impostures)**

A cet instant, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit est ENFIN ! ENFIN je le retrouve. Vingt ans après notre première rencontre, ENFIN son odeur musquée emplit mes sens vampiriques exacerbés. Huit ans après notre dernière entrevue, je vais ENFIN assouvir mes désirs les plus noirs et les plus vils. ENFIN…

Serai-je capable cette fois-ci d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses tout en sachant qu'il m'est destiné ?

Ce vampire, je l'aime autant que je le déteste. Dans sa folie meurtrière, il a tout détruit de ma vie et ce, à deux reprises. La première fois, il a assassiné tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers tout en emportant mon humanité. La seconde fois, il a fait de ma non-vie un enfer, une existence faite de désirs inassouvis de vengeance, de colère et de haine.

Pourtant, Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de lui vouer un amour inconditionnel et sans égal. Au plus profond de mon être, je sais qui il est, je l'ai reconnu.

Aujourd'hui je ne lui laisserai pas une autre occasion de s'enfuir. Il sait ce que je représente pour lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a surgi de nulle part le jour de mes noces. La seconde fois il a également dû sentir lui aussi cette attraction aussi puissante qu'imaginaire qui nous relit mystérieusement. Je compte bien m'en servir pour l'empêcher de se sauver une nouvelle fois, même si je provoque volontairement ma perte dans le processus.

Sa silhouette enchanteresse se dessine au loin tandis qu'il sort de l'obscurité de la forêt.

Mettant à profit les recherches de Carlisle sur les compagnons, j'avais trouvé qu'un lien invisible nous unissait Edward et moi et qu'en se concentrant suffisamment, nous pouvions nous trouver, peu importe la distance nous séparant, notre lien était détectable.

Voila maintenant huit ans que je m'attelais à sa recherche. La solution m'était apparue la semaine dernière alors que je lisais un des innombrables essais sur le sujet. Le fait que je me nourrisse de sang animal m'affaiblissait, me rendant incapable de détecter la présence de mon compagnon sur cette terre. Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de revoir mes positions et je m'étais attelée à trouver la victime idéale…

Kurt… Alcoolique notoire et violeur récidiviste… Un gout et une odeur à vous faire vomir mais c'était pour la bonne cause… Merci Kurt !

Je souris en voyant Edward se rapprocher de moi. C'était sincère, j'étais réellement heureuse de le revoir.

- Comme on se retrouve ! Plaisante-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Je peux cependant percevoir une légère tension probablement liée à la suite de notre entrevue.

- Comme tu dis… réponds-je mutine, t'ai-je manqué ?

- Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer…

La tournure que prend la conversation semble le satisfaire.

Tandis que je m'avance vers lui d'un pas que je voulais aguicheur, il me stoppe d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Il y a plusieurs choses qui expliquent ma présence aujourd'hui.

- Il y a trois raisons. La principale est que j'ai repris les recherches de Carlisle sur les compagnons et plus j'ai avancé dans ce domaine, plus je me suis rendue compte que peu importe à quel point je te haies pour tes actions, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Peu importe ton passé, je sais que notre futur est commun. J'ai eu beau lutter, mais notre attraction est telle, que rien ne peux nous séparer…

C'était la vérité. Il semble étonné de mes paroles. Est-ce si incroyable que je puisse passer outre ma haine pour assouvir mon amour ?

- Et pour les autres raisons ? me demande-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

- Rien qui ne mérite notre attention…

Je souris et ses doutes semblent s'envoler.

Je continue mon avancée vers lui. Plusieurs mètres nous séparent mais son odeur envahit mes sens. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à me passer de lui, de son être durant toutes ces années. Ma haine fond comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il m'approche à son tour.

Je ferme les yeux, laissant mes instincts prendre le dessus, c'est le seul moyen. Il est tout près, à portée de main. Je peux sentir son souffle bienfaiteur sur mon visage. L'air qu'il expire électrise ma peau et me fait frissonner.

Tout mon être l'appelle, toute ma volonté se fait la malle. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, m'accoupler. Ce n'est plus Bella consciente qui parle, c'est la bête sommeillant en moi qui s'exprime.

Je me jette sur lui sans réfléchir et ma bouche se pose bestialement sur la sienne. Il me serre contre lui en grognant. Notre baiser n'a rien de tendre, nous sommes deux bêtes en rut, cherchant à calmer le feu qui grandit en nous. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous, la terre peux s'arrêter de tourner, le ciel peut bien nous tomber sur la tête, tout ce qui compte, c'est lui et moi…

Sa langue force le barrage de mes lèvres, il est violent, impatient tandis que je mène une lutte sans merci contre mon envie de lui. Mais il semble que le monstre en moi ne soit pas prêt de me laisser gagner la bataille.

C'est ainsi que je déclare forfait et me laisse aller. Je rends les armes… Ayez pitié de mon âme perverse…

Je lui rends son baiser. Nos langues tournoient ensembles, passionnées. Le venin s'en mêle, notre désir est si fort que rien ne peux nous ébranler en cet instant. Nous ne sommes plus que cris et grognements.

Ses bras me serrent plus fort, il me soulève. Par automatisme, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je suis humide comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Il court vers la forêt dans laquelle il était plus tôt.

Aussitôt arrivés, il m'accule contre un tronc d'arbre. Le bois craque sous l'impact. Mon dos se fissure mais je n'en ai cure. Il se frotte outrageusement contre moi. Je sens la proéminence de son sexe contre mon centre.

Je gémis, je le veux, autant qu'il me veut, si ce n'est plus.

Notre baiser se poursuit, ses mains sont partout sur mon corps. Tantôt sur mon visage, tantôt sur mes bras ou encore mes hanches. Lorsqu'il arrive sur mes seins, je ne peux m'empêcher de déchirer ma chemise, voulant un contact plus prononcé de sa peau contre la mienne. La sensation est intense. Mon sexe palpite de désir. J'en veux plus, maintenant.

Je le repousse violement. En tombant, son corps laisse une trainée dans le sol détrempé. Il est allongé sur le dos. Je déchire le reste de mes vêtements sous son regard appréciateur. Mon désir se décuple, si tant est que cela soit possible, tandis que ses yeux dessinent mes courbes.

- Ton tour ! Ordonne-je, la voix rendue rauque par le venin qui afflue dans ma bouche.

A vitesse vampirique, ses vêtements ne sont plus qu'un futile souvenir.

La vue de son corps nu, parfait et à mon entière disposition, déclenche ma perte. Sans plus de préliminaire, à quoi bon, mon désir coule à profusion le long de mes cuisses, je m'empale directement sur son membre.

La sensation nous fait gémir l'un et l'autre. C'est le son le plus érotique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le plaisir que je retire est grisant, libératoire. J'ai l'impression d'être entière pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Son corps s'imbrique parfaitement dans le mien. Aucun doute, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre.

Je le chevauche fermement, me laissant glisser sur son membre de façon brusque. Rien n'est tendre, c'est animal, bestial et violent. Je me laisse aller, mes instincts prennent le dessus immédiatement. Ma vitesse vampirique prend le relais. Un œil humain serait incapable de distinguer le moindre mouvement tant je m'empale vite.

Il ne retient pas ses grognements. Ses ongles se plantent dans mes hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements. La souffrance est plus que plaisante. Je sens l'orgasme qui se profile. Mes parois se contractent autour de son membre lui arrachant des râles de plaisirs, tous plus orgasmiques les uns que les autres. Je voudrais faire durer ce plaisir plus longtemps mais je suis incapable de freiner mon plaisir.

Il semble comprendre mon dilemme car, d'un geste vif, il me retourne comme une crêpe. Je suis à genoux, devant lui, ma croupe offerte aux moindres de ses désirs. J'en salive d'avance.

Il me pénètre fortement, poussant au plus profond de mon être. Il semble vouloir me déchirer de l'intérieur et je ne cache pas le plaisir que je ressens. J'hurle, je crie et je me cambre pour qu'il puisse buter à loisir au fond de moi. Ses mouvements sont rapides, possessifs, ils me réclament. Je lui donne tout puisque je lui appartiens, corps et âme.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver de façon dévastatrice, je me redresse pour coller mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains en profitent pour malaxer mes seins, pincer et tirer mes tétons délaissés jusqu'à présent. J'halète alors que je n'ai même pas le besoin de respirer. Une de ses mains descend sur mon ventre, l'autre s'évertuant à littéralement maltraiter ma poitrine. Son souffle et ses râles se répercutent dans mon cou, m'emmenant encore plus près de la fin. Sa main se dirige vers mon sexe et je sais que si ses doigts se posent sur la partie charnue de celui-ci, il signera ma perte.

Dans un geste possessif, il me lèche l'épaule, remontant vers mon oreille. Tandis que ses doigts atteignent leur but ultime, à savoir mon clitoris qu'il violente avec joie, le plaisir m'envahit et l'orgasme m'emporte. Je frissonne, je tremble, j'hurle. Mes parois l'aspirent et l'entrainent lui aussi au point de non retour. Sous la force du plaisir, ses crocs s'enfoncent dans la peau dure de mon cou. Le venin s'insinue en moi, la souffrance est insupportable et pourtant je jouis comme jamais.

Nous sommes incapable de bouger tant l'orgasme nous a terrassé tout deux.

- Je t'aime… me murmure-t-il tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur la cicatrice qu'il vient de me faire.

Je ferme les yeux et je souris. Je passe mes mains par-dessus ma tête afin d'aller caresser la sienne.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Le venin envahi mes yeux et, pour la première fois de mon existence, je pleure.

Mes mains se resserrent au niveau de ses joues les caressant délicatement, et, d'un mouvement brusque et sec, je lui arrache la tête.

Son corps se retire du mien pour s'affaler au sol.

Voilà la seconde raison de ma présence ici :

La vengeance.

Quant à la troisième, elle va arriver bientôt. Je l'attends patiemment allongée tout contre le corps de mon compagnon :

La mort.


	2. Un dimanche matin comme un autre

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : Un dimanche matin comme un autre**

**Couple: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

-o-

- Et voilà! Alors? T'en dis quoi?

- Je vais être franc... Très sympa ton histoire mais il n'y a rien d'original là-dedans! L'histoire de la princesse qui s'endort pendant cent ans parce qu'elle s'est malencontreusement piquée avec une aiguille et seul le baiser Ô combien attendu du prince la sort de sa léthargie, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la Belle aux bois dormants!

- Et alors? Réplique-t-elle, c'est un classique, je ne vois pas où est le problème!

- Le problème c'est ton manque d'imagination! Me moque-je gentiment.

- Ben vas-y-toi, on va voir si tu peux mieux faire!

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma belle!

Elle roule des yeux et, d'un geste de la main m'incite à prendre la parole. Je passe mon bras sous sa tête et l'attire sur moi. Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je me racle la gorge afin d'éclaircir ma voix.

- Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps… commence-je avant d'être coupé.

- Fort longtemps dans le genre des mois, des années ou des siècles ? me demande-t-elle en levant la tête.

- Fort longtemps comme dans fort longtemps !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ok… Fort longtemps comme dans jadis, naguère, d'antan ! M'énerve-je. Si tu commences à me couper dès le début, je ne parviendrais jamais à finir cette histoire !

- D'accord… Je me tais ! Continue !

Son regard suppliant a raison de moi, je poursuis donc :

- Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps…

Sa bouche commence à s'entrouvrir mais mon regard l'empêche d'argumenter.

- Dans un pays fort lointain…

- Lointain comment ?

Je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

- Tu vas me couper à chaque phrase ?

- C'était juste une question, juste pour savoir…

- Ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire. Dans un pays fort lointain, vivaient le Roi Carlisle et la Reine Esmée.

- Et après c'est moi qui manque d'imagination!

Je fais comme si elle ne venait pas de m'interrompre une nouvelle fois. Lasse, elle repose sa tête au creux de mon cou.

- Le Roi et la Reine régnaient sur un royaume où il faisait bon vivre. Ils étaient l'exemple même de la générosité et de la partialité. Leur amour était immense, tous les sujets ne pouvaient que s'en apercevoir. Mais derrière ce bonheur, se cachait un grand désespoir. En effet, le couple royal n'avait pas d'enfant et ils désespéraient d'en avoir un jour. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant !

- Je ne suis pas sure que cette partie figure dans les contes pour enfants !

- C'est sûr ! Mais tu es majeure et vaccinée donc… J'en étais où ?

- Au moment où ils forniquent comme des lapins !

- Hé ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! M'insurge-je.

Elle se marre. Je me mets aussi à rire. A ce train là, je ne finirai jamais cette histoire !

- Bref… Un jour, le Roi et la Reine, de plus en plus malheureux de ne pas avoir de descendants pour le royaume décidèrent de faire appel au Magicien Aro, très connu de par le royaume pour avoir réalisé des prouesses avec les cas les plus désespérés. Il donna à la Reine Esmée plusieurs potions à boire, toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres. Le Roi Carlisle s'en sortait plutôt bien car il n'était pas à l'origine du problème. Le Magicien Aro avait émis une condition cependant, trop heureux de profiter du pouvoir que lui donnait les souverains. Il fut donc nommé Magicien d'honneur du château. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi.

- Tu vois, là tu précises qu'il s'agit de mois !

- Oui, parce que c'est important pour l'histoire ! Donc… Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. Les premiers temps, la Reine était joyeuse et pleine d'espoir mais le temps passa sans qu'un héritier pointe le bout de son nez et elle commença à déchanter. Le Roi, préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa femme, retourna consulter le Magicien Aro. Ce dernier, bien trop heureux de profiter une fois de plus du désespoir de son souverain, lança une malédiction sur la descendance de Carlisle. Le futur enfant du couple devra subir, à l'âge de sa majorité, une série d'épreuves pour asseoir sa suprématie. Le Roi hésita car il n'avait aucune envie de voir son enfant subir ce genre de difficultés mais finit par accepter en désespoir de cause. Peu après avoir conclu le pacte avec le Magicien, le Roi et la Reine annoncèrent un heureux évènement. Quelques mois plus tard, la Reine donna naissance à un fils qu'ils nommèrent Edward.

- Très joli prénom ! Ironise-t-elle.

- Je trouve aussi ! Souris-je. Le lendemain de la naissance de l'héritier, tous les sujets du royaume furent invités à un immense banquet afin d'être présentés au Prince Edward. Le Roi Carlisle avait cependant une autre idée en tête. Il convia également tous les êtres magiques du royaume et promit une récompense assez conséquente à celui ou celle qui annulerait le sort jeté sur le Prince. Beaucoup s'essayèrent en vain. La nuit commença à tomber et le Roi était de plus en plus désespéré. Arriva alors la Fée Alice, qui comme à son habitude était en retard.

- Elle a toujours su soigner ses entrées !

- Comme tu dis ! Donc, la Fée Alice se pencha sur le berceau du Prince Edward et marmonna plusieurs formules dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle s'énerva rapidement car elle ne parvenait pas à annuler le sort du Magicien Aro. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à essayer, psalmodiant, donnant des coups de baguette magique et jetant de la poussière de Fée sur le nouveau né. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle s'écroula au sol. Le Roi et la Reine accoururent, très inquiets pour la Fée. Avant de s'endormir, elle réussit à leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu annuler le sort car le Magicien était bien trop puissant mais qu'elle avait pu le modifier. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, le Prince devra subir des épreuves pour confirmer son règne mais au final, s'il réussit, sa quête le mènera tout droit à l'amour éternel.

- Comme c'est romantique !

- Hé ! Ne te moque pas de mon histoire !

- Mais je ne me moque pas, je ne fais que constater à quel point tu es un incorrigible idéaliste sentimental !

- C'est ça, en fait tu te moques pas de mon histoire mais de moi ?

- Tu as vraiment tout compris, on ne peut rien te cacher !

Son rire raisonne dans la chambre. Je me joins à elle avant de continuer mon récit.

- Le sort étant atténué, la famille royale profita de la vie. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment soulagés mais s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait indéniablement. Les années passèrent et Edward devint un Prince charmant.

- Un Prince charmant hein ?

- Oui, très très très charmant ! Il était d'une beauté à faire pâlir n'importe quel homme sur cette terre.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites pour me signifier son agacement.

Je lui souris.

- Le Prince charmant Edward était aussi très gentil et très responsable. Il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui et s'efforçait d'avoir une attitude digne de l'héritier qu'il était.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais pris de cuite ?

- Jamais ! Impossible ! Je secouais exagérément la tête. Définitivement pas son genre !

- Il n'a jamais fait de bêtises ?

- Nan !

- Jamais tué d'animaux sans défense ?

- Nan !

- Même pas une ch'tite fourmis de rien du tout ?

- Irréprochable je t'ai dit ! Je peux continuer ?

- Mais faites donc mon ami ! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

- Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, le Roi et la Reine décidèrent de lui parler de la malédiction. Il ne restait à leur fils qu'une seule année avant l'échéance funeste, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'entraîne au mieux pour réussir les épreuves. Le Prince charmant était brave et courageux, il prit la nouvelle comme un défi lancé par le destin et se concentra sur son entraînement. Il voulait plus que tout rendre ses parents admiratifs, il ne voulait en aucun cas les décevoir. Le Roi et la Reine, peu certain de ce qu'avait fait la Fée Alice, décidèrent de taire la partie concernant la trouvaille de l'amour éternel. C'est donc totalement ignorant de ce que lui réservait l'avenir qu'il apprit consciencieusement à se battre à cheval, à pied, avec une épée, au corps à corps et j'en passe.

- Mmmhummm ! J'imagine bien le Prince charmant Edward, transpirant à grosses gouttes pendant l'entraînement. Essuyant sa sueur d'un revers de la main, ses muscles bandés par l'effort… Miam !

- C'est un Prince charmant ! Il ne transpire pas ! Réplique-je.

- Dommage… il aurait pu être charmant ET sexy…

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

- L'année passa extrêmement vite. Le Prince charmant ne pouvait pas être plus prêt. Il savait manier toutes les armes connues à cette époque.

- Ils avaient des fouets ? me demande-t-elle mutine, ses sourcils se soulevant de façon à ce que je note bien le sous-entendu.

Je soupire.

- C'est un conte de Fée, pas un porno !

- Rho ! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour captiver ton public ! Ca manque un peu de sexe dans ton histoire !

Elle commence à faire jouer ses doigts sur les bords de mon boxer. Mes pensées deviennent brouillonnes et j'ai bien du mal à les aligner correctement. Elle m'a toujours fait un effet de tous les diables. Elle est foutrement sexy lorsqu'elle m'allume !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poursuivre si tu commences l'effeuillage…

Elle arrête son intrusion au niveau de mes hanches mais commence à me caresser le torse sensuellement. Je reprends :

- Où en étais-je ?

- Aux fouets !

- Non, au maniement des armes ! Rigole-je. Donc, le Prince charmant Edward était fin prêt. A la veille de son anniversaire, il reçu la visite de la Fée Alice.

- Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas trompée de jour ! Plaisante-t-elle.

- Non, pour une fois, elle était là, en temps et en heure ! La Fée Alice expliqua au Prince Edward en quoi consisterait sa quête et, en accord avec le couple royal, ne parla pas de l'amour qu'il trouverait au final s'il réussissait. Ce fut donc paré à presque toutes les éventualités que le Prince fit son baluchon. Il chargea sa plus belle monture…

Elle s'esclaffe sans que je ne comprenne.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien rien… c'est moi qui divague, j'ai l'esprit trop mal placé…

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, parfois il vaut mieux avec elle. Je suis bien trop rationnel pour penser aussi lubriquement qu'elle.

- A l'aube du jour de son anniversaire, il partit après avoir soigneusement rassuré ses parents. La reine, les larmes aux yeux, se retint de l'empêcher de partir. Elle avait très peur pour lui, qu'il échoue ou qu'il réussisse. S'il échouait, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas digne de gouverner et il serait renié par tout le royaume. Et s'il réussissait, elle savait qu'elle le perdrait car il y aurait une autre femme dans sa vie.

- Pauvre Reine Esmée… souffle-t-elle.

- Le Prince parcourut plus d'une centaine de kilomètres ce jour-là. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière afin de reposer son fidèle destrier Emmett.

Elle pouffe. Je l'interroge du regard, qu'ai-je bien pu dire encore?

- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place quand je lui raconterais que tu as fait de lui un vulgaire canasson dans ton histoire!

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi de lui? T'as une meilleure idée peut-être?

- Je le vois déjà se transformer en un effroyable dragon pour te faire griller comme une côte de bœuf au barbecue! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je grimace. Mon cousin serait bien évidemment capable de se mettre à cracher du feu pour me faire rôtir et ainsi se venger de l'affront d'être un cheval...

- Disons alors que le cheval s'appelle Jasper...

- Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour toi en effet. Quoique... Il est quand même ceinture noire...

- Ouais ben il reste que lui et si je dois choisir entre mourir sous les coups de Jackie Chan ou bruler vif, je préfère Jackie!

- Vu sous cet angle évidemment... Allons-y pour Jazzou le bourrin! Rit-elle.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Jazzou le bourrin? Sérieusement?

- Oh! Euh... Alors on pourrait dire...

Elle semble réfléchir intensément puis, ses doigts se mettent à accentuer leurs caresses sur mon torse. Elle remonte un peu de sur le lit et je sens son souffle tout près de mon oreille. Je peux sentir sur ma peau ses pointes tendues à travers sa nuisette. Mon sexe commence à se tendre d'anticipation tandis que sa main passe sur mon nombril. D'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui me fait frissonner, elle me murmure langoureusement:

- L'étalon Jasper...

Okay... Entendre qu'elle définit mon meilleur ami d'étalon me passe toute envie... Je lui lance un regard furieux, elle se plie en deux de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête! Vraiment trop drôle! Dit-elle en s'essuyant les larmes.

- C'est ça! Moque-toi encore! Vas-y tu n'as qu'à pleurer de rire tant que tu y es! Oh! Pas la peine, c'est déjà ce que tu fais! Me vexe-je.

Elle se reprend, voyant que je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Je veux bien avoir de l'humour mais y a des limites quand même! Me chauffer pour ensuite prononcer le nom de Jazz... Faut pas déconner non plus! Surtout qu'elle sonnait exactement comme lorsqu'elle geint mon nom dans l'orgasme... Putain! Ma virilité en prend un sacré coup!

- Continue chéri, je ne me moque plus de ton histoire, promis!

- Mouais... fais-je peu convaincu. Alors que le Prince Edward profitait de ce temps de repos pour se débarbouiller un peu et se détendre, un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner précipitamment. Dans son élan, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat comme on le lui avait appris.

- Hou ! Ca commence à devenir intéressant ! Enfin un peu d'action !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer ! Tu as promis!

Elle fit mine de se coudre la bouche avec ses doigts.

- Lorsqu'il se tourna, il fut ébloui par la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Cette femme était très belle, grande, blonde...

- Comment ça blonde ? Je suis sûre que le Prince charmant préfère les brunes ! Se renfrogne-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais il ne le sait pas encore. Donc, il contempla la belle blonde plantureuse un long moment…

- Plantureuse mon cul ! C'est surtout le Magicien Aro qui lui a refait les seins à celle-là ! Râle-t-elle.

Je ris.

- Serais-tu jalouse d'un conte de fée ?

- Mais pas du tout ! me dit-elle avec aplomb. Je constate juste qu'il y a des failles dans ton histoire, c'est tout. Il va se laisser berner par une paire de nichon et un maquillage outrancier. Et puis ton Prince il est pas un peu naïf de se laisser prendre par cette intrigante ? N'as-tu pas dit qu'il était irréprochable ?

- Mais il est aussi puceau… Faut le comprendre !

- Rho ! Les hommes… Si même les Princes charmants se mettent à ne penser rien qu'avec leurs queues, on n'est pas rendu moi je vous l'dis ! Bon, il la mate et après ? Ils baisent comme des bêtes au milieu des bois ? C'est ça ?

- Pour faire court, on va dire que oui. Tu voulais du sexe non ?

Elle marmonne quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. Je souris. J'aime voir que même après toutes ces années, elle est toujours aussi jalouse. Pas que je doute de ses sentiments mais mon orgueil d'homme se réjouit d'une telle réaction.

- Bon ! Et une fois qu'il a remonté sa braguette, il fait quoi ?

- Il réalise soudain les paroles d'Alice la veille. La bonne Fée l'avait averti que son premier défi serait de résister au pouvoir hypnotique de la vilaine sorcière Tanya.

- Ben c'est raté !

- Comme tu dis. Il se releva d'un coup, réalisant qu'il avait probablement gâché toutes ses chances de réussite.

- Et pour un plan cul en plus !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, il se sent déjà super minable, la gronde-je.

Elle soupire de mécontentement tandis que je poursuis.

- Mais la vilaine sorcière n'en avait pas fini avec le Prince charmant. Ce qu'elle voulait de lui était son pouvoir. Elle voulait qu'il l'épouse afin de devenir une Reine en puissance. Le Prince charmant, bien que naïf comme tu l'as précisé plus tôt, n'était pas dupe et se rendit vite compte que la sorcière Tanya n'était pas aussi douce et gentille qu'elle le paraissait. Il l'abandonna donc à son triste sort et partit loin des bois qu'elle hantait.

- Et ben ! Pas trop tôt !

- Tu vois qu'il a une once d'intelligence le Prince Edward !

- Oui, une fois qu'il s'est désengorgé le pénis, il peut ENFIN récupérer l'afflux sanguin pour son cerveau !

- On peut le voir comme ça…

- Pffffffff ! Tous les mêmes ! marmonne-t-elle.

Est-ce si difficile pour une femme de comprendre que nous ne sommes, nous les hommes, que des êtres fragiles et influençables face à leurs pouvoirs tentateurs et démoniaques ? Il faut croire…

- Il poursuivit donc sa quête et arriva aux frontières du royaume. Il se trouva devant une falaise. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, soit il passait par le tunnel qui semblait traverser la falaise de part en part, soit il la contournait. Il choisit d'abandonner son cheval et de continuer à pied dans le tunnel car cela lui prendrait moins de temps que de faire le tour.

- Pauvre Jazzou... renifla-t-elle, ce qui me fit grogner de jalousie, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Lorsqu'il eut traversé, il se retrouva devant une immense clairière. L'endroit était merveilleux. Il y avait des fleurs de toute beauté et de toutes les couleurs qui se reflétaient dans l'eau de la cascade un peu plus loin. Le spectacle sous ses yeux était réellement splendide. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la magnificence des lieux car il entendit des branches craquer sur sa droite. Comme précédemment, il prit son épée en main et se mit en position, se remémorant les paroles de la fée Alice. Cette fois-ci, il ne se ferait pas avoir!

- Mouais... Ca, c'est ce qu'il croit!

- En effet... Il ne pouvait pas se douter que ce qui allait bientôt sortir des bois signerait sa perte. Autant il avait apprécié la beauté de la clairière, autant la vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa totalement bouche bée...

- Je suis même sûre qu'il s'est mis à baver! Plaisante-t-elle.

- Hé! Il ne bave pas!

- Oui, je sais, c'est un Prince charmant... me coupe-t-elle.

- Exactement! Donc... Il admira longuement la jeune fille frêle au corps de déesse qui sortait du bois. Elle était d'une telle beauté qu'il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas finalement. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était gracieuse. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, légèrement ondulés au niveau des pointes qui chatouillaient ses reins.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il préférait les brunes!

- Tu arrêtes un peu? Elle acquiesce. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux chocolat, tellement expressifs que le Prince en oublia jusqu'à son prénom. Il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque le grand méchant loup...

- Laisse-moi deviner! Si je suis ta logique, le grand méchant loup s'appelle Jacob?

- C'n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton ex a une pilosité qui laisse à désirer! Ris-je. Donc... je disais: il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque le grand méchant loup Jacob sortit du bois. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu un loup aussi gros et mal odorant.

- N'exagère pas non plus!

- Dixit celle qui vient de me faire un caca nerveux pour les seins de Tanya? Laisse-moi rire! Et puis c'est mon histoire alors si j'ai envie de dire qu'il pue, je le dis ! Tu veux la suite ou pas ?

- Vas-y, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire ! Ironise-t-elle.

- Le Prince et le loup se jaugèrent du regard un long moment puis engagèrent une violente bataille. Le Prince charmant avait tout de suite compris que le loup était amoureux de la belle jeune fille et il était hors de question pour lui de la lui laisser sans se battre comme un homme.

- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? On s'est battu avec Jacob ! Lui rappelle-je.

- Arrête tes conneries deux minutes je t'en prie sinon je ne suis pas sûre de me retenir d'exploser de rire !

Je la regarde, ne comprenant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Voyant mon regard interrogateur elle reprend :

- Rappelle-toi comment vous avez voulu m'impressionner tous les deux ! Cingla-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus viril comme combat qu'une bataille à l'applaudimètre au karaoké ? Sérieusement ?

- Quoi ? ! J'ai eu mal à la gorge le lendemain, ça compte non ? Blague-je.

Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais su la fin de l'histoire… Le soir du fameux karaoké, que j'avais gagné inutile de préciser, détestant attirer l'attention elle s'était barrée et nous avait planté là comme deux couillons sur le trottoir. On avait fini la nuit à l'hosto… Moi pour un poigné cassé et Jacob pour des points à l'arcade… Et vaut mieux pour moi que jamais elle ne sache la vérité, elle est vraiment trop flippante lorsqu'elle est en colère !

- Je peux reprendre ou tu as d'autres commentaires désobligeants à faire ?

D'un signe de la main, elle m'incite à continuer.

- La bataille fit rage mais le Prince parvint très vite à avoir le dessus sur le grand méchant loup qui finit par prendre la tangente en boitillant à travers les bois. Le Prince se retourna alors vers la belle inconnue. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée qu'elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dans ce baiser, il put sentir qu'elle était autant amoureuse de lui que lui l'était d'elle.

- Un peu comme ça ? me demande-t-elle juste avant de coller sa délicieuse bouche contre la mienne.

Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser nos langues se caresser tendrement. D'un mouvement léger, elle se met à califourchon sur moi, sans même rompre notre baiser. La proximité de nos intimités nous fait gémir à l'unisson. Mes mains remontent de ses cuisses à ses hanches, l'obligeant à se frotter outrageusement contre mon érection nouvellement retrouvée. Ses cheveux caressent mon visage et le parfum de son shampoing me rend complètement dingue. Je me détache de ses lèvres tentatrices et je m'empresse de lui retirer sa nuisette, je la veux nue contre moi.

- Je t'aime… souffle-je juste avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Mes mains prennent possession de son dos et je la colle le plus possible contre moi. La sensation de ses seins contre mon torse m'envoie des décharges électriques qui se répercutent directement sur mon érection. Je n'ai rarement été aussi dur pour elle.

- Edward… ?

C'était à la fois une question et un soupir.

- Dis-moi ma Bella ? demande-je avant de prendre un de ses tétons en bouche.

Je me délecte de sa peau. Elle est tellement douce et soyeuse que jamais Ô grand jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Je passe ma langue sur son autre sein, ma main prenant le relais sur celui que je viens d'abandonner. Son désir coule librement entre nous, je sens mon caleçon s'humidifier.

- Fais-moi l'amour… susurre-t-elle.

Et bien plus encore… pense-je. Un coup de rein plus tard, je me retrouve sur elle. Je m'appuie sur mes avant bras pour ne pas lui peser. Ses jambes s'enroulent, par automatisme, autour de mes hanches. Je continue la friction que nous avions instaurée plus tôt entre nos sexes.

Une de mes mains commence sa descente sous ses soupirs de bien être. Ma bouche les avale. J'aime sentir l'attraction de nos eux êtres. Mes doigts trouvent rapidement son centre que je torture de la plus douce des manières à entendre les gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche.

- Mmmhummm Edward ! Se cambre-t-elle.

Elle est trempée. Mais j'en veux plus, je veux la goûter. Sa cyprine est un divin nectar dont je ne peux me passer. Je quitte sa bouche, descendant lentement au creux de son cou. Je lèche et tête ses seins durcis par tant de plaisir. Ma langue trace un chemin jusque dans son nombril. Je sens ses jambes trembler d'anticipation. A l'instant même où je me mets à lécher goulûment son petit paquet de nerf, je la pénètre de deux doigts.

- HAN ! Oui… Continue !

Comme si j'avais l'intention de m'arrêter ! Je me délecte de tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner. Je sens qu'elle est très proche. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et me collent au plus près d'elle. Ses hanches impriment inconsciemment un mouvement de va-et-vient, me permettant de passer ma langue dans les moindres recoins de son intimité. Mes doigts la pompent toujours, je les courbe pour atteindre plus facilement son centre névralgique. Elle se cambre sous l'assaut, elle y est presque.

Je ne la laisse pas se libérer pourtant, j'ai envie que son orgasme soit d'une puissance sans égale. Je remonte sur elle, sous une flopée de jurons de frustration.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE EDWARD !

Je ris.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça n'est-ce pas ? M'implore-t-elle.

- L'ai-je déjà fait ma belle ? Ma voie est rendue extrêmement rauque.

Ma queue me crie délivrance. Le temps d'enlever mon boxer et je la surplombe à nouveau. Elle vient chercher mon contact intime. Bon Dieu elle aura ma mort !

D'un coup de rein je prends possession d'elle. Ses yeux se ferment sous l'intense satisfaction qu'elle en retire. Comme je ne bouge pas, elle les ouvre pour me fusiller du regard. J'écarte quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et me mets à picorer ses lèvres. Sa langue s'insinue délicatement en moi tandis que ses pieds me poussent les fesses pour m'inciter à me mouvoir en elle. Je lutte contre elle afin de ne pas aller aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait.

- Tu me rends folle ! Accélère bordel ! hurle-t-elle les yeux noirs de désirs.

Et pour m'éviter toute résistance, elle contracte volontairement ses parois autour de mon sexe.

- Putain Bella !

Je n'ai plus le choix… ni aucune volonté d'ailleurs ! Je m'empresse d'accéder à sa supplique. Mes mouvements se font plus rapides et plus longs. Je m'enfonce en elle jusqu'à la garde pour me retirer entièrement à chaque fois ce qui, si je me fie à ses soupirs, la frustre royalement. Mes va-et-vient s'amplifient malgré moi, c'est l'instinct qui me pousse à accélérer, ce qui semble la ravir.

- Encore Edward ! Plus… Fort ! OUI !

Je sens ses parois se resserrer de plus en plus fort autour de mon membre. Quoi que je fasse maintenant, rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'atteindre son apogée. Je continue et, quelques coups de reins plus tard, elle se contracte violemment, m'emprisonnant en elle de telle façon que je peine à bouger.

- EDWAAAARD ! OUI ! ! ! hurle-t-elle lorsque l'orgasme la submerge.

Ses parois m'enserrent encore plus vivement et, un mouvement plus tard, je viens au fond d'elle en jurant.

- PUTAIN ! BELLLLAAAAAA ! MMMMMMHUMMMMMMMMM !

Je n'ai plus de force, je m'effondre sur elle. Je veux me décaler pour ne pas l'étouffer mais elle me retient :

- Reste… C'est le moment que je préfère…

- Tu semblais pourtant particulièrement apprécier le moment juste avant…

Seule ma tête bouge. Je vais me lover dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et l'embrasser au creux de l'oreille. Je sens son vagin palpiter à nouveau. Je lève la tête et l'interroge :

- Deuxième round ?

Elle rit.

- J'aime beaucoup ces dimanches matins avec toi mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait le temps pour un deuxième round…

Je tends l'oreille, j'entends des petits pas dans le couloir. Effectivement, nous sommes à court de temps…

- Dommage ! Lui dis-je tout en me levant du lit pour lui envoyer sa nuisette et enfiler mon boxer à la hâte.

- Cinq… sourit-elle.

- Quatre…

- Trois…

Je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse le front.

- Deux… ris-je en entendant les pas se rapprocher inexorablement de la porte de notre chambre.

- UN !

La porte s'ouvre en un fracas assourdissant.

- PAPA ! PAPA ! Nessie elle veut pas mettre les dessins animés ! hurle June avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

- C'est pas vrai papa ! S'offusque Nessie, notre fille ainée de cinq ans. J'ai dit je les mettrais après le petit déjeuner !

- Tu ne veux pas manger ma puce ? Demande-je à June, notre fille cadette âgée de quatre ans, tout en m'accroupissant pour lui embrasser le front comme je venais de le faire avec sa mère.

- Si ! Mais je veux tu fais des pancakes ! Explique-t-elle.

- MAMAN ! Pleurniche notre dernière qui arrivait à peine.

Mary vient tout juste de fêter ses deux ans et ne court pas aussi vite que ses sœurs ainées. Son doudou en main et sa sucette en bouche, elle va se caler dans le cou de Bella.

- PAPA !

- Oui Nessie ?

- J'ai faim !

Les quatre femmes de ma vie me regardent implorantes. Elles sont toutes très affamées visiblement. Vu le déploiement intensif d'œstrogènes dans la pièce, je ne peux que battre en retraite et aller préparer mes fameux pancakes !

- Allons-y alors mes princesses !

La nouvelle entraîne un déferlement de cris de joie. Nessie, June et Mary quittent la pièce aussi vite qu'elles étaient entrées. Je peux les entendre courir jusqu'à la cuisine. J'en prends la direction également mais je m'arrête juste sous le chambranle de la porte.

- Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon histoire.

J'attends sa réaction. Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir.

- Le Prince charmant Edward et la déesse Bella se marièrent. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Beaucoup trop d'enfants si tu veux mon avis, rit-elle tout en caressant son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir pour faire de la place à notre futur bébé.

Nous nous sourions tendrement. Nos regards suffisent à exprimer tout notre amour et notre bonheur.

- PAPA ! ! ! Râlent Nessie et June ensemble.

- J'arrive les filles ! Hurle-je en direction de la cuisine.

Je me retourne vers Bella.

- Pourvu que ce soit un garçon cette fois ! Lui dis-je sérieusement tout en pointant son ventre du doigt.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel en riant, s'approche de moi pour me prendre la main et m'entrainer à sa suite dans la cuisine.

Le dimanche matin est définitivement mon moment préféré de la semaine !


	3. Une simple phrase

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : Une simple phrase**

**Couple: Bella/Edward**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**-o-**

Je pianotais distraitement sur mon BlackBerry dernière génération. Heureusement qu'il était là pour me tenir compagnie sinon je serais déjà morte d'ennui.

- As-tu choisi ?

Je relevais les yeux vers mon mari. Que me voulait-il encore ?

- Quoi ? Demandais-je désireuse de le faire taire au plus vite, qu'on en finisse.

- Le menu, as-tu choisi Isabella ?

Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom au complet. Je détestais lorsqu'il m'appelait de la sorte mais il n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Qu'avais-je bien pu trouver à cet homme ?

- Je n'ai pas encore regardé Mickaël-Georges, répondis-je un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

Son visage se déforma pour me faire part de son mécontentement. Moi aussi je pouvais le provoquer avec son prénom.

Lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, j'avais eu de la peine pour lui. Je pensais que ses parents lui en avaient vraiment voulu pour lui donner un nom pareil. Aujourd'hui, je trouvais seulement qu'ils avaient un sens de l'humour bien à eux. Appeler leur troisième fils de la même façon qu'une icône homosexuelle controversée des années 80 était un joli pied de nez au fait qu'il n'était pas une fille comme ils l'avaient tant désiré.

- Tu n'as pas à être désagréable tu sais, me prévint-il.

Non, c'est sûr… je pourrais simplement t'ignorer…

- Toi non plus.

Je pris le menu. Plus vite j'aurai choisi, plus vite nous serions servis et plus vite nous partirions. Le choix était varié. Les mets étaient listés en français de manière pompeuse et incompréhensible, comme dans tous les grands restaurants… Ca ferait bien trop bouseux d'écrire un simple « steak frites »…

Mon choix se porta sur une salade. Simple, rapide et efficace, tout le contraire du nom écrit sur le menu… Qui pourrait deviner que « la reine du potager » voulait dire « laitue »…

Je retournais à mon téléphone. Merci la technologie.

- Pour une fois, ne pourrait-on pas parler ? M'interrompit une nouvelle fois Mike.

Je soufflais sans pour autant quitter mon bien le plus précieux des yeux. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, pourquoi me faire chier aujourd'hui ?

- Bella… soupira-t-il, ne pourrais-tu pas lâcher ton téléphone, juste le temps d'un repas ?

Je le posais, non sans montrer mon mécontentement. Quelques secondes après, il s'illumina tout en vibrant. J'avais un texto, hors de question de ne pas le lire ! Je le repris donc en main, sous les protestations inutiles d'un Mike sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ?

Le message m'arracha un sourire. Mon meilleur ami venait me rendre visite, il serait là dans quelques jours. Cette excellente nouvelle me mit dans un état extatique. J'étais à la limite de sauter sur la table pour faire la danse de la joie !

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et me renfrognais. J'avais oublié où j'étais. Dans un restaurant étoilé de New-York où tout était immaculé de propreté et soigneusement étudié pour nous faire nous sentir bien… Moi, ça me donnait juste envie de vomir ! Ce déchainement de luxe me refilait la nausée ! J'avais toujours détesté ce genre d'établissement où tout était faux, allant du sourire - hypocrite - du serveur en passant par la plante verte - en plastique - de l'entrée… Même les poitrines des clientes étaient factices…

- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question me sortit de mon analyse. Un large sourire illumina mon visage tandis que je repensais au message que je venais de lire.

- Oui !

J'hurlais presque d'excitation tant la nouvelle me réjouissait ! Je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis bientôt deux ans. Jour funeste de mon mariage avec l'homme assis en face de moi. Nous nous appelions souvent, quasiment tous les jours en fait, mais il vivait à l'autre bout du pays et tous deux étions pas mal occupés par nos emplois du temps surchargés.

Lui était un avocat réputé de Seattle, moi j'étais une potiche…

Pas très glorieux… Enfin, pour moi…

Ma vie était d'un ennui mortel, faite de soirées toutes plus ronflantes les unes que les autres où ma présence n'était qu'un faire valoir pour mon prétendu « cher et tendre »…

Les seuls moments qui valaient la peine d'être vécus dans mon existence étaient passés sur mon téléphone, soit sur internet, soit en communication avec mon ami d'enfance. Le reste n'était que fumée et faux semblants.

- Tu pourrais cacher ton enthousiasme, au moins par respect pour moi, ton mari !

Il insista bien sur le mot « mari », comme s'il avait besoin de me rappeler la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie ! Je l'avais devant moi tous les jours, comment oublier ?

- Je t'en prie, ne me donne pas des leçons sur le respect.

Mon phrasé était calme, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas énervée, ni avec lui, ni sur lui. Il ne méritait pas que j'ai une quelconque émotion en sa présence, même si ce n'était que de la colère. Ca lui aurait donné beaucoup trop d'importance et pour moi, il était juste insignifiant.

- Avez-vous choisi messieurs dames ? Nous coupa le serveur de son accent bourgeois qui sonnait faux.

Pompeux…

Mike opta pour un « émincé de volaille, sauce champêtre, sur son carrosse verdoyant ». En gros, du poulet coupé en morceaux avec des champignons et des haricots verts…

Je retournais à mon téléphone après avoir commandé la reine d'Angleterre du jardin, relisant une nouvelle fois mon texto :

_Chère Isabella, une affaire de la plus grande importance m'appelle dans cette magnifique ville qu'est la votre la semaine prochaine. Je pensais arriver ce week-end sur mon fidèle destrier volant afin de profiter de votre exquise présence. M'accorderez-vous cette délicieuse faveur ? Avec mes respects, Madame. *petite courbette de 1748*_

C'était un jeu entre nous, juste pour nous moquer des gens qui partageaient notre environnement. Nous venions tous deux d'un milieu privilégié mais nous avions les pieds sur terre et nous étions conscients de la valeur des choses, pas comme certains qui se complaisaient dans le luxe et l'hypocrisie…

Je lui répondis :

_Mon cher ami, je suis extrêmement ravie de votre proche venue. Ne cherchez point d'auberge et venez directement au château, je vous y attendrai. Nous sommes actuellement en plein festin et votre nouvelle m'a ouvert le gosier ! *rougissements*_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_J'espère que la vue de ton mari ne te coupera pas l'appétit ! Juste pour info, tu vis vraiment dans un château ?_

Je ris tout haut. Mike me lança un regard de reproche. Merde ! J'avais oublié que plus il y avait d'étoiles sur la devanture, plus il fallait être discret… C'était pire qu'une bibliothèque…

Il fut un temps où je me serais excusée de mon comportement déplacé. Aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais comme de mes premiers sous-vêtements…

Je pianotais en retour :

_Pour l'appétit, ça ira, je n'ai pas l'intention de le regarder de tout manière… Pour le château, c'est presque ça… :) Il me tarde que tu viennes égayer mon quotidien fade !_

Elisabeth II arriva et je la mangeais sans état d'âme. Mike n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le reste du repas.

La semaine se poursuivit de la même manière, nous n'échangions mots Mike et moi. Autant se l'avouer, ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid…

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le week-end arriva assez vite.

OoOoO

J'étais à l'aéroport. L'avion en provenance de Seattle allait bientôt atterrir, je bouillais d'impatience, trépignant sur place devant le terminal 3. Lorsque les premiers passagers sortirent, je ne pus m'empêcher de sautiller. Sa silhouette m'apparut et je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Il fut d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant surement pas à se faire sauter dessus quelques secondes à peine après sa descente d'avion, puis lorsqu'il me reconnut, me rendit mon étreinte. Ma tête était dans son cou, mes bras autour de ses épaules. Bon Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué ! Ses bras enserraient mes hanches tandis qu'il respirait mes cheveux. Tout à coup, mes pieds décollèrent du sol. Il nous faisait tourner sur nous même, comme lorsque nous étions adolescents. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, totalement inconsciente du fait que nous étions dans un aéroport bondé. Plus rien d'autre que lui et moi n'avait d'importance en cet instant !

- Tu m'as manqué Gadget ! me dit-il tout en continuant de tournoyer.

Je ris et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis bien longtemps… Autrefois je m'insurgeais du fait qu'il se moque de ma maladresse, aujourd'hui je riais car ça me rappelait les journées entières que nous avions passées à regarder les mésaventures lamentables de l'inspecteur Gadget…

Il m'embrassa le front et me redéposa au sol. J'avais le tournis, le hall semblait bouger tout seul. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, mes pieds perdirent seuls l'équilibre et je me retrouvais le cul par terre sous les regards moqueurs des voyageurs et le rire tonitruant de mon ami.

- Go go gadgeto BRAS ! hurla-t-il en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Merci FINO ! Répliquais-je acerbe.

- HE !

- C'est un compliment, il est plutôt intelligent pour un chien !

Mon téléphone nous interrompit, l'empêchant de répliquer. Je le laissais sonner. Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas répondre.

- Tu ne décroches pas ?

- Non.

Il me regarda soupçonneux, alors je lui expliquais.

- La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler ne m'appellera pas vu que je l'ai devant moi.

Il me sourit, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina vers les tapis roulant afin de récupérer son bagage. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas tendu ni oppressant comme avec Mike. C'était un moment qui se passait de commentaires, nous profitions juste l'un de l'autre, pas besoin de faire de longs discours.

Une fois sa valise en main, il me demanda :

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je me marie dans un mois ?

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je levais les yeux vers les siens.

- Tu te maries ?

J'étais tellement surprise qu'il me fallait une confirmation au plus vite.

- Oui, parla-t-il d'une toute petite voix, presque honteux. Le mois prochain, ici.

J'en restais muette. Que lui dire ?

- Alors ? Sa voix était anxieuse.

Je sortis de mes réflexions, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que nous étions déjà arrivés sur le parking. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac, histoire de m'occuper afin d'éviter de lui répondre. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire exactement…

- Bella… souffla-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu ressens je t'en prie…

Ce que je ressentais ?

_Je te déteste_

Mais ça je ne pouvais pas le lui dire…

_Je t'en veux_

Ca c'était un peu plus avouable…

Oh ! Et puis, après tout, je ne lui avais jamais menti, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui !

- Je t'en veux et je te déteste aussi !

Ok… Ca, c'était dit…

Je le vis difficilement avaler sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant légèrement sous l'effort.

- Ok… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de sentiments…

Je continuais l'exploration de mon sac, mais comme habituellement, je mettais la main sur tout sauf sur ce que je cherchais. Des tampons, du rouge à lèvres, des cigarettes, des bonbons, mais pas ces foutues clés ! Je suis persuadée qu'un jour je tomberais nez à nez avec une nouvelle civilisation !

- Yes ! Les voilà ! Hurlais-je victorieuse tout en brandissant mon énorme trousseau devant les yeux de mon ami.

Devant son air perplexe, je décidais de lui expliquer mes sentiments :

- Je t'en veux car tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt alors que tu te maries dans un mois à peine et je te déteste parce que je ne connais même pas le nom de ta future femme !

Il souffla, libéré d'un poids.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Je croyais que t'allais me faire le coup de la meilleure amie qui se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse ! Tu sais, le genre de cliché des comédies romantiques à deux balles que tu aimes tant ! Je me voyais déjà choisir entre ma sœur de cœur et ma future épouse…

- BEURK ! Je ne pourrai jamais être amoureuse de toi ! Ca ne va pas la tête ! J'ai de meilleurs goûts quand même !

- T'es bien tombée amoureuse de Mike ! Se vexa-t-il.

- Ca, c'est un coup bas ! Et je te préviens de suite, je pose mon véto sur ce sujet !

Nous avions instauré un droit de véto sur nos sujets de conversation à l'entrée au lycée. Lorsque l'un de nous posait cette condition, le sujet ne pouvait être abordé pendant un mois. Cette règle nous avait évité pas mal de disputes. Le temps de remettre le sujet sur la table, les choses s'étaient tassées et nous pouvions avoir une conversation normale et cordiale. Le sujet « Mike » était sensible et je n'allais surement pas gâcher nos retrouvailles pour ce dernier. Encore une fois, il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Désolé… Pour tout, la vanne et l'omission de ma rencontre avec ma fiancée… je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet en fait…

- Une simple « Hé Bella ! Devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !» aurait été suffisant je pense !

- Vu comme ça… il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, Hé Bella ! Devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Croyait-il que j'allais marcher ?

- Je t'en veux toujours !

- Au moins tu ne me détestes plus, c'est déjà une victoire en somme !

- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Lui demandais-je une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Bien sûr !

Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés au niveau des voitures.

- Tu conduis !

Heureuse comme jamais de ma petite vengeance, je lui lançais les clés qu'il rattrapa miraculeusement. Je suppose que la pratique à haut niveau du football américain n'était pas pour rien dans ses réflexes surhumains.

Un peu étonné, il regarda la voiture devant nous.

- Ne me dis pas que tu possèdes encore cette… chose…

Le dégoût dans sa voix était perceptible. Je l'avais conduit devant la réplique exacte de la voiture, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, que je possédais lorsque j'étais au lycée. Une vieille Chevrolet à plateau rouge. Ce n'était pas la mienne, mais ça, il ne le savait pas !

Je jubilais intérieurement. Il adorait les belles voitures puissantes et il en profitait, changeant de modèles environ tous les deux mois depuis nos seize ans. Quant à moi, mes parents avaient eu bien trop peur pour m'en acheter une, soit disant que j'étais trop maladroite. Mais comme j'en avais assez de me faire conduire partout où je voulais aller, et puis aussi pour les faire chier, j'avais distribué des journaux pour m'en acheter une bien à moi. J'avais pris la plus pourrie que j'avais pu trouver. Pour la fille du PDG et fondateur de la General Motors Company, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour les faire enrager.

- Tu as la même tête que mon père le jour où je l'ai garée dans l'allée ! Ris-je

- Putain, je me rappelle ! J'ai jamais vu Charlie aussi enragé !

Je regrettais toujours de n'avoir pu le prendre en photo. Sa tête, digne d'un effroyable dragon de conte de fée, valait toutes les voitures du monde ! Je pouvais sans mal voir la fumée sortir de ses narines ! Le lendemain, un cabriolet Chevrolet dernier cri m'attendait devant la porte.

- J'ai jamais compris comment tu avais fait pour résister à l'envie de conduire la décapotable… poursuivit-il en échos à mes pensées.

- J'étais très têtue ! On y va ?

- Je ne conduis pas cette… poubelle…

- Et celle derrière toi ?

Il se tourna pour voir le dernier 4x4 Infiniti et sembla extrêmement soulagé.

Notre week-end se poursuivit ainsi, entre sujets sérieux et plaisanteries. Je n'avais pas été aussi bien en deux ans que lors de ces deux jours avec lui.

Le reste de la semaine, il préféra aller à l'hôtel car il savait qu'il ne travaillerait pas sérieusement sa plaidoirie avec moi dans les parages.

Je ne voulais pas le voir partir mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il avait sa vie et moi j'avais… ma pseudo-vie…

OoOoO

Le mois passa très vite et aujourd'hui, je me rendais au mariage de mon meilleur ami !

Je commençais à croire qu'il gardait sa future épouse prisonnière… Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrée… Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il était aussi mystérieux à son sujet… Il ne m'avait même jamais dit son nom…

J'étais prête et j'avais les alliances. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de vérifier que tout était en place et je pris le volant en direction de l'hôtel où séjournait mon meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture, il avait réellement l'air bizarre, mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla un moment. J'attendais qu'il parle mais son attitude m'exaspérant, je me lançais :

- Vas-tu finalement me dire ce qui te rend si nerveux ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas piquer une crise et je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui…

- Je te promets de ne pas piquer une crise…

- Ok… il prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre. C'est Rosalie Hale !

- Quoi Rosalie Hale ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Que venait faire la vilaine sorcière dans l'histoire?

- Ma future femme, c'est elle, c'est Rosalie Hale, débita-t-il d'un coup.

- ROSA… QUOI ?

La voiture fit une embardée sur la droite. Il me prit le volant des mains pour la redresser.

- Ok… j'aurais peut-être dû attendre que nous soyons à l'arrêt…

- T'ES SERIEUX ?

- Oui… t'as promis pas de crise ! Se méfia-t-il tout en lâchant petit à petit le volant.

- Ok... pas de crise!

J'avais promis, je me tus... Mais rien de m'empêchait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il commença à flipper sérieusement, je le voyais à son pied droit qui appuyait nerveusement sur une pédale de frein imaginaire.

- Bella ralentis bon sang! J'aimerais arriver vivant à mon mariage!

Je ris nerveusement.

- C'est sûr, tu préfères surement mourir pendant la nuit de noce! Avec une telle sorcière, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'on retrouve ton cadavre demain matin...

- Tu as dit pas de crise!

- C'n'est pas une crise... C'est une opinion, un sujet de conversation comme un autre...

- Dans ce cas je dis véto! Et ralentis bordel!

A contre cœur, j'accédais à sa demande. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mourir non plus et encore moins de tuer quelqu'un!

- En parlant de véto, commença-t-il, on a une conversation à finir me semble-t-il...

- PAS MAINTENANT! Hurlais-je extrêmement en colère.

S'il voulait que je me calme, il n'avait pas intérêt d'insister. Parler de Mike maintenant ne ferait que m'énerver encore plus.

Je repensais à cette salope de Rosalie Hale... Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait choisi la pire des pires des garces! La cheerleader que tous adulaient au lycée... Celle qui ne se souciait de rien ni personne à part d'elle-même... Celle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son reflet dans les vitrines... Celle avec qui tout le monde voulait être ami...

- Je sais à quoi tu réfléchis Bella, et elle n'est pas comme tu penses!

- Je sais, Emmett, je sais... soufflais-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue...

Oui, je savais qui était Rosalie Hale. Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, elle avait été ma meilleure amie. Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne change. Ou était-ce moi qui avais changé ?

- En plus de ça, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Parce que ça c'était une bonne nouvelle d'après toi ? Répliquais-je acerbe.

- Arrête avec ça ! S'énerva-t-il tandis que je garais la voiture devant la chapelle.

- Désolée… c'est plus fort que moi…

Je tentais mon sourire le plus charmant afin de faire passer la pilule du mieux que je pouvais. Il se détendit imperceptiblement. J'avais gagné, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

- Rose et moi allons déménager ici dans quelques semaines. Elle a son travail et sa famille ici et moi je l'aurais elle et toi tu es ma famille…

Evidemment, s'il me prenait par les sentiments, c'était lui qui allait finir par gagner. Je soufflais. Encore un fois il allait avoir raison de moi.

- C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle.

Mon ton était neutre, je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher la joie que je ressentais au fait que j'allais bientôt avoir mon meilleur ami près de moi.

Il m'observait, attendant que j'explose. Il me connaissait décidemment trop bien…

- C'est génial ! Hurlais-je tout en tapant dans mes mains, totalement extatique.

Vu de loin, je suppose que je devais ressembler à une de ces adolescentes en chaleur, à sautiller nerveusement dans la voiture comme si le siège me démangeait les fesses.

Le rire puissant d'Emmett résonna dans l'habitacle. Lui aussi était heureux. Je savais que ma joie n'était pas étrangère à son sentiment.

OoOoO

Voilà… Il était marié… A Rosalie Hale… Oups… A Rosalie McCarthy maintenant !

Ils étaient en train d'ouvrir le bal et quelque part, je les enviais. Il y avait une sorte d'aura de bonheur qui émanait d'eux. Dans leurs gestes, dans leurs yeux et dans leurs sourires, ils parvenaient à se communiquer tout leur amour réciproque.

Alors qu'i peine quelques heures je détestais Rosalie, pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir par le passé, à cet instant, je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant la femme qui rendait mon meilleur ami aussi heureux. Parce que oui, il l'était, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

- Il est d'usage que les témoins dansent ensemble.

La voix du témoin de mariage de Rosalie me sortit de la contemplation de ce couple qui virevoltait seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Je levais les yeux vers lui et l'observait réellement pour la première fois. Il était vraiment charmant. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui rendait sa beauté à la limite du réel. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment prêté d'attention jusqu'à présent, bien trop préoccupée par le bonheur d'Emmett qui me renvoyait sans le savoir à la tristesse de ma vie. A l'église, lors de l'échange des vœux, je m'étais littéralement pris une claque en pleine figure.

L'homme se racla la gorge pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Je lui souris timidement et pris la main qu'il me tendait. Son contact m'électrisa. Cette sensation était pour le moins étrange. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en fixant nos mains jointes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour en faire de même. Lui aussi l'avait ressenti.

Il m'entraina alors au milieu de la piste et commença à valser. D'autres couples se joignirent bientôt à nous.

- Isabella c'est ça ?

Autant lorsque Mike m'appelait par mon prénom j'avais envie de vomir, autant lorsque sa voix sensuelle le faisait, il me rendait toute chose. Peu certaine de contrôler ma voix tant j'avais l'impression de devenir une adolescente en pamoison devant son acteur préféré, j'acquiesçais simplement

- Au cas où tu en aies quelque chose à faire, moi c'est Edward… dit-il en soufflant de désespoir face à mon désintérêt flagrant pour sa personne.

S'il savait… s'il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il me faisait…

Je souris tout en retrouvant ma faculté de penser.

- Je me trompe où tu n'es pas habitué à l'indifférence de la part de la gente féminine ? Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Il est vrai que je suis plus habitué aux cris d'hystéries qu'à ton calme… me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que mon comportement te perturbe, ris-je.

- Ce n'est pas perturbant, c'est… il cherchait ses mots, agréable je dirais.

- Alors je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne tombes que sur des femelles hystériques en mal d'amour !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Se défendit-il. Elles sont en manque de sexe, voilà la différence. C'est toi qui est en mal d'amour !

Je le dévisageais. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose ?

- J'ai visé juste n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne lui répondais pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il avait raison. Aurais-je droit au bonheur et à l'amour un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Ma vie ne prenait pas le chemin d'un final où le fameux « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »serait à l'honneur.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi tandis que la musique ralentissait en un slow langoureux. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, fermais les yeux et me laissais aller.

Après plusieurs chansons plus ou moins rythmées, il nous conduisit au balcon histoire de remplir nos poumons de nicotine. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, enfin, surtout lui… Il s'appelait Edward Cullen, il avait 26 ans et était gérant d'un club à la mode. Lui et Rosalie s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un procès pour une sombre histoire de harcèlement sexuel dont il avait fait l'objet.

Emmett finit par nous interrompre alors que je passais l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie :

- T'es là Gadget ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche pour une danse !

- Gadget ? demanda Edward.

Je lançais un regard furieux à Emmett.

- Et tu prétends être mon meilleur ami ?

- Désolé… GADGET ! dit-il en insistant bien.

- Cours Emmett ! Cours loin et vite !

- Avec les talons que tu portes, tu ne feras pas dix mètres sans te casser la gueule !

Edward explosa de rire. Je le regardais, faussement enragée ce qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Emmett se joignit à lui.

- C'est ça! Moquez-vous! Vous rigolerez moins lorsque je me vengerais! Ricanais-je.

Ma tirade fit stopper net Emmett qui se jeta à genoux devant moi:

- Pardonne moi je t'en prie! Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus! M'implora-t-il à la limite du pleurnichage ce qui fit rire Edward encore plus. Mec, dit Emmett en se tournant vers lui, tu devrais faire comme moi et arrêter, tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais.

Emmett se releva, mis une main devant sa bouche et s'adressa de nouveau à Edward sur le ton de la confidence:

- Fais-moi confiance et implore son pardon. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable lorsqu'elle est en colère...

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Il exagérait un peu quand même... Quoique...

- Je ne demande qu'à voir... répondre Edward, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son beau visage.

Etait-il obligé de m'éblouir à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait? Etait-ce moi où y avait-il un double sens à sa phrase?

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu mon pote! Emmett se retourna vers moi. Tu me pardonnes n'est-ce pas?

- Qui pourrait résister à une bouille pareille! Répondis-je en lui pinçant les joues de toutes mes forces.

- Aieeeee!

- Que lui as-tu fait encore?

Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui venait de nous rejoindre, prête à la fusiller sur place, après tout, il était mon ami et si je voulais lui pincer les joues, je lui pinçais les joues! Mais apparemment, elle s'adressait à Emmett et non à moi.

- Mais rien chérie... on plaisantait c'est tout!

Emmett s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça amoureusement. D'instinct, leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement. Je détournais la tête devant cette vision du bonheur parfait, presque gênée d'y assister. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward qui me fit un sourire emplit de tendresse. Dans son regard, je pouvais presque déceler une promesse, celle de jours meilleurs, d'un futur sans contrainte.

Cette nuit là, en rentrant, une soudaine envie m'avait prise. Depuis des lustres je n'avais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant. Je m'étais couchée dans mes draps de satin, mon esprit s'était mis à imaginer qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Mes mains se faisant le prolongement des siennes s'étaient mises à caresser mon corps, partant de mon cou pour se nicher sur mes seins. J'avais torturé mes pointes durcies d'appréhension, m'imaginant ses lèvres sur moi. Ma peau frissonnait de désir pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je l'imaginais me susurrer des mots tendres puis des mots cochons au creux de l'oreille. Mes gémissements avaient redoublé d'intensité tandis que mon autre main partait cajoler mon bouton de nerfs. Jamais je n'avais été aussi humide en fantasmant. Mes doigts s'introduisirent dans mon antre, pompant inexorablement en moi. Je voyais encore et toujours Edward me caresser, me lécher, me cajoler tandis qu'un orgasme d'une rare intensité m'emportait.

OoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions vendredi soir et je me préparais tranquillement et psychologiquement pour un bal de charité auquel Mike et moi étions conviés. La récolte de fonds était soit disant organisée pour sauver les phoques…

J'enfilais une robe noire, près du corps, dont le dos descendait vertigineusement sur mes reins. Un léger maquillage et j'étais prête, du moins à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur c'était une toute autre histoire. Mais comme dans ce monde de fric et de paillette tout n'était qu'apparence et clinquant, je placardais mon sourire fictif sur mon visage.

C'est parti !

Le chauffeur m'ouvrit la portière de la limousine. Mike était déjà à l'intérieur, très élégant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le remarquer. Il avait toujours eu cette prestance, cette classe naturelle même s'il ne venait pas du même monde que moi.

Je regardais cet homme que j'avais épousé à la sortie du lycée. Oui, j'avais été une de ces filles qui épousent leur premier amour sans chercher à regarder ailleurs. J'avais encore une fois voulu contrarier mes parents qui ne voyaient en lui que le bouseux du coin cherchant à amadouer la petite fille à papa naïve que j'étais. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, Mike s'était révélé être un associé coriace et un gendre idéal. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Mike s'était révélé être un personnage assoiffé d'argent et imbu de lui-même.

Aujourd'hui j'étais coincée dans un mariage sans amour. Je l'avais voulu alors maintenant, il fallait que j'assume. Deux ans de mariage et je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir été heureuse un jour. Même le jour de mes noces avait été épouvantable. J'aurais dû dire non. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit non ?

Aucune idée…

Toujours est-il que je me posais de plus en plus souvent la question de la séparation.

- Nous devrions divorcer, annonçais-je de but en blanc.

La bombe était lâchée. Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. J'y étais allée un peu fort peut-être…

- Je suis malheureuse, tu es malheureux, à quoi bon continuer ?

Il resta silencieux. Il ne me regarda même pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le chauffeur sortit afin d'ouvrir la porte à mon futur ex mari. Mike fit le tour pour m'aider à descendre. Il me tendit le bras, je l'empoignais et souris faussement tout en avançant vers la salle majestueuse du Plazza.

Le repas coûtait la modique somme de 3.500 dollars par convives, mais c'était pour les phoques non ? Les pauvres phoques… Il fallait bien les sauver pour que les femmes ici présentes continuent de porter sur leurs épaules la fourrure de leurs bébés... Faudrait pas qu'elles ne s'enrhument les pauvres…

Hypocrisie de haut niveau…

Le repas était bon. Il ne valait surement pas son prix mais pour une fois je n'avais rien à redire.

Certains convives avaient déserté les tables pour la piste de danse, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue… Mike n'était plus à mes côtés. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Tu danses ?

Emmett me tendait sa main. Il avait un sourire tellement communicatif que je le lui rendis.

- Enfin un sourire sincère ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il m'entrainait dans un tango endiablé.

Intérieurement, je bénissais ma mère et ses «une fille de bonne famille doit savoir danser». Sans elle, aucun doute, je me serais déjà étalée comme une crêpe au sol...

La musique changea pour s'adoucir. Il resserra son étreinte et je posais ma tête au creux de son cou.

- Où as-tu égaré ta femme Emmett ?

- Elle est passée en mode femme d'affaire et distribue ses cartes de visites à toute l'assemblée, se moquait-il.

- OUH ! Le grand méchant loup est de sortie !

- Arrête un peu avec elle tu veux !

- Je blaguais. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez lorsque vous avez échangé vos vœux. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais finir par m'y faire… Et puis tu as survécu à ta nuit de noces, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle le parait…

Il se mit à rire et me rapprocha de lui. Je soufflais un bon coup.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'avec toi que je me sente aussi bien ? Lui demandais-je.

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient dits « oui », je m'étais aperçu de la tristesse de ma vie. Le fait de voir Emmett et Rosalie aussi heureux et épanouis m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'étais pathétique, fade et vide. La Bella passionnée et vivante était bien loin, totalement noyée dans un monde d'apparence.

Je méprisais les gens qui m'entouraient mais j'étais comme eux, fausse. Je n'étais plus moi depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Tu te sens bien avec tout le monde excepté ton mari…

J'aurais pu lui dire, j'aurais pu mettre un autre véto sur cette conversation mais finalement, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, qu'il me dise à quel point j'étais minable.

Comme je n'objectais pas, il poursuivit :

- J'ai été le premier à t'encourager dans tous tes choix et dans tous tes projets, même dans les plus loufoques et dangereux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais, tu pourras compter sur moi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir contenir mes sanglots si je parlais.

- Bien… Maintenant il faut que tu te bouges parce que je ne supporte pas de te savoir autant malheureuse, et le voir est encore pire. Je t'aime ma Bella mais je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je veux te retrouver, comme avant Gadget…

Maintenant je pleurais. Pour la première fois depuis mon fameux « oui » fatidique sur l'autel, je pleurais, et j'étais juste bien… Mieux que jamais…

- Va m'attendre dehors, je vais dire à ton cher mari qu'on s'en va. Ce soir, on te sort ! On va picoler !

A peine une heure plus tard, Rosalie, Emmett et moi pénétrions dans la dernière boîte à la mode, le Colysseum.

Rosalie nous avait évité la longue file d'attente, apparemment, elle avait ses entrées. Ça ne m'étonnait guère, elle était elle aussi une avocate réputée de la ville et sa liste de contacts privilégiés devait être impressionnante.

L'endroit était particulièrement accueillant, bien qu'immense. On avait l'impression de rentrer dans un loft et bien qu'on ne parvienne pas à voir jusqu'où la salle allait, on s'y sentait bien.

- Je vais au bar, que prendront ces charmantes demoiselles ? nous demanda Emmett.

Nous options toutes deux pour un whisky on the rocks.

- Ca se sont bien mes femmes ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Rosalie se tourna vers moi. Je commençais à craindre le pire...

- Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais.

Je la regardais, cherchant dans son attitude le reproche qu'il n'y avait pas dans le ton de sa voix. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela, elle était sincèrement inquiète. Pour lui ou pour moi, aucune idée.

- Je suis désolée…

Et c'était vrai. Je m'en voulais, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se fasse des cheveux blancs pour moi, je n'en valais pas la peine.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, du moins pas encore.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Lorsqu'il habitait loin, il se faisait du souci mais il ne réalisait pas à quel point tu étais misérable.

Elle grimaça, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir lâché ça de cette façon. Quelque chose que j'avais toujours appréciée chez elle était son honnêteté à toute épreuve. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et pensait ce qu'elle disait, peu importe les conséquences.

- Ne prends pas de gants avec moi Rosalie, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Bien ! Tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas faire ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant, il ne pouvait que se douter de ton mal être. Aujourd'hui il le voit quasiment tous les jours et il s'inquiète beaucoup.

- Mouais… beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis !

- Peut-être… Mais tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et quelque part, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi.

Elle avait presque murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase, et bien que la musique couvrait sa voix, je l'avais entendue. J'en restais bouche bée. D'un geste de la main, elle me ferma la bouche et explosa de rire. Me rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation, j'en fis de même.

- Il a cru que tu allais mieux le jour de notre mariage, reprit-elle sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a tous pu voir une étincelle de joie au fond de tes yeux… Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que mon témoin y est pour quelque chose… ses sourcils se soulevèrent afin de mettre l'accent sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Je piquais un fard et malgré la noirceur des lieux, elle s'en aperçut, ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'est lui le propriétaire des lieux. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, profite bien de ta soirée Bella.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, Emmett nous rejoignait avec nos « boissons d'hommes » comme il disait. Moi, je restais soufflée par les paroles de Rosalie. Je ne pensais pas le revoir. Je l'avais espéré, je l'avais rêvé mais pas maintenant, pas déjà…

- Tu danses ?

Deux mots susurrés au creux de mon oreille suffirent à me ramener à la surface. Je frissonnais de désir tandis que, sans attendre mon aval, l'homme prit ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Le rythme de la musique était rapide, les gens qui nous entouraient se déchainaient littéralement sur la piste. En ce qui nous concernait, c'était tout l'inverse. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, notre danse s'apparentant plus à un slow qu'autre chose. Comme lors du mariage, j'étais bien dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être entière d'une certaine façon, totalement oublieuse du lieu dans lequel nous étions et des gens qui nous entouraient. Comme si le temps d'une danse, les minutes s'étaient suspendues pour nous laisser profiter de notre étreinte.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir… souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Encore une fois, des frissons me parcoururent entièrement. Je retins de justesse un gémissement.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je simplement tout en tentant de me fondre en lui.

Sa main précédemment au creux de mes reins commença à monter et descendre le long de la peau dénudée de mon dos. Des frissons me parcoururent instantanément. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre d'envie depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu as froid ?

Son souffle se répercuta au creux de mon cou, réveillant un désir trop longtemps enfouit en moi. Je secouais la tête pour nier. Je n'avais pas froid, bien au contraire. Je sentis son sourire. Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa la peau tendre juste sous mon oreille. Je gémis, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Il réveillait en moi des sensations et des envies bien trop longtemps inassouvies. Une de mes mains caressait sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre passait devant pour toucher son torse. Je devinais aisément sa musculature à travers sa chemise blanche. Là où les boutons n'étaient pas fermés, je devinais les prémices de la chair de poule.

- Tu as froid ? Demandais-je un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Je levais le regard et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Ce que j'y vis dépassait l'entendement. Ils étaient noircis de désir et dans l'expectative d'une prise de décision de ma part.

- Je suis mariée.

Autant être honnête dès le départ.

- Je sais.

- Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Il resserra son étreinte, ses mains se baladant toujours dans mon dos. Est-ce que ça me gênait ? Il n'y avait aucun malaise au niveau de mes ressentis. Pouvais-je être infidèle ? Etais-je ce genre de femme ? Probablement pas. Pouvais-je me considérer comme mariée alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois que mon mari ne m'avait pas touché ?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me poser plus de question, il m'entraina à la table où mon meilleur ami cherchait je ne sais quoi dans les amygdales de Rosalie.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes avec eux puis, comme ils ne désiraient visiblement pas se décoller, Edward me demanda :

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

- Pitié oui ! Implorais-je

Il se mit à rire tout en prenant ma main. J'eus à peine le temps de récupérer mon verre qu'il m'entrainait vers le fond de la salle. Un rideau et un escalier plus tard, il entrait dans son bureau. Les sons de la musique s'étouffèrent tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

J'avais à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur que je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte. Mon verre s'échappa de mes mains et alla se briser au sol en un fracas assourdissant, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, s'exclama-t-il juste avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Ce baiser reflétait toute son urgence et son désir pour moi. Bien vite, sa langue s'invita à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ses mains me caressaient avidement, pressées de me découvrir. Une fois la surprise passée, je profitais tout simplement de l'instant, poussant au plus profond de moi ma moralité de femme mariée. De toute façon, que je le veuille ou non, je n'aurais en aucun cas eu la force de lui résister. A quoi bon lutter alors que tout en lui m'appelait ?

Mes mains se firent plus entreprenantes et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il gémissait royalement. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour descendre le long de mon cou. Il écarta la bretelle de ma robe qui le gênait dans sa découverte. Mes couinements s'intensifièrent tandis que ma poitrine se dressait fièrement devant ses yeux.

- Pas de soutien gorge ?

Sa voix rauque vint se répercuter au plus profond de mes entrailles. Jamais je n'avais désiré autant quelqu'un auparavant.

- Pas de sous-vêtements, déclarais-je difficilement.

Le grognement qui s'en suivit m'envoya des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre, venant humidifier encore plus mon intimité. Il se fit impatient et ma robe tomba au sol en un bruissement léger. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je ressentais chacun de ses touchers, chacun de ses baisers et j'en profitais comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai droit avant de mourir. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il me faisait revivre.

Mes mains avaient cessé de bouger, j'étais comme bloquée. Perdue dans mes ressentis, noyée dans mes gémissements, broyée dans le plaisir. Il se stoppa afin de jauger mon regard. Ce qu'il y vit dû lui convenir car il me porta délicatement vers son bureau. D'une main, il envoya au sol les dossiers, les stylos, les post-It ainsi que les livres qui le recouvraient.

Il m'allongea nue dessus. La froideur du bois me surprit un instant mais il raviva très vite la chaleur en moi. Sa bouche était partout sur moi, déclenchant des myriades de frémissements. Il cajola mes seins comme jamais. Sa main descendit au niveau de mon bas ventre, torturant et pinçant avidement le bouton magique. Lorsqu'un de ses doigts franchit la barrière et s'enfonça en moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais jouir sur l'instant. Il sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'arrêta net, me laissant pantelante et extrêmement frustrée.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, déclara-t-il comme une promesse.

Il enleva sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva en entrainant son boxer. Il était là, nu devant moi et l'expectative de l'avoir en moi me fit mouiller. Il me sourit, victorieux de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je levais les yeux au ciel, en aurait-il pu être autrement ? J'avais un dieu vivant en face de moi et prêt à être en moi, comment ne pas être plus que prête pour ça, pour lui ?

Il enfila un préservatif et se présenta à mon entrée. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas parler d'amour mais c'était tout de même plus que du simple désir. Comme si nous nous reconnaissions en quelque sorte, comme si nous étions faits pour nous trouver. Il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde sans effort. Je me cambrais sous la sensation. Il me remplissait totalement, je me sentais entière et complète pour la première fois de ma vie. Tandis qu'il se mouvait tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, je sentais mon orgasme se construire au fond de mes entrailles. Chacune de ses butées m'emportaient inexorablement aux portes du plaisir. Au bout d'un énième va et vient, il frappa le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie et je vins violemment. Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, mon dos se cambra, mes parois l'enserrèrent, mes membres tremblèrent tandis que j'hurlais son nom en même temps que lui le mien.

Il m'embrassa désespérément, il était conscient de la suite.

En silence il se retira, me laissant une impression de vide abyssal.

En silence nous nous rhabillâmes.

En silence nous descendîmes.

En silence je rentrai chez moi.

En silence je me couchai.

OoOoO

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés et mon souvenir de cette nuit-là était toujours aussi vivace. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que je ne pense à lui, à ses mains, à sa bouche…

Je reprenais peu à peu ma vie en main. La procédure de divorce était engagée. J'avais le pouvoir, Mike quémandait. Mon père avait bétonné le contrat de mariage, l'issue de cette union était peut-être inévitable en fin de compte…

Je lui concédais ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, ce n'était que matériel… Il gardait la maison et les voitures. Une clause stipulait même que mon père devait le garder dans sa multinationale. Il n'aurait pas fait autrement, Mike avait des défauts mais ce n'était pas un fainéant. Il aimait ce travail et le faisait bien.

Le divorce devait être prononcé dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Ca avait été rapide mais seulement parce que je n'avais pas chipoté sur les termes de la séparation.

J'avais acheté un appartement. J'avais été heureuse pour une fois de pouvoir choisir moi-même. Ce n'était pas immense comme la maison que Mike nous avait choisi mais il me ressemblait et je m'y sentais bien.

La sonnette de mon nouveau chez moi retentit tandis que je sortais à peine de la douche. J'enfilais à la hâte un peignoir, désireuse d'aller incendier le malotru qui osait venir me déranger.

J'ouvris la porte un peu brusquement.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? me demanda le livreur.

Je souris, fière d'entendre à nouveau mon nom de jeune fille.

- Oui ?

- Signez-là je vous prie, me dit-il en me tendant papier et stylo.

Je m'exécutais. Il vérifia et me tendit un énorme bouquet de fleur que je n'avais même pas remarqué encore tellement énervée d'être dérangée.

- Bonne journée ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était déjà devant l'ascenseur.

Je ne répondis pas et fermais la porte, bien trop pressée de savoir qui pouvait bien m'envoyer des fleurs. La composition était magnifique, il y avait bien une centaine de fleurs différentes, à croire que la personne ne savait pas quelles étaient mes préférées et avait voulu mettre toute les variétés. J'aimais bien cette idée. Je pris la carte qui trônait au milieu du bouquet pour y lire une phrase et un nom :

Pour la plus belle et la plus célibataire de toutes les Princesses.

Edward.

Une phrase qui ravivait mes envies.

Une phrase qui éclaircissait mon futur.

Une phrase synonyme de promesse.

Une phrase pour balayer mes désillusions.

Une phrase pour bousculer mes espérances.

Une phrase, une seule, pour me faire entrevoir une fin heureuse.


	4. Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations! **

**Titre de votre déclaration: Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie**

**Couple: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**o.o.o**

Dire que Rosalie Hale était énervée était un euphémisme! Elle était enragée! Folle de rage! Haineuse! En colère et bien plus encore. Et ce qui prédominait dans ce tumulte d'émotion, c'était la déception, profonde et extrême.

C'est simple: 1m95 de muscle, une chevelure soyeuse, un sourire à damner tous les saints du Paradis, un regard à envouter tous les diables de l'Enfer et une odeur à vous faire oublier le prénom de votre propre mère.

- J'y crois pas Emmett! Tu as oublié mon anniversaire? Hurla-t-elle.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de leur salon. Elle était rouge de colère, les mains sur ses hanches et le corps tendu à l'extrême. Elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larme. C'était dur mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les blessures qu'il réveillait en elle. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'Emmett, malgré sa carrure de nageur olympique, essayait par tous les moyens de se faire petit. Il était passé en mode furtif-caméléon, on aurait dit qu'il voulait se confondre avec le sol ou le mur ou encore avec la commode de style victorien que ses parents leur avaient offerte.

Car oui, Emmett était beau, grand, fort et courageux. Il n'avait jamais peur ou presque... Il ne craignait rien ou presque... Il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout... Rosalie en mode tornade ou ouragan selon la puissance de sa colère.

Malheureusement, on était bien parti pour un ouragan de catégorie 5.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma Rose, je n'ai pas oublié! Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Rosalie devint encore plus rouge de rage tandis que celui d'Emmett tendait plus vers le blanc ou peut-être même le transparent. Devant l'air furieux de sa compagne, il se tassa encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il baissa les yeux et se prit de contemplation pour le parquet en chêne. De ses pieds nus, il traça des cercles imaginaires sur le sol.

Rosalie perdit patience et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Ses pieds semblaient vouloir passer à travers le bois recouvrant sol tellement elle mettait de la force dans ses mouvments.

- Bien sûr que tu as oublié! Tu n'as pas de cadeau! Et ne me dis pas que CA c'est un cadeau!

Elle venait de se planter devant lui et secouait l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donné comme présent quelques minutes avant que les vents de sa colère ne se déchainent.

Car le problème évident de Rosalie Hale à cet instant venait du fait que l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant, l'homme avec qui elle sortait depuis ses quinze ans, l'homme avec qui elle vivait depuis maintenant cinq ans lui avait offert pour son vingt cinquième anniversaire une simple enveloppe! Même pas en couleur l'enveloppe!

- Merde Emmett! Je suis sûre que t'as écrit trois mots dans la voiture avant de venir!

Ledit Emmett resta prostré dans sa fascination pour le sol. Il se détendait en essayant de deviner des formes ou des animaux ou même des personnages dans les rainures du bois. De cette façon, il restait concentré afin de ne pas réagir aux paroles blessantes de son amoureuse.

Non il n'avait pas écrit trois mots dans la voiture... Il avait consciencieusement rédigé cette lettre avec tout son amour et il était profondément vexé qu'elle le prenne de cette façon, même s'il s'en doutait fortement.

- Lis-la Rose et on en parle après...

Il prit une grande inspiration et, toujours le visage tourné vers le bas, sortit dans le jardin par la baie vitrée du salon.

Rosalie était scotchée de son audace. D'ordinaire lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il faisait profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et ils finissaient par une séance de sexe-réconciliation.

Jamais il n'avait pris la fuite comme aujourd'hui.

Son attitude eut le don de la calmer.

Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin?

Non! Impossible! Il lui avait offert une ridicule enveloppe bordel!

De nouveau, elle fulminait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Emmett. Ils gagnaient bien leur vie et elle se satisfaisait de pas grand chose. Un simple diner au restaurant aurait fait l'affaire! N'importe quoi de plus qu'une enveloppe!

Il est vrai que ses cadeaux de cette année auraient été difficiles à égaler. Ses parents lui avaient offert un Hummer... Edward et Bella, son frère et sa femme, lui avaient offert un bon d'achat à trois zéros dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter de luxe en centre ville ainsi qu'un magnifique ras-de-cou en or blanc. Sa meilleure amie Alice lui avait offert un abonnement annuel au spa situé en face de leur bureau.

Elle avait vraiment été gâtée. Alors pourquoi Emmett était venu, fier comme paon, avec une simple enveloppe?

Décidemment, elle ne comprenait pas!

Toujours enragée, elle alla pour la déchirer en se disant que ce geste évacuerait toute sa frustration mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Son instinct lui criait d'au moins lire les quelques mots qu'Emmett avait écrits.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé, envoya ses pieds toujours chaussés de ses talons aiguilles sur la table basse, poussa un énorme soupir de frustration et finit par décacheter l'enveloppe de la discorde. Délicatement, elle déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait, comme si le bout de papier pouvait à tout moment lui exploser à la figure.

Il n'y avait pas que trois mots finalement... Non, beaucoup plus de mots! L'écriture était incertaine et malhabile mais Emmett était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas puis à réfléchir puis à renfoncer dans le tas puis à réfléchir encore pour finalement écrire! Autant dire qu'une lettre entière, composée de mots qui forment des phrases qui elles-mêmes forment un texte, n'était pas dans sa nature.

Elle capitula devant l'effort certain qu'il avait fait pour elle et commença sa lecture:

_Ma Rosie,_

_Telle que je te connais, lorsque je t'ai donné cette enveloppe comme seul et unique cadeau pour ton anniversaire, tu as dû être terriblement déçue._

_Je sais aussi tu as caché cette déception au plus profond de ton être._

_Et probablement, tu n'as montré que de la colère._

_Je suis sûr que tu as failli déchirer cette enveloppe avant de te résoudre à lire ce qu'il y avait dedans._

_Tu as pris la bonne décision et tu es probablement affalée de fatigue sur le canapé._

_Je peux même dire que tu n'as pas pris le temps de te déchausser avant de mettre les pieds sur la table basse du salon._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rosalie en voyant à quel point son homme la connaissait bien.

Je suis toujours heureux lorsque j'arrive à t'arracher un sourire ma Rose. Parce que tu souris là n'est-ce pas?

Je sais que ce n'est pas le cadeau auquel tu t'attendais mais vu ce que ta famille et nos amis ont prévu pour toi, il me fallait trouver encore mieux.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps.

Je sais ce que tu pense et tu as raison! Moi réfléchir? Et puis quoi encore? Un troupeau de loups garous roses colonisent le monde et nous asservit?

Elle se mit à rire un peu plus franchement. Emmett avait toujours eu une phobie pour le rose... et les loups garous! Allez comprendre!

Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps.

On s'est rencontré alors que nous portions encore des couches. Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là où tu as bravé ta peur du sable pour foncer dans le bac et corriger celui qui essayait de m'en faire manger.

De ta toute petite voix tu m'as ensuite dit : « Memet, prends ma main ou moi qui fais ! ».

Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai pris ta main pour ne jamais la lâcher.

Ce jour là, j'ai compris que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie.

On est devenu amis et meilleurs amis par la suite.

Je me souviens du jour où tu as déboulé comme une folle dans ma chambre, on avait tout juste quinze ans et tu m'as dit: "Emmett, embrasse-moi ou c'est moi qui le fais!".

Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps et je t'ai embrassée comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu serais toujours dans ma vie.

Les mois sont passés à une vitesse affolante et un an après, jour pour jour, tu as déboulé à nouveau dans ma chambre et tu m'as dit: "Emmett, fais-moi l'amour ou c'est moi c'est moi qui le fais!".

Encore une fois, pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps.

Ce jour-là j'ai compris que tu serais la femme de ma vie.

Les mois ont passé, puis les années se sont succédées.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai réfléchi, pas bien longtemps vu qu'il s'agit de toi et de nous.

Pour une fois, j'aimerai être celui qui prend les devants.

Pour une fois, j'aimerai être celui qui décide.

D'abord tu vas sécher les larmes qui coulent sur ton si beau visage.

Ensuite, tu vas monter dans la chambre d'ami pour te préparer. Tu trouveras les vêtements et le maquillage et je ne sais quoi encore qu'il te faut. Alice s'est occupée de cette partie, je suis sûr qu'elle a été parfaite.

Lorsque tu seras prête, tu me rejoindras dans le jardin.

Tu me diras "oui" devant le prêtre, toute notre famille et nos amis.

Une fois que tu seras officiellement ma femme aux yeux de Dieu et du monde, on prendra ton nouveau Hummer direction l'aéroport pour notre voyage de noce.

J'ai conscience que ma demande en mariage est quelque peu atypique mais elle nous ressemble tu ne trouves pas?

Je t'attends avec impatience ma belle, je serai le pingouin qui a l'air constipé au bout de l'allée.

Ce soir Rosalie, épouse-moi ou c'est moi qui le fais!

Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et bien plus encore.

Emmett.

PS: Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras aussi des cadeaux bonus à utiliser pendant notre voyage.

Rosalie ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout! Emmett avait toujours été contre le mariage, ils en avaient parlé il y a quelques années et s'étaient disputés tellement violemment qu'elle n'en avait plus jamais parlé.

Elle était soufflée! Elle s'en voulait un peu de sa réaction mais il l'avait prédite donc ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Sa bouche était sèche. Heureusement pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait à dire se résumait à un simple "oui", elle aurait été bien incapable de plus.

Elle se fit tout de même curieuse et sortit les cadeaux bonus. Elle explosa de rire immédiatement.

Emmett avait découpé des petits carrés de papier et en avait fait des bons. Il y avait: bon pour un massage érotique, bon pour un cunni, bon pour un 69, bon pour une levrette...

Elle soupira. Malgré la lettre on ne peut plus romantique, Emmett restait toujours Emmett!

Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle lut le dernier bon. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle était émue et heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Ce bon, elle le relut des centaines de fois avant de monter se préparer, elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose à comprendre, le message était clair :

Bon pour un bébé.


	5. La lettre

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre: La lettre**

**Couple: Bella/Edward**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**-o-o-**

La jeune fille prit son manteau et sortit pour accomplir son rituel matinal qui n'avait rien d'atypique. Tout d'abord, elle alla récupérer le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres au bout de l'allée puis retourna vers la maison. Elle ramassa alors le journal du jour et la bouteille de lait que le livreur lui amenait tous les matins.

Dans la cuisine, elle posa le courrier sur la table et la bouteille de lait alla rejoindre celles des jours précédents dans le réfrigérateur.

L'instant d'après, elle mit en route la radio qui trônait sur le plan de travail et s'asseyait afin d'éplucher, comme chaque jours, les lettres qu'elle avait reçues.

Sûrement des factures encore pensa-t-elle.

Effectivement, la plupart était des commandements de payer. L'électricité et l'eau entre autre, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à leur envoyer un chèque. Il y avait aussi des publicités en tout genre, vantant les mérites d'un sèche-cheveux ou annonçant une période de solde dans tel ou tel magasin.

Si Alice avait été là, elle l'aurait sans doute trainée dans un marathon du shopping. L'idée que son amie n'était pas à ses côtés, la rendit assez triste mais elle se reprit en voyant la dernière lettre du tas qu'elle avait ramassé. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Edward… murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il était parti, il l'avait quitté il y a quelques semaines et elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre.

Bien trop pressée de savoir, elle l'ouvrit sans préambule et commença sa lecture.

_Ma Bella,_

_Je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de dire que tu es MA Bella mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que nous, plus fort que tout…_

_Ecrire ces mots me déchire le cœur._

_Mon cœur est mort tu me diras…_

_Quoique non, tu ne le dirais probablement pas, tu as toujours pensé que j'en possédais un._

_Pour être parfaitement honnête, jusqu'il y a quelques jours, je pensais également en avoir un._

_Te quitter sans me retourner, t'abandonner dans cette forêt, te laisser au milieu de nulle part ne sont que des confirmations que je n'ai pas de cœur._

_Pourtant, lorsque tu es à mes côtés, je me sens vivant._

_J'ai l'impression qu'un brasier couve à l'intérieur de moi à chacun de tes regards._

_J'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre ce cœur soit disant mort résonner au fond de mes entrailles à chacun de tes baisers._

_Te laisser a été l'expérience la plus dure de toute mon existence. Mon monde s'est écroulé à mesure que je mettais de la distance entre nous._

_T'entendre crier désespérément mon nom m'a donné envie de me retourner, de revenir mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision pour toi, pour ta sécurité._

_Le pire a été de voir dans tes yeux que tu croyais tout ce que je te disais. Je n'oublierais jamais la déception et la douleur présentes dans ton regard au moment où je prononçais les paroles qui je savais nous seraient fatales._

_Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que tu n'étais rien pour moi ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que tu étais toute ma vie ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne t'aimais pas ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que je t'aimais plus que de raison ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que tu n'étais qu'une distraction ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de toi ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire que je pourrais facilement passer à autre chose ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété que rien d'autre que toi ne comptait ?_

_Comment as-tu pu croire tout cela ?_

_Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment répété tout cela ?_

_Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez convaincant dans mes paroles ou dans mes actions._

_Même si je sais que ma décision de partir est la bonne, aujourd'hui je m'en mords les doigts._

_J'ai mis le plus de distance possible entre nous pour ne pas être tenté de revenir te supplier de me pardonner et de me reprendre._

_Je t'écris cette lettre du fin fond de la Sibérie. Et même de là, toutes mes pensées convergent vers toi._

_La neige m'entoure et je pense à ta peau._

_Le soleil brille et je pense à tes yeux._

_Les fleurs éclosent et je pense à ton odeur._

_Tout me renvoie à toi, je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux…_

_Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir ton visage s'illuminer de par ma seule présence._

_Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir tes lèvres se tendre dans l'expectative d'un de mes baisers._

_Lorsque je le fais, je peux voir tes rougeurs apparaitre sur tes joues alors que ton désir pour moi t'envahit._

_Je suis un lâche._

_Je le regrette._

_Si tu savais combien je le regrette._

_Comment ai-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je pourrais survivre loin de toi ?_

_Loin de ta chaleur je ne suis rien._

_Je donnerais tout pour t'entendre rire à nouveau._

_Je donnerais tout pour voir cette étincelle de bonheur au fond de tes yeux._

_Je donnerais tout pour un seul de tes regards._

_Mais je ne mérite rien de tout cela. Je suis un monstre._

_Tu pensais que j'avais une âme ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que je suis parti de la manière la plus horrible qui soit ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que ma présence ne t'intoxique plus ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant qu'un de ma race a failli faire de toi son casse croute ?_

_Qu'en penses-tu réellement maintenant que tu es passée si près de la mort ?_

_Je pensais que James était le plus dangereux pour toi._

_Je me trompais lourdement._

_Le danger immédiat pour toi, c'est moi._

_Rien que moi._

_Ca a toujours été moi._

_La seule chose qui me fait tenir loin de toi c'est l'espoir._

_L'espoir que tu sois heureuse un jour._

_L'espoir que tu sois amoureuse un jour._

_L'espoir que tu te maries un jour._

_L'espoir que tu ais des enfants un jour._

_L'espoir qu'un jour tu vives une vie remplie de toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter._

_J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances._

_J'aurais aimé être un stupide lycéen dicté par son trop plein d'hormones._

_J'aurais aimé entendre mon cœur battre à l'unisson avec le tien._

_J'aurais aimé t'emmener au restaurant et profiter du repas avec toi._

_J'aurais aimé me balader au bord de la plage, ta main dans la mienne, sans craindre une éclaircie._

_J'aurais aimé t'embrasser sans retenues aucunes._

_J'aurais aimé qu'on se dispute sans craindre de perdre le contrôle._

_J'aurais aimé te caresser sans craindre de te casser._

_J'aurais aimé te faire l'amour tendrement sans craindre de te tuer._

_Tout aurait été plus simple… Pour toi… Pour moi… Pour nous…_

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais._

_Loin de toi je meurs à petit feu et je le mérite._

_Cette lettre est en quelque sorte la dernière irruption que je ferais dans ta vie. Je sais que je t'ai promis que ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé mais je voulais te donner des réponses._

_Je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu te dire dans cette forêt._

_A défaut de me pardonner un jour, j'espère que tu pourras me comprendre._

_Si j'en possède un, mon cœur t'appartient sois-en sûre._

_Si j'en possède une, mon âme t'appartient sois-en sûre._

_Pour toujours et à jamais tien,_

_Edward._

La jeune femme caressa tendrement les pages manuscrites. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était le passé, il fallait qu'elle oublie, elle ne devait plus y penser.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant.

Les sonneries retentirent à son oreille. Il fallait qu'il réponde, lui seul pourrait la consoler et elle en avait besoin.

Entendre sa voix la soulagea immédiatement.

- C'est moi… souffla-t-elle alors que les sanglots obstruaient sa gorge.

- Tout va bien mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.

- Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ?

Elle sourit. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- La lettre que tu m'as envoyée après m'avoir quittée il y a dix ans, lâcha-t-elle.

- Oh ! Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Bella se mit à rire.

- Il faut croire que les services postaux ne sont plus du tout ce qu'ils étaient… Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis il y a dix ans.

C'était à son tour de rire maintenant.

- J'en suis heureux aussi Bella. Je rentre dans deux jours mais je peux avancer mon départ si tu veux ?

- Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas. A ton retour tu voudras bien me montrer ce que tu entendais par « J'aurais aimé te faire l'amour tendrement sans craindre de te tuer » ?

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Surtout garde cette idée en tête, je serais là dès ce soir.

Ils se mirent à rire de concert.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il finalement.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. A ce soir ?

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble.

A ce jour, tous les espoirs du jeune homme s'étaient réalisés.

Bella était heureuse.

Bella était amoureuse.

Bella était mariée.

Bella était maman d'une merveilleuse petite fille.

Et tout cela avec lui.

Lui pour toujours.

Lui à jamais.


	6. Le pari

**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre: Le pari**

**Couple: Kate/Garrett**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**o_o_o**

- Arrête de mâcher ton chewing-gum comme une pute tu me stresses !

Ma sœur hausse les épaules et continue son manège, exagérant volontairement son mâchouillement exaspérant. Rien d'atypique le fait qu'elle s'évertue à jouer avec mes nerfs !

- Tu fais chier Tanya ! On dirait une vache en train de ruminer en plus !

Elle souffle et s'arrête. Je roule des yeux. Dieu existe !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ? Lui demande-je.

Elle sort un paquet de clopes, s'en allume une et me le tend.

- Parce que t'as un texte à lire à Garrett, me répond-elle comme si c'était logique tout en expirant bruyamment la fumée de sa cigarette.

J'allume la mienne et tire dessus comme une désespérée. Je sens la nicotine s'infiltrer dans mes poumons et mon stress s'amoindrit quelque peu.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Un autre haussement d'épaule.

- Parce que t'as perdu un pari, me répond-elle.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je parie toujours contre Irina alors qu'elle a toujours raison ?

Haussement d'épaule à nouveau. Putain elle me saoule quand elle fait ça !

D'un mouvement du menton elle me désigne l'entrée, ou plutôt la sortie, du lycée. Effectivement, le mec qui peuple mes fantasmes est en train de se diriger vers le parking.

Je saute du muret sur lequel nous attendions qu'il sorte, jette ma cigarette au sol et l'écrase. Je souffle un bon coup et pars à sa suite.

- Bonne chance ! hurle ma sœur derrière moi.

Je n'ose pas me retourner, je suis sûre qu'elle est morte de rire pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Les bougresses, elles ne m'ont pas ratée sur ce coup là !

Il marche vite alors je me mets à courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne sa voiture.

- Garrett attends ! Dis-je toute essoufflée.

Putain de clopes, même pas capable de faire cent mètres sans m'époumoner.

- On se connait ? demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je suis devant lui. Putain il est encore plus beau de près. Je vais tuer mes sœurs en rentrant ! Non seulement je vais m'afficher comme jamais mais en plus ça va ruiner toutes mes chances de sortir avec lui un jour… Pas que j'avais une quelconque chance jusqu'à présent, il ne me connait même pas, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais… Quoi qu'après ce que je vais lui dire, il ne risque pas de vouloir de moi ! Bon, le positif, c'est qu'il saura enfin que j'existe…

N'empêche que je vais quand même les tuer !

- On ne se connait pas… Enfin, TU ne me connais pas. J'ai perdu un pari alors il faut que je te dise un truc. Surtout ne m'interromps pas, c'est assez difficile et humiliant

Sans le regarder de peur de prendre la fuite, j'extirpe le texte que mes sœurs ont préparé de la poche arrière de mon jean. Je prends une grande inspiration et débite mon texte d'une traite en espérant qu'il ne me coupe pas en plein milieu, sans quoi je n'aurai plus le cran de finir.

- Je m'appelle Kate Denali. Je suis dans ce lycée depuis deux ans et je suis raide dingue de toi depuis que tu es arrivé il y a un an. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, mon cerveau a littéralement buggé. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à sortir de ma léthargie et la première chose que j'ai réussi à dire, c'est ton prénom. Depuis, je rêve toutes les nuits de toi. Quelque fois, on discute. Quelque fois, on s'embrasse. Récemment, mes rêves ont pris une tournure beaucoup plus érotique. Je rêve de sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps avide de tes caresses. Je donnerai tout pour ta bouche, tes doigts et ta langue. Lorsque je me réveille le matin, je suis déçue que ce ne soit qu'un songe mais ravie que même dans mes rêves, tu combles mes attentes.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis morte de honte mais je n'ai pas fini, malheureusement. J'évite toujours de le regarder. J'imagine qu'il doit être mort de rire…

- Si je t'avoue tout ça aujourd'hui c'est parce que mes sœurs en ont ras-le-bol de m'entendre jouir ton prénom dans mon sommeil. Et si ce n'était que dans mon sommeil !

Je l'entends déglutir bruyamment. Merde ne me déconcentre pas sinon j'y arriverai pas !

- J'assiste tous les samedis à tes matchs de foot. Te voir courir et transpirer est devenu mon activité favorite. Tu trempes mon string sans le savoir, rien qu'en te déplaçant avec un ballon au pied. Lorsque je rentre chez moi le soir, la première chose que je fais c'est

d 'accaparer la salle de bain afin d'évacuer ma frustration avec la poire de douche. Je me remémore le match, toi dribblant, toi feintant, toi marquant et mon but est atteint, encore une fois c'est ton nom qui sort en plein milieu de mon orgasme. Le mois dernier, je me suis même offert un vibro pour palier à mon manque de relation sexuelle. Je l'ai surnommé « God Garrett » pour te rendre hommage. Rien qu'en y pensant, je mouille. Malheureusement, même son utilisation intensive ne me suffit plus. Mes rêves ne me comblent plus. J'ai besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que ce soit toi qui me fasses jouir comme jamais. Je suis sûre qu'aucun rêve, aucune poire de douche ni aucun jouet vibrant ne remplacera la puissance de tes coups de reins. Rien qu'en te débitant ces paroles, je suis à la limite de l'orgasme. Bref, tout ça pour dire que chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour et de chaque nuit, je pense à toi.

Je m'arrête. Etrangement, la chose la plus dure à dire est ce qui suit. Allez ! Courage Kate, dans quatre petits mots ton calvaire prendra fin et tu pourras trucider tes sœurs.

- Je t'aime Garrett.

Je tourne les talons et commence à courir comme une dégénérée. J'arrive devant l'entrée du lycée et je soupire de soulagement en voyant que Tanya m'attend dans la voiture, le moteur tournant. Finalement, je suis contente que ce soit elle qui m'ait accompagnée. Irina aurait probablement attendu que je sois encore plus humiliée.

De loin, j'entends Garrett qui me hurle de l'attendre.

- DEMARRE ! VITE ! M'écris-je sans prendre la peine de refermer la portière qui se claque d'elle-même lorsque ma sœur démarre en trombe.

Les pneus crissent et j'ose enfin un regard vers Garrett. Il ne se moque pas du tout, il semble même triste. Pourquoi ?

- Alors ? me demande Tanya tout en prenant un chewing-gum dans le vide poche.

- Alors quoi ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air indifférent.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ben rien, juste qu'il bandait comme un taureau, c'est tout…

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, nouvelles ruminations bovines de ma sœur.

Quant à moi, je souris comme jamais…


	7. Twilight radio

OS écrit avec Caropat07

SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST

Titre: Twilight radio

Personnage(s): Bella/Edward

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

0o0o0

EDWARD

0o0o0

Je courais comme un dingue dans les rues de Seattle.

J'étais en retard… encore !

Merde ! Bella allait me tuer… encore !

Je tournai au coin de Churchill Avenue dans un dérapage relativement contrôlé. Je manquai de peu de renverser une poussette arrivant en sens inverse. Je vociférai des excuses sans m'arrêter pour autant, j'étais pressé !

Putain pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Jasper un soir de boulot ? Ouais… je me le demandais…

Je me ruai dans l'immeuble de la Twilight Radio et fonçai directement vers l'escalier de service. Le personnel était habitué à me voir arriver en trombes tous les samedis soirs et ne me prêtait guère d'attention.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus difficiles, je courais depuis une demi-heure et les trois étages menant au studio étaient un vrai calvaire pour mes pauvres jambes.

Je passai les portes du studio d'enregistrement et regardai directement le boitier « ON AIR » qui était rouge ce qui signifiait que Bella était en train de parler aux auditeurs. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je pouvais avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

J'avais de la chance qu'elle parle, ça m'évitait de me prendre un savon sur ma ponctualité… encore !

- … dernier tube d'Adèle, « Set fire to the rain » en attendant que mon Co-présentateur s'installe. A tout de suite chers auditeurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer la chanson tout en me fusillant du regard.

Les premiers accords musicaux passèrent en sourdine dans le studio tandis que le boitier virait au vert.

- Tu es en retard ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue. On dirait que tu le fais exprès Cullen, c'est tous les samedis la même chose !

- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère Bella…

- Donc tu le fais exprès ?

Rien ne servait de répondre, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle. Pas avant la fin de l'émission en tout cas. On verra après, si elle était toujours d'humeur. Je lui servis donc mon sourire le plus charmeur et le plus innocent du monde mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre et leva les yeux en l'air.

Je soupirais tout en m'asseyant. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dont je voulais attirer l'attention soit insensible à mes charmes ?

La chanson arriva à son terme et je rentrai dans la peau de mon personnage de radio : un connard arrogant collectionneur de gonzesses et amateur de relations éphémères qui parle de sexe comme un camionneur alcoolisé et jure comme un charretier.

Bref, mon opposé en quelque sorte. Pas que je n'aimais pas le sexe dans la vraie vie, mais j'avais beaucoup de respect pour la gente féminine, même pour mes relations de quelques heures.

Bella, quant à elle, était assez fidèle à sa vraie nature. Elle était loin d'être prude mais là où mon alter égo disait « vas-y baise, tu t'occuperas des conséquences après éjaculation », elle conseillait plutôt « de prendre son temps afin de ne rien regretter ».

Dans notre émission, nous nous complétions. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le standard était saturé d'appels tous les samedis soirs.

Dans la vraie vie, nous nous détestions.

Enfin, elle, elle me détestait.

Et moi… Moi je l'aimais.

J'avais essayé de lui montrer que je n'étais pas le con de notre show mais il n'y avait rien eu à y faire… Alors j'avais abandonné l'idée même qu'un jour elle et moi puissions être ensemble sans pour autant arrêter de m'acharner à la séduire… Mais elle n'était pas très réceptive dirons-nous !

- Au fait Cullen, j'ai posé ma démission ce matin et je pars dans un mois, me dit-elle l'air de rien.

Pour moi, c'était un coup de massue. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer ensuite et ce, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me quitter comme ça, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble mais ça sonnait comme un couple en pleine rupture. Or le hic c'est que nous n'étions pas un couple. Nous ne l'avions jamais été. Nous ne le serions probablement jamais.

Elle s'en allait.

Elle me quittait.

J'étais toujours sous le choc de son annonce lorsqu'elle reprit l'antenne de sa voix sensuelle:

- Bonsoir à vous chers auditeurs de Twilight radio. Il fait actuellement 3°C dans notre bonne vieille ville de Seattle alors Edward Cullen à mes côtés et moi, Bella Swan vous proposons à tous de faire grimper la température grâce à notre émission « Le sexe et vous ». N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions en appelant la charmante Rosalie au standard au 555-696969. Bon, alors, premier auditeur en ligne, bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

0o0o0

BELLA

0o0o0

J'avais commencé toute seule le lancement de l'émission. Tout ça parce que le Co-animateur avait quelque chose à faire de ses samedis soir, lui ! Je donnai quelques nouvelles du jour parmi les plus marquantes et annonçai le titre que j'allais passer quand il arriva enfin.

Ne vous méprenez pas : je ne râlais pas contre son incapacité à être à l'heure, mais contre le fait que je ne pourrais pas profiter de lui autant que j'aurais pu s'il était arrivé à l'heure. Mais je me devais de rester de marbre pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point je craquais sur lui.

Ma vie était fade. J'aimais les cours que je suivais à la fac, mais les étudiants étaient soit trop superficiels, soit trop plongés dans leurs études, soit encore trop occupés à faire la fête. J'avais une amie, mais elle était comme moi : introvertie et concentrée dans ses études. Alors nos soirées n'étaient pas très animées.

Le seul moment que j'attendais avec impatience était le samedi soir, seul soir où j'avais devant les yeux une sorte de dieu croisé avec un camionneur. Le physique parfait, la voix suave… et le parler vulgaire digne d'un charretier. Ne parlons même pas de ses conseils !

Ce qui me ramenait au fait que je ne devais jamais au grand jamais le laisser voir que je fondais pour lui. Plusieurs fois Edward avait essayé de me brancher, mais je savais ce qui m'attendait si je le laissais gagner : une nuit dans ses bras et au réveil, nous serions comme des inconnus. Il aimait assez les conquêtes d'un soir, et l'engagement semblait être une notion totalement inconnue pour lui.

Je le laissai s'installer, le temps que la chanson se termine, et je lui annonce la décision la plus difficile à prendre de ma vie : démissionner. A cause de lui, ou pour lui. Il sembla surpris, et j'aurais pu rire de la réplique du poisson rouge qu'il m'offrait si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Et puis, nous avions une émission à animer.

- Bonsoir à vous chers auditeurs de Twilight radio. Il fait actuellement 3°C dans notre bonne vieille ville de Seattle alors Edward Cullen à mes côtés et moi, Bella Swan vous proposons à tous de faire grimper la température grâce à notre émission « Le sexe et vous ». N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions en appelant la charmante Rosalie au standard au 555-696969. Bon, alors, premier auditeur en ligne, bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

- Salut Bella, salut Edward ! Je m'appelle Greg, et je voulais vous dire que j'adore votre émission.

Cullen avait reprit vie en entendant la voix de l'auditeur, et c'est lui qui répondit.

- Eh bien Merci Greg. Alors, quelle est votre question ?

- Je suis avec ma copine depuis deux semaines, et je voudrais savoir si elle peut tomber enceinte en me faisant une fellation.

Je vis Cullen se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, et je le réprimandai d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Je vous rassure Greg, aucune fille n'est tombée enceinte rien qu'en faisant une fellation. Et si vous ne voulez pas d'enfant, pensez à la pilule et aux préservatifs.

- Je dois aussi prendre la pilule ?

Je ne voulais même pas regarder Edward, sinon je savais que je perdrais aussi mon sérieux. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Non, seulement votre partenaire. Merci pour votre question, un deuxième auditeur est en ligne. Bonjour, quel est votre nom ?

0o0o0

EDWARD

0o0o0

Je m'étais remis de mon choc de son annonce lorsque la voix du premier auditeur avait retenti dans le studio. Je devais bien l'avouer, il m'avait offert la plus belle des distractions avec ses questions ! Je me demandais, comment au 21ème siècle, il pouvait encore croire que la fellation pouvait amener à une grossesse… J'étais plié de rire intérieurement et j'espérais secrètement que nous aurions des questions beaucoup plus intéressantes que les siennes, sans quoi je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Bella venait d'annoncer un second auditeur qui se présenta :

- Bonsoir à vous deux ! Je m'appelle Kate et ma question est pour Bella.

A mon avis, elle voulait un conseil sérieux et il était effectivement préférable pour elle de s'adresser à ma collègue. Je baissai la tête et regardai mes mains, me concentrant sur ce qu'elles se disaient.

- Je t'écoute Kate.

- Et bien voila, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je couche avec Garrett. On avait dit que ce serait que du sexe entre nous mais le souci c'est que je voudrai plus et je ne sais pas comment le lui faire comprendre…

- Est-ce que dans son attitude il ya des éléments qui te font penser qu'il voudrait également une relation suivie ? lui demanda Bella.

- Pas vraiment… Sauf que nos ébats du début étaient sauvages… Et c'était n'importe où, n'importe quand… alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plus calme, plus sensuel. Hier soir, nous sommes même sortis au cinéma ensemble. Bon, nous avons quand même fini au lit mais jamais nous ne serions sortis en public avant…

- Je pense que tu peux considérer qu'il veut plus. Ensuite, ce que je te conseillerai, c'est de lui dire exactement ce que tu ressens. C'est à mon avis la solution la plus simple et au moins, tu seras fixée sur ses intentions. Edward ?

Je relevai la tête et croisai ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Personnellement, j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle. Mon personnage de radio, en revanche…

- C'est un bon conseil sauf qu'il peut très bien t'avoir invitée au ciné parce qu'il s'ennuie au pieux avec toi ! Plaisantai-je récoltant par la même occasion un nouveau regard noir de la part de Bella.

On entendit des reniflements à l'autre bout de la ligne. Merde ! J'étais en train de la faire pleurer…

- Vous… v… vous croyez ? Sanglota-t-elle.

A ce moment là, j'avais envie de me gifler et en voyant le regard plein de haine de Bella, je ne devais pas être le seul. Je voulus me rattraper mais au lieu de ça, je m'enfonçai encore plus…

- Ecoute Kate, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour vous une fois que tu lui auras avoué tes sentiments mais mieux vaut que tu sois préparée si jamais il en venait à te jeter. Bon courage en tout cas.

Je coupai sa ligne sans regarder ma collègue qui devait avoir des mitraillettes à la place des yeux et pris un autre auditeur en ligne.

- Bonsoir cher auditeur, quel est votre nom ainsi que votre question ?

- Moi c'est Mike.

Vu le ton de sa voix, c'était un queutard et la question allait m'être destinée.

- J'ai une question pour Edward.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je pris quelques secondes afin d'observer Bella qui était totalement exaspérée avant même que Mike ne pose sa question. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa sa tasse de thé dont elle but une gorgée.

- J'ai attrapé la chaude-pisse, est-ce que je suis obligé d'informer mes partenaires ?

Gorgée qu'elle recracha aussi sec. Je retins difficilement mon rire tout en lui tendant la boite de mouchoirs en papier.

- Et bien Mike, la décence voudrait que tu en informes effectivement tes partenaires mais soyons logique deux minutes, jamais plus tu ne tireras qui que ce soit si tu leur dis ! Rigolais-je récoltant un regard exaspérée de Bella. Alors à mon avis, ferme ta gueule, prévois des capotes et tire tout ce qui bouge !

- Super mec ! Merci !

Bella soupira de dépit tout en secouant la tête. Il est vrai que mon conseil était merdique mais j'étais payé pour ça. Et jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais appliqué un de mes conseils pour moi ! Mais ça, malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas…

- Bien, chers auditeurs, nous allons faire une pause. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Ben Harper et sa chanson « Don't give up on me now ». On se retrouve juste après, annonça Bella.

J'appuyai sur les touches pour lancer la bande annonce de notre émission puis la chanson annoncée avant de me lever prestement pour aller me chercher un café. Je pris bien soin d'éviter son regard, je ne savais que trop bien comment ça allait se terminer…

Elle, me criant dessus de donner des conseils merdiques.

Moi, le cœur en miette de voir à quel point elle me haïssait.

0o0o0

BELLA

0o0o0

Cet horrible … avait bien fait de disparaître, la queue entre les jambes. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'avec de tels conseils, il pourrait me séduire ?

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai, tant d'agacement que de désespoir. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à être ainsi ? N'avait-il aucun respect pour les filles ? Ma décision de partir me permettait de ne plus supporter ses conseils, mais en même temps, je ne pourrais plus passer les trois-quarts de mon temps à le reluquer.

Il avait été particulièrement salaud avec Kate, l'auditrice. Son cas n'était pas unique, et bien des jeunes qui n'avaient qu'une liaison sex-friend devenaient souvent amoureux. Les sentiments changeaient, surtout dans de telles conditions. Mais Edward était venu tout gâcher, et Kate l'avait cru. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je me serais levée et lui aurais mis un coup de pieds dans ses précieuses testicules, histoire de lui montrer qu'une fille sait se défendre.

La chanson prit fin en même temps qu'Edward arriva dans la pièce. Il tenait un gobelet de café, et, chose incroyable, il m'en tendit un. Je dus faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il émit un petit rire et qu'après s'être installé, il prit l'antenne.

-C'était donc Ben Harper, le chouchou de ces dames ! Mais trêve de bavardages, laissons la parole à un nouvel auditeur. Bonjour !

-Salut vous deux ! Je m'appelle Tanya et ma question est pour Edward.

Aie… Une voix nasillarde, qui passe dans les aigus en prononçant le prénom de Cullen… J'imaginais très bien une grande blonde, refaite de partout, en sous-vêtements sur son lit, prête à se masturber.

-Je t'écoute Tanya. Laisse-moi d'abord te dire que tu as une voix très belle.

Evidemment ! Dès qu'il sent que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, et surtout si la personne en question a un vagin, alors elle a un beau prénom, et si elle accepte de laisser son numéro hors antenne, alors il saute carrément sur place. Définitivement désespérant.

-J'aime collectionner les conquêtes, mais le seul garçon que je veux mettre dans mon lit refuse de me toucher. Pourtant, je suis super jolie, avec de grands cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, et des seins parfaits. Tu en penses quoi ?

Edward soupira, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je profitai de sa réponse pour boire une gorgée de café, et je fus encore une fois étonnée par le fait qu'il l'avait pris comme je l'aimais.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas son style de fille. Ou alors, il est gay !

Il éclata de rire, et je pris la parole, agacée.

-Tous les garçons n'ont pas les mêmes goûts Tanya, et certains préfèrent que les filles soient plus discrètes. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de vous trouver des passions communes, et voir si tu peux partager du temps avec lui, ailleurs que dans un lit.

Cullen fit la moue avant de reprendre la parole. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de mon conseil.

-Eh bien ma belle, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. Si tu veux vraiment lui sauter dessus, montre-lui que tu as quelque chose à lui apporter ! Merci pour ta question, on passe à l'auditeur suivant.

-Bonjour à tous les deux, je me suis Angéla et ma question est pour Bella.

Je souris, heureuse que je puisse servir à quelque chose dans cette émission. Mais une pointe dans mon estomac me rappela que j'allais bientôt quitter tout ça.

-Bienvenue Angela. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Alors voilà, je flache sur un garçon, mais il ne me calcule pas. On est dans la même classe, mais je crois qu'il ne sait même pas de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. Que puis-je faire pour qu'il me voie comme je suis ? Est-ce que je dois attirer son attention ? J'ai peur qu'il me trouve ennuyeuse …

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Edward me fit signe de me taire. Intriguée, je le laissai faire, non sans lui faire comprendre par geste que sa vie était menacée s'il osait donner un foutu avis qui pouvait encore faire pleurer une fille.

0o0o0

EDWARD

0o0o0

La question d'Angela résonnait dans ma tête. Bella porta la main à son cou et fit mine de se trancher la gorge pour bien me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à donner un conseil foireux comme j'en avais l'habitude de le faire.

Je me tâtais. D'un côté je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être de bon conseil et d'un autre, je savais qu'Emmett, le responsable du programme, mon supérieur direct serait celui qui me trancherait la gorge si je devenais gentil Cullen.

Qu'est-ce qui comptait plus pour moi ? La fille assise en face de moi qui me mitraillait avec ses yeux ou mon job ? J'aimais bien mon travail ici, je ne bossais qu'un soir par semaine et ça me permettait de me faire pas mal d'extras dans ma vie étudiante, mais Bella, je l'aimais tout court. Elle allait partir dans un mois, il fallait que je lui montre qui j'étais vraiment, peu importe les retombées.

- Eh bien Angela, c'est une excellente question. Je serai d'avis que tu tentes de discuter avec lui, voir si vous avez des choses en commun, plus qu'un simple coup de cœur. Il est probablement aussi timide que toi. Parle-lui, apprends à le connaître, montre-lui qui tu es et peut-être qu'il fera le premier pas. Il a sûrement les mêmes craintes et appréhensions que toi, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé auparavant.

Bella me regardait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Je lui souris tendrement pour une fois, mettant de côté ma personnalité orgueilleuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions là, à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Elle finit par me rendre mon sourire et elle était encore plus belle que jamais, attendrissante et complètement tentante. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, c'était déconcertant, elle ne m'avait même pas touché.

La voix d'Angela résonnant dans le studio interrompit ce moment hors du temps. Bella secoua la tête et son expression devint indéchiffrable. Etait-ce de la déception ? Du désespoir ? De la colère ? Je ne saurai dire…

- Merci… Edward…

Même l'auditrice était étonnée de ma réponse, c'est dire !

- Bien, mes chers amis, nous avons été plus que ravis de partager cette soirée avec vous mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement, annonça Bella en me regardant - tristement ? – nous vous retrouvons la semaine prochaine bien entendu !

- A très bientôt pour « le sexe et vous », poursuivis-je avant de lancer le générique de fin de l'émission.

Sans un mot ni un regard, Bella récupéra ses affaires, enfila son manteau et sortit. Son ignorance me brisait le cœur, même si je me doutais qu'il me faudrait plus qu'un bon conseil pour la faire changer d'avis…

Je soupirai de dépit tout en frappant ma tête contre la console du studio. Je restai ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. La porte claqua bruyamment me faisant sursauter :

- C'était quoi ce bordel Cullen ? hurla Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui et ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer, bien que je ne sache pas comment exactement j'allai pouvoir donner une logique à mon attitude, mais il me coupa :

- Non non ! Ne réponds surtout pas ! Je vais te dire moi ! TU N'ES PAS PAYE POUR DONNER DANS LE MIEVRE ET LE PATHETIQUE CULLEN!

Il articula chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre comme s'il parlait à un gamin de deux ans. Etrangement, sa colère ne m'atteignait pas comme elle le devrait, j'étais toujours sous le coup du départ de Bella.

- Parce que rentre-toi bien dans le crâne qu'il n'y a pas que ton cul sur la sellette si tu foires ça ! Tu n'as peut-être à répondre qu'à moi mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai une horde de bureaucrates bedonnants et chauves au dessus de La tête ! Alors tu me refais plus ce genre de conneries Cullen ! Compris ?

Je l'entendais, aucun doute vu la façon dont il hurlait à mes oreilles, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était au départ de Bella. Son départ définitif…

- Elle s'en va… murmurais-je finalement tandis que mon cœur se brisait.

0o0o0

BELLA

0o0o0

J'étais partie sans me retourner. Ça faisait mal.

Les mots d'Edward avaient tourné en boucle dans ma tête toute la semaine, et c'est avec appréhension – avec anxiété devrai-je dire – que je poussai la porte de la station de radio.

Edward avait donné son premier conseil sérieux, et ça m'avait fait mal parce que je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons il l'avait fait. Etait-ce pour me prouver quelque chose ? Pour faire le pitre ? Pour mieux faire mal la prochaine fois ?

Je posai mes affaires et passai saluer l'équipe technique. C'était mon rituel du samedi soir, et ça m'aida à rester calme avant le début de l'émission. Je partis m'installer dans le studio quelques minutes avant la fin de la précédente émission. L'animateur, Eric, me fit un clin d'œil.

-Voici la charmante Bella qui vient, comme chaque samedi, pour vous présenter la fabuleuse émission « Le sexe et vous », annonça-t-il. Je vous laisse donc en son agréable compagnie, et je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée. Et le temps de laisser notre amie s'installer, écoutons « The adventures of rain dance Maggy » des Red Hot.

Il mit en route le titre et se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

-Eh ben ! Je suis bien heureux d'avoir fini pour ce soir ! Ah au fait, Cullen a appelé dans la journée, il ne viendra pas. Une histoire de famille, quelque chose comme ça je crois.

Mon ventre se tordit légèrement, à l'idée que je le verrais moins que prévu. Cependant je ne montrai rien.

-Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant Eric. Profite bien de ta soirée !

-J'y comptes bien ! J'ai invité une fille à dîner. Quand elle a su ce que je faisais, elle a dit « Oh ! Tu connais le superbe Edward Cullen ! Tu me présenteras un jour à lui ? »

J'éclatai de rire, tant il avait bien imité une voix nasillarde.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir insulté par le fait qu'elle veuille sortir avec toi juste pour rencontrer Cullen ?

-Bah, rien ne m'oblige à le lui présenter ! Il me suffira de repousser la date, et au pire, d'appeler ce prétentieux de Cullen et le tour est joué !

Je souris en secouant la tête, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule aux commandes pour la soirée. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureuse ou non, mais je n'allais pas me laisser perturber par un type qui ne pensait qu'avec sa queue, et qui, visiblement, avait eu un instant de faiblesse parce qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de me baiser avant mon départ.

Je mis mon casque et attendis la chanson se finir. Je pris alors la voix la plus sensuelle possible. Après tout, j'étais censée attirer les mecs rien que par ma voix !

-Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Vous écoutez « Le sexe et vous », sur Twilight Radio. Ce soir, je serai seule pour vous servir. Notre chère standardiste, Rose, sera heureuse de vous répondre. Nous commençons ce soir avec un auditeur. Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lauren, et j'ai 22 ans.

-Bonsoir Lauren. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour pimenter quand je couche avec mon copain ? Si je lui mets une fessée, tu crois que ça peut lui plaire ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et eut une pensée pour Edward : il aurait adoré cette question, et je lui aurais laissé la parole avec joie ! Il n'avait pas son pareil pour donner des conseils pouvant amener au plaisir suprême.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez commencer avec des « jouets », ou sextoys. Ils sont souvent un bon élément pour augmenter le plaisir des deux partenaires. Un bon truc aussi, c'est de jouer avec les sens : que ce soit le goût, l'odorat, le toucher, ou la vue, il est facile de faire ressentir encore mieux les sensations. Par exemple vous pourriez bander les yeux de votre copain, et le caresser avec une plume, ou votre doigt… Etalez du miel sur lui, et léchez-le ensuite, et vous verrez qu'il ne restera pas insensible !

J'entendais l'auditrice haleter et couiner, rendant Rosalie, la standardiste, hilare. Elle était derrière une paroi de verre mais je pouvais voir ses réactions. Voyant que je l'observais, elle me fit signe, le pouce levé. En clair : « Continue comme ça ma poule ! »

-Vous pouvez aussi pousser un peu les choses avec quelques fessées, ou des menottes, mais faite les choses en douceur, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer.

La fille gloussa, et j'en déduisis qu'elle imaginait très bien la scène. Je fis une grimace avant de reprendre la parole, suite à un geste de Rose.

-J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos questions, et je vous remercie de nous avoir appelé.

-Merci à toi Bella, t'es super !

Je souris sous le compliment, et sentis mes joues chauffer.

-Nous accueillons maintenant un deuxième auditeur. Bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward.

Je m'étranglai avec la gorgée d'eau que je buvais à l'instant en reconnaissant la voix, ce que confirma le prénom. Il était gonflé celui-là ! Il se permettait de ne pas venir, et en plus il appelait ?

-Bonsoir Edward. Comme il est l'heure de faire une petite pause musique, je vous reprends juste après. Ecoutons « Resistance » de Muse.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et sortis, à la rencontre du producteur, j'ai nommé Emmett… Il vint à ma rencontre, me prit par le bras et me ramena dans le studio.

-Tu vas reprendre cet appel, et tu vas lui répondre, peu importe ce qu'il te demandera, m'ordonna mon chef.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux lui donner comme conseil ? Il se fiche de mes conseils, il applique l'inverse !

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! C'est un auditeur qui t'appelle, tu réponds, point. Compte sur moi pour le pendre avec ses couilles quand il se pointera ici, mais en attendant, tu fais ce pour quoi on te paye !

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me laissa là, bouche bée, claquant la porte derrière lui. Rosalie fit une grimace avant de mimer un boxeur, ce qui eut le don de me détendre. Juste légèrement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en mettant mon casque, et mon ventre, qui s'était dénoué depuis mon arrivée ici, se tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois. La chanson arriva à sa fin, et je repris l'antenne, à mon grand regret.

-Vous écoutez Twilight Radio. Je vais vous accompagner le temps de l'émission « le sexe et vous » jusqu'à minuit. Nous avions à l'antenne Edward. Quelle est votre question ?

0o0o0

EDWARD

0o0o0

- Elle s'en va… murmurais-je finalement tandis que mon cœur se brisait.

- De quoi tu parles ? hurla Emmett à nouveau.

- Bella… elle s'en va… soufflais-je.

Ne comprenait-il pas ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui et je le regrettai instantanément. Son expression faciale et ses yeux en particulier me donnèrent la chair de poule. Il leva la main pour presser son arrête nasale. Il était énervé et c'était peu dire. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Dans trois émissions, elle partirait et ça en serait fini de moi.

Finies les émissions car sans elle, elles n'auraient aucun sens.

Et fini mon cœur car sans elle, il ne battrait plus.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me désarçonna, il était calme, d'un calme olympien, rien à voir avec le producteur qui venait de me hurler dans les oreilles il y a quelques minutes. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Bella, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, peu enclin à parler au risque de me laisser submerger par les émotions que je vivais intérieurement. Je luttais contre le désespoir, la tristesse, la rage, le dépit et bien d'autres sentiments peu gérables en ce moment.

- Ok… je comprends mieux maintenant, soupira-t-il. Ecoute-moi bien Cullen, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

0o0o0

Et voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là. Chez moi, sur mon canapé, le samedi suivant, le téléphone dans la main, en train de composer machinalement le numéro de l'émission.

J'étais nerveux. Je transpirais l'impatience et la terreur. Je tremblais. Mes mains étaient moites.

Allait-elle me répondre ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Plus les sonneries résonnaient à mon oreille, plus j'avais envie de raccrocher. Je savais que c'était là ma dernière chance de pouvoir tout lui dire et j'avais, tout au long de cette semaine interminable préparé mon discours mais je savais qu'au moment venu, rien ne sortirait comme je l'avais prévu.

- Twilight Radio bonsoir ! Me répondit la voix de Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Rose, c'est Edward, bégayais-je.

Merde, c'était mal parti…

- Edward ? Pourquoi appelles-tu au standard ? Tout va bien ?

- Ca va Rose. Je veux passer à l'antenne. Emmett est au courant.

- Elle va te démolir Edward, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle est déjà sur les nerfs de ta défection de ce soir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je sais Rose mais c'est la seule solution, elle refusera de m'écouter autrement que comme ça.

- A tes risques et périls alors, finit-elle par me dire avant de me balancer la musique d'attente.

Mon stress était à son comble. Je savais désormais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Cela pouvait paraître totalement lâche de ne pas lui dire en face mais c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Sa merveilleuse voix se fit entendre à mon oreille et je me calmai instantanément.

-Nous accueillons maintenant un deuxième auditeur. Bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward, souris-je comme un idiot pathétique avant de rouler des yeux, c'était pas comme si elle pouvait le voir…

-Bonsoir Edward. Comme il est l'heure de faire une petite pause musique, je vous reprends juste après. Ecoutons « Resistance » de Muse.

Et la musique commença. Merde !

J'espérai vraiment qu'Emmett me donnerait le coup de pouce qu'il m'avait promis, sans quoi je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter directement et après mon appel de ce soir, les choses seraient très corsées.

La musique toucha à sa fin et elle reprit l'antenne.

-Vous écoutez Twilight Radio. Je vais vous accompagner le temps de l'émission « le sexe et vous » jusqu'à minuit. Nous avions à l'antenne Edward. Quelle est votre question ?

Je n'avais qu'une envie, en dehors d'être avec Bella, c'était d'aller baiser les pieds d'Emmett.

- Voilà… hésitais-je. Je suis amoureux d'une fille depuis presque un an et elle ne me voit que comme un idiot obsédé par le cul alors que…

- Mais c'est parce que c'est ce que tu es Edward, enfin… je veux dire… c'est peut-être parce que c'est ce que vous êtes…

- Justement non ! J'ai essayé de lui montrer. J'ai essayé d'être celui que je suis normalement et pas ce con imbu de lui-même qu'elle croit que je suis mais elle ne me voit pas. Elle ne me regarde même pas… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Elle s'en va, je ne la reverrai plus et j'ai le cœur en miette de m'imaginer continuer sans elle… Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la faire changer d'avis, ni pour lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. A quel point sa présence m'est indispensable. A quel point j'aime sa voix, ses yeux, merde elle a de si beaux yeux, ses mains, ses cheveux, sa peau, son odeur… tout en elle m'obsède de manière insensée et je ne…

- STOP ! hurla-t-elle me coupant dans ma diarrhée verbale. Enfin, je veux dire… Vous devez poser une VRAIE question.

- Une vraie question Bella ? Tu veux une vraie question ?

- Oui, c'est le but de l'émission Edward.

Je pouvais entendre sa voix trembloter légèrement. Ce serait passé inaperçu si je ne la connaissais pas si bien pour savoir qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

- D'accord, commençais-je un peu plus sûr de moi à présent. Alors disons… Comment faire pour que la fille dont je suis éperdument amoureux change d'opinion sur moi et me donne une chance ?

- Il te faudrait plus d'une chance Cullen ! Cracha-t-elle. Ou alors une phase d'observation très très longue !

- Tu dois me donner une VRAIE réponse Bella, c'est le but de l'émission, dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

- Eh bien Edward, ce sera après la pause. Chers auditeurs, voici « Stitch me up » de Julian Perretta, on se retrouve juste après.

Elle remit la musique. Merde ! Elle allait continuer longtemps à me laisser dans l'attente ? J'avais besoin d'une réponse, claire nette et précise. Oui ou non était-elle prête à me donner une chance ? Ca ne me semblait pas compliqué pourtant ?

0o0o0

BELLA

0o0o0

Putain, j'allais tuer Emmett, et Edward. En fait, j'allais utiliser Emmett pour frapper Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un petit tas sanglant… Mais même comme ça, j'étais sûre qu'il resterait foutrement sexy.

J'avais besoin d'une petite pause pour reprendre mes esprits. Il voulait une chance. Mais une chance pour quoi ? Il voulait juste jouer avec les filles… Après une profonde inspiration, je repris l'antenne une fois la chanson terminée.

- Bien, nous reprenons en direct l'émission « le sexe et vous » sur Twilight Radio. Nous avons à l'antenne Edward qui demande comment faire pour que la fille qu'il prétend aimer change d'opinion sur lui. C'est bien ça Edward ?

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement.

- Je ne prétends pas l'aimer. Je l'aime.

Amusant comme il pensait tout savoir, non ? Il semblait sincère, et sa voix était presque suppliante, mais j'avais peur. Alors j'exigeai de nouvelles preuves avant de seulement commencer à envisager de le laisser m'atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ? Il me semble vous avoir entendu parler de plusieurs de vos relations, et je vous assure que vos mots ne ressemblaient en rien à de l'amour. Je ne vous ai jamais vu amoureux. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous l'aimez ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais entendre. J'étais perdue, j'avais envie de croire qu'une relation entre nous était possible, mais depuis que je le connaissais, il était si différent du mec bien…

- Tout simplement parce que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle a esquivé toutes les autres. Parce que depuis que je la connais, et ça va faire bientôt un an, j'ai refusé de sortir avec qui que ce soit… Parce que tu es la seule que je veux Bella !

- Et toutes ces aventures dont tu racontais les anecdotes ? Insistai-je.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne l'ai jamais été Bella. C'est juste un job ! Un putain de job Bella ! Rien qu'un rôle à jouer les samedis soir ! Je suis payé pour être un crétin fini !

Se pourrait-il qu'il jouait vraiment ? Je savais qu'Emmett voulait un duo hétérogène, qu'il voulait l'ange et le démon. Edward avait-il joué la comédie pendant un an juste pour garder son poste ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était plus comme s'il s'avouait vaincu.

- Je peux juste te donner ma parole sur ce que j'avance mais vu le peu d'estime que tu as de moi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas grand-chose… Bella… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre à part que je suis fou de toi, que je veux être avec toi sérieusement et pour du long terme. Après, à toi de voir, moi je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Chers auditeurs, c'était Edward Cullen qui appelait pour dire qu'il était raide dingue de Bella Swan.

Et il raccrocha. Mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté au moment où il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Il avait avoué devant témoins qu'il m'aimait. Faisait-on ça juste pour mettre une fille dans son lit ?

Ce fut Rose qui frappait à la vitre qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Il est temps de nous dire au revoir, chers auditeurs. « Le sexe et vous » est fini pour ce soir, mais je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure, même radio !

Puis je lançai le générique de l'émission et sortit du studio, toujours hébétée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Je… Je crois que je dois réfléchir…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me frotta le dos.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, tu aurais entendu le savon qu'il s'est fait passer par Emmett la semaine dernière ! Et la seule chose qu'il a réussi à dire au boss, c'est que tu t'en allais. Si c'était juste pour un soir, il ne t'aurait pas appelé comme ça. Je connais un peu Edward. Si ce n'était pas sérieux, il ne ferait pas autant d'effort, alors qu'il peut mettre n'importe qui dans son lit avec juste un sourire.

Je souris faiblement. Rosalie avait raison… Pourquoi mettre tant d'énergie avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi ? Il y avait des tas de jolies filles prêtes à tout pour être avec lui, mais il me voulait moi. Enfin, s'il était sincère…

-Je dois savoir, décidai-je en rompant l'étreinte de Rose.

Celle-ci me sourit.

-A mon avis, tu ne le regretteras pas, sourit-elle.

Je pris mes affaires et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je savais où Edward habitait, et il ne me fallut que trois minutes pour y arriver. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je hurlais de son retard. Le samedi soir, il n'y avait presque personne, et il logeait près du studio. Alors comment faisait-il pour arriver en retard ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès…

Je m'arrêtai devant son immeuble et sortis de la voiture. Et maintenant ? Je sonnai chez le concierge qui m'ouvrit, puis montai les marches aussi vite que je pus. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je ressentais le besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Une sorte d'instinct…

Je dus m'arrêter devant sa porte pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de frapper trois coups à sa porte. J'avais peur. Je jouais gros : s'il ne voulait qu'une aventure, j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire face à l'après… Mais si je ne faisais rien, je ne le reverrai plus, et laisserai peut-être passer ma chance d'être heureuse…

Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine. C'était plus qu'aimer même. Je l'avais dans la peau, dans la tête. Si ce n'était pas réciproque… Alors tant pis, mais au moins, je saurais. Je ne passerais pas le reste de ma vie à me demander s'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous… Si vraiment il n'était pas le connard prétentieux pour lequel il se faisait passer à la radio…

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Edward étonné. Je voulais lui dire beaucoup de choses, lui poser des tas de questions, sans savoir par où commencer, mais une seule question franchit mes lèvres.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

- Que j'étais un crétin fini ? Oui je le pensais !

Si c'était vrai, il saurait répondre à ma question suivante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et fondait devant le regard tendre dont il me couvait. J'avais envie d'y croire.

- Dis-le !

- Je t'aime Bella.

0o0o0

EDWARD

0o0o0

- Redis-le ! me dit-elle les yeux embués.

Je m'avançai doucement vers elle. Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte. Je levai la main et caressai sa joue. Elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fou de toi, répondis-je simplement.

Sa main vint violemment heurter ma joue et elle se recula. Elle était si près et pourtant si inaccessible… La rage envahit ses traits.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que tu pars… soufflai-je, et parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Son expression se radoucit et j'en fus soulagé car je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure de sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

- J'en pense chaque mot et je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu me laissais une chance de te le prouver. S'il te plaît Bella, soupirais-je, laisse-moi une chance… Laisse-nous une chance je t'en prie…

Elle resta quelques secondes devant moi sans bouger. Elle m'observait intensément comme si elle cherchait la véracité de mes paroles dans mes yeux. Après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, elle leva la main vers mon visage. Mes yeux se crispèrent, de peur et d'appréhension en même temps, puis je la sentis. Cette douce caresse sur ma joue. Délicate, aérienne et ô combien attendue qui entraîna un soupir de soulagement de ma part.

La seconde d'après, elle pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souriais comme un idiot contre sa bouche. Je lui rendis le baiser avec tout l'amour que je ressentais à son égard. J'essayais de lui faire passer tous mes sentiments, et lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent pour danser ensemble, nous soupirâmes de concert. C'était doux et sensuel. Encore plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon estomac faisait des bonds de quatre mètres à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi heureux et comblé de toute ma vie.

Elle gloussa avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de chez moi. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec son pied. Le bruit sourd nous fit sursauter et rire ensuite. Rires qui s'étouffèrent lorsqu'elle reprit le baiser. Ses mains agrippèrent ma chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Je la stoppai :

- Bella… Rien ne presse, nous pouvons prendre notre temps…

Elle soupira et me fusilla du regard.

- Edward… La prochaine demi-heure, j'ai besoin que tu redeviennes le con arrogant de l'émission et que tu me baises comme si ta vie en dépendait. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… On verra après pour les conséquences, finit-elle par dire avant de déchirer ma chemise en un craquement sourd.

Si j'avais pu me douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ma Bella pouvait être une vraie tigresse, j'aime à penser que je lui aurais téléphoné beaucoup plus tôt.

Je descendis mes mains le long de ses flancs et agrippai son pull et son débardeur en même temps avant de les passer par-dessus sa tête.

Bordel qu'elle était belle. Un soutien-gorge en dentelle contrastait d'une manière exquise avec sa peau pâle et douce. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps car elle était déjà en train de défaire ma ceinture et déboutonner mon jean. J'entendis le froissement du tissus qui tombait au sol plus que je ne le sentis descendre le long de mes jambes. Je caressai ses bras, son dos avant détacher à mon tour les boutons de son jean. Je la poussai contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte et je me mis à parsemer son corps de baisers tout en descendant sur mes genoux. D'abord son cou, son épaule gauche en même temps que mes mains dégrafaient son soutien-gorge, puis ses seins, un à un. Ils étaient parfaits, ronds, ses tétons pointant fièrement vers moi. Ma langue en taquinait un tandis que ma main s'occupait de l'autre. Je l'entendis gémir, ses hanches se soulevèrent frénétiquement vers moi à la recherche d'une friction apaisante.

Je souris contre son impatience tout en mordillant le bout de chair sensible que j'avais dans la bouche. Je poursuivis ma descente le long de son ventre. Embrassant, léchant et mordillant tout sur mon passage. Elle n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Sa respiration était hachée, son ventre se contractait à chacun de mes touchers.

Je finis par me retrouver à genoux devant elle. Je levai les yeux pour voir son regard brûler de désir pour moi. Je lui souris tendrement avant de me reprendre, elle me voulait con et arrogant, elle allait m'avoir con et arrogant. Elle me sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'elle réalisa le changement qui venait de s'opérer en moi.

Je me débarrassai de son jeans et de son dessous dans un même mouvement. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux tandis que j'attrapai une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule.

Elle cria d'extase lorsque ma bouche s'attaqua brusquement à son bouton de chair.

Bordel elle était déjà trempée.

Elle se cambra afin de me donner un meilleur accès et je prenais tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Elle était exquise. Sucrée. La meilleure des friandises. Je lapais, léchais, mordillais. J'enfonçai deux doigts en même temps dans son antre et elle hurla de plaisir sous la sensation. J'alternai des mouvements rapides avec des mouvements plus lents lorsque je la sentais proche de venir. Je voulais que notre premier orgasme soit commun, c'est pour cette raison que je la laissai, tremblante et pantelante, pour aller chercher une protection dans le tiroir de la commode.

Lorsque je revins, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et elle haletait toujours autant. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai comme un fou, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si j'allais mourir dans peu de temps. Elle me le rendit avec la même envie, la même dévotion et je sus à cette instant qu'elle et moi, ce serait pour toujours, que jamais je ne pourrai me passer d'elle.

Sans prévenir, je pris ses fesses en coupe et la soulevai d'un même mouvement. Elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pénétrai sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bella… soufflai-je hors d'haleine. Tu es parfaite ma Bella…

Elle gémit tandis que je me retirai d'elle pour mieux m'enfoncer par la suite. Les va et vient étaient tellement rapides que très vite je fus aux portes du paradis. Elle était si serrée, si confortable, si parfaite pour moi, m'enserrant de la plus belle des manières. Je poussais toujours aussi durement, sentant ses parois se contracter plus violement à chacun de mes à-coups. Ses mains griffèrent mes épaules, elle se mit à trembler de pur bonheur tout en criant mon nom dans l'extase. Ses parois m'emprisonnèrent et je vins en marmonnant le sien une poussée plus tard.

Tout son corps se détendit, elle s'écroula dans mes bras et je la portai à travers le salon jusque dans mon lit. Je nous allongeai, mis la couette sur nous et elle vint se lover dans mes bras en soupirant de bien-être.

0o0o0

BELLA

0o0o0

J'étais au paradis. Enfin, dans les bras chauds, fermes, confortables et rassurants d'Edward, mais ça revenait au même.

Je lui avais demandé d'être un con arrogant, et il avait été parfait. Le feu qui brûlait en moi depuis plusieurs mois s'était apaisé, mais il allait m'en falloir plus. J'avais besoin de lui tous les jours.

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus partir. D'un, parce que je ne le voulais pas, et deux, parce que son bras me retenait fermement contre lui, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là, avec lui. Notre étreinte dans le salon avait était bestiale mais très satisfaisante, et j'avais eu la sensation, à un moment, que nous deux, c'était pour toujours. Un et indivisible, comme on dit.

Je me rendormis, à l'abri des bras protecteurs d'Edward.

Je m'éveillai en gémissant, et pour cause : un petit malin s'amusait à caresser mes seins, suçant l'un avec sa bouche, manipulant l'autre d'une main, tandis que son autre main était partie à la découverte du sud.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, me salua-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bonjour monsieur parfait.

Il m'embrassa, un baiser lent et langoureux. Un de ses doigts entra en moi, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche et me cambrer.

-Tu me crois à présent ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'une preuve, souris-je, mutine.

Il éclata de rire, et je jure que ses yeux verts pétillèrent. Il prit d'assaut ma bouche tout en caressant mon corps, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je n'étais pas en reste, traçant les contours de ses muscles, englobant ses fesses pour le rapprocher de moi et sentir son érection.

Sa bouche descendit plus bas, léchant et embrassant ma peau à mesure qu'il migrait vers le bas. J'accompagnais ses mouvements, cambrant mon corps, et mes mains voyageaient dans sa chevelure, le maintenant contre moi. Quand il arriva entre mes cuisses, il mordilla mon petit bout de chair avant de donner de grands coups de langues, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Je grognai de frustration quand il se releva, mais il tendit le bras pour attraper une protection qu'il enfila. J'admirai chacun de ses gestes, le trouvant parfait. Comment pouvait-il vouloir de moi ? Cependant, je ne pus me poser d'avantages de questions, parce qu'il reprit ma bouche, et nos langues bataillèrent à nouveau pour savoir qui aurait le dessus.

Il entra en moi doucement, tout en m'embrassant. La sensation de l'avoir en moi était merveilleuse. Il se retira pour mieux me pénétrer à nouveau, avant de faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il me fit l'amour lentement cette fois, et nous prîmes le temps de savourer les sensations que l'autre nous procurait. Lorsqu'il arriva à son paroxysme, il se laissa aller en soufflant mon prénom, tandis que je murmurai le sien, prise dans la tourmente de l'extase.

0o0o0

EDWARD

0o0o0

Je courais comme un dingue dans les rues de Seattle.

J'étais en retard… encore !

Merde ! Bella allait me tuer… encore !

Je me ruai dans l'immeuble de la Twilight Radio et fonçai directement vers l'escalier de service. Le personnel était habitué à me voir arriver en trombes tous les samedis soirs et ne me prêtait guère d'attention.

Je passai les portes du studio d'enregistrement et regardai directement le boitier « ON AIR » qui était rouge ce qui signifiait que Bella était en train de parler aux auditeurs. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je pouvais avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

J'avais de la chance qu'elle parle, ça m'évitait de me prendre un savon sur ma ponctualité… encore !

- … un vieux tube d'Adèle qui me rend toujours autant nostalgique, « Set fire to the rain » en attendant que mon Co-présentateur s'installe. A tout de suite chers auditeurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer la chanson tout en me fusillant du regard.

Les premiers accords musicaux passèrent en sourdine dans le studio tandis que le boitier virait au vert.

- Tu es en retard ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue. On dirait que tu le fais exprès Cullen, c'est tous les samedis la même chose !

- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère Bella…

- Donc tu le fais exprès ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et levai la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Ne le savez-vous donc pas ? Cela fait dix ans que j'arrive en retard, juste pour vous voir dans cet état Madame Cullen, souris-je heureux comme au premier jour.

FIN


	8. SMS ou Sew Made in Swan

SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST

Titre: S.M.S. ou Sex Made in Swan

Personnage(s): Bella/Edward

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

0o0o0o0

**« Salut beau gosse, tu me manques. B »**

« Toi aussi, c'est long les nuits sans toi. E. »

**« Il me tarde de sentir tes mains sur moi… Partout sur moi. B. »**

« C'est bien toi Bella ? E. »

**« Bien sûr… Tu as des doutes ? B. »**

« Emmett ! C'est pas drôle, rends le téléphone à ta sœur ! E. »

**« Arrête Edward, c'est bien moi ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas habitué à ce genre de SMS mais tu me manques vraiment… B. »**

« Ok… admettons… Dis-moi quelque chose qu'Emmett ne sait pas alors ! E. »

**« Et bien… La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était juste après un match de football d'Emmett. B. »**

« Pas très convainquant… qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Emmett ne sait pas ça ? E. »

**« Chéri, si mon frère savait ça, tu serais déjà mort… Il me croit toujours vierge… B. »**

« Tu as 24 ans alors j'en doute ma belle ! Un truc plus intime que tu es la seule à connaître… E. »

**« Tu as un grain de beauté sur la couille droite… Assez personnel mon amour ? B. »**

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire… hum… que fais-tu ? E. »

**« Je sors de la douche. Une mini serviette autour de la poitrine. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent le long de ma peau frissonnante… B. »**

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça par SMS ? E. »

**« Ca dépend ? Tu peux m'appeler ? B. »**

« Non, suis au ciné… E. »

**« Alors allons-y pour les SMS… Je suis vraiment en manque Edward. B. »**

« J'aimerai être là, avec toi… E. »

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? B. »**

« Je parcourrais ton corps de mes mains, cherchant à imprégner chaque parcelle de ta peau dans ma mémoire… E. »

**« C'est bon mon cœur, tellement bon… je sens tes mains sur mon corps… j'embrasserai ton cou, laissant des traces humides partout où ma bouche se poserait… B. »**

« Je suis déjà dur comme la pierre. Totalement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. E. »

**« Je sens ta queue mon amour, elle ne va pas tarder à faire exploser les boutons si ça continue ! Veux-tu que je la libère ? B. »**

« Attends un peu. Vas sur le lit et défais la serviette. E. »

**« Mmmhummm Edward… je suis toute offerte à ton bon vouloir ! B. »**

« Putain ! T'es trop excitante ma puce. Je bande comme un fou ! E. »

**« Je me caresse la poitrine, imaginant tes mains sur mon corps… Putain c'est trop bon Edward ! B. »**

« Continue à te toucher. N'oublie pas tes pointes durcies ma belle. Pince-les fort en pensant à moi ! E. »

**« C'est bon mon cœur ! Ma peau est en feu et un brasier couve dans mon bas ventre… Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais… B. »**

« Oh si ! J'imagine très bien au contraire. Je dois être dans le même état que toi. Deux semaines sans se voir, c'est beaucoup trop ! Mes mains te caressent encore et ma bouche se pose dans ton cou… E. »

**« Oh ! OUI ! Continue ! Ta langue sur ma peau, c'est un délice… B. »**

« Je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas… J'arrive sur ta poitrine généreuse et j'engloutis ton sein comme la plus délicieuse des friandises. E. »

**« Putain Edward, tu n'as pas idée comme tu me fais mouiller ! Il me faut plus je t'en prie ! Je m'acharne pour te libérer mon amour et quand j'y arrive, je prends ton érection dans ma petite main. B. »**

« Bella… te voir faire des va-et-vient sur ma queue me rend encore plus dur, si cela est possible ! Je te sens frissonner… Est-ce que tu te caresses toujours ? E. »

**« Bien sûr ! J'imagine ta langue à la place… J'ai envie que tu me lèches Edward… Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? B. »**

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle. Putain t'es vraiment trop délicieuse pour ton propre bien… Sucrée… tu as un goût de paradis ! E. »

**« C'est si bon ! Mes mains sont sur ma chatte, je la frictionne comme une folle. Est-ce que je peux mettre un doigt ? B. »**

« Même deux si ça peut te soulager. N'oublie pas ma queue… E. »

**« Comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est juste énorme ! J'ai hâte de la sentir en moi mais d'abord j'aimerai te sucer… B. »**

« Je n'attends que ça Bella… OH ! OUI ! Ta petite bouche rose sur ma queue ! Putain, c'est vraiment trop ! La voir entrer et sortir ainsi me fait pratiquement jouir ma Bella ! E. »

**« Je fais le vide dans ma bouche pour te prendre plus profond, ta queue vient buter au fond de ma gorge m'obligeant à déglutir autour de toi… B. »**

« Putain ! Je vais jouir ! Je veux que tu avales tout ce que j'ai à te donner ! E. »

**« Mmmhummm tu as vraiment bon goût Edward ! J'en veux encore ! B. »**

« Je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie. Ma bouche revient sur ton centre tandis que je mets deux doigts à la fois dans ton vagin. Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort. E. »

**« Encore ! Edward, j'y suis presque ! B.»**

« J'aspire, mords et lèche ton clito ma belle, il tressaute dans ma bouche. J'ai envie de t'entendre jouir pour moi ! E. »

**« OUIIIIIIIII ! EDWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDD. B. »**

« Ca va ma belle ? E. »

**« On ne peut mieux… dis ? Tu rentres quand ? B. »**

« Une semaine encore… Il me tarde tu sais… E. »

**« Je sais… moi aussi ! B. »**

« Je t'appelle ce soir ? E »

**« Ok… Je t'aime. B. »**

Edward essaya de répondre à la femme de sa vie mais il reçut un message de la part de son opérateur téléphonique lui indiquant qu'il avait dépassé son forfait SMS.

Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il partirait loin d'elle, il s'assurerait d'avoir un forfait S.M.S. illimité parce que le Sex Made in Swan, c'était foutrement bon !


	9. As easy as a phone call

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST **

**Titre: As easy as a phone call **

**Personnage(s): Bella/Jasper **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**-o-o-o-**

- T'es prête Bella ?

- Je fais un tour à la salle de bain et ce sera bon. On va où déjà ?

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre qui donne dans la salle de bain. Je peux voir mon reflet dans le miroir et je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Rosalie s'est surpassée pour la coiffure, laissant mes cheveux tomber en boucles parfaitement définies sur mes reins et le maquillage léger mais efficace qui souligne idéalement mes yeux. La robe que je me suis offerte la semaine dernière est juste parfaite sur moi. Elle fait l'effet d'une seconde peau.

- On va dans un nouveau resto qui a ouvert le mois dernier. Le concept est assez surprenant tu verras, j'ai hâte d'y être ! me dit Rosalie à travers la porte.

- Et les garçons, ils font quoi ?

- Aucune idée, Emmett n'a pas voulu me le dire. Soit disant que ça lui gâcherait la soirée… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le cuisiner ce soir pour savoir…

- Je m'en serais doutée ! Tu penses qu'ils vont faire dans le cliché bar à strip-tease et salopes se tortillant vulgairement en dessous ? Lui demande-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui en tout cas. Je lui ai dit que je le planterai devant l'autel s'il foutait les pieds dans un truc du genre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? me demande-t-elle. Tu n'as pas dit la même chose à ton mec ?

- Etant donné qu'on est déjà marié non !

Je fais une pause, ménageant un peu de suspense avant de reprendre :

- Je lui ai seulement signifié qu'il aurait des nouvelles de mon avocat pour le divorce.

Je hausse les épaules. C'est logique non ? Rosalie part dans un fou rire.

- Allez ! Allons-y !

Elle m'entraîne vers la porte d'entrée de notre appartement.

- Il me tarde de fêter cette dernière soirée en tant que célibataire ! S'exclame-t-elle.

On s'avance dans le couloir et j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

- Pour quelle heure est la réservation ? Lui demande-je tout en regardant ma montre.

- 21 heures. Alice et Jessica finissaient à 20 heures.

Je grimace et lui lance un regard noir.

- Quoi ? fait-elle innocente. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais ne pas inviter ma propre cousine à mon enterrement de vie jeune fille !

Je me renfrogne. Le « tilt » de l'ascenseur lui sauve la mise, je m'engouffre dedans, elle à ma suite.

- Allez Bella ! Fais pas l'enfant ! C'est juste pour une soirée… MA soirée ?

Evidemment si elle me prend par les sentiments…

- Ok… je souffle. Je te promets de ne pas être désagréable avec elle. Mais pour ton information, je ne vais pas être agréable non plus. C'est bien parce qu'elle est de ta famille…

- Par alliance Bella. De ma famille par alliance. Crois-moi elle me fait assez honte comme ça, pas besoin de lui coller un lien de sang non plus !

- Tu m'étonnes !

Je roule des yeux. Jessica ou madame-je-fais-tout-pour-te-piquer-ton-mec a déclenché la guerre lorsqu'elle s'est permise de draguer mon mari sous mes yeux alors que ça faisait à peine une heure qu'on s'était dit oui… Ce jour-là j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui arracher les yeux de la tête pour les empailler et m'en servir de boules antistress !

- TAAAXIIIIIIIIII ! Hurle Rosalie, me rendant sourde de l'oreille droite dans le processus.

J'ai envie de lui répliquer quelque chose de bien cinglant mais des bruits de freinage express m'en empêchent. Comment fait-elle ça ? Comment parvient-elle à créer limite un accident de la route rien qu'en levant son bras ? Je secoue la tête, la réponse est simple, il s'agit de Rosalie Hale. La parfaite et magnifique Rosalie Hale.

Je soupire tout en rentrant dans le taxi.

- Au 266 Smith avenue, lui demande-t-elle. Et surtout évitez de freiner trop brutalement, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à nous coiffer !

Je crois que le chauffeur bégaye un « oui madame » à peine audible. Dans toute sa classe, Rose secoue la main d'agacement et lui répond :

- Peu importe !

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce resto ? Tente-je de changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne s'emporte plus sur le pauvre chauffeur.

- J'ai fait un article dessus le mois dernier pour son ouverture.

Merde !

5 secondes avant impact…

4…

3…

2…

1…

- TU N'AS PAS LU MON ARTICLE ? ? ? ?

Impact…

- Je suis désolée Rose, j'ai acheté le magasine mais Alice est venue manger à la maison avec son nouveau mec et elle me l'a piqué…

Piètres excuses mais c'est la vérité…

- Et il est comment ?

- Je viens de te dire que je ne l'avais pas lu !

- Non, pas ça, je m'en fous. Je te parle du nouveau mec d'Alice.

- Oh… grand, blond, athlétique, yeux bleus, calme, prévenant et galant. Conversation intéressante pour une fois.

Je me rappelle d'un Laurent qui avait la conversation d'un mollusque décérébré en pleine sieste...

- Ca ne va pas durer longtemps alors !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben t'as dit qu'il était calme alors avec Alice…

C'est sûr que cette dernière était plus increvable que le lapin Duracell en personne. On se connaissait toutes les trois depuis notre entrée en fac voilà bientôt cinq ans et on avait, avec Rose, cherché maintes et maintes fois son bouton "arrêt forcé sans possibilités de rallumer" mais sans succès jusqu'à présent…

- Peut-être que ça va la calmer un peu ! Dis-je.

- Mouais… fait-elle peu convaincu.

- Nous y sommes mesdemoiselles ! s'exclame le chauffeur fier de lui comme s'il venait d'inventer l'eau tiède.

- C'est MESDAMES ! hurle Rose pour lui rabattre le caquet.

Il baisse la tête honteux. Rose lui balance les billets sur le siège passager et nous sortons sans demander notre reste.

- T'exagère Rose, il ne t'a rien fait le pauvre et maintenant il est à la limite de se pisser dessus en appelant sa mère !

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Arrête Belly, il n'a pas arrêté de nous zieuter dans son rétro en bavant. Et à l'heure actuelle, il est allé se garer au coin de la rue pour se branler… Après peut-être qu'il appellera sa mère !

- Mouais… doute-je.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve parfois ! Soupire-t-elle. Allez viens, je veux être la première pour m'asseoir face à la porte.

Je piaffe toute seule. S'il y a bien une chose que Rose déteste au plus haut point c'est de tourner le dos à une salle de restaurant. C'est ridicule et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle me jette un regard glacial très significatif de son état d'esprit et qui me passe instantanément l'envie de me moquer d'elle.

A la place, j'observe la devanture du restaurant qu'elle a choisi pour fêter sa dernière soirée de débauche avant de se faire passer la corde au cou. Pas que ce soit la dernière de sa vie, connaissant Rosalie et son penchant non avoué pour la vodka caramel et Emmett et son penchant avoué ET assumé pour les fêtes en tout genre du moment que la bière coule à flots… il faut avouer que ces deux là se sont bien trouvés pour ça !

Le restaurant qui va être témoin de Rosalie en mode « je-suis-beurrée-et-alors ? » s'appelle « As easy as a phone call ».

Intéressant… et curieux pour un resto…

- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! Sautille-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsque nous entrons, la salle se fait silencieuse. Encore l'effet Rosalie Hale ! Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas levé le bras !

Je secoue la tête, totalement exaspérée par le fait qu'elle fasse toujours tourner les têtes sans le vouloir…

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, nous salue l'hôtesse d'accueil. Puis-je avoir votre réservation ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai réservé une table pour dix au nom de Hale.

- Bien ! Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle tourne les talons et nous conduit vers le fond de la salle. D'instinct, Rose se positionne contre le mur qui fait face à la porte d'entrée. Je me place à sa droite bien que j'ai l'embarras du choix étant donné que nous sommes les premières arrivées.

- Connaissez-vous le concept Mesdemoiselles ? nous demande l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Moi oui ! S'excite Rose. Elle non !

J'ai comme la sensation d'être dénoncée pour quelque chose d'illégal...

- Alors je vais vous expliquer. Chaque personne de cette salle possède un téléphone devant son assiette. Vous pouvez appeler n'importe qui en utilisant le numéro inscrit sur la pancarte reliée au téléphone. Par exemple, pour vous joindre, les gens doivent composer le 12, dit-elle tout en me désignant. Les appels sont bien évidemment anonymes, seule la personne qui compose le numéro sait qui est la personne qu'elle appelle. Avez-vous des questions ?

Rose secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Je fais pareil, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler qui que ce soit.

- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant vos amis ?

- Vodka caramel ! s'exclame Rosalie.

L'hôtesse sursaute de surprise et me regarde.

- Un martini blanc sans glace pour moi s'il vous plait.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? me demande mon amie lorsque la serveuse s'éloigne.

- C'est vrai que c'est original…

- Allez Belly ! Arrête un peu de faire ta coincée !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas coincée ! Juste heureuse en mariage, c'est différent !

- Ouais ouais…

Elle balaye sa réplique d'un revers de main avant de poursuivre :

- Tu es coincée et tu le sais !

- N'importe quoi ! M'énerve-je.

- Alors prouve-le !

Un sourire mi-satisfait mi-sadique apparait sur son visage. Je n'aime pas ça… mais alors pas du tout…

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi Rose ? Que j'appelle le premier gars que je trouve potable et que je l'allume au téléphone ? M'emporte-je.

A peine mes phrases sont sorties de ma bouche que je les regrette. Merde ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire je crois ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lui donne des idées de merde ?

- T'es pas cap de faire ça ! Se moque-t-elle. T'es bien trop prude pour avoir une sexe-conversation-téléphonique avec un inconnu ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en as même jamais eu avec un de tes mecs !

Maintenant elle rit. Bon ok… ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature. Pas que je sois prude, mon mari peut en témoigner, je suis plutôt genre tigresse mais dans l'intimité… en public c'est différent… Mais mon problème c'est que je ne résiste pas aux cap/pas cap. Je suis bien trop orgueilleuse pour ne pas relever les défis lancés, même les plus débiles…

Je me souviens d'une fois où Alice m'a provoquée en disant que je n'étais pas cap de sortir habillée en nuisette. J'ai relevé le pari, je suis sortie sur le campus en déshabillé de soie… C'est ce soir-là que j'ai rencontré celui qui est devenu mon mari par la suite. Je souris en me rappelant que c'est lui qui avait terminé torse nu sur le campus parce qu'il tenait absolument à me recouvrir avec sa chemise.

Face à ce souvenir, le défi de Rose n'a rien d'extravagant… Faire l'amour au téléphone avec un inconnu… Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok Rose ! Le premier qui m'appelle va repartir avec une érection du tonnerre !

J'entends une série de rire autour de moi. Merde ! J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'ai même pas fait attention que notre table s'était remplie.

Alice et Rose qui me connaissent bien sont à la limite de pleurer de rire. Jessica, quant à elle, me regarde avec pitié. Non mais pour qui se prend-elle au juste ? Sale peste ! En ce qui concerne les autres, je ne les connais pas, elles doivent être des collègues de travail de Rose. Elles me regardent incrédules. J'hausse les épaules, en réalité je m'en fous complètement ! Elles peuvent bien penser ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'est pas comme si je les fréquentais régulièrement.

La serveuse nous amène nos verres. Le mien part cul sec au fond de mon estomac. D'un geste, je lui intime de me mettre la même chose.

Je fusille tout de même la bimbo histoire de lui montrer c'est qui la patronne, elle se renfrogne et baisse la tête dans son assiette. Rose me donne un coup de pied sous la table.

- Quoi ? demande-je acerbe.

- Tu as promis Belly !

Son regard est menaçant tandis que son ton est suppliant.

- Je vais faire un effort mais qu'elle évite de me chercher !

- Peu importe !

De nouveau elle secoue sa main dédaigneusement devant moi. Je l'imite en disant :

- Ne me « peu importe » pas tu veux ! Je ne suis pas un chauffeur de taxi en mal de sexe alors arrête ça !

- Désolée Belly, c'est plus fort que moi quand tu te comportes comme une gamine !

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Me défends-je avant de réaliser ce que je dis.

- « c'est elle qui a commencé » ? Me caricature-t-elle. Sérieusement Bella ? Ose me dire maintenant que tu te comportes comme une adulte responsable !

Je prends la mouche même si je sais qu'elle a raison. C'est sa soirée, je dois pouvoir faire un effort avec le mouton noir de sa famille. Le second verre arrive en même temps que l'entrée. Je le bois et en commande un autre sous le regard sévère de ma meilleure amie.

- Peu importe ! Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres tout en envoyant ma main exagérément dans les airs comme elle le fait.

Elle se met à pouffer. L'ambiance se détend et j'avoue que je respire mieux. Les conversations s'animent autour de la table. Alice et une certaine Tanya, si j'ai bien compris, sont en plein débat pour savoir qui de tartempion ou trucmuche est le meilleur créateur de mode de demain ou d'après demain. J'avoue que le débat me passe au-dessus de la tête. Sincèrement, je ne connais rien à la mode et je m'en porte plutôt bien. J'entame mon entrée sous les babillages intempestifs des reines de la mode.

- Et toi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Sincèrement Alice ? Elle acquiesce. Je m'en fous un peu…

Un concert de « oh » choqués me parvient. Rose est littéralement morte de rire. Jessica lève les yeux au ciel et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'envoyer paître. A la place, j'attaque mon entrée. C'est un pur délice !

Une sonnerie de téléphone me fait lever la tête. Toute la tablée a les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton téléphone, me dit une certaine Lauren-copie-conforme-de-Jessica-en-brune.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon téléphone. Effectivement, il clignote tout en sonnant. Merde !

- N'oublis pas ton pari ! Applaudit Rosalie.

Je grogne et décroche.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir belle demoiselle ! me dit une voix terriblement sexy.

Je fronce les sourcils et cherche dans la salle qui peut bien m'appeler. Malheureusement pour moi, les trois quart des hommes dans la salle sont au téléphone. C'est bien ma veine !

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

Mon ton est neutre. Rose et Alice se marrent. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi… Le « monsieur » doit être de trop pour allumer un gars… Je soupire.

- Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

Je respire calmement et prends une voix que je veux la plus sensuelle possible :

- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?

Il rit et quelque part je suis soulagée d'y parvenir.

- D'accord. Quel est ton nom ?

- Bella et toi ?

- Jasper.

Je souris tandis qu'il reprend :

- Et que fais-tu dans ce restaurant ?

- Oh ! Enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et toi ?

- Enterrement de vie de jeune gars ! C'est toi la future mariée ?

- Non, ma meilleure amie ! Et toi ?

- Non plus, je ne suis que le témoin du marié.

- Tant mieux ! Alors, à quoi tu ressembles ?

Je l'entends s'étouffer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi!

- Non... Alors?

Je scanne la pièce en attendant qu'il se décrive, peut-être que je pourrai le reconnaitre. En levant les yeux, je peux voir que toutes les filles de la tablée sont suspendues à mes lèvres. J'hausse les épaules et écoute attentivement la suite :

- Je suis grand, genre 1m85, blond avec les yeux bleus.

- Mmmhummm… dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Merde ! Le gémissement m'a échappé. La respiration de mon interlocuteur se saccade et je souris.

- Ca veut dire que je suis ton genre ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grands blonds…

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites brunes, souffle-t-il.

D'un coup j'ouvre les yeux. Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il savait qui il appelait !

- Je suis trop loin pour les voir alors j'aimerai savoir la couleur de tes yeux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Le marron n'a rien d'érotique… qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je mens ? Je dis la vérité ?

Je regarde Rose et Alice complètement en panique. Je mets la main sur le combiné et leur demande :

- Il veut savoir la couleur de mes yeux. Je fais quoi ?

- Mens ! Dit Alice.

- Dis la vérité ! Dis Rose.

Elles ont parlé en même temps. Je roule des yeux. Elles n'ont jamais été d'accord sur rien, pourquoi le seraient-elles aujourd'hui ? J'avale une rasade de mon martini dont les effets commencent à se faire sentir. Rose lève la main afin de m'en commander un autre. Je la remercierai plus tard.

- Chocolat, réponds-je.

C'est mieux que marron non ?

- Mmmhummm… une gourmandise à toi toute seule, murmure-t-il.

Son gémissement m'envoi des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre. Sa voix est rauque, j'ai la sensation qu'il est tout près de moi. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je perds totalement pied. Je ferme les yeux et me cale contre le dossier de la chaise. Je me laisse transporter par sa voix doucereuse.

- Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux gourmandises ?

J'oublis le reste du restaurant. Ma voix se fait tremblante tandis que je lui réponds :

- Non…

- Veux-tu le savoir ?

Je soupire.

- Oui !

- Bien… Alors écoute attentivement. Tout d'abord je viendrai respirer ton parfum au creux de ton cou, juste sous ton oreille. Ensuite, je m'emparerai de ton lobe pour le suçoter lentement, très lentement.

Je frissonne. Il détache chacun de ses mots, les débitant avec tant de sensualité que je m'embrase.

- Tu me sens n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un grognement me parvient. C'est animal mais terriblement excitant. Ma respiration s'accélère. Le temps est comme suspendu dans l'attente de ses paroles.

- Ensuite, mes lèvres feront leur chemin jusqu'aux tiennes où je viendrai libérer ta lèvre inférieure de tes dents.

Je lâche ma lèvre tout en soupirant d'aise. Je garde les yeux fermés, m'imaginant cet inconnu m'infliger ce qu'il me dit.

- A ce moment là, je t'embrasserai à en perdre haleine. Nos lèvres se mouvront à l'unisson. Nos langues se livreront une bataille sensuelle acharnée. Tu te cambreras de désir.

C'est ce que je faisais sans m'en rendre compte.

- C'est bien ma belle, continue ! me dit-il d'un ton saccadé. Ensuite, je te laisserai respirer et m'attaquerai de nouveau à ton cou. Je l'embrasserai, le mordillerai et le sucerai jusqu'à ce que tu me demande grâce.

- Mmmhummm…

- Quoi Bella ? Que veux-tu ?

Ma respiration est erratique. Ce que je veux ? Je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée !

- Dis-moi ! ordonne-t-il.

Je sursaute.

- Toi…

Ma bouche est sèche et cassée, j'ai à peine chuchoté.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, mes mains entreront dans la course. Toujours très lentement, pour te faire languir, je remonterai de ta hanche jusqu'à ton cou en passant par tes seins fermes et ronds.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la main qui ne tient pas le téléphone remonte par le même chemin qu'il me décrit.

- Continue ma belle, ne t'arrête pas. Je viendrai sur ta nuque et je te pousserai à nouveau vers ma bouche pour te dévorer. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es délicieuse Bella. Il me tarde de te goûter… de partout !

- Aannnhhhhhh !

Merde ! C'était quoi ça ? Un gémissement ? Un jappement ? Oh et puis merde, on s'en fout !

- Tu aimes ça on dirait ! Mmmhummm ! Tu es si parfaite. Dis-moi Bella, est-ce que tu mouilles ?

Bonne question ! Est-ce le cas ? Je remue un peu sur ma chaise. Oh bordel ! C'est l'inondation à ce niveau là !

- J'ai dépassé ce stade je crois !

Il rit tandis qu'un râle de manque sort de ma gorge.

- Alors puisque tu es prête, lentement, je déplacerai mon autre main vers le bas de ta robe. Je caresserai, toujours très lentement, l'intérieur de tes cuisses. A l'aide de mes doigts, je récolterai un peu de la cyprine qui s'écoule librement de toi et je la porterai jusqu'à mes lèvres… Mmmhummm…

- Mmmhummm !

- Tu es délicieuse de partout Bella.

Je remue de nouveau sur ma chaise à la recherche d'une friction quelconque pouvant apaiser le désir qui s'empare de moi. Malgré moi, je peux sentir les parois de mon vagin se contracter d'anticipation. Putain comment fait-il ça !

- Sans que tu ne t'y attendes, je viendrai te pomper durement avec un doigt !

Je me cambre et gémis. J'ai l'impression de le sentir en moi, c'est délicieux !

- Tes hanches viendront chercher un contact plus prononcé avec ma main et je te mettrai un second doigt tandis que mon pouce viendra caresser ton clitoris gonflé d'excitation.

Ma respiration s'accélère à nouveau. Je fais des va-et-vient sur ma chaise. Mon orgasme est proche, je le sens.

- Je courberai mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi afin de toucher ton point névralgique. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

Je remue de la tête. Bien sûr que je le sens. Je me remue toujours seule sur ma chaise, mon clitoris se délecte de la friction occasionnée.

- Mais j'arrêterai avant que tu jouisses.

Je grogne de mécontentement tout en arrêtant de me mouvoir.

- Je veux que tu jouisses avec ma bouche ma belle. Es-tu prête pour ça ?

- OUI !

Le cri est sorti tout seul. Il grogne à nouveau.

- Alors allons-y… Je te déferai de ta robe, elle sera superflue à ce moment-là. Ma bouche descendra d'elle-même, comme mue de sa propre volonté. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te boire Bella.

- Plus…

- Je prendrai un de tes seins en bouche et je mordrai violemment ton téton avant d'entortiller ma langue dessus pour apaiser la douleur. Ma main s'occupera de l'autre, le malaxant et le pinçant. Ton corps se tendra vers moi. Tu me veux, autant que je te veux. Dis-moi combien tu me veux Bella?

Je me cambre, recommençant ma friction. Mon vagin palpite.

- Ma tête est entre tes jambes Bella. Dis-moi combien tu me veux!

- Je te veux! J'hurle pratiquement mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Je coupe ma respiration.

- Je te regarde un instant. Ton regard est chargé de désir. Regarde-moi ma belle.

J'obéis. J'entrouvre mes yeux et mon regard se porte sur un canon de beauté. Je sais que c'est lui. Son regard est noir de désir et il me fixe intensément. Je me lèche les lèvres d'appréhension et lui arrache un gémissement.

- Bien! Tu vois à quel point je te veux Bella?

- hanhan... Mmmhummm

Je ne suis plus que soupirs et gémissements.

- Dans ce cas, je foncerai sans plus attendre sur ta chatte dégoulinante de plaisir. Bon dieu que tu es délicieuse Bella, la plus merveilleuse des sucreries… je te laperai, je te mordillerai, je te lècherai. Est-ce que tu sens tout ce que je te fais Bella ?

Les yeux mi-clos, je l'observe toujours. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et cette vision m'arrache une nouvelle contraction de mon vagin. Je suis perdue, il n'y a aucun moyen que je retienne mon orgasme plus longtemps.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Exalte-je. Je vais… je vais… Mmmhummm

Je continue à me mouvoir sur ma chaise, je sens que ma délivrance est proche.

- Tu vas jouir c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce en soufflant.

- Alors vas-y ma Bella, jouis pour moi ! MAINTENANT !

Mes parois se contractent violemment tandis que la friction que j'impose à mon clitoris gonflé commence à me faire souffrir. Ma tête part en arrière malgré moi. Je gémis et soupire tout en criant :

- OUUUUIIIIII !

Un orgasme d'une rare puissance me submerge. Je m'écroule sur la table à bout de souffle. Je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Il est toujours au bout du fil, je l'entends à sa respiration saccadée. J'essaie de me remettre mais c'est dur, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets à récupérer.

Lorsque j'y parviens enfin, mon premier réflexe est de raccrocher le téléphone sous son regard incrédule. La réalité se rappelle à moi. Merde ! Est-ce que je viens réellement de jouir dans un restaurant bondé ?

La tête des filles à notre table me fait dire que oui… Elles sont bouche bée et leurs yeux sont écarquillés de surprise. Je tente un léger sourire histoire de m'excuser du spectacle, je suis toujours essoufflée.

- Tu baves Jessica !

Ma voix est rendue rauque de plaisir mais je m'en moque, je viens de vivre une expérience hors du commun. Elle s'essuie d'un revers de la main. Je lève la tête afin de chercher son regard à nouveau mais il n'est plus là. Par contre, toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur moi ! Merde ! On repassera pour la discrétion visiblement. Le silence m'oppresse un peu, j'ai toujours eu un problème lorsque l'attention est dirigée sur moi et aujourd'hui je crois que c'est pire que tout vu le spectacle que je viens de leur offrir. J'attrape mon verre et le bois d'une traite histoire de reprendre contenance même si j'ai juste envie de mourir sur place foudroyée par la honte.

- Waouh ! s'exclame Alice. C'était… c'était…

Je suis d'accord avec elle, il n'y a pas de mots justes pour décrire ce que c'était !

- Hyper sexe ! Souffle Tanya ou Kate ou Irina, je ne sais plus.

Je souris plus franchement maintenant et je me tourne vers Rose.

- Pari réussit ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas si coincée que ça finalement.

Je fais la maline mais en réalité, j'ai envie de me barrer d'ici sans me retourner. Les gens m'observent toujours et je déteste cette sensation.

- Non non Belly ! Elle secoue la tête. Tu as dit que tu ferais l'amour avec le premier inconnu qui appelle hors, dans ce cas précis, c'est lui qui t'a fait l'amour !

Elle semble fière d'elle mais elle a omis un détail de taille.

- Non Rose, j'ai dit que le premier qui m'appellerait repartirait avec une érection du tonnerre et crois-moi, à l'heure actuelle c'est bien trop peu pour décrire la vigueur de son engin !

Elle capitule, je le vois dans son regard. Toute la tablée se met à rire. Visiblement l'ambiance se détend et j'en suis soulagée. Le reste de la salle vaque de nouveau à ses occupations d'avant mon orgasme.

La soirée se poursuit ainsi, sans autre incident majeur. On plaisante entre nous et je me prends même à apprécier la présence de Jessica. Enfin, apprécier est un bien grand mot, autant dire tolérer c'est déjà plus sensé.

Rosalie étant totalement ivre, c'est moi qui me charge d'appeler un taxi et autant dire que ça me prends beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle pour y parvenir ! Je ne crée pas, à mon grand désespoir vu mon état de fatigue, d'accident de la route lorsque je lève le bras… En plus avec Rosalie à la limite de dégobiller à chacun de ses pas, beaucoup s'arrêtent pour finalement repartir…

Une heure plus tard, je la dépose enfin sur son canapé. Emmett me remerciera de ne pas la coucher avec lui dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve !

Je descends d'un étage pour rentrer finalement chez moi. Il est un peu plus de 3 heures du matin et je suis curieuse de savoir si mon homme a passé une bonne soirée.

A peine ai-je le temps de passer la porte qu'il me plaque contre le mur. Je suffoque sous le coup de la surprise. Il se fait sauvage, je ronronne presque tellement j'adore ça !

- Bonsoir mon amour… me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

J'en frissonne.

- Bonsoir toi ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Dis-je en lui souriant machiavéliquement.

- Excellente et toi ?

- Moui… très instructive !

Il m'embrasse sensuellement et je me perds dans ce tumulte d'émotions qu'il me provoque sciemment.

- Alors ? As-tu réussi le pari de faire repartir le premier mec qui t'appelle avec une érection du tonnerre ?

Je ris ouvertement tandis que sa langue s'aventure dans mon cou.

- Mmmhummm… tu as entendu ça ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ais appelé en premier Bella ? Je sais que tu ne résistes pas aux paris. Alors, as-tu réussi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Je porte la main à son entre jambe, il grogne et frissonne sous mon toucher. Merde ! Il est encore plus dur que ce que je pensais.

- On dirait bien que oui ! Murmure-je mutinement tandis qu'il abaisse la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

- On dirait bien oui… Tu sais que tu vas être punie de m'avoir raccrochée au nez Bella ?

Un frémissement me parcourt l'échine. J'ai la chair de poule.

- En quoi consiste cette punition exactement ?

J'ai du mal à aligner deux mots à la suite.

- Et bien… Je pense qu'une multitude d'orgasmes devraient faire l'affaire…

- Mmmhummm Jasper !

Oh mon dieu ! Définitivement la meilleure soirée de ma vie !


	10. Le silence du manque

**MADNESS CONTEST**

**Titre de l'histoire: Le silence du manque**

**Personnage(s) choisi(s) : Bella/Edward**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

Le silence…

C'était ce qui était le plus marquant lorsque l'on entrait dans cette pièce…

Ce n'était pas l'odeur aseptisée qui vous prenait aux tripes jusqu'à vous donner des remontées acides provenant tout droit de votre estomac, ni même la blancheur immaculée des lieux qui pouvait vous rendre aveugle au moindre rayon de soleil, non, c'était ce silence.

Lourd et oppressant.

Terrifiant même.

Les gens qui travaillaient ici en avaient l'habitude. Ils allaient et venaient sans y prendre garde. Pourtant, ils savaient aussi comment en quelques secondes à peine, ce silence pouvait se transformer en vacarme assourdissant de cris et de hurlements. Il suffisait d'un grain de sable pour que la quiétude de l'endroit ne devienne qu'un lointain souvenir.

L'atmosphère devenait alors explosive. Les gens se mettaient à courir en tout sens, essayant de calmer les cris et l'hystérie qui, au fil des minutes, devenait collective.

Seule une personne demeurait immobile.

Elle s'appelait Isabella Swan. Elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella mais personne ici ne le savait. Elle était juste une patiente comme une autre à l'exception qu'elle ne parlait ni ne bougeait jamais.

Postée devant la fenêtre qui était devenue la sienne vu qu'elle y passait toutes ses journées depuis bientôt cinq ans, elle ne bougeait pas.

Le silence ne la gênait pas.

Le bruit non plus d'ailleurs.

A dire vrai, elle n'entendait rien de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle n'entendait que lui.

Dans sa tête.

Il lui parlait.

Toute la journée.

Depuis toutes ces années.

_« Tu ne me reverras plus… »_

_« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé… »_

Ces paroles résonnaient sans cesse en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se contredise lui-même dans les pensées de la jeune fille, lui assurant qu'il était toujours là malgré tout et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

_« Plus que ma propre vie… »_

Elle se mit à sourire dans sa tête car elle demeurait physiquement immobile, son regard vagabondant toujours vers l'extérieur sans réellement voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ici elle était en paix.

Personne n'exigeait d'elle quoi que ce soit.

On lui faisait une toilette tous les matins et on l'installait devant sa fenêtre.

A la fin de la journée, on la portait jusque dans son lit pour la border pour la nuit.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus bougé depuis qu'il était parti de sa vie en ce sombre matin de septembre.

On l'avait retrouvée inanimée dans la forêt et ainsi elle était restée.

Inanimée.

Comme morte à l'extérieur. Seuls ses yeux esquissaient quelques rares mouvements, toujours en réponse aux paroles de son amour dans sa tête.

Le monde extérieur n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni depuis combien de temps. Elle s'en moquait, du moment que lui était là, le reste lui importait peu.

Et il était là.

Toujours auprès d'elle.

Jamais il ne l'avait quittée.

Elle savait combien elle était importante pour lui, combien elle comptait, combien elle était essentielle à son existence.

Schizophrénie catatonique.

Voilà ce que les médecins avaient diagnostiqué.

Son père avait été effondré. Sa mère avait fait une grave dépression.

Bella, elle, n'en avait même pas eu conscience.

Il était là, dans sa tête.

_« Tout va bien… »_

Et elle le croyait.

Elle l'avait toujours cru, prenant ses paroles pour argent comptant que ce soit dans le passé lorsqu'il était près d'elle ou aujourd'hui qu'il était en elle.

Mentalement, elle lui racontait ses journées. Enfin, ce qu'elle imaginait qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

Elle le retrouvait dans sa chambre à Forks, le soir après les cours. Il lui souriait et elle allait se blottir dans ses bras froids et durs comme le marbre. Elle inspirait son odeur à pleins poumons, rassurée qu'il soit là auprès d'elle.

« Pour l'éternité… »

Elle était heureuse. Repliée entièrement dans son esprit, figée à jamais dans son imaginaire, hermétiquement fermée au monde extérieur, elle vivait une vie à part entière, passionnante et heureuse.

Elle lui parlait de ses cours et des tentatives désastreuses de Newton pour attirer son attention. Il grognait pour la forme, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer d'aller vider de son sang le jeune insolent.

Ils riaient ensemble, complices à jamais.

Toujours elle imaginait que ses lèvres finissaient pas rencontrer celles d'Edward, leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se taquinant sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Il partait alors à l'exploration de son cou pour la laisser respirer l'oxygène vital à son organisme. Il se délectait de son odeur, léchant sa jugulaire qui pulsait de désir sous ses coups de langue. Il finissait toujours par prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, feignant de le mordiller sans réellement le faire.

Elle voulait bien sûr qu'il la transforme mais elle savait être patiente et ne voulait pas que ce moment de complicité et d'amour se transforme en dispute.

Lentement, les mains d'Edward s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements pour les lui ôter. Elle soupirait d'aise et tous les poils de sa peau se hérissaient par vagues successives.

_« Tellement belle… »_ lui répétait-il tandis qu'elle se positionnait à califourchon sur lui.

_« J'ai tellement besoin de toi Edward… » _lui murmurait-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Elle avait toujours eu ce besoin et cette envie de lui. Ce désir de ne faire qu'un seul et même être avec cet homme tant aimé.

Et dans ses rêves les plus fous, dans sa tête et son esprit malade, elle assouvissait ce besoin. Elle le voulait et il la voulait tout autant.

Rapidement, ils finissaient nus sur son lit de jeune fille. Elle allongée sous lui, ses jambes encerclant sa taille et leurs intimités collées l'une à l'autre.

_« Si désirable… » _soufflait-il à son oreille.

Elle se cambrait de désir, incapable de supporter davantage de caresses. Aussi agréables soient-elles, elles en devenaient frustrantes.

Elle soupirait lorsqu'enfin son membre érigé pénétrait son antre.

La sensation maintes et maintes fois imaginée n'avait rien de comparable.

_« Mienne… » _répétait-il inlassablement tout en allant et venant en elle.

Comblée. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque son esprit se mettait en accord avec son corps.

Comblée et aimée lorsque leurs yeux entraient en contact.

Elle y lisait toute une pléiade d'émotions. Son cœur se gonflait d'orgueil.

Il était sien.

Elle était sienne.

Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

_« Je t'aime Bella… »_ n'avait-il de cesse de lui répéter tout en martelant son intimité de coups de rein.

Souvent, il attrapait ses mains pour les positionner au-dessus de sa tête, l'emprisonnant totalement contre lui pour la prendre encore plus en profondeur.

Elle se délectait de son souffle frais qu'elle sentait dans son cou, se ravissait d'entendre les soupirs qu'elle seule savait lui provoquer dans son monde imaginaire.

Et lorsqu'enfin ils atteignaient la jouissance suprême, c'était toujours en hurlant le doux prénom de l'autre.

Ils finissaient par s'embrasser et se coucher l'un à côté de l'autre.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappait alors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

_« Je serai toujours auprès de toi… »_ disait-il.

Elle savait qu'il y serait.

Pour toujours.

Peu importe les médicaments qu'on lui donnait pour la soigner.

Peu importe les intraveineuses.

Elle savait qu'elle était folle, que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination mais elle ne voulait pas vivre autrement.

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait guérir.

Elle était si bien avec lui.

A jamais emprisonné dans sa tête.

C'était sa place, elle en était convaincue.

Comme tous les jours depuis presque cinq ans, Edward passa les portes de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Port Angeles. L'effervescence liée à la beauté du jeune homme n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il entendait les pensées licencieuses des infirmières et même de quelques infirmiers mais il passait outre.

C'était tous les jours la même chose de toute façon, il était habitué à les entendre dès que sa voiture franchissait le portail de l'hôpital.

Il avança d'un pas sûr, il savait où la trouver.

Il avait toujours su d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait jamais pu la quitter.

Il était resté tapi dans l'ombre quelques mois, pensant que l'état de Bella s'améliorerait avec le temps mais maintenant qu'il savait que jamais elle ne redeviendrait elle-même, il lui rendait visite tous les jours.

Secrètement il espérait qu'un jour elle guérirait et qu'il serait le premier qu'elle verrait. Il lui dirait alors tout ce qu'il s'évertuait à lui répéter depuis tant d'années et qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Il se posta face à la fenêtre et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille assise sur le fauteuil.

Elle ne cilla pas, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Bonjour ma Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira de tristesse. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne parlait plus, il était toujours déçu lorsqu'elle ne répondait pas.

De nombreuses fois, il avait songé à la mordre pour la transformer. Ses certitudes concernant son âme avaient été balayées d'un revers de la main lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cet hôpital. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'immobilité de sa belle, il était allé derechef demander conseil à son père Carlisle. Ce dernier avait été plus que sceptique quant à la décision de son jeune fils. En effet, s'ils savaient de source sûre que le venin guérissait les blessures physiques, rien ne garantissait qu'il ait des effets bénéfiques sur les blessures psychologiques.

Il aurait été facile pour Edward de tester une transformation, les malades ne manquaient pas ici, mais il savait que ni sa famille, ni Bella ne lui pardonneraient un tel sacrifice.

Alors, comme tous les jours, Edward alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et il lui prit la main.

Telle une statue grecque, il se figea à son tour.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers l'extérieur et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour tenter de l'entendre.

Il pouvait lire dans les pensées de tous les gens qu'il croisait. Les pensées de Bella lui avaient toujours été inaccessibles mais il avait la certitude qu'en se concentrant suffisamment fort, en y mettant toute sa volonté, il parviendrait à entrer dans la tête de sa bien-aimée.

Il y mettait tellement de force et de conviction qu'il s'en serait donné mal à la tête si sa condition le lui permettait.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Seul le silence lui répondait.

Lourd et oppressant.

Terrifiant même.

Le silence du manque.


	11. La rondelle

**HOLY SHIT CONTEST **

**Titre de l'histoire: La rondelle**

**Couples: Bella/Mike (OS humoristique, enfin j'ai essayé...)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

Non mais à quoi je pensais au juste lorsque j'ai accepté ça ? Je suis plutôt une fille intelligente pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête hier ? Je n'avais pas bu, je crois que c'est ça le pire, j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens. Mon esprit n'était pas embrouillé par une quelconque substance encore illégale à mon âge… Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Bon, l'idée de me faire dépuceler n'était pas mauvaise mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le choisisse lui ? Non sérieusement, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois aucune raison valable à ce choix…

Et lui qui s'acharne sur moi ! Mon dieu, faites que ça finisse je vous en prie ! Et je vais et je viens et je vais et je viens… Vas-y une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on n'en parle plus !

- Ca va Bella ? Me demande-t-il.

Non pas vraiment !

- Oui oui…

- Je ne te fais pas mal ?

Avec quoi ? Ton spaghetti ? J'espère sincèrement pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière que tous les hommes ne sont pas égaux sinon bonjour la frustration… Je me sens plus avec mes doigts que lui avec son truc ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu de sexe avant mais je connais les moyennes de longueur alors à moins qu'ils n'aient pris en compte que des acteurs de porno pour leurs statistiques, il est bien en dessous de cette moyenne… Quelques centimètres en moins et on aurait pu l'appeler madame !

- Non… continue…

- Tu aimes ?

Faudrait d'abord que je sente quelque chose…

- Bien sûr, ne t'arrête pas…

Et surtout finis vite !

Non, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ça…

_**La veille :**_

_Rosalie, Angela et moi étions dans ma chambre. Elles s'étaient données pour mission de m'aider à faire ma valise. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais prévu le coup et planqué la plupart des fringues que je savais qu'elles jugeraient « pas assez à la mode » ou « pas assez féminins » ou encore « pas assez classes ». N'ayant pas envie de me retrouver en sous-vêtements de dentelle ou de soie pour mon entrée en fac, j'avais préféré prévenir plutôt que de me guérir de la pneumonie !_

_- Bella, tu ne peux pas partir à l'université en étant toujours vierge ! me dit Rosalie tout en pliant une jupe relativement obscène avant de la ranger dans ma valise._

_C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ça ! Des jours et des jours qu'elle me tanne ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire d'abord !_

_- Selon qui Rosalie ? Le manuel de survie des trainées siliconées ? Le dévergondage pour les nuls ? Ou encore les étapes importantes de la vie en un coup ?_

_- Arrête un peu tu veux ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te disais qu'il fallait que tu te maries et que tu aies des enfants !_

_Elle s'attaque maintenant à mes pantalons. Mon jeans préféré passe entre ses mains, elle le tourne dans tous les sens et l'observe d'un œil critique. Elle finit par le jeter sur la pile « pas moyen d'aller à New York avec ça »._

_- Encore heureux ! Non sérieusement Rose, c'est quoi ce truc sur la virginité à la fac ? Tu crois qu'ils vont me barrer l'entrée si j'ai toujours la rondelle ou quoi ?_

_Elles s'esclaffent. Je me lève et d'un air de défi, je récupère mon jean pour le plier dans ma valise._

_- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! C'est quoi votre truc avec ça ? Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet et quand ça viendra, ça viendra !_

_- Le problème, me dit Angela d'une voix douce et calme, ce n'est pas la théorie Bella mais la pratique. Tu auras beau avoir des connaissances à en remplir un annuaire, tant que tu ne pratiqueras pas ça ne te servira à rien !_

_- Okay alors si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je prenne le premier péquenot du coin, que je l'attire dans un coin de ruelle pour le laisser faire son affaire c'est ça ?_

_- Non, tu es une jolie fille, tu peux choisir celui qui remplira cette mission ! Se moque Rosalie._

_- Voilà qui change tout alors ! Dis-je ironiquement. Merci mais non._

_- Allez Bella, elle a raison, m'explique Angie, tu ne peux pas aller à la fac avec… comment tu dis déjà ?_

_- Ma rondelle, me renfrogne-je._

_- Oui ! C'est ça ! Ta rondelle ! La fac c'est définitivement sans rondelle !_

_Angie se lève et va rejoindre Rose devant mon placard. Elles me font face et je vois dans leurs regards qu'elles sont unies pour le meilleur et pour le pire afin d'accomplir la mission « déviergeons Bella ». Dans ces cas là, et peu importe mes arguments, je finis toujours par abdiquer. Je souffle et m'étale sur le lit._

_- Tu sais qu'on a raison, me dit Rose en s'asseyant à mes côtés._

_Je prends mon oreiller pour le plaquer sur mon visage et je crie de frustration tout en battant des pieds. Elles sont en train de me retourner le cerveau. Le lit bouge sur le côté signifiant qu'Angie nous a rejointes._

_- Peut-être… dis-je à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller._

_- On n'a pas entendu Bella._

_D'un bond maladroit, je me redresse et leur fais face._

_- Je suis d'accord…_

_Elles commencent à se lever et à crier victoire mais d'un geste du doigt je les stoppe et poursuis :_

_- A une condition et ce n'est pas négociable._

_- Tant que tu me laisses virer ce jean hideux de la valise, tu peux demander ce que tu veux en ce qui me concerne. Toi Angie ?_

_- Tant que tu perds ta virginité et que tu ne recules pas devant le fait accompli, ça me va !_

_- Très bien ! De toute façon je n'ai qu'une parole. Je perds ma virginité demain soir après le bal, à la condition que plus jamais de toute mon existence vous ne vous mêliez de ma vie sexuelle._

_Elles grimacent en chœur._

_- A qui tu vas demander des conseils alors ? me demande Rose._

_- Sauf si je vous demande votre avis. Alors ? Deal ?_

_- Deal !_

_- Deal !_

_On s'approche les unes des autres et on frappe dans nos mains une fois, on se retourne ensemble et on se donne un coup de cul pour sceller notre pacte._

_Je crois que c'est ce moment qui marque le début de la fin… Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais avant que Rosalie ne parle :_

_- Etape n°1 du plan « Bella perd sa virginité », choisissons l'heureux gagnant !_

_On se retrouve toutes les trois à nouveau sur le lit. Elles sont aux extrémités tandis que moi je cale mon dos contre la tête de lit._

_- T'as une idée Bella ? me demande Angie._

_- Les seuls qui sont potables, ce sont James et Laurent vos petits-amis alors non, j'ai pas franchement d'idées…_

_- Il y a une quantité de choix possibles pourtant._

_- C'est sûr pour ce qui est de la quantité, y a du choix ! En ce qui concerne la qualité, c'est plus restreint tout de même vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Tu n'as personne en vue ? demande Angie._

_- Vous le sauriez si tel était le cas… dis-je en secouant la tête négativement._

_- Je sais que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jacob ?_

_- Rose, c'est mon meilleur ami !_

_- Raison de plus, il te connait bien et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez vous revoir dans un futur proche !_

_- Non c'est pas une bonne idée Rose, me sauve Angie. Imagine le malaise après… grimace-t-elle. J'en sais quelque chose, croyez-moi, je regretterai tous les jours de l'avoir fait avec Ben l'année dernière… On a fait que s'ignorer toute cette année et son amitié m'a beaucoup manquée. En plus, si c'est proportionnel à ses muscles, bonjour la douleur !_

_Elles rient ensemble alors que moi j'ai juste envie de mourir._

_- Bella ? Ca va t'es toute pâle ? S'inquiète Rosalie._

_- C'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé à la douleur… souffle-je._

_- Oh ! S'exclament-elles ensemble._

_Elles prennent une pause pensive. Moi aussi les idées se bousculent dans ma tête… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de le faire comme ça… Il est vrai que ça fait un moment que ça me travaille et que j'y pense mais j'aurais préféré que ma première fois ne soit pas un vulgaire plan en je ne sais combien d'étapes. Je soupire._

_- Je sais ! Finit par dire Rose. Tu n'as qu'à choisir un puceau comme ça, ce sera l'affaire de quelques minutes tout au plus !_

_- Pour une fois, je trouve ton idée plutôt intelligente, lui réponds-je._

_- Ok… elle fronce les sourcils et se concentre. Je vais choisir d'ignorer le sous entendu que tu viens de faire mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! Me menace-t-elle en agitant son index devant mes yeux._

_- Aujourd'hui ? Questionne-je d'une toute petite voix._

_Un regard plus tard et je suis foudroyée sur place. Je me tasse le plus possible sur le lit, empoignant l'oreiller. On ne sait jamais, j'en aurais peut-être besoin plus tard pour me défendre._

_- Stop les filles ! C'est une bonne idée Rose. Un puceau c'est le mieux. Je propose qu'on en choisisse un chacune et après on tire à la courte paille !_

_- Vous avez échangé vos cerveaux avant de venir ou quoi ? Pas moyen que je me fasse tirer par celui qui aura la plus courte paille !_

_Elles se mettent à pouffer de concert._

_- Effectivement, vu comme ça ! dit Angie entre deux gloussements._

_Pour la peine, je lui balance mon oreiller à la figure._

_- Hé ! S'insurge-t-elle._

_La suite des événements est somme toute logique… Angie se rebiffe et me renvoie l'oreiller que j'esquive dans une grâce toute relative. L'oreiller atterrit bien évidemment sur Rose qui n'a pas le temps de réagir. Un sentiment de peur s'empare d'Angie et moi. Nous nous regardons extrêmement craintives de la réaction de Rose. Cette dernière empoigne l'oreiller et nous observe, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux._

_- Oups… tente Angie tout en levant les épaules et penchant la tête._

_J'essaie de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant le regard furieux de Rose et la mine déconfite d'Angie mais rien n'y fait et je m'étouffe presque en lâchant un son rauque du fin fond de ma gorge._

_Angie me fait un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle prend conscience que le regard haineux de Rosalie m'est finalement destiné. Cette dernière est la spécialiste quand il s'agit de souffler le chaud et le froid. Elle sait parfaitement s'y prendre avec les hommes et peut manipuler les femmes quasiment de la même façon et ce, sans aucun effort particulier. Elle sait se montrer tendre et douce tout aussi bien que glaciale et hautaine. Elle a vécu un véritable traumatisme par le passé et se protège toujours avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise même si à l'heure actuelle des choses, son regard bleu glacial me congèle sur place, je sais que je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre d'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle montre et qui me donne envie de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays, elle a une folle envie de rire aussi. Je suppose qu'elle le cache comme beaucoup de choses afin de garder cette espèce d'image de reine des glaces qu'elle s'est fabriquée en protection._

_Je tente mon sourire le plus tendre, et probablement le plus affligeant de tous les temps. Son corps se détend imperceptiblement, je veux qu'elle lâche prise et qu'elle s'abandonne dans l'insouciance de l'instant, qu'elle veuille bien arrêter de tout contrôler et qu'elle se laisse enfin aller._

_Depuis qu'elle est amie avec nous, on a pu voir du changement dans ses réactions et son comportement mais dès qu'il s'agit de se comporter en adolescente insouciante et débile, elle a encore du mal._

_Je redoute sa réaction mais un sourire perfide fait trembler ses lèvres parfaites tandis qu'elle jette le coussin dans ma direction. Je suis tellement étonnée de sa réaction que je ne prends même pas la peine d'esquiver. Il m'arrive inévitablement en pleine poire et je recule sous l'assaut. Mes pieds s'emmêlent dans le tapis et je finis au sol, sur le cul et d'une manière très peu élégante. Toujours sous le choc de la réaction pour le moins inattendue de Rose, je ne bouge pas._

_Je suis allongée sur le sol, le tapis recouvre une partie de mes jambes et le coussin est sur ma tête mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre Angie hurler :_

_- BATAILLE !_

_Et c'est ainsi que mes deux meilleures amies me sautent dessus pour une séance intensive de chatouilles. Rose s'attaque à mes côtes tandis qu'Angie tente d'atteindre mes dessous de bras. Je me débats inutilement, à deux sur moi je n'ai aucune chance… mes pieds battent le sol tandis que je tente de retenir le plus longtemps possible mes éclats de rire. Si je ne ris pas, elles vont finir pas s'arrêter non ?_

_Mais je suis juste Bella… et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu de chance ! Leurs attaques se font plus pressantes et j'éclate de rire tout en me tortillant dans tous les sens. J'ai du mal à respirer, je suis à la limite de suffoquer à cause du coussin toujours sur ma tête._

_- Pitié arrêtez ! Supplique-je._

_J'arrive à force de me tortiller à sortir de l'enchevêtrement de nos jambes et nos bras. J'attrape furieusement le coussin._

_- VENGEANCE ! Hurle-je tout en le balançant à la figure d'Angie sans pour autant le lâcher._

_Je continue en tournant sur moi-même afin d'asséner la même punition à Rose qui suffoque sous le coup de la surprise. Nous ne sommes plus que cris et rires. Angie attrape une peluche ridicule, un ours avec un cœur plus gros que lui où est inscrit un « just for you » que Tyler avait cru bon de m'offrir pour la saint valentin l'année dernière et m'attaque avec. Je me demande tous les jours pourquoi je l'ai gardé… Quant à Rose, elle empoigne ma couette et tente de me recouvrir avec mais je me débats toujours, mon oreiller en bouclier._

_La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en un fracas assourdissant, mettant fin à nos attaques respectives._

_- Bordel les filles ! Je croyais que vous vous faisiez attaquer ! Rit mon père._

_Charlie est dans l'encadrement de la porte, arme au point, qu'il s'empresse de ranger dans son holster dès qu'il se rend compte que nous ne craignons rien._

_Les filles et moi nous regardons, légèrement honteuses. Nos cheveux sont en bataille sur nos têtes, nos respirations sont haletantes et nos joues sont rouges écrevisses. Mon père nous dévisage, secoue la tête en soufflant et murmurant je ne sais quoi à propos d'élever une adolescente et les risques que ça comporte puis il tourne les talons et referme la porte derrière lui._

_Nous éclatons de rire en nous affalant toutes trois sur mon lit._

_- Il te faut quand même faire un choix Bella, me dit Rose après avoir repris son souffle._

_- Je sais…_

_- Que penses-tu de choisir le premier gars qui t'invitera à danser ? demande Angela._

_Je réfléchis un instant. C'est vrai que laisser faire le hasard est une bonne idée mais étant donné ma malchance légendaire, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne solution… En même temps, je suis dans l'incapacité de faire un choix car il n'y en aurait aucun de bien judicieux._

_Forks étant une ville minuscule, je connais tout le monde. J'y habite depuis ma plus tendre enfance alors je connais leur passé et j'entrevois même certains futurs. Je connais également leurs secrets. Je sais par exemple que le vibro de Jessica se prénomme Robert, en hommage à l'acteur. Le pauvre, s'il savait ! Tout comme je sais que Tom préfère les hommes ou que Lauren est toujours vierge malgré ce qu'elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre. De la même façon que je sais que mon cher père fricote avec Sue Clearwater et que mon meilleur ami Jake est fou amoureux de Léah, la fille de cette dernière…_

_Et bien d'autres secrets beaucoup plus inavouables…_

_Je souffle un bon coup, me rendant finalement à l'évidence. Je connais trop bien tous les gars du lycée pour en choisir un plus qu'un autre._

_- ok… laissons faire le hasard dans ce cas mais je me réserve le droit d'en refuser, on ne sait jamais…_

_Une fois de plus, pour sceller notre pacte, on tape dans nos mains et on entrechoque nos fesses les unes contre les autres._

Voilà le deal…

Voilà pourquoi j'en suis là maintenant…

A l'arrière d'une camionnette pourrie aménagée avec des goûts douteux. Des coussins, dont les couleurs ne sont pas sans rappeler les crises de gastro aiguës, sont posés sur les côtés. Il y a des affiches de films scotchées sur la carrosserie. Des films dont je n'ai jamais entendus parler mais je suppose que le fait que les acteurs soient nus doit en être la raison… je ne parlerai même pas de l'odeur… Un mélange de sueur, de sexe et de parfum bon marché… J'ai l'impression d'être dans une espèce de garçonnière secrète… C'était définitivement un secret sur le garçon qui s'acharne toujours sur moi et en moi que je ne connaissais pas et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître…

Qui aurait cru que le lycéen modèle qu'il était possédait un matelas à l'arrière de sa voiture… pas moi en tout cas… Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en douter, comme le fait qu'il n'était visiblement plus puceau…

Il n'avait pas été le premier à me demander une danse ce soir… Non, le premier était Tom… Tom qui avait un penchant non avoué et non avouable pour Tyler… Aucune chance – étonnant venant de moi non ? – que j'arrive à le faire bander un jour…

Il n'avait pas non plus été le second… Non, le second avait été Jacob. Le connaissant parfaitement, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aurait pu remplir cette mission spéciale qui était de me faire péter la rondelle mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander une telle chose… J'avais bien trop peur de le perdre pour ça.

Il n'avait pas non plus été le troisième… Après Jake, son cousin Sam avait pris le relais dans un slow langoureux. Ses mains avaient malencontreusement – enfin, ça reste encore à prouver – franchis le creux de mes reins pour caresser le haut de mes fesses. J'avais également pu profiter du renflement qu'avait fait son entre-jambe sur mon bas ventre… Il aurait pu être un bon choix s'il n'avait pas eu quatorze ans…

Non, Mike n'avait ni été le premier, ni le second, ni le troisième mais bien le quatrième… A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus un choix mais une fatalité !

Je crois que le moment le plus embarrassant avait été de lui faire des avances… Définitivement pas mon moment de gloire…

- Un deal est un deal, m'avait murmuré Rose au creux de l'oreille avant que Mike ne m'entraîne sur la piste de danse.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais atteint un tel degré de haine à l'encontre de quelqu'un… Ou peut-être je me déteste encore plus d'avoir passé ce stupide deal avec elles ?

Toujours est-il que je danse, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, avec Mike Newton. L'intello boutonneux de ma promotion. Le premier de la classe, le cliché même du geek et même peut-être sa caricature… manque plus que les lunettes cul de bouteille pour compléter le tableau !

Les cheveux d'une couleur assez indéfinissable, ni blonds ni bruns, mais gras sans aucun doute et gominés-plaqués-collés sur le crâne, les boutons qui ne demandent qu'à m'exploser à la figure au moindre de ses sourires, la mauvaise haleine et un œil qui dit merde à l'autre…

La chance ? Connais définitivement pas… Elle me fuit depuis toujours… Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour avoir un tel karma ?

Mike et moi dansons lentement, ses mains sagement – dieu merci – posées sur le bas de mon dos. Je grimace à chaque fois que ses pieds écrasent les miens, ça fait trois fois maintenant… A la quatrième je lui enfonce mon talon aiguille dans les orteils histoire qu'il goûte à sa propre médecine !

- Tu sens divinement bon ! murmure-t-il tout en me reniflant les cheveux.

Je frissonne de dégoût. Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ?

- Merci Mike.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu te prendre dans mes bras, ce soir est définitivement mon jour de chance !

Au moins certains en ont... de la chance…

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Courage Bella, respire !

- Tu ne voudrais pas poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus… intime ? Lui demande-je en faisant parcourir mes doigts sensuellement – enfin j'essaie – sur son torse.

Il se tend pour m'observer.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Non, juste désespérée…

- Bien sûr ! Minaude-je tout en battant des cils.

Plus pathétique je meurs…

- Viens.

Il me prend par la main et me tire jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il nous dirige vers le parking. J'aurais vraiment voulu m'enfuir à l'opposée de la direction qu'il prenait mais Angie et Rose nous observe, veillant sûrement à ce que je tienne parole.

Un deal est un deal… je crois que si j'arrive à aller jusqu'au bout, je négocierai avec Rose pour changer mon jean préféré de pile. Il faudrait que je sois hautement récompensée pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire… enfin non, plutôt récompensée de m'apprêter à le faire avec lui!

Il ouvre l'arrière de sa camionnette et m'invite à pénétrer dans son antre. Il a un sourire satisfait sur le visage, le genre de sourire qui dit « ce soir je suis chanceux ». C'est bien ma veine…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de l'expérience, je serais doux.

Je crois que je bugge. Il a de l'expérience ? D'où ? Comment ?

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps, m'explique-t-il en réponse à mon air incrédule. Ferme la bouche Bella, ce n'est quand même pas si difficile à croire !

Il se met à rire. J'inspecte les alentours, tentant de me reprendre. Effectivement, ça ressemble plus à un lieu de débauche qu'à un lieu d'étude… Il faut croire que malgré la petitesse de Forks, certains secrets sont mieux gardés que d'autres…

Avec sa main, il vient pour me faire tourner la tête. Ses lèvres et sa langue commencent à me violer la bouche. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il recule et me demande :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Plutôt que de répondre verbalement, au risque de l'insulter avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je lui retourne le baiser.

Voilà comment j'en suis là…

Lui sur moi…

Lui en moi…

Il a une sacrée endurance quand même…

Combien de temps ça fait qu'il va et vient comme ça ?

Discrètement, entre deux gémissements feints de ma part, je lève mon bras et regarde ma montre. Dix minutes… Ca passe vraiment pas assez vite !

Sa respiration s'accélère, il marmonne et geint.

- J'y suis presque Bella ! Putain c'est si bon ! Tu es si serrée !

En réponse, je simule un « mmmmmhummmmm »… Faites qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, que surtout ça ne le freine pas…

- Je vais… je vais… OH MON DIEU BELLA !

Dans un dernier va et vient, son corps tout entier se met à trembler. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et son visage se tord en une expression assez bizarre. Il a l'air tendu et détendu en même temps… C'est à ça que ressemble un homme quand il jouit ? Pas très sexy…

Il finit par s'affaler dans mon cou, haletant et suant. Quelle horreur !

Je le repousse gentiment pour ne pas le froisser mais là, il faut que je m'en aille et vite !

Je remets mon soutien-gorge et rabaisse ma robe. Est-il normal qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine de l'enlever ? C'est affligeant…

Je regarde ma montre à nouveau : 15 minutes… Préliminaires compris… Il a peut-être de l'expérience mais il a définitivement beaucoup de choses encore à apprendre sur les femmes…

- Merci Bella… souffle-t-il alors que je viens de mettre la main sur la poignée.

Je me retourne vers lui, il est en train de se débarrasser du préservatif. Il semble déçu et ne ressemble en rien au geek boutonneux. On dirait un homme, un homme blessé dans son orgueil.

- Merci Mike… je suis désolée de m'être servie de toi comme ça…

Il me sourit, il sait que je suis sincère et que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

- Je sais… J'espère juste que tu as pris un peu de plaisir malgré tout.

Pas vraiment mais ça aurait sûrement pu être pire je pense… Je n'ai pas eu mal, c'est une bonne chose déjà non? Et puis, l'essentiel c'est que je n'ai pas été dégoûtée et que je serais sûrement bientôt prête à recommencer! Bon, pas avec lui c'est certain...

Je hoche la tête, peu encline à lui mentir et sors rejoindre mes amies dans la salle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder au bal mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de rentrer étant donné que c'est Angie qui nous a amenées.

Rose me saute dessus à peine les portes franchies :

- Alors ?

Elle me sourit dans l'expectative de ma réponse. Angie nous rejoint en sautillant.

- Je veux une preuve ! me dit cette dernière.

J'ai envie de rire mais je veux les faire marcher encore plus :

- Que veux-tu Angie ? Tu veux qu'on fasse comme au Moyen-âge et que j'affiche à la vue de tous un drap ou une culotte ensanglantés ou quoi ?

Elles grimacent de dégoût en chœur. Finalement, elles ne marchent pas, elles courent !

- J'imagine que non… souffle Angie.

- Ca tombe bien alors parce que je n'ai plus ma petite culotte !

Je dis cela nonchalamment tout en me retournant vers les portes de la salle. Je sors et je les entends me suivre sur le parking. Mes dernières paroles semblent faire leur chemin dans leur cerveau, enfin, dans celui d'Angie en tout cas car elle s'exclame :

- Plus de rondelle ?

Cette fois-ci, je ris de bon cœur.

- Plus de rondelle !

Elles m'attrapent par le bras et m'obligent à me retourner vers elles. Nous rions ensemble tout en nous étreignant.

En route pour la fac, en route pour New York… Et avec mon jean fétiche, sans aucun doute !


	12. Kidnappée

**Cet OS a été co-écrit avec beaucoup de plaisirs avec Caropat07 (pensez à aller faire un tour sur ses merveilleuses fictions ).**

**HOLY SHIT CONTEST**

**Titre: Kidnappée**

**Personnage(s): Alice/Riley**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**ALICE**

**0o0o0**

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de lire un magasine lorsque j'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Il était rare que Riley parte aussi urgemment. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'attente du cliquetis m'annonçant qu'il refermait la porte à clé derrière lui comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il m'avait enlevée mais n'entendis rien.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre afin de vérifier qu'il partait et vis sa voiture démarrer en trombe et disparaître au coin de la rue.

C'était bizarre, vraiment.

Jamais il n'avait omis de fermer derrière lui.

Depuis qu'il m'avait kidnappée, j'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance petit à petit. De la cave, lieu de mon incarcération au début, j'avais eu droit à passer quelques heures dans la cuisine puis dans la bibliothèque en récompense de mon comportement exemplaire. Depuis peu, j'avais même le droit de dormir dans une vraie chambre avec une fenêtre. Je pouvais également me balader librement dans toute la maison.

Seul l'extérieur m'était proscrit.

Je sortis de ma chambre doucement, m'attendant presque à le voir m'attendre dehors pour vérifier que je ne parte pas, mais il n'était pas là.

- Riley ? demandai-je.

Curieuse, je descendis les marches à mon tour et me postai devant la porte d'entrée. Lentement, j'avançai.

La peur me tiraillait le ventre.

Je voulais ouvrir et partir, c'était d'ailleurs probablement ma seule chance de m'échapper mais j'étais effrayée.

Qu'allais-je trouver à l'extérieur ?

Etait-il en train de me tester ?

Lentement, je tendis la main et touchai la poignée. Je la tournai délicatement, sans faire de bruit, comme s'il était là quelque part dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment que je fasse une erreur.

La poignée tourna sans opposer une quelconque résistance et j'entrouvris délicatement la porte de quelques centimètres pour jeter un œil inquiet à l'extérieur. Là encore, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit derrière pour me réprimander mais il n'y avait personne.

J'ouvris entièrement la porte et respirai l'air frais qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture. C'était la première fois depuis des mois et les odeurs de l'extérieur m'avaient grandement manqué. Le parfum des fleurs, celui de l'herbe fraîchement coupée ou celui de la rosée matinale. La seule fois où j'avais pu les sentir c'était en ouvrant la fenêtre de ma chambre, les alarmes s'étaient alors déclenchées et Riley était entré dans une colère noire.

Un sourire illumina mon visage tandis que j'osais un pas tremblant dehors.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait exactement mais j'étais sûre que ce serait ma seule et unique chance de partir.

Quelque part, je me plaisais ici.

En fait, si je voulais être totalement honnête, c'était Riley qui me retenait. Et pas que prisonnière.

D'un pas hésitant, je descendis les marches du perron pour me retrouver dans l'allée de gravier. J'avançais tout doucement, mon cœur me hurlant de rester pour lui qui avait pris plus soin de moi en quelques mois que ma famille en dix huit ans. Ma tête me criait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de partir sans aucun regret ni retour en arrière.

Sur le trottoir, je me stoppai en même temps que la réalité de mes sentiments m'assaillait.

Je l'aimais.

C'était complètement fou et stupide, farfelu et déraisonné mais j'avais énormément de sentiments pour cet homme qui m'avait enlevée un soir de juin. J'avais appris à le connaître, je savais quelles avaient été ses motivations. J'avais appris à composer avec son côté sombre également.

Je me retournai pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui avait été ma prison jusqu'à ce matin, je soupirai et me mis à courir le plus vite possible sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais une vie heureuse avant. Les seules questions que je me posais concernaient ma garde-robe, quels garçons j'autorisais à porter mon sac, quelles filles je considérais comme mes amies, et comment faire plaisir à ceux que j'aimais.

J'étais de celles qui ne laissaient pas passer un seul mois sans me rendre dans un salon de beauté, pour des séances de spa, des épilations, des manucures, des massages… Bref, j'aimais prendre soin de mon corps, voulant être sous mon meilleur jour pour mon petit-ami du moment, Jasper Hale.

Je l'avais rencontré en fréquentant Rosalie Hale, sa sœur jumelle, que j'avais connue à mon entrée au collège. Depuis, nous étions inséparables, nous montrant assez garces parce que populaires et au corps parfait. Un soir où Rosalie dormait chez moi, Jasper était passé pour lui apporter sa brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait oubliée.

Et ce fut le coup de foudre. Il faut dire que Jasper était très bien fait, à l'allure soignée et virile. Il avait beau avoir les cheveux longs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était très intelligent et sportif. Mon plaisir était d'aller le voir à l'entraînement de base-ball. Et son côté gentleman tout en restant sauvage me plaisait vraiment

Notre premier rendez-vous s'était très bien passé, et nous avions décidé de tenter l'aventure. Mais au fil du temps, mes sentiments s'émoussaient, et j'étais sûre que c'était pareil pour lui.

Quand Riley m'avait kidnappée, j'avais cru que c'était la fin du monde, la fin de ma vie, la fin du bonheur. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je doutais de ça. J'aurais plaquée Jasper, si Riley n'était pas intervenu. Nous nous serions sûrement disputés, nous faisant beaucoup de mal avec nos paroles.

Je quittais le lycée à la hâte. C'était mon dernier jour en tant que lycéenne et je venais de terminer ma dernière heure. A la rentrée prochaine, j'entrais à l'université et ce soir, j'allais bien sûr fêter ça comme il se devait. Je descendis les marches conduisant à l'extérieur tout en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je souris en pensant à ma soirée. Mes parents étant absents, chose habituelle, j'étais l'organisatrice de la soirée. Rosalie m'avait bien aidée et comme elle avait fini avant moi aujourd'hui, elle devait probablement déjà y être.

Je passais les portes battantes du bâtiment de littérature et me mis à farfouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés de voiture. Les trouvant, je pris la direction du parking.

Je soupirai en pensant à demain. C'était la remise des diplômes et comme toujours depuis ma naissance, j'allais être seule. Personne de ma famille ne serait présent.

Ni mes parents.

Ni mes frères.

J'aurais dû y être habituée depuis le temps mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je faisais tout pour me faire remarquer, n'importe quoi pour qu'ils me voient, qu'ils réalisent que j'existe enfin. Je découchais, j'organisais des tas de soirées sans prendre la peine de ranger ensuite, je dépensais des milliers de dollars tous les jours mais là encore, personne ne faisait attention à moi.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne pris pas garde que j'étais arrivée devant ma voiture. Je soupirai et secouai la tête pour me sortir ces mauvaises pensées de l'esprit, leur ignorance me gâchait suffisamment la vie, hors de question de me bousiller la soirée.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de déverrouillage de ma Porsche lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je n'y fis pas attention, le lycée était un endroit qui regorgeait de monde à toute heure de la journée. J'aurais peut-être dû me méfier.

Les pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus rapidement, la personne semblait courir maintenant. J'ouvris ma portière lorsque quelqu'un me tira en arrière pour me plaquer contre son dos. Je voulais crier mais un mouchoir obstruait déjà mon nez et ma bouche, m'obligeant à respirer l'odeur désagréable imbibée dessus. Je tentai de me débattre, envoyant les mains en arrière, donnant des coups de pieds, me tortillant dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que mes forces m'abandonnent. Mes paupières se firent lourdes, ma respiration se ralentit et ce fut l'obscurité.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans le noir, et j'avais un affreux mal de tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je me souvenais du dernier jour de cours, du chemin pour retourner à ma voiture, puis les pas dans mon dos…

Qui m'avait enlevée ? Pour quelle raison ? Si c'était pour m'échanger contre une rançon, le kidnappeur s'était bien planté : mon père n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué ma disparition. Et puis, depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Je m'assis avec précaution, ne voulant pas augmenter la douleur qui pulsait sous mon crâne. J'étais sur une surface assez moelleuse, donc je n'étais pas sur le sol. C'était déjà ça… A tâtons, je bougeai mes jambes et découvris que le matelas était en hauteur, et je supposai que j'étais sur un lit.

J'entendais des bruits assourdis, dans une autre pièce. Si je criais, que m'arriverait-il ? Mon ravisseur allait-il me frapper ? Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien,

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu mes pensées, une porte s'ouvrit, et je pus voir une silhouette descendre un escalier. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, geste de protection futile s'il en est.

La silhouette se fit plus concrète, et je pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Il alluma la lumière, m'éblouissant cruellement, et je dus fermer à moitié les yeux, avant de réussir à voir correctement. J'avais devant moi un jeune homme assez bien fait, grand, brun avec des cheveux en épi au sommet de sa tête. Il était assez mince bien qu'une musculature parfaite se dessinait sous son t-shirt blanc négligemment porté sur un jean noir élimé par le temps. Son regard était triste et sombre et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus de la peine pour lui. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la situation, qu'il en était même peiné et que la vie avait dû être difficile pour lui. Il avait environ la vingtaine mais semblait usé et fatigué. Ma pitié pour ce jeune homme fut bien vite oubliée lorsque je me rappelai comment

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lui crachai-je.

Il n'était pas intimidant, et la colère était ce que j'avais de meilleur pour cacher mon intérêt pour lui.

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

Il était devin ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne m'as pas enlevée pour jouer au docteur, je me trompe ?

Il soupira mais me tendit deux comprimés et une bouteille d'eau. Je les pris, non sans lui lancer un regard noir.

-On m'a dit que ça donnait souvent des maux de tête, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu enlèves souvent les gens comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Répétai-je.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Railla le type en face de moi.

-Si c'est pour l'argent, vous pouvez tout de suite me relâcher, vous n'aurez rien de mes parents. J'ai de l'argent, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ! Je vais être en retard pour la soirée de mon amie !

-Je crois bien que tu l'as ratée, ta fameuse soirée. Si ça peut te consoler, ils se sont inquiétés pour toi.

Je me levai, prête à lui bondir dessus, mais il attrapa mes poignets avant que je puisse le frapper.

-On se calme beauté, sinon il t'arrivera malheur ! Maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille. J'ai des courses à faire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je baissai le regard sur mes vêtements, me rendant compte avec horreur que j'avais les mêmes habits que… Quand déjà ? Où était mon sac ? Mon portable ?

-Je veux mon portable ! Et des habits propres ! Et à manger, parce que j'ai faim. Mais pas ces trucs gras des fast-foods, c'est trop salé. Et si tu t'obstines vraiment à me garder ici, alors par pitié, amène-moi de quoi m'occuper ! Sinon je crie jusqu'à ce que tu sois sourd.

Et j'étais capable de le faire.

Il avait soupiré et était reparti comme il était venu, non sans refermer la porte derrière lui. La seule différence était que j'avais de l'eau et de la lumière.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait apporté avec lui de l'eau, un repas chaud ainsi que tout ce que je lui avais demandé à l'exception de mon téléphone portable, ce qui en soit n'était pas étonnant. Quel genre de kidnappeur aurait-il été s'il m'avait donné la possibilité de communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

Le lendemain, il m'avait installé une télévision et je me souvenais avoir parcouru les chaines de manière frénétique, zappant des heures entières à la recherche d'un flash d'information indiquant mon enlèvement mais il n'en fut rien.

Au bout du troisième ou peut-être du quatrième jour, j'appris que j'avais fugué et comme j'étais majeure, personne ne me recherchait. Ce fut un coup dur pour moi. Les larmes de désespoir me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Je n'étais pas une mère, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais pensé à en devenir une, j'étais bien trop jeune pour me préoccuper de ça. Je n'étais pas un père non plus. Mais j'étais une sœur et en tant que telle, je savais que j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour retrouver un de mes frères s'il l'un d'eux était venu à disparaître.

Quels genres de parents, de frères ou même d'amis laissaient tomber une fille, une sœur ou une amie après seulement quelques jours de disparition ?

Etaient-ils tellement occupés pendant leurs vacances à Hawaï ou à la Barbade pour ne pas prendre la peine de se préoccuper de l'endroit où j'étais ?

Etais-je si insignifiante à leurs yeux ?

Je reniflai bruyamment au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Riley, enfin, si c'était son vrai nom d'ailleurs.

- J'ai vu les nouvelles, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il réellement inquiet.

Mon cœur se remit à battre alors que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que mes battements s'étaient ralentis. Mes poumons se gonflèrent, je repris une grande inspiration, réalisant également que je me retenais d'emmagasiner de l'oxygène. Pour la première fois, l'espoir s'insinua en moi. Sournoisement. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi. Après ce que je venais de réaliser sur ma famille et mes amis, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non de laisser l'espoir d'être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un m'envahir de cette façon.

Lorsqu'il réalisa dans quel état lamentable je me trouvais, il s'approcha timidement de moi et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Sa cuisse se colla à la mienne et il mit ses mains sur ses jambes visiblement gêné de ne pas savoir où les poser exactement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Ses yeux légèrement humides, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer lui aussi, ne contredirent pas ces paroles. Je baissai la tête et fixai le sol.

- Vous leur avez demandé une rançon ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix enrouée par mes sanglots.

Je savais qu'ils étaient au moins deux pour avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises un autre homme discuter avec Riley.

Il soupira avant de lâcher un tout petit oui.

La réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

- Et ils refusent de la payer… soufflai-je. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont préféré dire que j'avais fugué…

Ce n'était pas tellement une question, plus une constatation en fait. Le silence se fit autour de moi, je n'étais rien pour eux. J'aurais dû m'y attendre en fait, leurs absences lors des moments importants de ma vie auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Quelque part, je m'en doutais mais toujours pareil, j'avais espéré que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent, que cette fois-ci, ils montreraient un peu d'égard, ne serait-ce que pour tromper le monde d'apparence auquel nous appartenions. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait en quelque sorte en déclarant que j'avais fugué.

Riley me sortit de mes sombres pensées et je levai mes yeux vers lui. Je haussais les épaules dans un geste que je voulais nonchalant mais la peine s'écoulant librement de mes yeux trahit mon attitude.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… dis-je après m'être raclée la gorge.

Si ma famille n'en avait rien à faire de moi, car s'était bien ça, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux, je ne voyais pas pourquoi leur donner la satisfaction d'être touchée par leur abandon.

Son regard me happa et je pus lire en eux une espèce de détermination nouvelle émanant de Riley.

L'instant d'après, il passait un bras autour de mes épaules et je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, à l'abri dans son étreinte réconfortante. J'étais juste bien. Mieux que jamais je ne l'avais été à vrai dire. Et je m'étais laissée aller complètement.

J'avais pleuré en lui racontant mes maux.

J'avais reniflé en lui racontant mes peines.

J'avais ri nerveusement en lui racontant mes douleurs.

Des heures durant, il m'avait écoutée sagement, ne parlant que pour me pousser à lui en dire davantage. Jamais il n'avait desserré ses bras autour de mon corps. Envahie par la chaleur de son étreinte, je me sentais comprise et en sécurité.

Dès lors, tout avait changé entre nous. Il m'avait permis de sortir petit à petit de cette pièce pour arpenter librement la maison. Nous avions fait plus ample connaissance, ou du moins moi car après cet événement, je n'avais plus vraiment de secret pour lui. Il était devenu au final un jeune homme normal avec moi, me parlant comme son égale à l'exception des moments où son complice dont il n'avait que très peu parlé revenait. Le Riley sombre et manipulateur qui m'avait enlevée reparaissait pour disparaître à nouveau lorsque l'homme repartait.

Lorsque Riley était lui-même, il était insouciant et drôle et le regard qu'il portait sur moi me faisait me sentir importante et aimée. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je m'imaginais des choses ou s'il nourrissait réellement des sentiments à mon égard mais ce dont j'étais sûre c'était que moi je ressentais pour lui.

D'un amour emprunt de complexité.

D'une manière inextricable.

J'avais gardé mes sentiments pour moi, ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait réellement de moi si j'avais le malheur de me déclarer. J'avais bien trop peur de l'effrayer et de l'éloigner. Tremblante à l'idée que lui aussi pourrait me tourner le dos car aussi dérangé que cela pouvait paraître, je n'avais que lui maintenant. Lui qui m'avait enlevée à ma vie triste et misérable.

La sienne n'avait pas été de tout repos comme ses yeux l'avaient laissé présager lors de notre premier échange. Sa mère l'avait vendu lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à un proxénète en échange de quoi acheter sa dose. Il avait vécu un temps pour satisfaire les fantasmes dérangés d'hommes pervers avant de réussir

A tout juste seize ans, il avait lutté pour survivre, gardant au fond de lui une cassure profonde que le temps s'écoulant ne parviendrait jamais à effacer ni même à atténuer. Je savais qu'il faisait toujours des cauchemars, toutes les nuits ou presque je l'entendais de ma chambre supplier pour qu'on le laisse, hurler pour qu'on arrête de le toucher et pleurer pour avoir la paix. Cette paix ne viendrait probablement jamais, tant qu'il ne serait pas lui aussi en paix avec lui-même, en paix avec sa vie passée, il ne trouverait jamais le repos de l'esprit.

Tout comme je savais qu'il se sentait indigne d'être désiré et aimé pour lui et non pour ses atouts.

Tous les jours un peu plus.

Inconditionnellement et irrévocablement.

Je pourrais l'appeler mon oxygène. Une chose indispensable, qui me faisait vivre, qui arrivait à réparer mon âme blessée et trahie.

Elle était arrivée dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon. Un jour j'étais désespéré, et je m'étais retrouvé dans les filets de James, et le lendemain, j'avais envie de caresser la joue d'Alice, endormie sous l'effet des somnifères.

Nous avions tout mis en place, avec mon complice, pour nous faire des couilles en or, mais le plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Nous devions échanger Alice contre une rançon, mais personne n'avait payé, et Alice était restée. Prenant mon cœur en otage au passage.

Bien sûr, au départ elle avait été en colère, elle avait mal pris les choses. Mais quand elle avait vu comment les informations parlaient d'elle, sa famille allant jusqu'à mentir et passer sous silence notre demande de rançon, elle avait été blessée. Ses larmes m'avaient ému, et même si je ne savais pas comment la réconforter, elle accepta mes gestes maladroits et me raconta sa vie.

Ma vie n'avait pas été facile, et j'avais dû me battre pour survivre. Si on pouvait appeler ça survivre, en tout cas avant l'arrivée d'Alice, parce que je ne supportais pas les contacts physiques, et je me sentais obligé de me montrer dur pour être respecté.

La sienne était pourtant presque aussi difficile. Elle avait vécu dans un univers bourré de fric, entre des parents absents et des frères qui passaient plus de temps avec leurs conquêtes de la semaine qu'avec leur sœur. Bref, elle était livrée à elle-même, tout en voyant sa famille n'avoir aucun respect pour elle, aucune reconnaissance. Elle aurait été transparente que ça aurait été la même chose.

Je savais que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait toutes les bêtises qui auraient rendues mes parents fous : drogue, alcool, cigarettes, fugue dans la nuit, et surtout, dépenser leur sale fric dans toutes les conneries possibles.

Pourtant Alice n'avait rien fait de cela. Elle avait su rester fière, et avait pris son parti, remplaçant sa famille par ses amis. J'avais compris pourquoi elle tenait tant à la fête de son amie, qui était plus importante à ses yeux que son père, sa mère ou ses frères. Et rien que pour son courage face à la situation, elle avait gagné

Après sa crise de larmes et ses confidences, j'avais tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, ou au moins améliorer son quotidien. Et en passant du temps avec elle, j'avais réussi à me dévoiler peu à peu, laissant sortir ma rage. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, alors je ne lui avais pas tout raconté, mais elle avait saisi l'essentiel. Alice était très intelligente.

C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé à l'aimer. Ça avait été faible au début, mais mes sentiments s'étaient amplifiés pour devenir écrasants, délicieusement imposants. Je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments aussi forts, même pour mon ex-petite amie Bree.

Mes sentiments pour Alice avaient évolué, mais j'ignorais ce qu'il en était pour elle. James disait que je ne devais pas me prendre la tête pour elle, qu'un jour je me lasserais, ou qu'elle partirait sans aucun remord. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, et c'est pour ça que j'étais caché, la maison où nous retenions Alice bien dans mon champ de vision.

Je voulais voir ce qu'elle allait faire. La porte était ouverte, les alarmes débranchées, et j'avais pris la voiture, voulant lui faire croire que je partais pour un long moment. Soit elle s'enfuyait, et dans ce cas je m'étais promis de me tuer pour échapper à la prison et parce que vivre sans elle me serait impossible, soit elle restait et me rendait heureux, extrêmement heureux même.

J'attendais… Il ne s'était écoulé à peine que quelques minutes depuis que j'avais gagné ma cachette mais j'eus l'impression de passer des heures entières avant de voir la porte s'entrouvrir légèrement.

Mon cœur entreprit une course folle à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Elle voulait sortir, partir, me quitter et bien que je me doutais que ses sentiments à mon égard n'étaient pas aussi forts que les miens, j'eus du mal à ne pas courir vers cette porte et la refermer pour la garder éternellement à mes côtés.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas sortir de ma cachette et lui laisser son libre arbitre.

J'étais terrifié de la perdre.

Terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse me quitter sans se retourner.

Lorsque son joli minois apparut de l'encadrement de la porte, je serrai les poings jusqu'à m'en exploser les jointures. Elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et je tombai à genoux sous le coup de la douleur qui perforait mon être de part en part.

Elle allait vraiment partir et me laisser.

Elle se posta sur le perron, leva la tête et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais avant qu'un magnifique sourire illumine son visage d'ange.

Elle devait se sentir oppressée dans cette maison. Je devais être responsable de son étouffement et quelque part je m'en voulais.

C'était dur de la voir si bien, elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie à tel point que je m'en voulais d'avoir voulu la garder si longtemps à mes côtés. J'avais été égoïste, je le réalisais maintenant.

Elle s'avança d'un pas timide sur l'allée, regardant autour d'elle afin d'être sûre que je n'y étais plus. Les quelques mètres parcourus me fendirent le cœur. Plus elle avançait et plus je la perdais.

Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle soupira et se retourna vers la maison. Cette maison devait représenter son enfer. Elle y avait été séquestrée contre son gré, je ne doutais même pas de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir en la regardant pour la dernière fois. Une prison, voilà ce que c'était. Et moi, son geôlier. Celui qui l'avait arrachée à sa vie, ses amis et sa famille bien que pour eux, ce n'était pas vraiment une perte.

Et je méritais toute cette douleur écrasante, je me consolais avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse être heureuse loin de mon monde et loin de moi.

Je sursautai lorsqu'elle se mit à courir le long du trottoir. La peine ressentie m'arracha un gémissement que je dus contenir pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais et c'était tout simplement difficile à encaisser voire même impossible.

Elle courut sur quelques mètres et même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu quitter sa silhouette des yeux. Elle finit par s'arrêter net au milieu de la rue pour se retourner à nouveau afin d'observer la maison. Je retins ma respiration malgré moi.

Allait-elle faire demi-tour ?

Un élan d'espoir envahit soudain mes veines, poison délicieux à double tranchant qui circulait en moi. Soit il me tuait, soit il me ramenait à la vie.

La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir et lorsqu'Alice fit demi-tour je sus immédiatement que jamais je ne pourrai la laisser partir, que je voudrais toujours l'avoir à

Elle souriait tout en sautillant gaiement le long du chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir quelques secondes plus tôt. Mon cœur fit des bonds de joie, se remettant à battre délicieusement tandis que l'espoir d'un nous finissait de circuler dans tout mon corps.

Un sourire niais s'accrocha à mon visage et je ne doutais pas de le garder tant qu'elle serait à mes côtés. L'air si longtemps retenu dans mes poumons s'extirpa bruyamment tandis qu'elle avançait dans l'allée.

Elle se stoppa un instant pour ramasser des marguerites et rejoignit la maison en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je pris quelques instants pour analyser la situation. Même si j'étais pressé de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras et d'enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je n'étais pas à l'abri qu'elle change d'avis alors je restais là, patientant un je ne sais quoi qui ne vint jamais.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte. Une délicieuse odeur se faufila dans mes narines et je fermai les yeux en entendant Alice siffloter de la cuisine.

Je marchai à une vitesse raisonnable bien que j'avais l'impression que tout se passait comme au ralenti. Mes sens étaient décuplés, comme si j'étais en plein rêve

La réalité me tomba dessus au moment où je passais la porte de la cuisine. Elle était là. Elle était restée en toute connaissance de cause. Elle connaissait ma vie, elle était d'ailleurs bien placée pour savoir que je n'étais pas blanc comme neige mais même en le sachant, elle était toujours là. Et elle avait eu le choix. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée cauchemardesque et nerveusement éprouvante, je ressentais le soulagement de l'avoir laissée décider seule de son

- Tu es restée… fut tout ce que je parvins à dire. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire en tout premier lieu mais la voir là, à s'affairer en cuisine alors que c'était une des choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucun talent, me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu aurais préféré que je parte ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je lui souris et me rapprochai d'elle. La chaleur émanant de son corps, combinée à mon envie insatisfaite d'elle depuis des semaines étaient dures à supporter mais je ne voulais pas la prendre sauvagement comme j'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle fille. Non, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille et je voulais lui faire ressentir tout ca. Elle avait été tellement délaissée et bafouée dans sa vie par sa famille que je voulais lui faire oublier tout cela en lui montrant qu'elle comptait pour moi. En lui prouvant qu'elle était importante à mes yeux si ce n'est tout.

J'étais tout près d'elle mais les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient me semblaient insurmontable. Là encore la peur d'être rejeté ou de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes ou tout simplement de ne pas être assez bien pour elle se faisait sentir. Il y avait aussi la peur de ne pas parvenir à la rendre heureuse. Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner si je ne réussissais pas à la rendre heureuse.

- Tu voulais que je parte? Répéta-t-elle devant mon mutisme. Les sanglots étreignirent sa gorge et je m'en voulus derechef de lui faire subir ça.

- Non! m'empressai-je de dire en levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

Un merveilleux sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir en attente de réponses.

- Tu as fait exprès de partir en laissant la porte ouverte?

Quand je disais qu'elle était intelligente.

- J'avais besoin de savoir...

On y était. C'était le moment de lui avouer mais j'avais toujours l'impression que lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour elle, lui dire mes sentiments à haute voix la ferait fuir sans se retourner. Et puis je n'avais jamais été doué pour les grandes déclarations. J'étais un gars d'action, j'agissais et réfléchissais ensuite.

- Savoir si tu resterais de ton plein gré... avouai-je timidement en baissant la tête.

Elle soupira et réduisit la faible distance qui nous séparait pour se précipiter dans mes bras que je resserrai autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle inspira de soulagement tout en resserrant son étreinte, m'étouffant presque tellement elle y mettait de la force. Je posai mon menton sur sa tête et fermai les yeux.

- Où voulais-tu que j'aille? Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant... soupira-t-elle finalement.

Mon coeur se gonfla de bonheur à ses mots. Je n'eus pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur mais elle ne protesta pas. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je m'installai entre ses jambes et nous étions tous deux face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle m'observait intensément dans l'attente de ce que j'allais faire ou non par la suite tandis que je la jaugeais du regard afin de savoir si oui ou non je pouvais continuer à agir comme j'en rêvais depuis des semaines.

Mon nez frôla délicatement le sien et elle ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle passait le bout de sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres. Sans que j'y fasse réellement attention, ma langue imita la sienne dans un même mouvement. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsqu'enfin je les posai sur les siennes. Elles étaient fines et douces, chaudes aussi. J'avais toujours trouvé que son odeur était envoûtante mais maintenant que ma langue tournoyait avec la sienne, j'étais totalement envahi par son parfum de miel et de rosée. Elle sentait la fraîcheur du matin et jamais rien n'égalerait cette odeur. Je savais que les autres femmes me sembleraient toujours trop fades ou insipides en comparaison d'Alice.

Elle pencha la tête et ses mains agrippèrent l'arrière de ma nuque pour m'inciter à approfondir les choses. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et je la sentis sourire tout contre ma bouche avant que ses dents n'emprisonnent délicieusement ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis lorsqu'elle se mit à la mordiller délicatement.

Mes mains se posèrent tout d'abord sur ses genoux puis, en prenant mon temps, je remontai lentement le long de sa cuisse. Je me délectais des moindres réactions de son corps. Chacun de ses couinements me rendaient fous. Chacun de ses frissons me faisaient perdre la tête. Chacun de ses gémissements me rendaient plus fort.

Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, s'aventurant parfois plus bas, mais quand elle passa ses petites mains sur mon ventre, celui-ci se contracta instinctivement, et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui envahit la pièce, la faisant sourire encore plus. Et juste comme ça, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise alors que je jouais avec ses mamelons, m'amusant à passer mes pouces dessus pour les faire durcir.

Mais très vite le jeu me lassa et j'eus besoin de sentir plus que ces petits bouts de chair. Alors j'enlevai le pull d'Alice, un de ceux qui mettaient sa jolie poitrine en valeur, et ma bouche fut irrémédiablement attirée par ses magnifiques seins blancs, rehaussés d'un petit soutien-gorge rouge que je me souvenais avoir acheté à sa demande mais qui était mille fois mieux sur elle que sur le mannequin d'Internet. Alice agrippa mes cheveux, et alors que j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse, elle fit pression, me suppliant silencieusement. Ses halètements alors que je tétais, mordillais ou léchais simplement sa peau tendre était une délicieuse musique à mes oreilles. Pour la millième fois peut-être depuis quelques heures, je me félicitais de mon idée de lui laisser le choix, qui m'avait permis de laisser mon amour s'exprimer.

Les mains de la délicieuse jeune fille que je tenais dans mes bras délaissèrent mes cheveux et me retira ma chemise. J'en profitai pour enlever le soutien-gorge et l'allongeai sur le plan de travail. Je la vis frissonner et m'en inquiétai aussitôt.

-Tu as froid ? m'enquis-je.

En temps normal, j'aurais pris ce que je désirais : j'aurais peloté les seins de la fille et l'aurais couché sans état d'âme sur le plan de travail, aurais remonté sa jupe (je choisissais toujours des filles portant des jupes, ce qui me permettait d'accéder facilement à l'endroit que je voulais atteindre). Mais là, je voulais prendre mon temps, je voulais la caresser, la goûter, sentir le parfum de sa peau et la sentir autour de moi.

-Non, ça va, me dit-elle tranquillement en me regardant intensément.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai langoureusement, prenant soin de me coller à elle. Elle ne pouvait que sentir mon envie, que dis-je, mon besoin d'elle, et même si je voulais la prendre sauvagement pour me soulager, je faisais tout pour que cela soit différent d'une baise. Heureusement pour moi, elle fut réceptive et se frotta sans honte à moi, créant une friction aussi délicieuse que frustrante.

Quand nous fûmes à court d'oxygène, je quittai ses lèvres et suçotai son cou avant de le lécher, créant une magnifique marque, la marquant comme mienne. Je relevai le regard, et ce que j'y vis faillit briser toutes mes résolutions d'y aller doucement. Ses yeux brillaient, et une larme s'échappa. Je la recueillis du doigt, doigt qu'elle prit dans sa bouche et qu'elle aspira, jouant de sa langue.

-Holy shit ! soupirai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle consentit à relâcher mon doigt, un sourire coquin avait pris place sur ses lèvres, et je dus combattre mon envie d'arracher ses vêtements sur-le-champ. A la place, je laissai ma langue courir entre ses seins pour descendre de plus en plus bas, vers un lieu que je tenais à découvrir. Tout en progressant vers le bas, mes mains retiraient lentement le jean moulant d'Alice après l'avoir dégrafé, dévoilant peu à peu ses fines jambes. Elle me regardait faire, ses doigts grattant mon cuir chevelu tant et si bien que j'aurais pu en ronronner.

Lorsque son pantalon fut enlevé, je le lançai à travers la pièce avant de me jeter sur la peau tendre de son ventre. J'embrassai et léchai cette partie qui semblait si sensible à en croire ses petits soupirs d'extases. Ma langue traçait des lignes imaginaires sur son corps, allant de son nombril à son aine. Lorsque j'arrivai tout contre son intimité, sa prise sur mes cheveux se resserra tandis qu'elle se cambrait pour s'offrir à moi, plaquant mon nez contre sa fine ligne de poils. J'inspirai longuement et ma langue s'aventura timidement entre ses plis. Si Alice sentait et goûtait très bon, son intimité se révélait être un aperçu du paradis à mon avis.

Elle couina lorsque le bout de ma langue s'infiltra plus en profondeur, contournant volontairement sa partie la plus sensible pour en faire le tour. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ma bouche se posa sur son clitoris volontairement délaissé pour l'aspirer entre mes lèvres avant de le suçoter. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais exactement, n'ayant pas pour habitude de m'occuper de mes partenaires précédentes, mais à l'entendre haleter et à la sentir contracter ses muscles des jambes à chaque passage de ma langue, je sus que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Je lâchai son clitoris afin de continuer mon jeu de langue plus bas. Mes mains agrippèrent le haut de ses cuisses afin de pouvoir les lui écarter tout en la soulevant légèrement. J'eus un accès direct à son antre et je m'enquis de la pénétrer de ma langue. Ses parois m'enserrèrent doucement, m'envoyant par salves ses sucs que je m'empressai d'avaler et de déguster. Les jambes d'Alice commencèrent à trembler, je renforçai ma prise sur le haut de ses cuisses. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses halètements se firent plus saccadés et plus bruyants, annonçant sa fin proche. Ma langue se fit plus ferme et aventureuse, explorant et appuyant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Son clitoris se gonfla et devint plus rose encore et son plaisir finit par exploser dans ma bouche. Tout son corps se tendit nerveusement pour finir par se détendre lorsque mon nom s'échappa en un murmure de ses douces lèvres.

Je relevai la tête, m'abreuvant de la vision enchanteresse de ma déesse les cheveux en pétard, les joues rosies et la respiration haletante. Elle était si belle et désirable ainsi, allongée sur le plan de travail, totalement nue et offerte, son ventre se soulevant frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Moi, j'étais debout entre ses jambes écartées, sa peau luisante de sueur était un appel à la luxure et je me demandai comment j'avais pu tenir tout ce temps passé avec elle sans la posséder ou la faire mienne.

Du bout de mes doigts, je traçai un passage imaginaire sur sa peau douce allant de la naissance de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Des frissons parcoururent son corps tout du long de mon chemin, accentués par de légers gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Je décidai de passer à l'étape suivante, et je laissai à regret sa peau pour enlever le reste de mes vêtements, superflus pour mon propre bien et le sien. Elle commença à se relever mais je fus le plus rapide, et je me jetai sur elle, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, reprenant ma place entre ses jambes. Mon érection était douloureuse, et je devais vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfoncer en elle comme une bête. Ça viendrait, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je voulais que ce soit différent.

Je passai un doigt sur sa fente, m'assurant qu'elle était prête, et la pénétrai, doucement d'abord, puis violemment jusqu'à la garde. Elle glapit lorsque je butai au fond d'elle.

-Riley ! gémit-elle en entourant ma taille de ses jambes.

- Alice! m'exclamai-je en retour. C'est tellement bon!

Seul un soupir me répondit. Ses jambes qui m'encerclaient se contractèrent pour m'imposer un rythme soutenu. J'allais et venais en elle avec force et détermination, me délectant de chaque secondes. J'étais si bien que j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps. Elle était si étroite et si humide que je me retenais de venir en elle après seulement quelques minutes de pur bonheur. Je voulais l'emmener de nouveau vers l'extase et je voulais jouir tout en sentant ses parois

Je la soulevai délicatement, et, sans pour autant sortir d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter à l'étage. Elle était tellement légère et frêle que cela ne me posa aucun problème sauf lorsqu'en plein milieu des escaliers, elle se mit à se dandiner sur moi. Ses mains étaient agrippées à mes épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau sensible tandis qu'à l'aide de ses pieds, elle montait et descendait sur ma verge au bord de l'explosion.

Je dus m'arrêter en chemin et la plaquer contre le mur car les sensations étaient tellement fortes que je ne parvenais plus à avancer. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et je vis la grimace qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un "aïe!". Je me stoppai net.

- Excuse-moi Alice! me confondis-je en excuse tout en portant la main à l'endroit où je l'avais cognée.

- Dieu Riley continue sinon il va te falloir plus que des excuses pour te faire pardonner! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je me mis à rire et elle soupira de frustration avant d'attraper ma tête pour m'obliger à me coller à ses lèvres. Mon rire s'étouffa dans sa bouche lorsque sa langue se mit à danser autour de la mienne. Nos soupirs se mélangèrent, au même rythme que nos respirations, nos langues et nos corps. Je repris mes mouvements en elle après avoir finalement réussi à arpenter les dernières marches de l'escalier. Cette fois, lorsque je la plaquai contre le mur jouxtant la porte de ma chambre, inutile d'y aller, je savais que le temps nous était compté et que nous n'y parviendrions jamais, je pris soin d'y aller doucement.

A l'aide de ses jambes autour de ma taille et en s'appuyant contre le mur et sur mes épaules, elle bougeait dans la même cadence que mes coups de rein, me permettant d'aller buter toujours plus loin et plus fort au fond d'elle. Nous étions épuisés, nous laissant submerger par nos désirs, plus rien n'était calculé, nos va-et-vient étaient comme désespérés et aléatoires, plus aucun rythme n'était respecté. Notre instinct prit le pas et nous n'étions plus Alice et Riley, nous étions un seul et unique être, une seule et même entité. Nous fusionnâmes à cet instant, chacune de nos têtes dans le cou de l'autre, ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules, me griffant sous la force de son orgasme. Les miennes agrippèrent ses petites fesses avec autant de force que fut ma libération et je ne doutais pas qu'elle en aurait des marques mais rien ne m'avait préparé à vivre un tel moment de félicité. Lorsque ses parois palpitèrent avec force pour ne plus me relâcher pendant plusieurs secondes, je me déversais en elle. Elle hurla lorsque je la remplis tandis que je profitai qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière pour aller mordre son cou afin de m'empêcher de crier sauvagement à mon tour.

La douleur lui donna un spasme qui se répercuta directement sur son intimité qui se resserra sans fin autour de mon membre. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je dus rassembler toutes mes maigres forces pour nous porter jusqu'à mon lit dans lequel je m'écroulai littéralement sur elle en essayant de ne pas trop lui peser dessus.

Je l'embrassai à perdre haleine, nos respirations toujours erratiques et nos soupirs d'extases résonnèrent autour de nous. Lentement, je me couchais sur le côté et l'entraînais dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse. Elle se pelotonna tout contre moi et expira d'aise avant de probablement s'endormir tout comme moi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je le sus car la chambre était désormais plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je fus réveillé par une sensation qui me vrilla l'estomac. Quelque chose allait se passer, je le sentais. En ouvrant les yeux, rien n'avait changé mais à l'extérieur je devinais une activité toute autre. Des chuchotements, des murmures, des messes basses parvenaient du dehors par la fenêtre. Au loin j'entendis les sirènes annonciatrices de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je savais qu'elles venaient pour moi. Cette sensation qui me creusait le ventre ne m'en laissait aucun doute. Je resserrais ma prise autour du petit corps d'Alice, inspirant une dernière fois son odeur mélangée à la mienne et au sexe, elle sentait la luxure à plein nez. J'embrassais le creux de son cou et elle frissonna tout en se recroquevillant plus dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Alice, dis-je sérieusement tout contre son oreille. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Ne me laisse pas... marmonna-t-elle toujours endormie comme si elle avait deviné mes intentions.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste à ce qui allait suivre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit, menottes aux poignets lorsqu'ils m'emmèneraient loin d'elle. Aussi, je sortis délicatement du lit, j'enfilai à la hâte un jogging et un vieux t-shirt qui traînait là avant de descendre les escaliers.

Je ne me retournai pas avant d'arriver en bas. Si je la regardais une dernière fois, je n'aurais plus la force de la laisser. Je m'agenouillais en bas des marches, passais mes doigts croisés derrière ma nuque et j'attendis en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un fracas assourdissant et je fus plaqué au sol avec force par plusieurs hommes en même temps. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'en un rien de temps je fus mis debout et on me traînait pieds nus dans l'allée.

- Riley! entendis-je Alice hurler de désespoir tandis que je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de moi l'emmenant au plaisir suprême et pas comme un vulgaire kidnappeur menotté et forcé à avancer vers une camionnette de Police.

- Riley! hurla-t-elle de nouveau mais son ton était tellement déchirant que j'eus l'impression de n'entendre qu'elle. Comme si le silence s'était fait autour de nous. Seule sa voix parvenait encore à mes oreilles, comme une longue plainte agonisante qui m'arracha le coeur et me tourneboula les trippes.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids et les deux policiers m'escortant finirent par me porter.

Sur les bords du trottoir, je reconnus, pour les avoir déjà vu en photo au journal télévisé, les parents d'Alice qui pleuraient de joie dans les bras l'un de l'autre en voyant que leur fille était bel et bien vivante. J'en fus heureux pour elle de voir que finalement ils se préoccupaient de son état, de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient jamais laissé tomber leurs recherches et que s'ils n'avaient pas payé la rançon, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se moquaient de ce qui lui était arrivé.

J'entendais les hurlements de douleur d'Alice répétant inlassablement mon nom ainsi que ses sanglots derrière moi et je fus incapable de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Elles s'écoulèrent en silence le long de mes joues pour finir leur course sur le col de mon t-shirt.

Les policiers m'incitèrent à monter à l'arrière de la fourgonnette et je risquai un regard vers l'entrée de la maison. Deux policiers retenaient Alice qui se débattait, déversant toute sa rage et sa haine sur eux pour venir me rejoindre. Elle hurlait à la mort, leur criant de la libérer, les exhortant de la lâcher mais rien n'y fit si bien que lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle se calma instantanément et cessa de lutter.

Nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas, nous passions tout notre amour et nos sentiments communs dans notre regard. Elle me sourit et j'oubliai tout le reste, il n'existait plus qu'elle et moi et notre amour. Je pus lire un "je t'aimerai toujours" qu'elle me lança du bout des lèvres avant que les portes de la fourgonnette se referment.

Lorsque je fus dans le noir, autant dans cette camionnette que dans mon coeur, je me promis de tout faire pour revoir un jour très proche ce même regard, cette même lueur de bonheur, cette fierté et tout cet amour qui transparaissaient dans ses yeux.


	13. End is just a beginning

**HOLY SHIT CONTEST**

**Titre: End is just a beginning**

**Personnage(s): Jasper/Léah **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**~De nos jours~**

Je me sens cotonneux. Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je sais que j'ai trop bu la veille et maintenant que mon esprit s'éveille, je me rappelle pourquoi.

Et la douleur reparait.

Violente.

Insidieuse.

Perverse.

Elle s'infiltre en moi et me comprime les organes un à un.

Mes paupières papillonnent, s'acclimatant à la lumière du jour et à la blancheur des lieux.

L'hôpital.

Encore.

Dans mon esprit embrumé je vois une magnifique brune aux yeux verts me sourire et d'un coup mon cœur se remet à battre normalement.

Je sais que si elle est là, tout ira bien.

- Léah ? l'appelé-je soulagée de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Tout va bien Jasper, tout ira bien je te le promets.

**~La veille~**

Je termine la bouteille de scotch au goulot et la laisse tomber sur le tapis de mon salon en attendant patiemment que les effets engourdissent mon cerveau.

Debout, une main plaquée en hauteur sur ma fenêtre et l'autre dans la poche de mon jean, je soupire en regardant les flocons tomber sur la ville. Le temps brumeux, froid et nuageux est en parfait accord avec mon cœur.

Comment faire lorsque toutes vos certitudes volent en éclat ?

Le vent souffle, glacial, emmenant avec lui des tourbillons de neige.

Comment vivre quand vous savez que votre unique raison de respirer ne sera plus là demain ?

Les klaxons résonnent à travers les vitres, le mauvais temps gagne la totalité de la ville.

Comment survivre lorsque vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher un tel désastre ?

Les embouteillages se créent, empêchant les gens de rentrer chez eux, les obligeant à s'arrêter dans tel restaurant ou tel bar en attendant une accalmie.

Bientôt la neige paralysera la ville.

Et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

Ce n'est pas non plus un film mièvre dans lequel chacun arrive finalement à ce qu'il souhaite.

On serait dans un Walt Disney je ne serai pas là, à me saouler seul comme un con.

On serait dans un putain de film romantique, je ne serai pas en train de regarder la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre de mon appartement.

On serait dans une saloperie de conte de fée, je serai à genoux entre deux terminaux de l'aéroport JFK en train de déclarer ma flamme à la femme de mes rêves.

On serait dans un épisode d'une série télé, je serai en train de la retenir de partir loin de moi par tous les moyens.

Mais je suis juste trop con ou trop blessé dans mon orgueil de mâle pour me rabaisser à de telles pratiques.

**~Deux mois plus tôt~**

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller parader à ta soirée dans une tenue de pingouin !

- Oh arrête un peu Jazz je t'en prie et attache ce putain de nœud papillon ! s'énerve-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Bon d'accord je le cherche un peu.

Mais merde je déteste ces trucs bons chic bon genre !

- Putain Alice tu sais que je déteste ça ! En plus le nœud, ça le fait pas ! T'as pas une cravate plutôt ? Tant qu'à faire le pingouin je préfère autant ne pas ressembler aux serveurs ! râlé-je comme un lycéen le soir du bal de promo.

Elle souffle mais finit par sortir de la chambre, en marmonnant je ne sais quoi à propos à propos des limites de sa patience.

Je souris victorieux et jette un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Holy shit ! C'est que je suis plutôt beau gosse déguisé comme ça !

Je souris à ma propre image en tournant sur moi-même. Un costume noir taillé sur mesure, une chemise bleue ciel qui fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux et des chaussures cirées, qui pourrait croire que je ne suis qu'un médiocre musicien ?

Je commence à m'amuser devant le miroir, me souriant, testant des grimaces, des expressions qui pourraient faire leur effet sur la gente féminine. J'en viens à faire le célèbre « Are you talking to me ? » lorsque le rire d'Alice résonne clairement dans la pièce comme des milliers de clochettes.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! me vexé-je. C'est le seul avantage que j'ai à être dans ce costume !

- Allez viens De Niro, on va être en retard ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

J'aime beaucoup Alice. Il fut un temps où je l'aimais tout court mais les choses entre nous ont vite dégénéré. C'est une maniaque de l'organisation quand je suis un bordélique invétéré. C'est une obsessionnelle du contrôle quand j'aime être libre et indépendant.

Notre histoire a duré quoi ? Un an à peu de choses près et entrecoupée de ruptures et de disputes toutes plus cinglantes et blessantes les unes que les autres.

Cependant, notre amitié, elle, est immuable.

Et je suis fier de notre complicité retrouvée.

On a mis du temps mais on a réussi à renouer, nous pardonnant l'un l'autre nos écarts de conduite et nos mots blessants.

Depuis, j'ai grandi.

Je ne suis plus contre l'engagement sous toute forme que ce soit.

Elle aussi a changé.

Elle s'efforce d'arrêter ses manies de contrôler tout et tout le monde… enfin, la plupart du temps néanmoins…

Aujourd'hui fait bien évidemment entorse à la règle. Voilà pourquoi je suis en costard en train de héler un taxi dans les rues engorgées de Manhattan, elle à mes côtés dans une splendide robe pourpre créée par ses soins.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes en route vers la réception de ce soir.

Là où moi j'ai échoué en tant qu'artiste, elle, elle a superbement réussi, s'appliquant à faire un pied de nez à tous les créateurs qui lui ont fermée la porte au nez dans ses débuts sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir dans le métier.

Aujourd'hui, sa renommée est internationale et son nom ni sa place ne sont plus à faire dans ce cercle fermé de l'élite de la mode.

Moi, à l'époque de notre rencontre, soit dix ans plus tôt, j'étais promu à une grande carrière musicale solo. Guitariste et chanteur, je venais de signer dans un grand label New Yorkais.

Dans ce milieu malsain, j'avais sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool, passant mes nuits à saccager les chambres d'hôtels avec mes conquêtes d'un soir avec lesquelles je trompais Alice ouvertement et mes jours à dormir.

Le retour à la réalité avait été difficile.

Pour elle comme pour moi.

Ma tournée avait été annulée.

Alice m'avait quitté.

Et moi, j'avais sombré encore plus dans les profondeurs de mes addictions, me noyant dans l'alcool jusqu'à plus soif, me shootant seul ou à plusieurs, baisant à tout va sans en avoir le moindre souvenir ensuite.

Un jour je m'étais réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital sans savoir comment ni pourquoi j'y étais.

Alice était là.

Elle m'avait souri.

Et je m'étais battu de toutes mes forces.

Pour elle.

Puis par la suite, comprenant que notre histoire ne reprendrait jamais, je m'étais battu pour moi.

Et j'avais réussi.

Huit ans que je n'avais ni touché à l'alcool, ni à la dope.

Mon amour pour Alice était bien loin désormais, tout comme ma carrière musicale.

Mais chaque jour était une victoire en soit. Lorsque le soleil se couchait sur la ville, j'étais fier d'avoir survécu sans aucune aide durant la journée.

Et aujourd'hui, j'écumais les bars des bas quartiers de la ville pour quelques misérables centaines de dollars. Enfin, quand j'avais de la chance, les cachets dépendant essentiellement des recettes effectuées au cours de la soirée.

Mais je m'en satisfaisais. Ca me suffisait pour vivre et je faisais ce que j'aimais.

- N'y pense plus, me murmure mon amie en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui rends son sourire. Je lève nos mains jointes pour embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet. Son odeur vanillée m'apaise, je ferme les yeux me remémorant les nuits d'intense manque qu'elle passait à me serrer dans ses bras frêles tout en me murmurant que tout irait bien, que je m'en sortirais, qu'elle me faisait confiance, que je pouvais le faire.

- N'y pense plus Jazz, réitère-t-elle d'une voix emplie de douceur.

Son autre main vient caresser mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux à la rencontre de son regard confiant. Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur le front tandis que le taxi s'arrête devant le parvis de l'hôtel Plazza.

Je soupire.

- C'est parti ! dis-je ironiquement.

Elle rigole doucement avant de me suivre à l'intérieur, nos mains toujours jointes.

Ai-je déjà dit combien je détestais ce genre de soirées ?

Nous sommes à l'intérieur depuis presque une heure maintenant, Alice vogue de personnes en personnes, charmant tous ses interlocuteurs en quelques phrases à peine. J'en suis à mon quatrième verre de cocktail de fruit lorsqu'elle s'avance vers le grand Edward Cullen, faiseur de pluie et de beau temps sur le monde de la mode. Elle m'a déjà parlé de lui et je sais qu'elle crevait d'envie de le rencontrer un jour. Voilà chose faite. Ils discutent ensemble mais je ne suis rien de leur conversation, ils m'ont perdu à Jean-Paul Gautier, ou peut-être même avant. En tout cas, il a l'air d'être lui aussi sous le charme de mon amie.

L'instant d'après, je suis incapable de respirer. Mon esprit quitte mon corps. Le monde s'arrête de tourner. Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens, tout est flou, brumeux. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que c'est elle.

Elle.

Elle descend les escaliers au bras d'un homme plus âgé, probablement son père, du moins je l'espère. Elle est grande et élancée. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés au carré de façon stricte contrastant grandement avec la douceur de son visage. Sa peau est foncée mais pas trop, pas comme toutes ces pimbêches accros aux ultra-violets, non, elle, c'est naturel. Ses yeux explorent la foule, j'imagine que tous les regards sont rivés sur elle, la grâce et la beauté incarnée en une seule et même personne. Je pense même que je rêve, elle ne peut pas être réelle, bien trop parfaite et délicate pour ne pas être un songe.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens et elle me sourit. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Je le lui rends et son visage s'éclaire. Oui, elle me sourit à moi. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, c'est une sensation qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à présent.

- Ne rêve pas Jazz.

Je me tourne vers Alice et fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Il s'agit de Léah Clearwater, son père est un grand collectionneur d'art, m'explique-t-elle. Elle est hors de portée, n'y pense même pas. Et à en croire les rumeurs, elle est fiancée à Jacob Black des industries de cosmétique.

Je hoche la tête en réponse, je connais ces noms, je les ai déjà entendus mais tout ce que je retiens c'est son prénom.

Léah.

Magnifique.

Tout comme elle.

Je scanne la foule à sa recherche mais elle a disparu.

- Oublie Jazz, finit par me dire Alice.

Elle pourra dire tout ce qu'elle voudra, il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça. C'est la première fois depuis des années que j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau. Je sais que Léah est la cause de cette résurrection et même si je dois me brûler les ailes, il faut que je sache, que je comprenne ce qu'elle a de si spécial.

Je laisse Alice en pleine conversation avec le directeur du New York Times pour aller au bar afin de remplir mon verre.

- Un jus d'orange s'il-vous-plaît, demandé-je au barman.

- Vous n'êtes pas un habitué de ce genre de soirées, je me trompe ?

Je tourne la tête. Elle est là, devant moi, et elle me parle. Elle est encore plus belle de près. Son corps frêle et musclé en même temps, sa chevelure soyeuse, ses yeux, son odeur exquise, tout en elle m'attire de façon irraisonnée et déraisonnable. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, j'en suis incapable à vrai dire, elle continue :

- Vous prendriez quelque chose de plus fort si tel était le cas.

Elle lève son verre dans ma direction et fait tourner le liquide brun à l'intérieur. Whisky sans glace. Une boisson d'homme.

- Je n'ai pas bu une goutte depuis dix ans.

Elle me scrute un instant de ses grands yeux verts, je regrette immédiatement d'avoir été aussi ouvert et honnête dans ma réponse, puis elle finit par me sourire.

- C'est ce que je disais, vous n'êtes pas un habitué de ce genre de soirées. Léah, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Jasper.

Le courant électrique qui parcourt mon corps tout entier à l'instant où nos peaux entrent en contact me déstabilise à tel point que je suis incapable de la lâcher. Une étincelle s'illumine au fond de ses yeux tristes. Elle aussi l'a perçu. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et soupire en souriant tristement.

- Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas rencontré plus tôt ?

Je ne sais que répondre. L'instant d'après, elle ouvre les yeux et semble plus déterminée que jamais.

- Viens, dit-elle en m'entrainant à travers la foule.

Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que sa main dans la mienne, si bien que je suis étonné lorsque nous sortons dans le jardin par l'arrière de la salle. Elle nous entraine jusqu'à un banc à l'abri des regards, caché derrière une haie d'arbuste et nous nous asseyons côté à côte. J'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première fois à ses côtés.

- Dieu tu vas me prendre pour une folle, soupire-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle lève la main et doucement caresse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant totalement submerger par ce courant qui me transperce de part en part.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment et crois-moi je voudrais trouver une explication mais je sens comme si nous étions liés tous les deux. Je sais que c'est dingue, rit-elle, mais je…

Je lève la main et caresse ses lèvres du bout du pouce pour la faire taire. Elle n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer, je suis comme elle. Perturbé par ce que je ressens pour une personne dont je ne connais que le nom depuis seulement quelques minutes.

Je m'approche doucement et remplace mon pouce par mes lèvres. Je la sens sourire tout contre moi tandis qu'elle me rend mon baiser. C'est doux mais puissant en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'être entier, d'avoir trouvé ce qui me manquait pour vivre et respirer.

C'est une évidence.

C'est elle.

Ce sera toujours elle.

A jamais.

Ma langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieure et la sienne se joint à la danse. C'est plus fiévreux, plus envieux que précédemment. Ses mains crochètent mon cou, farfouillant mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Je la prends dans mes bras, mes mains entourant sa taille et la soulève pour la poser sur mes genoux.

- Attends Jasper ! s'exclame-t-elle essoufflée en mettant fin au baiser.

Elle tente de se reculer mais je la tiens fermement pour l'en empêcher.

- Mon histoire est… compliquée, finit-elle par avouer en baissant les yeux.

- Léah, soufflé-je, la mienne aussi l'est.

Je passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Les yeux dans les yeux, je prends une de ses mains pour la poser sur mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle ferme les yeux tandis que je lui murmure en posant mon front tout contre le sien:

- C'est ça qui importe. Tu le sens ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête et prend mon autre main pour la poser au même endroit, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Son cœur bat aussi fort et vite que le mien. Je souris tandis que ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter en premier lieu.

Nos langues se retrouvent et se mélangent. Nos gémissements sont étouffés par notre baiser. Je descends ma main et commence à caresser sa poitrine. A travers sa robe, je peux sentir son téton se durcir pour moi, rien que pour moi. Elle se relève bien trop vite, je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir puis finalement revient s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle suçote mes lèvres tout en se déhanchant outrageusement contre mon érection contenue.

Ma main reprend possession de son sein, sa tête part en arrière tandis qu'elle gémit de plaisir. Ma bouche se pose sur son cou. Je lèche sa peau, la grignote, le mordille et la suçote. Le goût de sa peau est exquis, elle sent le soleil et goute la mer. Ses soupirs m'encouragent, ma main se fait plus violente, je la malaxe allègrement maintenant, pinçant son mamelon à travers le tissus de sa robe. Mon autre main s'aventure sur son genou pour remonter sous le tissu fluide le long de sa cuisse.

Ses mains écartent ma veste et commencent à défaire ma chemise. Une fois entièrement déboutonnée, elle s'écarte un peu et baisse la tête. Ses yeux se baladent sur mon torse et un sourire gourmand prend place sur son visage. Je me sens beau dans son regard, désirable. C'est une sensation que je n'ai jamais connue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lentement, je fais descendre les fines bretelles de sa robe sur ses bras avant d'en défaire la fermeture à l'arrière pour libérer sa magnifique poitrine. Je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation et je l'entends gémir avant de me délecter de la douceur de sa poitrine.

Je n'en fais qu'une bouchée, m'évertuant à lécher ses mamelons, les tirailler entre mes dents ou mes doigts. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélèrent et la friction pourrait être agréable si je n'étais pas autant comprimé dans mon pantalon. Elle semble se rendre compte de ma gêne car la seconde suivante, elle ouvre ma braguette et abaisse mon boxer pour en sortir mon membre engorgé.

Sa petite main commence alors de longs et lents va-et-vient sur ma queue et je ne peux m'empêcher de me reculer pour la voir à l'œuvre. Voir sa main coulisser le long de mon membre me fait grogner et me rend encore plus dur. Elle se soulève pour s'ajuster au-dessus de moi mais ma main s'infiltre sous elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rasseoir.

Tout aussi lentement qu'elle, je me mets à caresser son bourgeon à travers le tissu de son dessous. Elle se met à dandiner sur ma main tout en accélérant le rythme de la sienne sur ma queue. Je grogne en passant écartant de mes doigts son vêtement trempé de désir. Ses sucs s'écoulent lentement le long de ses cuisses, j'en récolte un peu sur mes doigts avant de quitter sa fente pour les porter à ma bouche sous ses grognements de mécontentement.

Lorsqu'elle darde son regard menaçant dans le mien et qu'elle voit ma langue s'enrouler autour de mes doigts pour déguster son élixir, elle geint en se léchant les lèvres. L'instant d'après, sa langue vient se mélanger à la mienne sur mes doigts. Nous gémissons ensemble, la goutant, nous dégustant et nous aimant.

Sa main quitte mon érection. Elle la porte à sa bouche et y donne de grands coups de langues pour l'humidifier avant de revenir sur ma turgescence. Je gémis de la voir faire avant de rejeter la tête en arrière de plaisir lorsqu'elle recommence ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur ma queue. Elle m'enserre de plus en plus fort et va de plus en plus vite.

Ma main retrouve ses droits sur sa chatte trempée et je la pénètre de deux doigts. Un long soupir sort de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se met à danser sur mes doigts, imposant son propre rythme. Je n'ai rien à faire si ce n'est me délecter du plaisir de la voir prendre son pied sur mes doigts. Je les recourbe à l'intérieur d'elle avant d'en ajouter un troisième. Son suc s'écoule le long de ma main et ses parois commencent à trembler autour de mes doigts. Elle donne des coups de hanche, baise avec ma main tout en s'occupant de ma queue.

Elle est magnifique.

Encore plus que tout à l'heure, c'est dire.

La tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, les joues rosies.

Un ange.

Je souris tandis que sa main se crispe sur mon membre. Elle passe son pouce sur mon gland et je gémis. J'attrape un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et le mords au moment même où ses parois se resserrent autour de mes doigts. Elle délaisse ma queue le temps que dure son orgasme, elle crie mon nom dans son plaisir et, tremblante, finit par venir se blottir au creux de mon cou.

Elle commence à me lécher le lobe de l'oreille au moment où je passe mon bras autour de son corps. Je frissonne de tout mon être. Elle s'avance vers moi et soulève sa robe à la taille avant d'écarter son string et de s'empaler sur moi.

Un son rauque sort de nos gorges respectives ce qui déclenche notre rire. Elle pose son front contre le mien et me scrute de ses yeux malicieux avant de bouger sur ma queue. Lentement, elle monte et descend, me retirant d'elle entièrement pour mieux me reprendre ensuite.

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et nous échangeons un doux baiser, parfait reflet de notre étreinte actuelle. Elle prend son temps et je profite des sensations procurées par le fait d'être en elle. Elle est si chaude et si humide. Ses sucs dégoulinent le long de ma queue, la lubrifiant pour mieux la faire coulisser en elle. Je suis au paradis. Cette fille c'est mon concentré de bonheur.

Elle accélère le rythme petit à petit sous nos divers gémissements et halètements. Ses dents mordent ma lèvre jusqu'au sang tandis qu'elle monte et descend sur ma queue. Je me recule sous le coup de la surprise, le goût de fer se répandant dans ma bouche pour ensuite la regarder danser sur moi. Elle se lève, s'abaisse, tournoie, ses seins bougeant au rythme de ses mouvements. Cette vision est enchanteresse.

Lorsque je baisse les yeux sur nos corps joints, je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Voir ma queue entrer et sortir de son antre finit de m'achever, je ne vais pas tarder à jouir et je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Je prends un meilleur appui sur mes pieds, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair et je l'empale sur moi avec force. Je la prends fort et vite, la soulevant pour mieux la ramener sur moi tout en jouant des hanches pour m'enfoncer au plus profond de son antre. Elle prend appuie sur mes épaules et se cambre sous mes assauts répétés. J'entre et sors d'elle avec envie, la faisant gémir et soupirer. Je sens ses parois commencer à se contracter autour de mon membre, rendant mes pénétrations plus difficiles mais ses jus coulant facilitent les choses. Je m'enfonce en elle encore et encore, toujours plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mes doigts resserrent leur prise, je sais qu'elle aura des marques mais je ne peux retenir ce violent sentiment que j'ai de vouloir la marquer, de la posséder.

Alors j'accélère encore mes coups de butoir, ses gémissements me grisent et m'incitent à continuer toujours. Mon souffle se fait court, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau tendre de mon cou et la douleur est aussi insupportable que bienfaitrice et, dans un dernier coup de rein, ses parois m'enserrent avec autant de force que notre étreinte et je viens au fond d'elle en de longues giclées puissantes.

Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps nous restons ainsi elle et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais je sais que ça fait un bon moment que mon souffle est redevenu normal.

Elle s'écarte et vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- J'ai envie de te revoir Jasper, me sourit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dis-je ne l'embrassant à nouveau.

**~La veille~**

C'était une erreur. Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous revoir. Les choses en étaient encore pires maintenant.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas assez saoul pour affronter tous ces souvenirs. J'attrape ma troisième bouteille de whisky et bois cul sec directement au goulot.

Je sors mon paquet de la poche et allume une clope. La fumée âpre et nocive s'infiltre dans mes poumons au rythme de ma respiration lente et mesurée, comme pour retarder l'inévitable infection.

Une mort lente.

Une douce agonie.

Nous ne sommes pas non plus dans un scénar débile mettant en scène des gens souriant et chiant au possible.

Non, ici, on est dans la vraie vie.

Celle dans laquelle les gens souffrent.

Celle dans laquelle les gens meurent.

Celle dans laquelle on ne plaque pas tout pour une idylle de quelques semaines.

Et ce, peu importe que l'idylle soit à l'image de la neige.

Dévastatrice.

Paralysante.

Puissante.

La vraie vie.

Celle dans laquelle vos problèmes ne s'arrangent pas d'un coup de baguette magique.

Celle dans laquelle la princesse ne finit pas avec le crapaud.

Celle dans laquelle votre marraine n'est pas une fée mais une junkie narcoleptique et alcoolique qui a fait trois tentatives avortées de suicide cette année.

Celle dans laquelle vous oubliez constamment de semer des cailloux pour vous aider à retrouver le droit chemin.

Celle dans laquelle l'amour ne résout pas tous les problèmes.

Même si… putain j'aimerai que ce soit le cas !

Ces deux derniers mois, nous nous sommes vus en cachette tous les jours. Ca en est presque risible aujourd'hui d'avoir été obligé de se cacher de son père qui a des yeux et des hommes partout sur cette planète. Il nous a pourtant laissé faire sans rien dire ni s'interposer jusqu'au jour où Jacob Black l'a appris.

Dès lors, tout a changé.

**~Deux jours plus tôt~**

Je tourne en rond dans mon appartement. Elle est en retard et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mon téléphone sonne et je cours pour répondre. Un sourire illumine mon visage lorsqu'une photo d'elle allongée dans mes draps apparaît et je réponds presque instantanément.

- Léah ? Où es-tu, je t'attends depuis une heure !

- Monsieur bonjour, ici l'hôpital saint Ambroise, madame Clearwater a eu un accident de voiture et vous êtes le dernier numéro qu'elle a composé. Savez-vous où nous pouvons joindre sa famille ?

Je reste choqué, sans voix. Je suis incapable de réfléchir.

- C… co… comment va-t-elle ?

J'entends qu'il soupire et une longue plainte parvient à mes oreilles.

- Léah ? Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'elle va bien !

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je n'y prête attention.

- Elle va bien…

Je raccroche, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Je me rue vers la porte et descends dans la rue aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'hôpital me semble durer une éternité.

A peine en suis-je descendu que je me mets à courir vers l'accueil de l'hôpital. On m'indique sa chambre et je reprends ma course effrénée.

- Léah ! déboulé-je dans la chambre.

Elle est en pleurs sur son lit et lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux.

- Je suis désolée Jasper… tellement désolée…

Je m'assoie à ses côtés tout doucement pour ne pas risquer de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche sont plâtrés. Ses côtes sont bandées.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandé-je tout en passant ma main sur sa joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Les freins ont lâché. Je suis désolée…

- Arrête de dire que tu es désolée Léah, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute ! pleure-t-elle. J'ai parlé à mon père et à Jacob ce matin. Jasper jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça… j'ai… j'ai perdu le bébé, notre bébé, finit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

J'encaisse le coup difficilement. Pas que j'avais dans l'idée d'être père d'ici peu mais le fait d'un « et si » me tord les boyaux. Elle était enceinte. De moi. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je l'ai su ce matin et je voulais rompre mes engagements avant de t'en parler. Je suis désolée Jasper.

- C'était un accident ma puce. Juste un accident.

J'essaie de m'en convaincre également, elle est blessée et s'en veut énormément et même si au fond de moi je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment si j'avais été à ses côtés pour affronter son père et Black.

- Non Jasper, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'ai menti. Depuis le début je te mens. Je suis tellement désolée… je suis mariée et quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai tout avoué à Jacob et il est entré dans une colère noire. Il a dit qu'il allait te tuer et j'ai pris peur. Je suis sortie de la route au premier virage et j'ai… j'ai…

- Chuuuuuut, calme-toi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir tandis que ces dernières paroles s'insinuent dans mon esprit.

Elle est mariée.

Elle m'a menti prétextant qu'elle n'était que fiancée.

Sur quoi d'autre m'a-t-elle menti ?

Est-ce qu'elle m'aime vraiment comme elle me le répétait sans cesse ?

Est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, pour sortir de l'ennui de sa vie de privilèges ?

Je suis blessé et brisé.

Je ne suis même plus en colère, j'ai surpassé ce sentiment.

Je suis vide.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

Rien du tout.

Je quitte la chambre et je croise son père qui m'appelle.

- Monsieur Clearwater, le salue-je.

- Monsieur Whitlock, je vais vous le dire une seule fois, commence-t-il en contenant mal sa colère. Ne vous approchez plus de ma fille ni de son mari.

Je ne dis rien. De toute façon, qu'y a-t-il à dire ?

**~La veille~**

Ma main droite se crispe sur la vitre jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un poing. D'un geste rageur, j'écrase mon paquet de clope à l'intérieur de ma poche. Le carton m'irrite la main gauche mais la douleur est trop minime. Il me faut plus. J'ai besoin que la douleur physique surpasse celle qui comprime et écrase mon cœur.

Je veux oublier combien j'ai mal.

Combien je me sens inutile.

Lâche.

Seul.

Une larme traîtresse perle au coin de mon œil et ça en est trop.

Ce débordement d'émotion ne me ressemble pas.

Par contre, la colère oui, ça je connais.

C'est familier.

Et réconfortant quelque part.

Dans un excès de rage, de cris et de douleurs, j'envoie valser au sol tous les objets à ma portée. Je tourne autour de moi-même, hurlant ma haine et ma frustration. Les objets tombent au sol, se brisent un à un. Les cadres, les vases, les cendriers, tout y passe. Je me décharge de toute ma colère sur mon quotidien.

Plus rien n'aura le même goût.

Je marche pied nu dans les débris, écorchant ma peau. Le verre brisé s'incruste dans mes chairs semblable aux échardes qui meurtrissent et enserrent mon cœur.

Plus rien n'aura la même saveur.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien sur les meubles, c'est à eux que je m'attaque. Le bureau, les chaises, la table basse. Le vacarme que je provoque est assourdissant. Je peux sentir mon sang pulser dans mes tempes et la sueur s'écouler sur mon front, rejoignant mes larmes sur mes joues.

Plus rien ne sera plus comme avant

Je ne serai plus comme avant.

Je hurle mon désespoir, ma rage et ma douleur tout en massacrant mon intérieur. Je cogne, déchire, renverse et brise tout ce qui me tombe à portée de mains. La haine décuple mes forces et plus rien ne me résiste.

Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Quand tout est au sol, je suis satisfait.

Cet appartement me ressemble maintenant.

Brisé.

Dévasté.

Meurtri.

Chaotique.

Sans vraiment que j'en prenne conscience, mon poing vient s'abattre violemment contre la fenêtre.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Je saigne mais ce n'est pas assez douloureux. Rien à côté de ce que j'endure à l'intérieur.

Je continue.

Je frappe.

Je tape.

Cogne.

Encore et encore.

Et encore.

La vitre est toujours intacte, la seule différence est que le sang m'empêche de voir la neige maintenant mais ce n'est toujours pas assez douloureux.

Je veux souffrir.

Souffrir pour oublier.

Souffrir pour expier.

Alors je cogne des deux mains maintenant.

L'une après l'autre.

Plus fort.

Encore plus fort.

Toujours plus fort.

Le rythme est effréné.

Les larmes coulent seules le long de mes joues maintenant me rappelant que même si j'oublie mon cœur meurtri dans la souffrance de mes mains et pieds ensanglantés, la douleur est toujours là quelque part, attendant patiemment son heure pour se manifester et m'achever.

A bout de souffle, je m'écroule au sol et me laisse emporter par les effets des litres d'alcool ingurgités.

**~De nos jours~**

Je me sens cotonneux. Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je sais que j'ai trop bu la veille et maintenant que mon esprit s'éveille, je me rappelle pourquoi.

Et la douleur reparait.

Violente.

Insidieuse.

Perverse.

Elle s'infiltre en moi et me comprime les organes un à un.

Mes paupières papillonnent, s'acclimatant à la lumière du jour et à la blancheur des lieux.

L'hôpital.

Encore.

Dans mon esprit embrumé je vois une magnifique brune aux yeux verts me sourire et d'un coup mon cœur se remet à battre normalement.

Je sais que si elle est là, tout ira bien.

- Léah ? l'appelé-je soulagée de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Tout va bien Jasper, tout ira bien je te le promets.

Cette voix.

Mon esprit se réveille et ma vision se fait nette.

Ce n'est pas une magnifique brune aux yeux verts qui se tient devant moi.

Elle est belle, certes, mais pas autant.

Ce n'est pas elle, tout simplement.

La douleur revient. Mon cœur s'arrête.

- Alice ?

- Oui c'est moi Jasper. Ca va aller, je te le promets.

Je lui souris tristement.

Non ça n'ira pas.

Plus jamais.

Tout simplement parce qu'ici, on est dans la vraie vie.


	14. Last time we saw

**Concours « Notre première fois » **

**Titre de l'histoire: Last time we saw**

**Couples: Emmett/Rosalie et Jasper/Bella (du coup ça gache tout le suspense mais bon, j'ai pas très envie de me faire insuter...)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**28 juin 2012 : Maison de Rosalie et Edward Cullen :**

- Tu crois qu'ils viendront ? lui demanda son frère en grattant le crâne que Rose venait de lui raser.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils osent se montrer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas après être partis comme des voleurs !

Frénétiquement, elle se mit à rincer la tondeuse afin d'éliminer toutes traces de cheveux. Elle y porta un soin tout particulier, allant même jusqu'à se tailler légèrement l'index sans s'en rendre compte.

Edward secoua la tête. Oui il avait été blessé. Oui il leur en avait voulu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir enfin des explications. Quelque part, il leur en voudrait tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je crois qu'ils ont le droit de s'expliquer Rose… soupira-t-il vaincu par avance.

Cette dernière se mit alors à soupirer fortement et reporta son attention et sa frustration sur le lavabo pour le rincer. Elle s'occupait les mains pour ne pas avoir à penser.

Il ne servait à rien de s'opposer au caractère fougueux de sa sœur car lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en démordait jamais mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de la rallier à son opinion. Il était un peu du genre éternel optimiste, voyant toujours le verre à moitié plein et laissant aux gens de nombreuses chances de prouver ce qu'ils valent.

- Leurs explications, c'était il y a dix ans qu'il fallait qu'ils les exposent ! Maintenant, je trouve ça un peu facile !

Edward secoua la tête et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui. La soirée des dix ans de leur promotion ayant lieu ce soir, il avait besoin de se préparer et si cela lui permettait d'éviter une énième dispute sororale, il allait même se dépêcher de regagner sa chambre.

Rosalie resta un long moment à se regarder dans le miroir, les poings serrés sur le meuble de la salle de bain à s'en blanchir les doigts. Elle partit dans ses souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée, se laissant envahir par ses sentiments de peine et de culpabilité qui ne l'avaient jamais quittée.

Elle aussi avait des choses à se reprocher. Beaucoup de choses.

La seule différence avec eux, c'était qu'elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle non plus n'était pas blanche comme neige dans cette histoire.

Secrètement, elle espérait qu'ils ne se montrent pas, cela lui éviterait de se prendre en pleine figure ses propres erreurs.

Depuis dix ans, elle s'évertuait à oublier ce regrettable incident mais dans ses rêves elle revoyait exactement la même scène, encore et encore.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs. Elle savait de source sûre qu'il serait là ce soir et elle pensait qu'en revivant la scène éveillée pour une fois, elle réussirait à lui faire face sans se démonter.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle revit le regard emplit de désir qu'il lui adressa lorsqu'elle descendit la première marche de chez elle où elle s'était préparée avec Bella et Jessica. Les garçons les attendaient patiemment dans le salon pour les emmener au bal. Ils étaient heureux tous les six et rien ne laissait présager que la fin de soirée serait désastreuse pour tout le monde.

_**20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du Lycée de Forks**_

_- Tu es magnifique Rose, lui avait murmuré Emmett au creux de l'oreille avant de l'entraîner à sa suite sur la piste._

_Initialement, Jasper était son cavalier et surtout petit ami mais il avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il était sûrement avec son frère, Bella et Jessica en train de fumer un joint ou de taquiner le goulot de la bouteille de whisky qu'ils avaient subtilisée à ses parents._

_Elle aimait Jasper car il était ce qu'on appelle un esprit libre. Une tête pensante non conformiste. Il aimait déranger, autant dans son look gothique que dans son attitude je m'en foutiste et c'était essentiellement son côté rebelle qui lui plaisait. En plus, il était très beau et intelligent, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire._

_Elle avait été populaire avant de sortir officiellement avec lui. Aujourd'hui, elle était boudée par ses anciennes « amies » mais n'en avait cure, elle avait les cinq meilleurs amis du monde et elle pensait que rien ne changerait cela._

_Les mains d'Emmett la firent frissonner lorsqu'il les posa au creux de ses hanches. Elle l'aimait beaucoup également, surtout son côté gaffeur et fougueux. Capitaine de l'équipe de water polo, elle aurait pu garder son statut de reine du lycée si elle l'avait choisi lui mais il avait déjà Jessica et n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt à la jeune fille donc elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin._

_Etrangement, maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle fut prise d'un sentiment jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Une sensation d'appartenance. Comme si elle était à sa place, comme si les bras qui l'entouraient étaient faits pour elle. Elle alla même jusqu'à soupirer d'aise lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

_Le jeune homme sourit avant de devenir très vite gêné par la proximité de Rosalie. L'odeur qui émanait de sa chevelure relevée en un chignon déstructuré lui monta aux narines et réveilla instantanément sa virilité._

_Rosalie se statufia lorsqu'elle le sentit se durcir tout contre son bas ventre. Elle aurait pu le repousser. Elle aurait pu se reculer. Elle aurait pu inventer une excuse bidon et tourner les talons._

_Oui, elle aurait pu._

_Mais elle ne le fit pas._

_A la place, elle se colla encore plus contre Emmett qui soupira de soulagement avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de Rosalie. Lovée dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait bien. Mieux que jamais. Et si le doute persistait quelques secondes auparavant concernant leur attirance mutuelle, maintenant, il n'en était plus question._

_Lorsque la chanson se termina, ce fut elle qui l'entraîna dans une des classes de l'étage. Ce fut elle qui le plaqua contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière eux. Et ce fut également elle qui plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme._

_Il resta interdit un instant. Il ne la repoussa pas mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni comment réagir exactement._

_En premier, il pensa à sa petite amie qui devait peut-être être à sa recherche. Il aimait Jessica, c'était vrai. Mais ces derniers temps, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui. Il savait que le fait qu'elle aille étudier à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'il allait seulement à Seattle y était pour beaucoup mais rien n'excusait que la bouche d'une autre fille se retrouve sur la sienne._

_Evidemment, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Rosalie Cullen était son fantasme ultime. La fille idéale même. Forte, indépendante, intelligente et extrêmement belle. Son caractère borné le faisait toujours sourire, lui qui était si complaisant avec tout le monde ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait s'emporter pour des broutilles._

_Ensuite, il pensa à son meilleur ami Jasper. Il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle trahison et il était à deux doigts de repousser Rosalie mais cette dernière, qui dut sentir qu'elle le perdait, tenta de franchir de sa langue, la barrière des lèvres d'Emmett._

_Lorsqu'il sentit la douceur et l'humidité de la langue de Rose, il en oublia Jessica… et Jasper… Il en oublia même de respirer, se reprenant enfin au moment où il fut au bord de l'asphyxie, se décollant de Rose pour la regarder dans les yeux._

_Son regard fiévreux en disait long sur ses envies et il balaya les quelques doutes qu'il lui restait pour aller poser Rosalie sur une table de la classe._

_- Demande-moi de m'arrêter maintenant Rose je t'en prie... murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille._

_Il se mit alors à l'embrasser, doucement, délicatement, presque amoureusement dans le cou et rien ne pourrait faire dire à Rose d'arrêter. Elle se sentait tellement bien, emportée par un tumulte d'émotions qui lui vrillaient le bas ventre à tel point qu'elle ne pensait même plus clairement._

_Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr elle désirait Jasper, mais jamais ils n'avaient poussé jusqu'à cette limite fragile de se donner l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, elle savait que toutes les bases allaient être franchies et rien ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter._

_-Rosalie! gronda-t-il désireux d'entendre la jeune fille repousser ses avances._

_Elle n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Elle passa les mains sur ses pectoraux, il recula pour la regarder défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle en écarta les pans pour aller poser ses lèvres humides sur son torse musclé._

_Les mains de Rosalie se mirent à trembloter lorsqu'elle tenta de défaire la ceinture du bas de costume d'Emmett. Délicatement, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et la stoppa. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard bienveillant, il lui sourit avant de chuchoter:_

_- Je sais qu'avec Jasper, vous n'avez jamais... euh... tu sais... dit-il mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. On n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout Rose... Je..._

_Elle le coupa d'un baiser ardent, lui divulguant avec sa langue tourbillonnant dans sa bouche, combien elle le voulait là, maintenant et jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et souleva la robe de bal de la jeune fille. Elle gémit lorsqu'il en arriva au bord de son sous-vêtement qu'il lui ôta sans attendre._

_Il recula un peu pour l'observer et elle se sentit vite ridicule ainsi exposée. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, désirable et sexy mais jamais elle n'avait été nue devant un garçon. Et dans sa position, robe relevée, dessous ôté, jambes écartées et son intimité exposée, elle se sentait cruche et surtout très vulnérable._

_Elle tenta de refermer ses jambes pour se cacher un peu mais les hanches d'Emmett l'en empêchaient. Il lui releva le menton avant de lui murmurer, les yeux dans les yeux:_

_- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau Rose..._

_Il l'embrassa chastement avant de descendre le long de son corps. D'abord son cou auquel il apporta une attention toute particulière, puis son buste pour finir par le haut de ses seins. Elle sentait tellement bon, sa peau goûtait le sucre et l'interdit à tel point qu'il en perdit la tête et se fit brusque lorsqu'il empoigna sa poitrine par en-dessous afin de la soulever pour la sortir de la robe. Il plongea la tête entre ses deux seins, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau. Ses tétons pointaient déjà de désir et il s'empressa d'aller les mordiller un à un._

_Ses mains descendaient lentement le long des côtes de la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. D'ailleurs elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il atteignit sa féminité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait droit à ces caresses buccales mais c'était la première fois qu'on le lui faisait avec autant d'envie. La langue de son amant se délectait du moindre pli, du moindre recoin de son intimité tandis que ses doigts prenaient possession de son antre. Il s'appliquait à la détendre au maximum afin qu'elle puisse le recevoir sans trop souffrir. Il allait et venait d'abord délicatement à l'intérieur d'elle, prenant le temps de l'élargir, puis il accéléra le mouvement lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle commençait à s'abandonner à lui._

_Elle fut prise de tremblements, son cœur partit dans une course tellement folle à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'elle s'étonna qu'il n'en sorte pas de lui-même. Elle se sentait possédée mais de la bonne manière, comme si sa place en ce monde était enfin trouvée, comme si son corps lui signifiait qu'elle appartenait à Emmett. Elle convulsa littéralement avant de jouir autour de ses doigts._

_Fort de sa prestation, Emmett prit plaisir à déguster les sucs de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentait déjà le plaisir revenir et prendre possession de son être._

_Cela cesserait-il à un moment ? se demanda-t-elle tout en attirant son compagnon afin de se donner entièrement à lui._

**0o0o0**

Des coups portés à la porte de la salle de bain interrompirent le cours des pensées de Rosalie.

- Je t'attends en bas ! hurla son frère à travers le bois.

Elle attendit de ne plus entendre le son de ses pas pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle la retenait mais il lui semblait que ses poumons en avaient été tout ankylosés. Elle sentit l'air pénétrer ses poumons et étirer ses alvéoles. La tête lui tourna tandis qu'elle s'écroulait au sol, prenant quelques minutes pour se recentrer sur elle-même.

Elle savait que toutes les femmes se rappelaient de leur première fois mais pour elle, c'était différent. Elle en était complètement hantée. Et elle se mentait à elle-même lorsqu'elle se disait que c'était la trahison envers ses amis et son petit-ami qui faisait qu'elle s'en souvenait avec autant d'exactitude. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle avait vécu un moment de pure extase car il fallait bien le reconnaître, les préliminaires avaient été royaux, la suite n'avait été que stress et douleur.

Elle avait eu beaucoup d'amants depuis lors, des centaines d'orgasmes également, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment d'abandon et d'appartenance qui l'avaient frappée avec Emmett.

Ce soir, elle le reverrait probablement, de même que tous les autres qu'elle n'avait pas revus, à l'exception de son frère, depuis le soir du bal.

Et même si cela faisait dix ans, elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable de les affronter, ni eux, ni la vérité sur cette soirée.

Patiemment, Edward attendait que sa sœur daigne descendre. Il savait qu'elle allait encore mettre plusieurs minutes pour ne pas dire une heure avant d'être prête mais l'excitation de revoir ses anciens meilleurs amis était trop forte pour qu'il puisse attendre à l'étage.

Plus proche il serait de la porte, plus vite ils pourraient partir.

Il savait de source sûre, faisant partie du comité d'organisation de la sauterie de ce soir, qu'ils seraient tous là. Jessica, Emmett, Jasper et surtout Bella.

Il n'avait rien dit à sa sœur car il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais venue s'il lui avait avoué qu'ils seraient présents. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir et en général il évitait de le faire mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de réponses même si elle ne se l'avouait pas.

Lui ne savait pas réellement sur quel pied danser. Il se remémorait souvent les événements de ce soir-là sans jamais voir le moment où tout avait changé.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude de Bella descendant ces mêmes marches qu'il fixait depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue qui mettait la couleur de sa peau et ses formes en valeur.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière marche, il sut qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie.

Il était conscient que ça pouvait paraître mièvre et démodé mais aujourd'hui, il l'aimait toujours. Pas comme il l'avait aimée autrefois, il le savait, elle l'avait fait trop souffrir pour que cela puisse être encore possible, mais il était toujours amoureux de son souvenir.

Et autant ne pas se leurrer, son amie, enfin, sa meilleure amie lui manquait énormément.

Il soupira avant de se repasser mentalement les événements de la soirée, cherchant encore le moment qui avait tout fait foirer sans pour autant le trouver.

Maintes fois il s'était demandé si l'abus de joints au cours de la nuit n'était pas responsable de son manque de discernement. Jasper s'était procuré une bonne dose et ils avaient quasiment passé la soirée à l'extérieur du gymnase, derrière le local à poubelles, à fumer tout en vidant la bouteille de ses parents.

**20 juin 2002 : Derrière le Lycée de Forks**

Il tendit le joint à Bella qui s'époumonait toute seule à force de rire comme une demeurée pour n'importe quoi. Il prit la bouteille de whisky des mains de Jasper avant d'y faire une descente directement au goulot.

D'un revers de la manche, il s'essuya la bouche ce qui fit rire nerveusement Jasper. Ils en tenaient tous les trois une bonne couche mais ce qui prédominait dans ce tourbillon de flous et tournis, c'était le désir qui commençait à s'imposer de manière brutale et irréversible. Et tandis qu'il observait Bella se tordre de rire sous les blagues idiotes d'un Jasper à l'humour plus que douteux, il la voulait. Comme jamais il ne l'avait voulue.

Son esprit sembla s'éclaircir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce soir, il l'aurait.

Il avait réservé une chambre au motel situé sur la route de Port Angeles. Ce n'était pas très romantique, surtout pour une première mais il était allé décorer l'endroit de pétales de fleurs et de bougies. Il avait même soudoyé l'hôtelier afin qu'il aille les allumer lorsqu'il l'appellerait sur la route.

Il était heureux. Ce soir allait marquer un tournant dans leurs vies à tous les deux. Il en était conscient mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point à cet instant.

- Je vais aller pisser ! s'exclama Bella en se tenant les côtes. Elle prit appui contre le mur pour se redresser avant de tituber en direction du gymnase.

Edward la regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux parcourant avidement ses formes qu'il lui tardait de caresser de ses mains une fois qu'elle serait nue. Il prit une longue inspiration, tentant de calmer ses envies de la suivre pour assouvir ses besoins primaires. La soirée était loin d'être terminée, se raisonna-t-il.

Il se tourna alors vers Jasper qui observait également Bella, une lueur lubrique éclairait aussi ses yeux tandis qu'il l'observait s'éloigner d'eux. Si Jasper n'avait pas été son meilleur ami et s'il ne sortait pas avec sa sœur, il lui aurait certainement pété la gueule pour mater sa copine comme il le faisait à cet instant.

A la place, il lui fit seulement la réflexion :

- Elle te plaît ou quoi ?

Jasper se mit à rire franchement. Il était saoul et complètement shooté. Il ne répondit rien d'audible, seulement un marmonnement incompréhensible qu'Edward ignora tandis que son meilleur ami lui passait le joint.

Il prit la dernière bouffée et écrasa ce qu'il lui restait dans les mains avec son pied gauche. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises car il voyait double, peut-être même triple. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon il serait probablement incapable de bander plus tard.

- Moi aussi je vais pisser ! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant en direction du local à poubelles.

Il se cala derrière une benne, ouvrit sa braguette et se soulagea.

Il ne pensait pas avoir mis plus de quelques secondes mais lorsqu'il sortit du local, Jasper avait disparu. Il prit alors la décision de lui aussi retourner au gymnase.

Une fois les portes passées, il se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Il essaya de les apercevoir à travers les corps des lycéens se balançant au rythme de la musique… ou pas. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir abusé de la bouteille, il reconnut Tyler et Angela qui dansaient un slow, ce dernier caressait outrageusement le fessier de sa partenaire, le tout sur une musique pop difficilement écoutable pour le musicien qu'il était.

Il alla directement vers le bar, là où il aurait le plus de chances de trouver ses amis. Il se servit un verre de punch sans alcool, il devait s'éclaircir les idées à tout prix. Il fut vite rejoint par une Jessica les yeux et le nez rougis. Bien qu'il n'ait pas des masses d'affinités avec la jeune fille qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop égocentrique et superficielle, il n'aimait pas non plus la voir triste.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Pas autant que d'autres… soupira-t-elle la tristesse transparaissant dans son maigre sourire.

Il n'ajouta rien. Elle passait une mauvaise soirée apparemment et honnêtement, il s'en moquait un peu. C'était le genre de fille à faire une montagne de pas grand-chose et il n'allait pas gâcher sa soirée pour des états d'âme d'adolescente en mal d'amour.

Ces derniers temps, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Pour en avoir discuté avec Emmett, il savait que le fait qu'ils allaient être séparés l'année prochaine y était pour beaucoup.

C'était très égoïste de sa part mais tant que lui et Bella étaient ensemble à Chicago pour leur première année universitaire, le destin des autres lui importait peu. Il avait choisi cette ville pour être avec elle et il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.

Tandis qu'il pensait à sa belle, cette dernière apparut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il recula sous l'impact mais se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir.

- Je veux rentrer, je ne me sens pas bien, lui dit-elle la tête enfouie dans son torse.

- J'avais pourtant prévu autre chose !

Il s'écarta un instant pour la voir grimacer légèrement avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire.

- Edward, je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme. Ces plans tombaient à l'eau pour de bon mais en voyant Bella les yeux dans le vague et la mine triste, il se dit que ce n'était que partie remise.

- Jessica ! hurla-t-il. Je ramène Bella chez elle avec la limo, je dis au chauffeur de revenir une fois que nous sommes rentrés.

Cette dernière renifla et acquiesça dans un haussement d'épaule.

Il attrapa Bella par la main et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il lui tint la portière du véhicule et s'y engouffra à sa suite.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ?

Son ton était plus suppliant qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Lui qui avait mis tant d'espoirs dans cette fin de soirée voyait tout s'écrouler sans raisons. Il devait y en avoir une pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Bella de changer d'avis sur un coup de tête.

- On est pas obligé de… tu sais… on peut simplement dormir, trouva-t-il utile de préciser.

Elle soupira et se cala dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément son odeur qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Il sentait son chez elle. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait d'exprimer ce que son odeur lui faisait ressentir. Comme la maison. Sa maison. Voilà ce qu'il était pour elle.

- Je sais mais je veux rentrer chez moi…

Il la sentit se crisper tout contre lui. Il y avait autre chose, il le sentait, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un silence fait de caresses et de soupirs. Il jouait avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec les boutons de sa chemise, passant ses doigts entre deux pour doucement griffer son torse.

Ils sortirent tous deux lorsque le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la maison des Swan. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, il voulait passer la nuit avec elle dans ses bras. Il savait désormais que ses envies de la faire sienne étaient loin, il était résigné et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la vouloir toute la nuit à ses côtés, dans ses bras, là où il savait qu'elle avait sa place pour toujours.

- Je peux monter ? lui demanda-t-il timidement une fois qu'ils furent sous le porche.

- Charlie est là, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se mit alors face à lui, sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Ce baiser, d'abord lent et sensuel se fit ardent, avide et très vite son envie d'elle prit le dessus. Il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée de sa maison et vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue. Elle gémit lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent avec une urgence qui ne les avait jamais caractérisées. Elle se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que ce serait leur dernier baiser, elle y mit tout son amour, toutes ses envies de plus ainsi que toutes ses excuses. Elle l'aimait mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ce qu'il prit pour un baiser ardent invitant à plus était en fait un baiser d'adieu.

Lentement, elle se décolla, frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien tout en prenant une grande inspiration censée lui donner le courage de le laisser :

- Au revoir Edward…

Défaitiste, il la laissa s'en aller.

- A demain… souffla-t-il mais elle avait déjà passé la porte.

**0o0o0**

Le lendemain il était allé chez elle. Elle avait disparu. « Partie dans la nuit », lui avait dit Charlie complètement désœuvré et paniqué. « Avec Emmett », avait-il rajouté, une lueur rassurante dans les yeux. Si Bella était avec son frère, rien ne lui arriverait.

Et Edward s'était satisfait de ça. Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin étant persuadé qu'il la verrait à la rentrée. Elle avait seulement besoin d'air, s'était-il dit.

L'été était passé tristement. Avec Bella et Emmett absents, il s'était fait chié comme un rat mort avec sa sœur qui déprimait aussi, restant enfermée des journées entières sans sortir de sa chambre tout en écoutant la bande originale du film Titanic en continu, probablement car Jasper avait également disparu la nuit du bal.

Depuis dix ans, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles. Ni de Bella qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Chicago et Dieu seul sait les heures qu'il avait passées à arpenter le campus à sa recherche, allant même jusqu'à soudoyer Betty aux admissions pour savoir où elle était logée. « Pas de Isabella Swan inscrite », lui avait certifié la secrétaire. Il avait lourdement insisté sur son téléphone portable tout l'été et le jour de la rentrée, le numéro n'était plus attribué.

Il avait alors tenté sa chance auprès d'Emmett mais le résultat fut le même. Rien.

Pour Jasper, il n'avait rien essayé. Ce dernier était l'électron libre de leur groupe et Rosalie l'avaient sûrement harcelé à sa manière sans qu'Edward n'ait à en rajouter une couche.

Les années avaient passé, laissant un goût amer d'inachevé dans la gorge d'Edward et aujourd'hui, dix ans après, il y était.

Ce soir il les verrait et tandis qu'il observait sa sœur descendre les marches d'escalier, il espérait secrètement qu'il connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire.

**28 juin 2012 : Parking du Lycée de Forks :**

- Tu sais que ce sera beaucoup mieux si tu descends de la voiture ? plaisanta Emmett.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il faisait le pied de grue en tenant la portière ouverte à sa sœur qui ne souhaitait absolument pas descendre du véhicule.

Elle soupira et posa un pied au sol.

- Enfin ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ta gueule Em' c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de venir à la base !

- On se demande bien pourquoi ! ironisa une voix derrière eux.

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent de concert pour apercevoir Jessica qui se tenait droite et fière dans sa longue robe noire de créateur. Elle était vraiment splendide. Elle avait toujours été belle mais aujourd'hui, dix ans après, elle resplendissait littéralement.

Emmett et Bella froncèrent les sourcils, se contentant d'attendre pour savoir quelle réaction serait la plus adaptée. Allaient-ils devoir se carapater très vite ? Ou allaient-ils être accueillis chaleureusement ?

Jessica soupira en secouant la tête et leur sourit en ouvrant les bras :

- Dix ans c'est bien trop long ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Soulagée, Bella termina de descendre de la voiture et se jeta dans les bras tendus de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis dix ans.

Emmett resta un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que Jessica lui fasse un signe de tête, signe qui montrait que ce qu'elle avait vu le soir du bal et ce dont ils avaient discuté violemment par la suite n'étaient plus retenus contre lui. Il s'approcha alors et serra les deux femmes dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elles protestent à la limite de l'étouffement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le gymnase.

Emmett eu comme une vision lorsqu'il fit le premier pas à l'intérieur, une impression de déjà-vu lorsque la jeune fille blonde qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'à présent fit volte-face pour regarder la porte battante du gymnase.

Rosalie, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son souffle se coupa, ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur accéléra sa course à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

A peine eut-elle croisé les yeux du grand brun qu'elle les détourna. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Elle avait l'impression que dix ans ce n'était pas assez.

Il fut déçu, c'était une évidence. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait fui lui aussi.

Après la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Jessica, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter ses amis. Il avait préféré partir avec Bella le lendemain matin plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer avec Rose ou encore Jasper.

- Edward et Rose sont déjà là ! s'exclama Jessica avant de prendre Emmett d'une main et Bella de l'autre les entraînant malgré eux vers le bar où se tenaient les deux autres.

Emmett tenta faiblement de résister mais il savait qu'en venant ils devraient les affronter et le plus tôt serait le mieux finalement.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'eux pour sentir le parfum envoûtant de Rose, il fit un bond de dix ans en arrière, se remémorant ses formes, la douceur de sa peau, les frissons qu'il provoquait par le seul fait de la toucher, ses soupirs qui se répercutaient directement dans son bas ventre. Tout lui revint en tête et même son érection se rappela à lui d'une manière plus qu'évidente, totalement inappropriée et déplacée.

Cette dernière vit immédiatement à quel point elle lui faisait d'effet et intérieurement, elle jubilait de voir que lui non plus ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot encore qu'il bandait déjà comme un taureau. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher, tentant de se placer de telle sorte que ça ne se voie pas mais dès que le « bonsoir » de Rose parvint à ses oreilles, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il ne lutta plus comme il le faisait depuis dix ans et seule Jessica, qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement.

L'instant d'après il partit dans ses pensées.

_**20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du lycée de Forks**_

_Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable d'une telle chose. Il venait juste de refermer la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle il avait fait l'amour avec Rose. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable. Coupable de lui avoir pris son innocence sur une table de cours. Coupable d'avoir trahi Jessica. Coupable d'avoir trahi Jasper. Coupable de s'enfuir à peine son coup tiré._

_Et pourtant rien de tout cela ne le prenait à la gorge._

_Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient fait, lui semblait tellement naturel qu'il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir si oui ou non il en avait eu le droit. Et s'il voulait tout à fait être honnête envers lui-même, il ne voulait pas se poser la question._

_Il secoua la tête, désireux de se sortir de son questionnement mental, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il tomba sur ceux de Jessica rougis par les pleurs._

_- Merde ! dit-il en amorçant un pas vers elle._

_Cette dernière recula tout en secouant la tête, lui signifiant silencieusement de ne pas approcher. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter maintenant ni même d'entendre ses explications._

_Elle avait mal._

_Très mal._

_Elle savait pourtant que son couple était voué à l'échec. Elle partirait en août pour Los Angeles tandis que lui irait étudier à Seattle. Elle s'était résignée, prenant petit à petit ses distances vis-à-vis de son petit ami. Et pourtant…_

_Pourtant ça lui faisait mal._

_Leur séparation était inévitable mais était-ce une raison de la trahir pour autant ?_

_- Non ! souffla-t-elle alors qu'il avançait toujours vers elle. Je ne veux pas savoir…_

_- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il._

_Un coup d'œil à ses yeux et elle vit à quel point il était sincère. Elle voulait le blâmer, le détester, lui crier les pires insanités au visage mais ses mots, sa colère et toute sa rage restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, formant une boule grosse comme le poing l'empêchant d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentit oppressée, suffocante et seuls des sanglots étouffés trouvèrent leur chemin à travers sa gorge obstruée._

_- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il._

_C'était trop facile, se dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant._

_Même s'il était plus à l'aise dans l'eau, il n'était pas Capitaine de l'équipe de waterpolo pour rien, il la rattrapa facilement et, d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, l'obligea à se tourner vers lui._

_Elle aurait voulu lutter mais elle en fut incapable._

_Avant d'être son petit-ami, il était son ami et c'est de cela dont elle avait besoin à l'instant. Une épaule amie sur laquelle elle s'effondra sans demander son reste. Elle pleura et pleura encore dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait à vrai dire et il s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable._

_Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui hurle sa traîtrise au visage, qu'elle lui crache sa trahison, qu'elle déverse sa haine, au lieu de cela, elle laissait couler sa peine et il se sentait pire qu'une merde de l'avoir mise dans cet état._

_- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il encore et encore._

_Et il l'était. Plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Et plus qu'il ne le serait jamais de sa vie, même s'il ne le savait pas encore._

_- Je veux que tu partes, dit-elle sûre d'elle une fois que la boule au fond de sa gorge se soit dissolue au gré de ses larmes de chagrin. Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_Elle le repoussa et le regarda avec rage._

_- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle avant de partir en direction du gymnase._

_Il l'observa s'éloigner et faire une pause devant les portes. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main son maquillage qui avait coulé avant de gonfler ses poumons d'air et d'ouvrir les fameuses portes._

_Ce fut cet instant qui fut décisif. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de ce qu'il ferait ensuite._

0o0o0

Il était parti le lendemain. Avec sa sœur. Et sans demander son reste.

Pour Bella, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle voulait fuir en l'accompagnant. Il avait eu la surprise de voir ses valises devant la porte tandis qu'il descendait lui-même les escaliers avec les siennes.

Ils s'étaient regardés et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, ils avaient pris la route ensemble jusqu'à New York. Il pensait qu'elle irait à Chicago pour la rentrée mais elle avait annulé son inscription au profit d'une école privée de journalisme dans la grosse pomme. Quant à Emmett, il avait trouvé un job d'été dans un bar et de fil en aiguille s'était retrouvé gérant de ce même bar cinq ans plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il était à la tête de toute une chaîne.

Ils n'étaient jamais revenus à Forks. Leur père faisait le déplacement à New York une fois par an, le plus souvent pour noël. Ils avaient changé de numéro de téléphone et n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette dernière soirée au lycée.

Il savait, pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises surprise plongée dans ses souvenirs, que sa sœur y pensait probablement plus souvent qu'elle ne le laissait paraître mais par principe et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à ses propres interrogations, il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions.

Pourtant ce soir, dans le silence oppressant caractérisant les amitiés perdues où chacun observe ses anciens camarades dans le blanc des yeux attendant que l'un d'entre eux brise la glace, il aurait voulu savoir ce que sa sœur avait fui.

Il aurait voulu être à même de la soutenir, surtout en la voyant se triturer les mains et les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait la tête baissée, elle si fière et sûre d'elle habituellement ressemblait à une petite chose fragile.

Il n'en menait pas large non plus mais bordel, il était un homme. Et un grand frère de surcroît et, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa sœur pour passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules qui semblaient soutenir un poids plus lourd que ce qu'elles étaient à même de supporter, Jessica brisait le silence.

Dix ans que Jessica attendait ça. Dix ans qu'elle ruminait dans son coin. Oh bien sûr elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle voulait juste faire en sorte de renouer avec ses amis ce soir. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail. La culpabilité était un sentiment étrange et traître. Alors que la personne trahie s'en remettait, il n'en allait pas de même pour la personne responsable.

Avec Emmett, ce fut simple. Il lui avait suffit d'ouvrir les bras pour que ce dernier sache qu'il n'y avait plus de rancœur ni de haine à son égard. Pour Rosalie, elle avait prévu une petite discussion en tête à tête qui, elle en était persuadée, règlerait le problème.

Restait à s'occuper de Bella, Edward et Jasper.

Elle le savait, ce serait la partie la plus délicate de sa mission de ce soir.

- Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et personne n'a rien à se dire ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Quatre grognements se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance mais foi de Jessica, elle y parviendrait.

_**20 juin 2002 : Gymnase du lycée de Forks**_

_Dans le but de soulager sa vessie, Jessica courut jusqu'aux toilettes du premier. Ces camarades choisiraient de préférence celles jouxtant le gymnase pour des questions de flemme et de pratique et comme elle avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était microbes et autres germes ou pathologies, elle était allée à l'étage, persuadée que ce serait plus propre._

_Elle percuta de plein fouet Bella qui au lieu de se tordre de douleur éclata de rire._

_Elle en tenait une bonne couche ce soir, se dit Jessica tout en se tortillant sur place car elle ne pouvait quasiment plus se retenir._

_- Tu as vu ton frère ? lui demanda-t-elle en serrant les cuisses._

_Seul un « nope » suivi d'un grand éclat de rire retentit alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le premier cabinet de toilette à sa portée._

_- Pourvu qu'il y ait du papier ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant sa longue robe écrue à la hâte. Bordel que ça fait du bien !_

_Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes pour ne pas dire minutes, en équilibre précaire, ses mains tenant sa robe au-dessus de sa taille et les fesses à dix centimètres des toilettes. Ni trop bas pour ne pas mettre sa peau en contact avec la saleté et la fraîcheur de la cuvette, ni trop haut pour ne pas s'éclabousser les cuisses. L'exercice s'avéra de plus en plus difficile car son flot d'urine ne semblait jamais vouloir se tarir. Les muscles de ses cuisses la brûlaient et elle était à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse._

_Finalement, rien de tel n'arriva et elle finit par sortir pour se laver les mains._

_Elle sortit avec la ferme intention de retrouver Emmett. Elle l'avait quitté afin de s'assurer que le traiteur honorait sa part du marché et apportait le dessert en temps et en heure. Elle avait voulu se défaire de ses obligations d'organisatrice mais en tant que Présidente du comité des fêtes, elle n'avait pas pu. Et puis elle savait que ces activités extrascolaires lui avaient rapporté des points bonus pour l'admission à l'université._

_D'un côté, il lui tardait cette nouvelle vie faite d'opportunités, elle aimait cette possibilité d'avoir une multitude de chances d'être qui elle voulait, de recommencer à zéro dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école où personne ne savait qui elle était._

_Elle avait envie de se réinventer en quelque sorte._

_Fini la pom-pom girl blonde stupide. Elle ne l'était pas mais c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait, elle en avait conscience._

_D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle quitterait ses amis pour une durée indéterminée et cette constatation lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de peine._

_Au sortir des toilettes, elle prit à droite en direction des escaliers. Peut-être qu'Emmett était lui aussi allé aux toilettes en bas et qu'il serait revenu entre temps._

_Des messes basses vers les casiers se firent entendre et elle tendit l'oreille afin de surveiller que tout se passait bien. C'était un peu son rôle à vrai dire. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'envie ni la volonté de fliquer ses camarades, elle serait montrée du doigt à coup sûr si quelque chose tournait mal._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gloussa une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Bella._

_- Là, tout de suite, je vais t'embrasser !_

_Jessica fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. C'était un garçon, aucun doute possible mais il avait parlé à voix basse et il était difficile de l'identifier correctement. Edward probablement._

_Elle s'approcha donc, tentant de ne pas alerter les deux protagonistes avec ses talons aiguille. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se cala dans un angle du mur, là où elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas vue et elle regarda en direction du couple._

_- On ne peut pas faire ça ! s'offusqua Bella._

_Jessica plissa les yeux. De là où elle se trouvait, à seulement quelques mètres de son amie, elle aurait pu les voir parfaitement si la lumière eut été allumée. Hors là, il faisait bien trop noir pour distinguer autre chose que deux formes humaines._

_Bella avait plaqué ses mains sur le torse du garçon pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus._

_- Si tu dis « on » c'est que toi aussi tu en as envie, susurra-t-il à son oreille._

_Les poils de Jessica se hérissèrent sur tout son corps. Ce n'était pas Edward. Même si elle ne distinguait rien de précis, elle en était persuadée, ce n'était pas lui._

_- Arrête… murmura Bella sans grande conviction tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son visage._

_Jessica retint son souffle au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Sous le choc, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et même si elle ramena sa main à sa bouche afin de ne laisser sortir aucun son, il se fit entendre et résonna dans le couloir vide._

_Le garçon se tourna donc en direction du bruit et Jessica eut le temps de distinguer son visage faiblement éclairé avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers menant au gymnase._

_Elle passa devant une salle de classe et se stoppa lorsqu'elle reconnut le gémissement d'Emmett en plein orgasme. Pour l'avoir entendu jouir des milliers de fois, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle resta clouée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement._

_Elle ne pouvait pas y croire._

_D'abord Bella…_

_Ensuite Emmett…_

_La soirée virait au cauchemar._

_Et lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la pièce, la porte entrouverte lui montra Rosalie en train de se rhabiller, elle fut incapable d'entendre ses explications._

_La fuite fut sa meilleure défense._

_Elle s'arrêta un instant devant les portes du gymnase, essuya ses larmes, tenta de se recomposer visage humain et y entra._

**0o0o0**

Ce soir-là, Edward partit avec Bella.

Emmett rentra aussi de son côté, elle ne sut jamais de quelle manière et peu lui importait, elle n'avait pas voulu le revoir.

Jasper avait lui aussi disparu.

Rosalie ne se montra jamais non plus.

Jessica avait fini la soirée complètement seule et saoule, errant, ses chaussures en main, dans les rues de Forks en chantant à tue-tête « I will survive ».

Charlie l'avait ramenée à la maison aux alentours de six heures du matin et, le lendemain, elle faisait ses valises pour l'université, persuadée que ses amis ne lui manqueraient jamais.

Elle n'avait même pas mis deux jours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Elle avait essayé de renouer, au moins avec Bella mais elle restait aux abonnés absents.

Alors elle avait capitulé.

Jusqu'au mois dernier lorsqu'elle reçut l'invitation pour ce bal.

Et depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse d'échafauder des plans plus ou moins machiavéliques afin de rassembler ses amis comme autrefois.

Ils étaient tous là.

Il ne manquait que Jasper maintenant et à en croire le boucan que faisait le véhicule qui venait d'arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez.

Jessica observa Bella se mettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle aussi avait probablement entendu la moto se garer bruyamment à l'extérieur du gymnase.

- Il faut que… que j'aille aux toilettes, s'exclama Bella avant de partir précipitamment vers la sortie sous les regards curieux de certains et inquiets d'autres.

**28 juin 2012 : Toilettes du Lycée de Forks**

- Allez Bella, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! lui dit Alice au téléphone.

Bella tira la chasse d'eau et imagina à juste titre son amie affalée sur son canapé, les pieds sous ses fesses et une cigarette au bec. Alice était rédactrice en chef de la section politique du New York Times et elle passait ses semaines en tailleur, ses longs cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon stricte dont pas une seule mèche ne s'échappait alors autant dire que les week-ends elle se laissait complètement aller.

Ses préférences vestimentaires allaient des bas de jogging que personne n'oserait porter en public aux jeans très amples qui descendaient sur ses hanches et dévoilaient le tribal tatoué dans le creux de ses reins et sur le haut de ses fesses. Elle ne se maquillait jamais lorsqu'elle sortait et passait limite un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux avant de les enrouler négligemment à l'aide d'une pince ou d'un vieux chouchou qui n'avait plus d'élastique.

Elle ne s'embêtait même pas avec un soutien-gorge, laissant ses seins à nu sous son débardeur qui lui arrivait au-dessus de son nombril percé.

La première fois qu'Alice s'était pointée chez Bella dans une de ses tenues spéciale fin de semaine, cette dernière ne l'ayant pas reconnue, n'avait même pas ouvert la porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une clocharde ayant échappé à l'œil avisé d'Aro le gardien de l'immeuble.

Bella soupira en sortant des toilettes et se tourna vers le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, son téléphone portable calé entre son oreille et son cou. Elle était en plein doute et stress concernant cette soirée et elle avait dû quitter précipitamment ses amis afin de se recentrer sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas être là et pourtant, c'était comme si elle le devait.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation, les souvenirs de cette soirée désastreuse lui revenaient en mémoire et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, bien au contraire. Ne se sentant plus capable de gérer toute seule cette soirée qui ne faisait que commencer et sentant la crise de panique s'emparer de son être au moment où elle avait entendu le moteur d'une grosse cylindrée, elle avait eu besoin d'appeler Alice pour se rassurer mais cette dernière avait bel et bien décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle était comme hantée par les choix qu'elle avait faits ce soir-là et elle regrettait amèrement une quantité de choses, en commençant par les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait perdu sa virginité. Un retour en arrière n'étant pas possible, ce qui était fait était fait maintenant et quelque part elle avait appris à vivre avec mais revoir sa classe lui semblait un défi insurmontable même dix ans après les événements.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Alice ! s'exclama Bella en lissant de ses mains la magnifique robe noire qu'elle portait.

Bella entendit Alice porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres et inspirer une grande bouffée avant de l'écraser négligemment dans le cendrier.

- Alors raconte-moi ! Je te vois te bouffer les ongles depuis presque un mois, il est temps d'exorciser ma vieille !

Bella frissonna. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien de vieillir et le rappel des dix ans écoulés ne rendait pas service à sa psychose. A vingt-huit ans, elle passait de longues minutes tous les matins à la recherche d'une ride ou d'un cheveu blanc annonciateur de son déclin.

Elle était une belle femme. Pas dans le genre fatale comme toutes ces icones de la mode ou du cinéma. Non, elle était plutôt dans un genre simple mais efficace. Elle prenait d'ailleurs un soin tout particulier à son apparence. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans être apprêtée de la tête aux pieds et faisait beaucoup de natation pour rester physiquement en forme. Elle mangeait équilibré, ne fumait ni n'avait plus bu une goutte depuis ce fameux bal de promo .

Ainsi, elle avait la conscience tranquille face aux ravages que le temps finirait par faire sur son corps.

Bella soupira de dépit avant de faire un mouvement de tête à son reflet. Elle alla s'installer sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce. Bella s'assit bien droite. Elle entendit Alice s'allumer une autre cigarette alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que la précédente fumait toujours dans le cendrier.

- Promets-moi de ne pas me juger, s'assura Bella.

- C'était y a dix ans bordel, l'eau a gelé dans les gouttières Bella !

Si Bella n'avait pas été aussi angoissée à l'idée de raconter sa dernière soirée à Forks, elle se serait esclaffée. A la place, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Lorsque j'étais au lycée, on était toujours six inséparables. Mon frère Emmett qui avait redoublé une classe et se retrouvait donc dans la mienne, sa copine Jessica qui était ma meilleure amie, Edward mon petit ami qui lui avait un an d'avance, sa sœur Rosalie et son petit ami Jasper.

Elle fit une pause, s'assurant qu'Alice comprenait bien les liens de parenté et d'amitié qui unissaient les six adolescents.

- On faisait toujours tout ensemble. Nos sorties, nos devoirs, nos punitions et même le ménage dans nos chambres respectives. On s'aimait. Beaucoup. Et le soir du bal, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… vraiment…

_**20 juin 2002 : Maison de Bella et Emmett Swan**_

_- A demain Bella, entendit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa maison derrière elle._

_- Adieu Edward… murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une larme coulait déjà le long de sa joue._

_Elle l'essuya brièvement, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, avant de se retourner et d'observer par la fenêtre la silhouette d'Edward s'avancer vers la limousine. Il marchait lentement, les épaules rentrées et le dos voûté. Elle savait qu'il était déçu de ne pas finir sa nuit avec elle. Rosalie lui avait même parlé du motel, rajoutant que son frère ressemblait à une véritable pucelle tellement il avait mis du cœur à préparer leur première fois pour qu'elle soit parfaite._

_Et elle l'aurait été._

_Elle sourit en se disant que oui, elle aurait pu être parfaite._

_Si seulement…_

_Si seulement ce baiser volé au détour d'un couloir ne lui avait pas rendu la vie alors même qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était morte.. Lorsqu'elle avait senti les lèvres de Jasper doucement effleurer les siennes, elle avait eu l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. La sensation que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner juste pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement. Et lorsqu'enfin sa langue s'était unie à la sienne, virevoltant et tournoyant à un rythme qui leur était propre, elle sut ce qu'était l'amour. Le véritable amour. Pas celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward et qui la rendait heureuse, non, le vrai, celui qui vous donne la sensation de pourvoir voler, celui qui vous donne la force de déplacer des montagnes, l'Amour avec un « A » gras majuscule souligné dix fois. Le seul. L'unique._

_Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que durant ces quelques secondes. Comme si son corps commençait enfin son existence propre et alors qu'Edward se retournait pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la maison des Swan, Bella sut que sa décision de partir prise hâtivement en passant les portes du gymnase un peu plus tôt dans la soirée était la bonne._

_Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter Edward. Ni la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir._

_Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser._

_C'était bien au-delà de ça._

_C'était une fatalité._

_Et elle ne pouvait y faire face._

_Fuir était la solution. La seule et unique solution pour faire souffrir le moins de personnes possible. De plus, elle n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce que ressentait Jasper. Il était lui aussi très haut perché dans l'alcool et la drogue, probablement qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien demain matin._

_Et ça non plus elle ne pourrait pas y faire face._

_Pire que d'avoir trahi Edward et Rosalie, il y avait cette possibilité qui planait au-dessus d'elle. L'ignorance de Jasper lui briserait plus le cœur que de partir, elle en était persuadée._

_Son cœur se serra à l'idée de le laisser mais elle savait qu'elle agissait pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous._

_Alors qu'Edward grimpait dans la limousine et que celle-ci repartait en direction de chez lui, elle posa son front contre la vitre et se laissa aller. Elle pleura durant de longues minutes, profitant du calme de la maison pour faire ses adieux silencieux à cette vie._

_Demain, elle en commencerait une nouvelle. Seule. Et loin d'ici._

_Lentement, elle monta les marches et entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Elle se déshabilla, totalement amorphe, ses gestes n'étant que des réflexes bien rôdés par le temps et l'habitude. Elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête tout en levant les bras et la jeta au sol, juste à côté de la panière de linge sale. Elle ne la laverait pas, elle irait directement à la poubelle, les souvenirs des mains de Jasper s'agrippant à cette tenue au niveau de ses hanches étaient beaucoup trop présents, comme imprégnés dans le fin tissu de la robe. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements d'un geste las et entra dans la douche._

_Elle se sentait coupable._

_Comment avaient-ils pu ?_

_Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver jusque là ?_

_Oh bien sûr elle avait des réponses. Elle se revoyait rire à gorge déployée près du local à poubelle, occultant totalement la présence d'Edward. Etait-ce ce moment précis qui avait sonné le début de sa trahison ? Le moment où elle avait oublié qu'Edward était là lui aussi, ce moment qui lui semblait fugace maintenant mais qui avait dû probablement durer plusieurs minutes, cet instant où Jasper était le seul qu'elle voyait._

_Non, cela remontait bien plus loin dans le temps. Bien avant qu'Edward et elle ne sortent ensemble. Même bien avant que Jasper ne se mette avec Rose. Oui ça datait. Alors pourquoi rien n'était arrivé avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Elle sortit et s'habilla pour la nuit tout aussi machinalement que lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée, et, dans un silence absolu, elle regagna sa chambre, se dirigeant directement vers sa table de nuit pour y allumer sa lampe de chevet._

_Elle sursauta et faillit hurler lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Il était là, il l'attendait et elle se retint de justesse de crier lorsqu'elle le reconnut._

_Elle soupira et se détendit avant que sa tête et son bon sens ne se rebellent contre les réactions de son propre cœur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. C'était mal._

_Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte._

_Jamais, s'était-elle dit sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un pieux mensonge._

_- Tu dois partir… souffla-t-elle sans grande conviction. Il le faut ! rajouta-t-elle plus sûre d'elle mais le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise trahit sa peur de le voir la toucher._

_Elle savait que s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa peau sur la sienne, elle n'aurait plus la volonté ni le courage de le laisser partir. Dans son for intérieur, elle voulait vivre à nouveau, respirer encore, vibrer toujours. Pour lui et surtout par lui._

_En embrassant Edward sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait voulu ressentir la même chose. Elle s'était abandonnée à lui mais il ne tenait pas la comparaison cinq secondes. Elle l'aimait. Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière addictive et fusionnelle._

_- Va-t-en Jasper… murmura-t-elle en une plainte suppliante se distordant au fond de sa gorge. S'il te plaît…_

_- C'est ce que tu veux Bella ? demanda-t-il troublé lui aussi, incapable de décider par lui-même s'il devait rester ou partir._

_- C'est mal, se justifia-t-elle._

_Il soupira tout en murmurant :_

_- Je sais…_

_Le silence envahit la pièce. Aucun des deux n'osait parler au risque de perdre cet équilibre précaire qu'étaient leur morale et leur bon sens. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, la gravité n'existait plus si ce n'est l'un vers l'autre. Cette attraction, ils n'avaient pas besoin de bouger pour la ressentir, leurs corps respectifs se pliaient sans qu'ils ne commandent quoi que ce soit, comme pour se rapprocher de l'autre. Ils luttaient tous les deux, contre eux même, contre leurs propres volontés, leurs propres envies, leurs propres besoins. Ils se bouffaient des yeux et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur respiration s'accéléra. Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et pourtant, leur souffle erratique donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient de courir un marathon ou de terminer la plus intense des parties de jambe en l'air._

_Toujours les yeux dans les yeux et le souffle court, Jasper amorça un pas timide vers Bella. Pas qu'elle imita aussitôt. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme effréné tandis qu'ils faisaient un second pas l'un vers l'autre. Le troisième fut plus assuré et au quatrième, ils purent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau._

_Ils fermèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement, pensant à tort qu'ils se sentiraient moins coupables de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver entre eux si leurs paupières étaient closes._

_Toujours timidement, comme pour ne pas rompre cette atmosphère d'amour autour d'eux, pour ne pas briser leur bulle fragile, Bella leva la main pensant atteindre le torse de Jasper mais rencontra sa main à la place. Ils eurent un hoquet de stupeur ainsi qu'un mouvement de recul en même temps. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux lumières vertes perçantes qu'elle fut incapable de soutenir. Elle baissa le regard sur ses pieds et recula._

_- On ne peut pas..._

_La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par le tee-shirt de Jasper qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Oui il avait craqué le premier. Oui il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais bordel qu'il était bien là!_

_Il plaqua une de ses mains sur le bas des reins de Bella qui se retrouva collée à lui malgré elle mais elle ne lutta pas. Même quand son autre main atteignit sa nuque, elle ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il ôta la pince qui retenait ses cheveux mouillés, elle ne riposta pas. Elle resta immobile, les bras ballants le long de son corps lorsqu'il commença à la respirer. Tout d'abord ses cheveux, puis bientôt son cou._

_La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire fut de fermer les yeux très forts, ses paupières la faisaient souffrir et pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle méritait de souffrir pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire._

_- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Bella... Il faut que tu me croies..._

_Un sanglot parvint à sortir de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout fait pour se retenir, elle avait lutté aussi fort que son cœur et son corps le lui permettaient avant de flancher pour de bon._

_- Ne pleure pas Bella, s'il te plaît... Si..._

_Il soupira et remis une mèche des cheveux humides de Bella derrière son oreille avant de faire un pas en arrière._

_- Je m'en vais... Bella... je..._

_Voyant qu'elle maintenait ses yeux clos, il abandonna la suite de sa phrase et amorça son demi-tour vers la fenêtre pour repartir comme il était venu mais contre toute attente, les mains frêles de la jeune femme agrippèrent le bas de son tee-shirt. Si quelques secondes auparavant elle avait douté, là, elle savait. Elle était sûre d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça._

_Elle avait déjà pris la décision de tout quitter dès demain et de partir sans se retourner lorsque le soleil se lèverait mais là, elle avait juste besoin de lui, de sa présence. Elle refusait de le voir partir sans qu'il ne comprenne tout ce qu'il était pour elle._

_- Reste... supplia-t-elle._

_Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa comme si sa vie était en jeu. Comme s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils n'auraient aucun avenir ensemble, comme s'il se doutait que cet instant serait fugace et éphémère. Très vite elle lui rendit son baiser, avec tout ce qu'elle possédait, tout ce qu'elle avait._

_Et elle lui avait tout donné cette nuit-là. Son cœur, son corps, son innocence et son amour. Tout son amour._

_Leurs bouches s'étaient quittées seulement le temps d'ôter leurs vêtements. En silence, il avait parcouru de ses mains son corps nu. Elle avait vibré sous ses caresses, surtout lorsqu'il s'attardait sur ses zones érogènes. Elle avait particulièrement aimé le moment d'attention destiné à sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé ses pointes tendues de plaisir, lorsqu'il avait grignoté la bordure de peau si sensible sous ses seins. Elle avait été étonnée qu'il remarque cette tâche de naissance en forme de lune juste sous son bras, presqu'au niveau de son aisselle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'il voulait s'imprégner d'elle. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre cicatrice, le moindre millimètre de sa peau, il voulait le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il se doutait qu'elle partirait demain. Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant._

_Elle était si bien, elle se sentait cajolée, aimée et même vénérée par cet homme. Plus rien n'existait qu'eux. Elle l'entraina sur son lit, il se laissa tomber sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas trop lui peser mais elle lui prit les mains et, n'ayant plus aucun appui, se laissa aller complètement sur elle. Elle voulait ressentir son poids comme elle ressentait la lourdeur de ses sentiments. Elle voulait qu'il l'écrase physiquement comme il avait dévasté son cœur. Elle voulait encore sentir cette douce impression d'être passée sous un trente-six tonnes. Leurs bouches voraces se retrouvèrent tandis qu'elle écartait les jambes, collant leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Ils laissèrent échapper un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'il donnait des coups de rein, frottant son érection tout contre le clitoris de Bella. Elle la sentit avant de l'identifier. Cette boule grondante au creux de son ventre. Le besoin. Le désir. Le plaisir._

_Il montait et descendait, sa verge tendue se mouvant contre son centre, s'humidifiant pour mieux glisser entre ses plis. La peau de son membre coulissait sur sa queue, laissant un plaisir incommensurable se faire ressentir. Il s'abreuva de sa peau, de son odeur tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. Elle se cambrant de désir, soupirant tout en crochetant ses pieds autour de ses hanches pour tout accentuer. La friction, le plaisir et l'envie, tout fut démultiplié pour ne devenir que sensations en puissance. Son clitoris engorgé bourdonnait, elle pouvait même sentir les battements de son cœur erratique sur ce petit bout de nerfs._

_Le coup de rein suivant, son gland se trouva à l'entrée du vagin de Bella. Ils se figèrent tous deux. Il dégagea les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et scruta ses yeux. Il savait que s'il continuait son avancée, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter alors il chercha un doute, une peur, un refus ou quoi que ce soit qui lui confirmerait qu'elle ne le voulait pas ou qu'elle n'était pas prête mais il ne vit rien qui allait dans ce sens. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un amour sincère qui lui gonfla le cœur d'orgueil. Elle aussi ressentait cette attirance malsaine envers lui et même s'il savait que c'était mal et que, peut-être le regretteraient-ils demain, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux._

_Il poursuivit donc son avancée. Son gland entra complètement en elle tandis qu'elle grimaçait. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste désagréable pour l'instant mais elle savait que ce n'était pas fini. Elle avait vu le sexe de Jasper et même si c'était le premier qu'elle voyait en vrai, elle avait eu cette réflexion que beaucoup de jeunes filles se faisaient : « ça ne rentrera jamais ». Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle le voulait. Corps et âme. Elle le réclamait tant qu'elle donna à l'aide de ses pieds une impulsion au niveau de ses fesses fermes et contractés sous l'effort. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il s'enfonça en elle de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, ralentissant son avancée lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Mais elle le poussa encore et ils finirent par crier tout deux de douleur lorsqu'il fut en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle parce qu'elle ressentit une déchirure lorsque son hymen se rompit, comme si elle avait été brûlée de l'intérieur, marquée en son antre et lui parce qu'elle était si serrée qu'il se sentait oppressé et comprimé en elle._

_Ils sentirent tous deux la preuve physique de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils sentirent le liquide chaud et visqueux s'écouler librement de l'endroit où ils étaient physiquement joints, salissant leur peau comme ils avaient sali leurs amis en s'unifiant. Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant, lisant dans le regard de l'autre la satisfaction teintée de culpabilité que chacun ressentait. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue droite de Bella. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, plutôt de la nostalgie vis-à-vis de cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais. Elle s'était perdue dans ses sentiments, s'était confuse dans ses bras, elle en avait perdu la tête et plus que jamais tout le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit sur elle. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir face à la détresse à l'état pur qu'elle exprimait et qu'il vivait avec la même intensité qu'elle._

_- Embrasse-moi, le supplia-t-elle. Embrasse-moi Jasper… fais-moi oublier…_

_Il s'exécuta, s'appliquant à la rendre amorphe de toute culpabilité. Eloignant cet élan de dégout qui parcourait son corps. Il la choya, la cajola, l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Enfin, il la laissa respirer pour aller sucer et lécher toutes les parties de sa peau si tendre et sucrée qui étaient à portée de bouche. Il s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête à tel point qu'elle se détendit dans ses bras et qu'il put se mouvoir en elle. Doucement, délicatement, comme pour ne pas faire éclater le fragile équilibre de leur étreinte._

_Ses va-et vient le propulsèrent très vite aux portes du plaisir et pourtant il se retint. Il savait que lors de leurs premières fois, il était rare que les filles atteignent la jouissance suprême et pourtant, il voulait quand même qu'elle ait du plaisir alors il se suréleva et ses doigts allèrent cajoler son clitoris. Il s'appliqua à rythmer ses coups de reins à la même mesure que ses doigts pinçant, triturant et caressant avec application sa boule de nerfs. Elle sentit comme précédemment cette boule grossir en elle et bien quelle se sentait encore étirée par son membre qui se mouvait facilement maintenant à l'intérieur d'elle, elle se laissa aller et ses parois palpitèrent au moment où un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus que la douce sensation de Bella se resserrant autour de lui pour venir en elle en de longs jets puissants._

_Il s'affala sur elle et elle l'accueillit avec bonheur, oubliant leur situation, oubliant que ce serait une seule et unique fois, oublieuse du monde et de sa décision de partir._

_- Merde ! jura-t-il la faisant sursauter tandis qu'il brisait cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre._

_Regrettait-il déjà ?_

_- Je suis désolé… bredouilla-t-il réellement confus. J'ai oublié le préservatif… non mais quel CON !_

_Il alla pour se retirer d'elle, se confondant en excuses mais elle le retint, lui rappelant qu'elle prenait la pilule._

_Il souffla de soulagement dans le creux de son oreille, embrassant à nouveau cette partie de son corps qu'il appréciait tant de par le fait que son odeur y était plus concentrée que nulle part ailleurs._

_- Je t'aime Bella… murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui et ce baiser valait toutes les déclarations du monde._

**0o0o0**

Alors qu'elle était partie à la salle de bain après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, elle avait reçu un sms d'Edward. Jasper l'avait lu avant de se volatiliser comme il était venu. Elle en eut la certitude lorsqu'elle vit son téléphone sur son lit comme s'il avait été jeté toujours éclairé sur le message d'Edward.

"Tu me manques déjà ma Bella, vivement que je me réveille tous les matins à tes côtés... Je t'aime"

Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait tenté de joindre Jasper. Elle avait eu cette folle idée de lui proposer de partir avec elle. De fuir loin de tout car peu importait ses amis ou sa famille, elle savait que si lui était là, tout irait bien pour elle. Elle l'avait appelé. Encore et encore. Sans résultat.

Alors elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillée en chien de fusil au pied de son lit.

Puis le soleil s'était levé, son père était parti travailler et elle avait fait sa valise. Emmett avait fait pareil et sans un mot, ils étaient partis ensemble.

Alice avait religieusement écouté son amie lui raconter toute son histoire. Elle n'avait rien dit tout du long et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Elle avait voulu intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'était dit que pour une fois que son amie était lancée, autant ne pas la couper avec ses interrogations. Cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une bonne demi-heure et tout naturellement, elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser une fois l'histoire terminée :

- Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?

**28 juin 2012: devant le Lycée de Forks**

Jasper gara sa R1 dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant s'éloigner les quelques badauds précédemment attirés par le bruit lointain du moteur. Il sourit grandement lorsqu'il réalisa que même dix ans après, il parvenait toujours à susciter les mêmes réactions. Il avait toujours aimé déranger et à travers la visière teintée de son casque il put se rendre compte que c'était toujours le cas dans son ancien lycée. Il se mit à sourire en repensant au temps où ses camarades s'écartaient sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, même pas une petite bagarre de rien du tout et pourtant son regard assassin et ses tatouages avaient toujours dissuadé les plus téméraires de lui chercher des noises.

Beaucoup ne cherchaient pas plus loin que son air peu aimable et il se disait que si les gens ne prenaient pas la peine de le connaitre mieux et s'arrêtaient à la première impression alors ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Dans sa vie, il ne pouvait compter que sur très peu de personnes et il s'en satisfaisait ainsi.

Il lui manquait juste une chose. Il le savait. Il avait longtemps cherché à savoir ce qui faisait que sa vie était morose et, souvent, il repensait avec nostalgie à son adolescence, à l'époque où l'insouciance primait et régulait sa vie. Il avait vécu ses plus belles années à cette époque et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il trouva ce qui lui manquait pour s'accomplir réellement dans sa vie d'adulte. Ses meilleurs amis. Et Bella en particulier.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Il voulait les revoir. La revoir. Il avait comme un goût amer d'inachevé lorsqu'il repensait à son départ précipité par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Il regrettait beaucoup d'être parti ainsi mais il avait eu la certitude en lisant le message d'Edward, qu'elle serait mieux avec ce dernier, mieux sans lui en quelque sorte. Elle était destinée à un brillant avenir et il ne se sentait pas capable, probablement par manque de maturité à ce moment-là, de prendre soin d'elle et de lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait.

Aujourd'hui il avait grandi et muri. Il se doutait cependant qu'en dix ans beaucoup de choses auraient changé, mais il espérait tout de même avoir toujours sa place dans ce groupe. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il ne savait pas si Bella avait rejoint Edward, s'ils avaient été à l'université de Chicago comme c'était prévu, s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, peut-être même mariés maintenant. Il eut un pincement au cœur en enlevant son casque avant de l'attacher au guidon.

D'un geste du pied, il sortit la béquille et laissa reposer sa moto dessus. Il en descendit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'enlever son manteau de cuir et de se diriger vers les portes du gymnase.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il les repéra de suite et leur sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de se diriger vers le bar sur lequel ils étaient attablés.

Son cœur s'accéléra à mesure qu'il avançait vers eux. A en voir les regards de ses anciens amis, il allait avoir droit à diverses réactions bien que dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air heureux de le voir. Soudain il réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Bella n'était pas avec eux. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était en retard ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne viendrait pas ?

Il avait au creux de son ventre cette certitude, cet instinct qui lui criait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il la voie. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de leur moment d'intimité était toujours là, tapi quelque part, attendant son heure pour s'exprimer ou s'il était juste nostalgique et en quelque sorte amoureux du souvenir de ce moment.

Alors qu'il avançait toujours vers son ancien groupe, ses yeux dérivèrent instinctivement, comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté d'exécution, vers les portes battantes situées à l'arrière du gymnase. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait parmi des milliers se glissa gracieusement dans la salle et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle et désirable, ce genre de beauté immuable, ce genre de désir incontrôlable.

Maintenant, il savait. C'était elle qui manquait à sa vie. Elle qui le rendrait complet.

Bella leva alors les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Jasper qui était comme statufié au milieu de la salle et se stoppa également. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille ni ne le contrôle, les larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Elle tenta de les stopper mais elle en fut incapable, elle pria le ciel qu'elles ne se mettent pas à couler. Pas maintenant.

Leurs amis les observaient de loin et ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, mis à part Jessica qui avait suivi le baiser en direct et qui se doutait, vu l'alchimie et la tension qui avait émané de ces deux-là lors d'un simple échange de salive, qu'il y avait eu probablement plus que ça. Et à en croire leur réaction similaire maintenant, il y avait eu beaucoup plus. Elle se mit à sourire tandis que Bella et Jasper reprenaient leurs esprits et continuaient leur avancée vers le groupe qu'ils formaient avec Edward, Rosalie et Emmett.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le silence s'appesantit sur eux et Jessica décida encore une fois de le rompre :

- Puisque tout le monde est là, il est temps que vous sachiez tous ce que j'ai vu il y a dix ans.

Emmett eu un hoquet de stupeur tandis que les autres se turent car ils ne pouvaient pas se douter de ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Deux d'entre vous se sont embrassés devant les casiers de l'étage au-dessus, déclara-t-elle totalement naturelle comme si elle leur racontait sa journée.

Jasper se crispa tandis que Bella rougissait comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Edward s'en aperçut et la colère l'envahit sans savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il parvint pourtant à se contenir, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui explosa :

- Tu l'as embrassée ? hurla-t-elle à l'attention de son ancien petit-ami.

Emmett avait tenté de lui faire signe de se taire, sachant pertinemment que Jessica ne s'arrêterait pas là mais elle fut beaucoup trop spontanée.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis ? Parce que vous nous avez trompés ? Vous me répugnez ! s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

- Rose… tenta Emmett avant de se faire couper par Jessica.

- Et deux autres se sont enfermés dans une salle de cours pour y faire l'amour, dit-elle en fusillant Rosalie du regard.

Cette dernière recula sous le choc.

- Comment… Co… dit-elle confuse.

- Je vous ai vus une fois que vous aviez terminé… votre… petite affaire… répondit Jessica en englobant les principaux intéressés d'un signe de la main.

Jasper se retint de rire en voyant le visage de Rosalie devenir écarlate de honte. Il ne lui en voulait pas à vrai dire. Il avait lui-même commis l'irréparable ce soir-là alors il n'était pas en position de juger qui que ce soit.

L'instant d'après sa tête se retrouva propulsé sur le côté car Edward venait de lui mettre une droite. Les filles portèrent les mains à leurs bouches, étouffant leurs surprises.

- Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! s'exclama Edward la rage déformant sa voix. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Jasper secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et porta une main à sa mâchoire endolorie avant de se tourner vers le responsable de sa souffrance externe. Bien sûr qu'il le méritait. Même il méritait bien plus que ça s'il voulait être totalement honnête, mais il aurait voulu s'y préparer plutôt que de se faire prendre par surprise.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit… répéta Edward avant de se diriger complètement abattu vers la sortie.

Bella amorça un pas pour le suivre mais Jasper eut la présence d'esprit de se planter devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Edward attend ! cria-t-elle à l'intéressé qui lui répondit d'un signe de la main la dissuadant de continuer ou même de le suivre.

Elle alla pour avancer, elle voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, il méritait la vérité, même si elle faisait mal, même s'il en souffrirait, c'était son droit.

- Bella… reste… supplia Jasper en serrant ses doigts autour du bras de Bella.

Les frissons caractéristiques de leurs attouchements les parcoururent instantanément au moment où leurs peaux furent en contact. Cette espèce de décharge électrique qu'ils avaient expérimentée et ressentie dix ans plus tôt était toujours là. Bella frissonna de tout son être avant de plonger ses yeux larmoyants dans le regard de Jasper. Il la supplia silencieusement de rester mais elle bougea la tête, des excuses plein les yeux avant de s'élancer pour de bon à la suite de son ex.

- Bella… murmura-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner sans pour autant essayer de la retenir encore.

Longtemps il fixa les portes battantes, laissant un sentiment puissant d'espoir l'envahir dans les moindres recoins de son être. L'espoir qu'elle revienne, qu'elle repasse les portes du gymnase dans sa robe noire.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, soupira Jessica derrière lui.

Elle l'avait observé durant de longues minutes et elle s'en voulut énormément car quelque part si les choses s'étaient aussi mal déroulées, c'était aussi qu'elle s'y était mal prise. Elle avait pourtant réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours et elle en avait conclu que c'était mieux pour tout le monde de faire à la méthode pansement. Un grand coup pour l'arracher et tout va bien ensuite. Elle n'avait pas prévu que même dix ans après l'un d'eux réagisse aussi violemment qu'Edward.

- Je suis désolée... rajouta-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jasper.

- Il y avait de meilleures façons d'annoncer ça c'est sûr mais il fallait qu'il le sache, même après toutes ces années...

Il se tourna alors vers le bar où Emmett et Rose se regardaient sensuellement avant d'arrêter en se rendant compte qu'il les observait. Jasper roula des yeux et avança jusqu'à eux:

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-il en se forçant à sourire pour sauver les apparences.

Emmett cacha sa joie en ricanant tandis que Rose s'énerva:

- T'es malade ma parole ! Il a l'air encore plus con qu'il y a dix ans !

- Alors si je t'ai plu y a dix ans ma belle, j'ai toutes mes chances aujourd'hui ! Et puis, rajouta-t-il en faisant tinter le piercing qu'il avait à la langue contre ses dents, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience aujourd'hui !

Rosalie porta la main à sa bouche pour tenter de contenir le gémissement qui sortit malgré tout de sa bouche en un son rauque et pas franchement très féminin. Ils se mirent tous à rire sauf elle qui se vexa au départ puis, d'un coup d'épaule Jessica l'incita à se détendre et elle finit par les rejoindre et s'amuser.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, sans autre grand drame. L'atmosphère était plus détendue, les esprits plus calmes et l'ambiance beaucoup plus joviale. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs vies respectives, tout en restant dans le vague, reprenant petit à petit une relation amicale sans trop s'investir par crainte qu'ils ne disparaissent à nouveau comme il y a dix ans.

Au moment de rentrer, Emmett réussit à convaincre Rose de la ramener chez elle sous les regards attendris de Jessica et Jasper.

- Au moins deux qui passeront une bonne soirée! s'exclama Jessica.

- Ca m'a l'air très bien parti en effet, se mit à sourire Jasper en regardant Emmett passer son bras autour des épaules de Rose et cette dernière enrouler le sien au niveau de sa taille.

Il était content pour eux, surtout s'ils éprouvaient la même chose qu'il ressentait pour Bella. Il se dit que finalement la soirée n'avait pas été désastreuse pour tout le monde.

Après les habituels adieux à Jessica, avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt, il enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto avant de démarrer en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Jessica le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête tout en souriant nostalgiquement. Ca ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait espéré mais elle avait le pressentiment que les choses s'arrangeraient très bientôt.

Jasper poussa sur la vitesse, roulant très au-dessus de la limite autorisée. Il s'en foutait, le père de Bella se ferait un plaisir de l'arrêter, il avait d'ailleurs toujours voulu le faire durant son adolescence. Il sourit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où il y avait échappé.

Bien vite il se gara devant chez lui. Enfin, devant chez sa mère qui était absente cette semaine. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était revenu sans trop se poser de questions. Il ne la voyait que très rarement car il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'homme qu'elle avait épousé quelques années après la mort de son père. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à se marginaliser à ce moment-là et bien qu'il se soit assagi depuis, il avait toujours du mal à entrer dans un moule conformiste. Il entra et jeta négligemment sa veste et son casque par terre à côté de la porte. La seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant était de prendre une bonne douche.

Il avait besoin de se détendre, comme si le fait de se laver allait lui faire oublier que Bella lui avait tourné le dos aussi facilement. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle avait ressenti elle aussi cette puissante sensation d'appartenance. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentit encore plus mal. Certes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout, il lui avait également tourné le dos dix ans en arrière alors il était mal placé pour donner des leçons.

Il monta les marches sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Il longea le long couloir à tâtons, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison et il n'était pas à l'abri de rencontrer un meuble ou des étagères qui n'avaient rien à faire sur son chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre une fois qu'il eut trouvé la poignée. Il alluma directement et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se pinça pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, comme il avait l'habitude désagréable de le faire avant de se réveiller complètement perdu et plus malheureux que jamais.

- Tu n'as pas le monopole des entrées discrètes par les fenêtres, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il resta impassible, le visage fermé, tentant de comprendre et d'analyser la situation.

- Ca fait dix ans qu'on réfléchit Jasper, lui dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de lui sourire timidement. Tu ne crois pas que maintenant on a le droit de se laisser vivre ? soupira-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il la suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas très bien comment il devait interpréter les choses ni comment se comporter.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là… dit-il en lui offrant une porte de sortie.

Elle hoqueta, son cœur se serrant, elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de la poignarder dans le dos. Elle était là parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle avait senti quelque chose ce soir et ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant lui brisait toutes ces belles illusions.

Elle se releva tristement et soupira avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… dit-elle déçue en attrapant la poignée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir car il la plaqua contre lui à l'en étouffer presque.

Il n'était pas doux mais il avait tellement souffert du manque d'elle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'écraser tout contre lui.

- Ne pars pas… souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

De son nez, elle caressa le bout du nez de Jasper avant de murmurer un « jamais » puis de sceller cette promesse d'un doux baiser passionné.


	15. La photo

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre de votre relation: La photo**

**Couple: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : .fr/ sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**ooo000O000ooo**

- Voici votre dossier Maître Hale, me dit Duke, l'assistant de l'avocat que je remplace au pied levé pour ce procès.

- Merci, vous pouvez y aller, je risque de finir tard.

- Bien. Bonne soirée Maitre Hale.

- A vous également.

Il me regarde et je peux lire un peu de pitié dans ses yeux. Celle qui apparait lorsque quelqu'un se rend plus ou moins compte du désert de votre vie privée. Je n'y fais cependant pas attention, après tout, j'ai choisi ce métier et peu importe les heures supplémentaires et les week-ends à travailler un dossier, c'est ainsi que je suis entier.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, j'ouvre le dossier qui vient de m'être confié.

Isabella Swan, ex Isabella Gianni.

Vingt huit ans.

Je contemple la première photo durant de longues minutes. Elle a été prise à l'époque du lycée, c'est la photo de l'album de l'année. Ses cheveux sont relevés à l'aide d'un crayon et forment un chignon désordonné qui laissent échapper quelques mèches qui retombent sur son coup gracile. Elle est assise en tailleur, un cahier sur les genoux et un crayon qu'elle mordille entre ses dents. Sa tête est baissée et ses yeux fixent l'objectif. Son regard est malicieux et un léger sourire taquin éclaire son visage. Elle est belle, vraiment belle. C'est le genre de fille sur laquelle je me retournais lorsque j'étais adolescent.

Je prends la seconde photo. L'ambiance a changé, ici elle est en tailleur noir, la tête baissée et les cheveux relevés en un chignon strict. Ses yeux sont fermés et des larmes coulent le long de son visage blême. Une pierre tombale se situe à ses pieds.

Je mets les photos de côté et commence à lire son dossier.

**ooo000O000ooo**

A huit heure pile le lendemain, je suis devant l'entrée de mon immeuble. Un homme en complet veston gris s'approche et me tend la main :

- Agent Spécial Emmett McCarthy.

- Maître Jasper Hale.

Je lui serre la main. Il me la broie. Je grimace et secoue mes pauvres doigts une fois qu'il me relâche.

Je le suis, il m'ouvre la portière et j'entre dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Un autre agent se trouve à l'arrière du véhicule, il me regarde à peine et ne prend pas le soin de se présenter. C'est une grande montagne de muscle habillée du même costume que l'Agent McCarthy, il parait cependant plus vieux que ce dernier et beaucoup moins aimable à première vue. Je dois voir Isabella Swan aujourd'hui mais la sécurité autour d'elle est telle que je dois m'y laisser conduire. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. McCarthy fait le tour du véhicule et s'installe au volant.

- Mettez ça sur vos yeux, me dit l'Agent du FBI qui se trouvait déjà dans la voiture en me tendant un bandeau noir que je regarde sceptique.

- Sérieusement ?

- Vous avez lu son dossier non ? réplique-t-il en me lançant le bandeau sur les genoux.

J'acquiesce et le pose sur mes yeux. La voiture démarre et le silence s'installe. Je décide de le briser, je ne sais pas combien d'heures de route nous avons, autant rendre le voyage agréable.

- Vous êtes chargé de sa sécurité depuis longtemps ? Je demande par curiosité.

- Depuis un peu moins d'un an. Les précédents sont morts. Ceux d'avant également, dit-il sèchement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à lancer. Cependant, j'ai besoin de mieux connaître celle que je vais rencontrer dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Bien sûr je connais son dossier sur le bout des doigts, de sa naissance jusqu'au drame qui l'a touchée il y a maintenant cinq ans, mais je ne la connais pas elle.

- Et comment est-elle, je veux dire, vous la côtoyez depuis longtemps...

Je laisse ma question en suspens, je sais qu'ils comprennent ce que je veux dire.

- La plus grande chieuse au monde, voilà ce qu'elle est ! s'exclame l'homme à ma droite déclenchant un éclat de rire de notre conducteur.

- Ca c'est parce qu'elle te plait Jake et qu'elle ne t'a laissé aucune chance !

J'étouffe mon rire tandis que celui prénommé Jake grogne sur son collègue.

- Arrête tes conneries Emmett, dès que ce procès sera terminé, je compte bien partir le plus loin possible de cette femme ! Elle ne traîne que des cadavres autour d'elle !

Le silence s'installe de nouveau mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de le briser. Il a raison. La mort la poursuit depuis sa naissance.

Sa mère est morte en couche. Son père s'est suicidé quelques mois plus tard. Elle a été élevée par sa tante qui la prenait pour un punching-ball chaque fois qu'elle était saoule. Eventuellement, elle réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à intégrer Harvard pour faire des études d'architecture avec une bourse scolaire prenant toutes ses dépenses en compte. Elle y rencontra son mari, James Gianni. A la fin de leurs études, ils se sont mariés. Il trouva un poste de Trader, elle ouvrit son propre cabinet. Trois ans après, ils eurent leur premier enfant.

Mort né.

C'est à ce moment là que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Son mari contracta des dettes de jeu qu'il n'arrivait plus à honorer. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus saoul. Elle prit quelques coups aussi, bien que cette partie de son dossier ne soit qu'une suggestion étant donné qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé.

Elle tomba enceinte une seconde fois. James se reprit et tenta de payer ce qu'il devait mais les intérêts étant trop importants, il n'a pas réussi à suivre. Alors un soir, la famille Volturi a ordonné leur exécution.

Ils sont entrés chez les Gianni et ont exécuté James d'une balle dans la tête. Isabella reçut une balle dans le ventre et perdit connaissance. Les voisins alertèrent la police et l'ambulance arriva à temps pour la sauver mais elle perdit le bébé.

Elle a été témoin de toute la scène qui s'est déroulée il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui. Témoin principal et capital pour mettre les Volturi une bonne fois pour toutes derrière les barreaux.

Elle est sous protection depuis son séjour à l'hôpital mais là encore, les hommes des Volturi parviennent à lui mettre la main dessus. Plusieurs fois ils ont attenté à sa vie, ont échoué à chaque fois mais sans faire de dommage autour d'eux. En cinq ans, huit des agents chargés de sa sécurité sont morts, un est dans le coma depuis trois ans et un autre ne marchera plus jamais.

Voilà la triste vie d'Isabella Swan.

- Nous y voilà, soupire l'Agent McCarthy me sortant de mes réflexions.

L'autre m'aide à sortir de la voiture et me prend le bras pour me guider. Nous passons plusieurs portes et longeons un long couloir visiblement mais les yeux bandés j'ai du mal à en être sûr, autant ils me font tourner en rond.

- Vous pouvez enlever le bandeau, me dit le prénommé Jake, elle est dans la chambre là, désigne-t-il du menton.

Je vais frapper et seul le silence me répond. Les deux acolytes étouffent un rire tandis que je tente ma chance une seconde fois sans succès.

Je finis par entrouvrir la porte :

- Mademoiselle Swan ? J'appelle sachant qu'elle a repris son nom de jeune fille il y a quelques années.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je passe la tête dans l'encadrement et j'entends vaguement l'Agent McCarthy souffler un « bon courage ». Elle est assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son regard se perd vers l'extérieur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille sur la première photo, l'insouciance et la joie en moins bien sûr. Elle semble comme vidée, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre sécurisée par des barreaux.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle tourne légèrement la tête, ses yeux mornes m'inspectent de la tête aux pieds et j'ai du mal à rester de marbre. Elle semble me percer à jour, comme si elle savait qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là.

- Je suis votre nouvel avocat, Jasper Hale…

Elle ne sourit pas. À vrai dire, elle reste impassible et retourne à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… comment l'aider si elle reste coincée dans son mutisme ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous propose qu'on voit votre dossier ensemble, dis-je en m'avançant vers le bureau face à moi afin d'ouvrir son dossier. Le procès a lieu dans moins d'un mois et il est important que…

- Vous savez où vous serez dans moins d'un mois Maître Hale ? demande-t-elle d'une voix morne sans pour autant se tourner vers moi.

- A votre procès ?

Elle ricane mais ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Non, vous serez mort, dit-elle en se relevant pour me faire face. Parce que ce qui n'est pas écrit dans mon dossier, ce sont les avocats qui, comme vous ont pris ma défense.

Des frissons d'effrois recouvrent mon corps, bien que je sache parfaitement où je mets les pieds avec cette histoire.

- Je ne les compte plus, poursuit-elle en haussant le ton, je ne prends même pas la peine de retenir leurs noms sachant quel destin funeste les attend. Alors vous devriez partir avant qu'ils ne vous repèrent et que ce soit trop tard…

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je sais tout ça. Enfin, j'imagine que mon prédécesseur n'est pas en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil à un mois d'un procès qui ferait basculer la carrière de n'importe quel avocat dans la célébrité. Je me doute qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, on ne disparaît pas dans la nature à quelques semaines du procès qui changera votre vie.

- Etant donné que je suis là autant revoir votre dossier.

- Vous en savez pas de quoi ils sont capable pour m'atteindre ! menace-t-elle.

- Et si vous me racontiez…

Elle soupire et hausse les épaules, comme si elle se déchargeait de toute responsabilité quant à la suite des événements.

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis que James s'est laissé entrainer dans une spirale infernale de jeu et d'alcool. Jamais elle n'emploie des mots péjoratifs pour qualifier l'attitude de son défunt mari. Elle lui trouve même des excuses et au sourire qu'elle affiche chaque fois qu'elle prononce son nom, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

**ooo000O000ooo**

- Que se passera-t-il à la fin du procès si nous gagnons?

L'agent Edward Cullen, le responsable de la sécurité d'Isabella, soupire gravement et secoue la tête avant de me répondre :

- Peu importe le verdict, elle ne gagnera jamais.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir exactement.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais droit à une vie normale. Dès la tombée du verdict, elle sera placée sous le service de protection des témoins. Un Marshall sera chargé de lui trouver une nouvelle identité dans une nouvelle ville. Maître Hale, vous savez comment ça fonctionne, vous savez qu'elle ne sera jamais en sécurité, même si Aro et Caïus Volturi atterrissent derrière les barreaux.

J'acquiesce, inconsciemment je sais tout cela mais l'entendre à haute voix me fait plus mal que je ne le laisse paraître.

- Une dernière question Agent Cullen. Puis-je la voir ce soir, le procès est demain et j'aurais quelques points à revoir…

Il me lance un regard accusateur. C'est un bon Agent, enfin je le suppose vu son jeune âge et le poste qu'il occupe, il doit être impressionnant dans ce qu'il fait.

- Ne foutez pas tout en l'air Maître, m'avertit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils innocemment. Moi aussi je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Je suis avocat, et un excellent avocat, je sais mentir. Il soupire et hausse les épaules avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de l'interphone.

- Tanya ? Dites à l'Agent Black d'escorter Maître Hale jusqu'à sa cliente.

- Bien Monsieur.

Je retiens mon sourire autant que je le peux. Cullen relève la tête et gronde :

- Ne me le faites pas regretter…

Je tourne les talons et sors de son bureau par une large porte vitrée. L'Agent Black, le plus antipathique de tout le Bureau, m'attend de pied ferme. Il commence à avancer le long des couloirs impersonnels du bâtiment fédéral sans même m'adresser la parole. Je le suis en silence tandis qu'il appelle l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre instantanément. Nous entrons et il sort un badge de la poche de sa veste pour la passer devant un scanner. L'ascenseur se met en route sans qu'il n'ait appuyé sur aucun bouton.

- Où va-t-on ? Je demande curieux.

- Voir votre cliente, répond-il simplement.

J'ai envie de rouler des yeux mais je m'abstiens. Un léger sourire satisfait se forme sur son visage et je ne retiens plus mon exaspération. L'ascenseur finit sa descente et les portes battantes s'ouvrent sur un couloir sombre fait de murs en métal. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bunker ou un sous-marin. Je le suis dans ce dédale d'acier, toujours en silence. Il finit par s'arrêter et frapper à la porte n°145 avant d'entrer, moi dans son sillage.

- Maître Hale ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant demain, sourit Emmett.

J'ai du mal à me dire que le coincé Jacob Black et l'enjoué Emmett McCarthy soient partenaires depuis des années. Ils sont tellement différents que c'en est presque ridicule.

- J'ai juste quelques points à revoir avec ma cliente.

C'est au tour de Black de rouler des yeux maintenant. Emmett ne dit rien et me désigne une porte au fond de la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes. Je toque et n'attends pas de réponse avant d'entrer. Je sais par expérience qu'elle ne répondra pas de toute façon. J'effectue ces mêmes gestes tous les jours depuis moins de quatre semaines sauf que cette fois, je ne la trouve pas devant la fenêtre comme elle en a l'habitude, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Au lieu de cela, elle est assise sur le lit qui trône au centre de la pièce, adossée à la tête de lit, elle semble tellement perdue dans sa lecture qu'elle ne relève même pas ma présence. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et m'adosse au mur pour continuer à l'observer en silence.

Plus les jours ont passé et plus je suis parvenu à apprivoiser la sauvage Isabella Swan. J'ai l'habitude dans mon métier, il faut que j'amène mes clients à me faire confiance, à me parler. Ce ne fut pas plus difficile avec elle d'y parvenir mais plus les jours ont passé plus mes sentiments ont surpassé ma conscience professionnelle. Elle est plus qu'une simple cliente et lorsque l'Agent Cullen m'a confirmé que quelque soit l'issue du procès je ne la reverrai probablement pas, j'en ai eu le cœur net. J'ai des sentiments pour cette femme, comme je n'en ai jamais eus pour aucune autre.

Plus je l'observe et plus je me retrouve en plein dilemme entre ma conscience et mon cœur. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous avant le procès et que ça vienne aux oreilles de la partie adverse, ce sera du pain béni pour eux. Au mieux le procès pourra être reporté à une date ultérieure, le temps de trouver un nouvel avocat à Isabella et au pire, je serais être radié du Barreau et les Volturi pourraient s'en sortir indemnes. S'il ne se passe rien entre Isabella et moi avant le procès, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, je ne la reverrai plus. Jamais. Et je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur le supporte.

- Hey ! s'exclame Isabella en prenant conscience de ma présence.

Son sourire me réchauffe et me conforte dans ma décision de venir ce soir.

- Hey, souris-je à mon tour mais plus tristement qu'elle.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle inquiète en se levant du lit pour venir à ma rencontre. Jasper ?

Elle se poste devant moi, ses yeux brillants d''inquiétude scrutant les miens. Je lutte contre mes envies depuis des semaines. Depuis que j'ai voulu voir dans son regard la même lueur de bonheur présente sur la première photo d'elle dans son dossier. Aujourd'hui, je peux presque la voir sous l'inquiétude et le stress des heures voire des jours à venir.

- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je secoue la tête, luttant toujours contre moi-même et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pour un avocat, c'est un comble d'être à court d'argumentation. Ma décision, je la prends en quelques secondes à peine. Les heures nous sont comptées et je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je ne fais rien aujourd'hui.

Je fais un pas en avant et encadre son visage de mes mains. Elle a un mouvement de recul qui ne me surprend pas et que j'anticipe en faisant un pas vers elle sans lâcher son visage. Elle secoue la tête pour me dire d'arrêter mais, comme moi, elle est incapable de parler. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas et ce que je vois m'encourage à poursuivre. L'inquiétude disparaît lorsque nos nez se frôlent. Je sens son souffle chaud se répercuter sur mon visage. Elle halète et son haleine sucrée se mélange à la mienne. Je pose mon front contre le sien et je ferme les yeux attendant qu'elle me fasse un signe indiquant qu'elle est d'accord pour aller plus loin car je sais qu'une fois que j'aurais touché sa peau ou embrassé ses lèvres, je serais incapable de m'arrêter.

- Jasper, on ne devrait pas...

- Je sais, la coupé-je. Je sais...

L'instant d'après ses douces lèvres se posent avec urgence sur les miennes. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses mains agrippent mes cheveux, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Ce n'est ni tendre ni doux, c'est un brasier incandescent. Sa bouche est gourmande, sa langue réclame et je cède, incapable de me retenir plus. Quatre semaines de frustrations et de désirs contenus visiblement pour nous deux nous rendent audacieux et exigeants. Nos langues tournoient ensemble, sans rythme précis, juste la faim de l'autre qui prédomine dans ce tumulte de sensations. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon crâne, m'arrachant une longue plainte, tandis que je passe mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever d'une impulsion. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour ma taille et ses hanches se mettent à onduler. Nos corps se frictionnent outrageusement et notre souffle se fait de plus en plus court. Je fais quelques pas et la plaque contre le mur de la salle de bain. Elle gémit sous la force de l'impact. Je lui jette un regard d'excuse mais elle serre mes cheveux avec une telle force que je n'aie d'autre choix que de l'embrasser encore. Nos dents s'entrechoquent avant que nos langues se retrouvent enfin et je repose ses pieds au sol pour la déshabiller urgemment.

Nos mains s'emparent au même moment de la ceinture de l'autre et nous nous mettons à rire ensemble avant de vite reprendre où nous en étions. J'ai le souffle court et le cerveau totalement éteint. Ce qui suit n'est qu'instincts, besoins et envies. Tout semble naturel une fois que nos peaux mises à nues se rencontrent. Je ne prends pas réellement le temps d'apprécier ni de me délecter de la moindre parcelle de son corps, il s'agit plus de satisfaire ce que nous avons retenu jusqu'à ce soir. A l'aide de ses bras, elle se soulève et revient passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Aucune barrière vestimentaire ne nous sépare et nous gémissons en chœur lorsque nos intimités se rencontrent.

- Jasper... soupire-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence et me stoppant dans mon élan. Ne t'arrête pas !

J'étouffe un rire devant son urgence similaire à la mienne et passe une main sous ses fesses pour la soutenir tandis que l'autre passe entre nos deux intimités pour aller cajoler son clitoris. Elle se cambre lorsque je trouve ce point si sensible. Ma bouche étouffe son cri tandis que deux de mes doigts n'ont aucun mal à prendre possession de son antre. Mon pouce reste sur sa chair extérieure ce qu'elle semble particulièrement apprécier. Je souris tout contre la peau de son cou lorsqu'elle rejette la tête en arrière. Ses hanches impriment un mouvement erratique tout aussi urgent et impatient que notre rapport jusqu'à présent. Elle va-et-vient tout contre ma main et je m'efforce de la satisfaire mais bientôt je sens que mes doigts ne suffisent plus.

Je la retiens fermement contre moi et pousse la porte de la salle de bain avant de l'asseoir sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Elle siffle probablement à cause de la fraîcheur et je donne un coup derrière moi pour claquer la porte. J'empoigne ses cuisses pour la rapprocher le plus possible du bord, l'obligeant à poser ses mains derrière elle pour se tenir et d'un coup de rein je me retrouve en elle. Ses parois palpitent déjà autour de ma queue et je ne pense plus qu'à assouvir mon besoin. Elle se cambre, me laissant le loisir de prendre un sein en main afin de le maintenir pour le téter avec avidité. Des sons désarticulés sortent de sa bouche tandis que j'augmente la puissance de mes va-et-vient, ralentissant lorsque je la sens proche de venir et accélérant à la limite de notre point de rupture. Elle semble d'accord avec ce que je lui impose, du moins jusqu'à un certain moment où ses jambes m'encerclent. Son talon tout contre ma fesse m'impose un rythme effréné et je la prends, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que n'en puisse plus. Tout devient désordonné, plus que ça ne l'était jusqu'à présent. Sous ma main je sens ses fesses se contracter alors qu'elle vient à ma rencontre, me permettant d'aller plus profondément en elle. Nos respirations deviennent des gémissements avant d'être des cris d'extases lorsque ses parois m'emprisonnent plusieurs fois de suite et que je viens au fond d'elle.

A bout de souffle et d'énergie, je m'écroule sur elle, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Nos corps couverts de sueurs et nos cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson. Ses doigts massent mon crâne qu'ils ont pris plaisir à maltraiter pendant plusieurs minutes. Si notre position n'était pas aussi inconfortable, je pense que j'aurais pu m'endormir mais au lieu de cela, je la porte et nous amène dans la douche.

Lentement, elle caresse ma joue et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai du mal à croire que j'embrasse la même personne tellement elle est douce, câline et délicate dans sa manière de faire. Je prends tout ce qu'elle me donne, encore et encore, comme elle le veut et où elle le veut, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra car je sais de quoi demain sera fait...

**ooo000O000ooo**

Alors que la voiture blindée dans laquelle se trouve Isabella se gare dans la rue à l'arrière du tribunal, je repense à notre nuit. Après notre séance quelque peu sauvage, nous avons profité plus longuement l'un de l'autre, faisant l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Les moindres détails de sa peau sont à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Ses cicatrices, ses grains de beauté ainsi que ses taches de rousseur.

Lorsque les portières avant s'ouvrent, je vide mon esprit et ma conscience professionnelle reprend vite le dessus, je suis là pour gagner ce procès, je verrai à la fin pour penser à ma vie privée. Emmett fait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière mais personne ne descend. Je vois Black s'impatienter, regardant sa montre avec nervosité et tapotant sur son oreillette à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'Emmett me lance un regard désespéré, je m'avance vers la portière et m'accroupis pour voir à l'intérieur de l'habitacle :

- Bella ?

Elle m'a avoué cette nuit qu'elle préférait ce surnom qui faisait moins formel qu'Isabella et que vu que nous avions été l'un dans l'autre c'était « la moindre des choses » a-t-elle expliqué en pouffant. Je me souviens de son rire qui résonne encore à mes oreilles. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais vraiment rire, en dehors de ce son sarcastique qui me faisait toujours frémir d'horreur tellement il était morbide. Elle reste sans réaction, fixant un point droit devant elle alors je réitère :

- Bella ?

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour la faire réagir mais elle ne tourne pas la tête.

- Tout va bien se passer Bella.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent et elle les serre de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à moi avec toute son énergie et sa nervosité. Je grimace imperceptiblement :

- Il faut descendre maintenant.

Elle acquiesce en silence et pose un pied en dehors du véhicule. Ses yeux rencontrent enfin les miens et je peux voir qu'elle a pleuré et qu'elle pleure peut-être depuis plusieurs heures vu la couleur rouge de ses yeux ainsi que le gonflement de ses paupières. Je me relève et l'attire contre moi. Je sais que si quelqu'un nous voit, tout notre travail, celui des gens qui l'ont protégée, ceux qui sont morts pour elle, tout cela n'aura servi à rien mais la voir dans cet état de nerfs m'est insupportable. J'inspire ses cheveux à plein poumon, ne sachant pas s'il me sera permis de le refaire un jour.

- Je t'aime Bella...

Ca sort tout seul, malgré moi et je la sens se tendre entre mes bras. Ses larmes ont recommencé à couler le long de ses joues et humidifient mon cou. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux parlent pour elle car je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. Pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas comme ça. Ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes et je resserre mon étreinte, profitant de ses quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Un raclement de gorge provenant de Black nous oblige à nous séparer maladroitement et nous suivons les deux agents à l'intérieur du tribunal. Des policiers nous attendent également et nous escortent dans une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés meublée d'un grand canapé d'angle faisant face à un meuble équipé d'un écran géant. Par mesure de sécurité, Bella ne sera amenée dans la salle d'audience qu'au moment de son interrogatoire, elle suivra toute l'avancée du procès grâce à la télévision.

Ses deux agents attitrés se postent de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée tandis que Bella s'avance machinalement vers l'écran géant déjà allumé. Doucement elle passe le doigt sur une personne assise parmi l'assemblée grandissante chuchotant en attendant le début du procès. Pour avoir vu cet homme de nombreuses fois dans les journaux, je sais qu'il s'agit du père de James. Ses larmes ne m'échappent pas lorsqu'elle se tourne pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je retrouve alors son regard vide et morne du début de nos entretiens et cela me brise le cœur. C'était déjà le cas il y a un mois, aujourd'hui j'en suis à la limite de la suffocation lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

- Maître Hale ? demande un policier.

J'avance d'un pas pour me faire connaître tandis qu'il me demande de le suivre. Je lance un dernier regard à Bella mais elle n'est plus qu'une loque apathique fixant l'écran sans vraiment le regarder. Je soupire et suis le policier qui me mène trois étages plus haut vers une énorme porte en bois sculpté.

Il m'invite à entrer et je retrouve le Juge Weber assis derrière un immense bureau en chêne. Debout devant lui, je reconnais Maître Démétri Vazzily, l'avocat des Volturi. Ce dernier se retourne et m'offre un sourire aussi faux que forcé. J'incline la tête seulement, pas question de lui faire des courbettes, ce qui visiblement l'amuse.

- Monsieur le Juge, dis-je respectueusement.

- Maître Hale, veuillez vous asseoir, gronde-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère.

A cet instant je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je sais qu'il a eu vent de mon implication avec Bella et je secoue la tête en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Non...

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, je ne peux pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Le sourire de Vazzily s'agrandit et se fait victorieux, il sait qu'il a gagné et je suis responsable de ce fiasco. Sans savoir comment, je trouve la force de m'avancer vers le bureau du Juge pour voir des dizaines de clichés de Bella dans mes bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Les photos sont imprimées sur du papier basique et la qualité laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un téléphone et non pas d'un appareil de professionnel.

Mon cœur cesse de battre lorsque le Juge écarte certains clichés pour me permettre de voir ceux sur lesquels nous nous embrassons. Malgré le désespoir de la situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de nous trouver beaux avant de pleinement réaliser ce que ces photos impliquent. Je lève des yeux apeurés vers le Juge qui comprend de suite où je veux en venir et lâche un « trop tard » à voix basse. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et me rue vers la sortie, mon pied gauche se prend dans le tapis au sol mais je parviens à poursuivre mon avancée sans tomber. Je titube quelques pas et dès que je retrouve un semblant d'équilibre je commence à courir en direction des escaliers que je dévale à toute vitesse. Je suis à bout de souffle lorsque je défonce la porte de la pièce que j'ai quittée il y a seulement quelques minutes.

Je tombe à genoux lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle est entièrement vide, elle n'est plus là. Ils l'ont emmenée et jamais je ne la reverrai. Mon cœur rate un battement, mon estomac se contracte et je ne sais pas si c'est la course folle à travers le tribunal ou la douleur de l'avoir perdue à jamais qui me donne la nausée mais le contenu de mon petit-déjeuner se retrouve bien vite étalé sur le parquet.

**ooo000O000ooo**

Les mois ont passé, les saisons ont défilé et les années ont fini par se succéder. La vie a suivi son cours inéluctable, nous façonnant et nous modelant à sa manière. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour, n'attendant rien vu que j'avais tout perdu.

A la suite de la débâcle du procès qui a été ajourné puis finalement annulé lorsque les Volturi ont été mystérieusement assassinés dans leur prison cinq étoiles, j'ai conservé mon droit d'exercer mais aucun cabinet d'avocat n'a voulu m'embaucher. Je suis alors devenu un de ses avocats fonctionnaires commis d'office. Je suis payé une misère et fais des heures à n'en plus finir, plus par choix que par nécessité d'ailleurs. Chacun sa façon de gérer sa peine, certains se noient dans l'alcool ou la drogue, moi je me noie dans le travail plus que de raison.

- Bonjour Maître Hale, me salue Alice en me déposant le courrier du jour sur un coin de mon bureau.

Je hoche la tête pour la remercier et passe en revue la pile de lettres reçues aujourd'hui. Certaines enveloppes contiennent des dossiers vu l'épaisseur et le poids, d'autres viennent du tribunal d'après le cachet et contiennent probablement les dates de mes prochaines plaidoiries. Je passe tout en revue avant de porter mon attention sur la seule lettre dont l'adresse est manuscrite. Pris d'une émotion que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des années, cette urgence inexplicable qui éteint mon cerveau pour prendre possession de mon corps, j'ouvre l'enveloppe à la hâte, me coupant au passage. Je porte mon doigt à ma bouche pour apaiser la douleur de la microcoupure et une photo s'échappe de l'enveloppe et tombe face contre le bureau. A l'arrière, de la même écriture que mon adresse sur l'enveloppe est écrit « Liz 25-02-2028 ».

Je fronce les sourcils mais comprends vite lorsque je contemple le visage sur la photo. Mes yeux s'embuent tandis que je réalise de qui il s'agit. Liz est une jeune fille d'environs quinze ans aux longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus plein de malice et un sourire éclatant. Elle a la peau et les cheveux de Bella mais ce sont sans conteste mes yeux et mon sourire.

Je me mets à rire seul dans mon bureau, rire nerveux qui bientôt se transforme en torrents de larmes. Je caresse la photo avec douceur comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'une personne, comme s'il s'agissait réellement de ma fille. Au bout d'un certain temps, je fouille dans l'enveloppe et en ressors un bout de papier :

_Jasper,_

_Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de la garder pour moi aussi longtemps, tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir aujourd'hui et je le comprendrais parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si la situation était inversée._

_J'espère que tu comprendras que j'ai agi ainsi seulement pour la protéger, je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre, j'ai perdu tellement au cours de ma vie._

_Je sais qu'un jour Liz te retrouvera. Je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie même si pour l'instant elle n'a encore rien demandé. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je t'envoie ce message aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas risquer que tu l'apprennes par hasard, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même, à défaut de pouvoir le faire en personne._

_Tu verras, elle est merveilleuse. Elle est intelligente et maligne, un beau mélange de nous deux, pas seulement physiquement._

_Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit cette nuit-là et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne repense à toi et à nous. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été capable de t'oublier... Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs lorsque je regarde ma fille, notre fille dans les yeux ? Je vois dans ses yeux la pureté et la chaleur, cette même incandescence que tu as au fond des pupilles et qui m'a redonnée le goût de la vie..._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Moi aussi je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Jasper._

_Bella._

Ce mot, je l'ai lu et relu tellement de fois que j'en connaissais même la ponctuation. Une fois le choc passé et la nouvelle digérée, je me suis promis de tout faire pour les retrouver.


	16. Sa fille

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre de votre relation: Sa fille**

**Couple: Jasper/Jane (RATING MA moins de 18 s'abstenir merci !)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : / sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**oOoOo**

- Je vais me coucher ! s'exclame Tanya en se relevant du canapé où nous sommes assis depuis quelques heures. Tu viens ? me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses lèvres.

- Je regarde la fin de l'émission et j'arrive.

Elle fait une petite moue totalement adorable avant de hausser les épaules et de partir en direction des escaliers.

- Bonne nuit ! hurle-t-elle durant son ascension.

Je croise les doigts pour que sa fille aille se coucher en même temps qu'elle mais un « bonne nuit » hurlé en chœur avec le mien me confirme le contraire. Je tente d'ignorer sa présence en retournant mon attention sur la fin de l'émission de ce soir. Ce n'est pas forcément une émission que je regarde chaque semaine mais il est vrai qu'une fois que je commence un prime, j'ai du mal à ne pas le regarder jusqu'au bout. Les chansons et les interprètes se succèdent, et, comme chaque année, je suis toujours surpris des talents de ce show. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore meilleurs que les candidats de l'année précédente.

A mes côtés, Jane remue un peu, libérant des effluves de son parfum si envoutant. Une semaine qu'elle est ici, en vacances chez sa mère, et une semaine que je vis un véritable calvaire. Les sept jours les plus longs de toute ma vie…

Je connais Tanya depuis un peu plus de six mois et j'ai emménagé chez elle il y a quelques semaines à peine. Elle est ce genre de personnes qui prennent la vie comme elle vient et la vivent à cent à l'heure sans se soucier de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. Nous avons tout de suite accrochés tous les deux. Pour moi, ce fut comme une évidence. Malgré son caractère fougueux, elle a émis quelques réserves au début de notre relation, elle trouvait que notre différence d'âge finirait par nous poser des problèmes. Mais j'ai su la rassurer et très vite nous avons trouvé notre rythme ensemble. Pas question de routine cependant, elle et moi aimons vivre la vie et en profiter, nous bougeons dès que nous en avons l'occasion. Nos métiers respectifs nous permettent de pouvoir avoir nos week-ends libres et nous prenons souvent la moto, lorsque le temps nous le permet pour faire de longues balades, ou nous faisons de l'escalade, ou de la plongée ou encore du surf. En bref, je suis heureux et nos dix années d'écart ne se remarquent même pas.

Elle m'avait parlé de sa fille, très brièvement cependant, elle n'aime pas particulièrement parler de ses échecs et la perte de ses droits parentaux concernant cet enfant en fait sûrement partie. Nous n'en avons pas discuté des heures et il est vrai que lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé que Jane venait passer les deux mois d'été chez nous, je m'attendais à une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, absolument pas à une jeune fille de vingt ans, d'une beauté et d'une grâce incroyable.

Jane ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, grande, élancée, blonde aux yeux bleus mais dans un genre plus simple. Ce qui est le plus frappant chez les deux femmes, c'est la façon dont elles imposent le respect d'un simple regard. Et ce trait est d'autant plus déstabilisant pour moi que je les trouve toutes les deux très attirantes. Lorsque mon regard s'est posé sur Jane il y a sept jours, quelque chose m'a vrillé l'estomac et j'ai été chamboulé plusieurs heures durant.

Au départ, j'étais convaincu que ce que je ressentais allait s'estomper une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé mais il n'en est toujours pas le cas une semaine après, bien au contraire. Plus je l'observe et plus elle m'obsède.

Je ne sais pas comment je réussirais à tenir jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé, est de l'ignorer et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire mais plus les jours passent, plus l'indifférence que j'impose me pèse.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je ne fais plus attention à la télévision, trop obnubilé par mes pensées et mes envies concernant la fille de ma petite-amie, lorsque la tête de Jane se pose sur mon épaule. Mon premier réflexe est de me tendre et de sursauter avant de me rendre compte qu'elle s'est endormie et qu'elle a simplement dû glisser. Je me détends légèrement et me raidis instantanément lorsque sa main passe entre mon dos et le dossier du canapé et qu'elle se cale plus confortablement tout contre mon torse en gémissant.

Bordel c'est déjà pas évident de lui résister lorsque je l'ignore mais si en plus elle me touche, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me contenir. Mon sexe commence à tressauter légèrement et je peux sentir les palpitations de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent dans ma poitrine.

Je baisse les yeux pour observer longuement son visage. Elle a l'air profondément endormie, paisible et heureuse, un léger sourire s'étend sur son visage angélique. Son souffle lent se répercute sur mon cou et tout mon corps se met à frissonner à chacune de ses respirations.

Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me lève, que je m'écarte et que je m'éloigne d'elle mais l'avoir dans mes bras me rend incapable de bouger. Comme si sa place était là, comme si elle avait été faite pour mes bras. C'est totalement insensé, j'en ai conscience mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser et c'est comme si je voyais ses lèvres se tendre vers les miennes. Je sais que j'imagine tout ceci, que ce n'est pas réel, que c'est un fantasme mais rien n'y fait, je penche la tête et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout doucement, délicatement, comme les battements d'aile d'un papillon, je l'effleure à peine mais ce que je ressens n'est comparable à rien de ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant. Surpris, je m'éloigne brutalement, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, maintenant que j'y ai goûté, j'ai envie de recommencer et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me retenir de la posséder entièrement. Je ne comprends pas d'où me viennent ces pensées et ces envies. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie c'est comme si j'étais totalement une autre personne, un homme complètement différent.

Elle gigote doucement, sûrement pour s'installer plus confortablement et je cesse de respirer et de bouger au moment où sa tête glisse jusqu'au niveau de mon nombril. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, à cet instant, je suis incapable de contenir mon érection qui vient déformer mon jogging vu que je ne porte rien en dessous. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir passer une soirée « à l'aise » devant la télé ! Le pire, c'est sa main qui vient se poser sur ma cuisse, à quelques centimètres seulement de ma queue.

Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que ses doigts remontent doucement, en traçant de petits cercles. Je ferme les yeux en rejetant la tête sur le dossier du canapé, mes jambes se crispent et j'arrête tout mouvement lorsqu'elle empoigne mes bourses avec fermeté. Seul un léger sifflement de soulagement franchit mes lèvres tandis que je me cambre à la recherche de plus de contact. A l'aide de son nez, elle soulève mon tee-shirt et commence à embrasser et mordiller mon bas ventre, de mon nombril à la naissance de mes poils pubiens. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la mousse du canapé et je relève la tête pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, que ce que je suis en train de vivre, ce que Jane est en train de me faire est bien réel.

Sa petite langue rose s'enroule à l'intérieur de mon nombril au moment où mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle me sourit, me défiant du regard de la stopper. J'avale doucement ma salive avant de parvenir à articuler :

- Jane…

Elle sourit malicieusement, voyant que je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite. Sa main passe alors à l'intérieur de mon survêt et je grogne lorsque ses doigts commencent à faire pression sur mon gland sans pour autant bouger. Elle laisse son corps glisser le long du canapé et se retrouve à genoux devant moi. Mes hanches impriment le mouvement que sa main me refuse et je vois Jane se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation lorsque mon membre se révèle à sa vue. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner un grand coup de langue partant de mes bourses jusqu'au bout de mon gland.

Dans un sursaut de réalité, je lui empoigne la tête, l'empêchant ainsi de réitérer cette caresse. Je sais d'avance que si sa langue se retrouve sur ma peau une dernière fois, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

- Jane…

Je commence d'une voix peu sûre, légèrement tremblante et incroyablement grave.

- Jasper ? sourit-elle en arquant un sourcil de manière totalement innocente et en même temps tellement provocatrice.

- Suce-moi ! J'ordonne malgré moi d'une voix rocailleuse, je ne comprends pas que de telles paroles aient pu sortir de ma bouche.

Je vais pour m'excuser mais ma queue se retrouve engloutie au plus profond de sa gorge.

- Putain ! sifflé-je lorsque sa langue tournoya également autour de mon gland.

Mes doigts se resserrent autour de ses cheveux et son gémissement étouffé fait palpiter ma queue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je la sens déglutir autour de moi pour ensuite faire le vide et m'emprisonner de plus en plus fort. Voir sa tête monter et descendre le long de mon membre, sa bouche avaler entièrement ma queue m'excite encore plus.

- Putain ! m'exclamé-je lorsque ses dents commencent à racler ma peau sensible. Continue !

De nouveau, c'est un ordre. Je ne comprends pas d'où ça me vient exactement mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Sa main est passée sous sa jupe et à la façon dont elle gémit autour de ma queue je suppose qu'elle est en train de se soulager.

- Enlève ta main !

Elle proteste mais je lui fais relever la tête de force, retirant la friandise de sa bouche en un bruyant « plop ». Elle me supplie du regard et doucement je caresse sa joue.

- Je veux que ce soit moi qui te fasse du bien Jane. Tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesce et ses doigts enserrent la base de ma queue tandis que sa bouche revient me cajoler. Je lui impose le rythme plus par jeu que par position de force et elle gémit de nouveau. Je ne suis pas loin de jouir et je veux être sûr que la suite lui convienne :

- Jane si tu ne veux pas aval...

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'elle augmente la vitesse de ses va-et-vient. Ma queue percute le fond de sa gorge, l'obligeant à déglutir et m'enserrer plus fort. Elle me branle à la base, sa salive dégouline jusque sur mes boules qu'elle vient cajoler de son autre main. A un moment, un de ses doigts s'approche de mon petit trou et vient le masser juste en surface. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour exploser dans sa bouche. Elle se délecte de tout ce que je lui offre, allant même jusqu'à donné de légers coups de langues sensuels pour me nettoyer de ce qui reste.

Je passe mes mains sous ses bras et la soulève pour la poser sur la table basse du salon. Sans lui demander son avis, j'écarte ses cuisses et retire son shorty. J'ai tellement envie d'elle et de son essence que je me mets à lécher son dessous en la narguant du regard. Elle tente de resserrer ses cuisses pour se soulager mais je l'en empêche et elle grogne. Je tire sur ses jambes, la faisant basculer en arrière et me jette sur sa chatte dégoulinante de son désir. Je prends tout ce qu'elle a à m'offrir, elle est délicieuse, sucrée et douce. Ma langue explore chacun de ses plis et mes doigts s'aventurent dans son antre. Je les recourbe tout en la pénétrant lentement. Elle se cambre et repose ses jambes sur mes épaules, me donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à toute son intimité. Ma bouche aspire avec force sur son clitoris, le maltraitant avant de le lécher pour faire passer la douleur. Je sors mes doigts de son antre et me dirige vers son anus que je masse avant d'y en insérer un. Avec toute la cyprine qui coule de son antre, je n'ai aucun mal à la pénétrer. Elle se tend un instant et je marque une pause dans ma progression, ne manquant pas de cajoler les autres parties érogènes de son corps.

C'est ainsi que mon autre main passe sous son chemiser et malaxe son sein par-dessus son soutien-gorge.

- Enlève-le ! ordonné-je en relevant la tête alors qu'il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je veux sentir ses pointes durcies sans barrière.

Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un demi-doigt dans le derrière et s'exécute à vive allure. Elle ouvre son chemiser sans prendre la peine de le déboutonner auparavant et son carcan est juste dégrafé et remonté au-dessus de ses seins. Je souris avant d'en prendre un en main et de titiller et pincer son téton au même rythme que ma bouche sur son bouton de chair.

J'enfonce un peu plus mon doigt lorsqu'elle se détend et la sensation la fait se cambrer. Un beau gémissement, comme une longue plainte, sort de sa bouche lorsque je commence mes va-et-vient dans sa petite entrée. Je la sens un peu réticente au début mais elle finit par donner des coups de hanches pour me faire accélérer les choses. Une main maltraitant son sein, l'autre son cul et ma bouche sa chatte, elle ne tarde pas à exploser, son anus se resserrant violement autour de mes doigts et ses parois autour de ma langue. Son orgasme semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et elle finit par retomber mollement et à bout de souffle sur la table basse.

Je recule et m'adosse au canapé, la queue en feu comme si finalement elle ne m'avait pas sucé avant. Je l'observe longuement, les jambes écartées et pendantes, sa chatte dégoulinant de son plaisir, son ventre plat montant et descendant à un rythme effréné et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir encore.

- Encore !

Elle relève la tête surprise et son regard descend jusque mon érection. Elle se lèche les lèvres et finit par se mettre à genoux sur la table basse, m'offrant sa croupe divine en pâture.

- Comment tu veux ?

Autant j'ai envie de sa chatte autant son cul m'appelle inexorablement. Elle me regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me souris mutinement :

- Je veux comme toi tu veux!

Je lui fais un sourire entendu avant qu'il ne devienne niais comme si je venais de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie, ce qui en soit n'est pas complètement faux non plus.

Je me relève pour être à la bonne hauteur et m'enfonce d'un coup sec dans son antre. Sans effort étant donné la quantité de cyprine qui s'écoule librement de son corps. Je la martèle, dur et fort, la faisant crier encore et encore. A un moment, j'ai même peur que Tanya nous entende alors je plaque ma main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Mon autre main agrippe sa hanche et l'aide à imprimer mon rythme frénétique. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ma bite luisant de ses jus entrant et sortant d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer encore mes coups de rein. Son jus dégouline maintenant et j'en récolte de mon pouce avant de le mettre dans son anus. Elle gémit et se contracte lorsque je la pénètre en rythme des deux côtés. Elle finit par reposer la tête sur la table, ses doigts agrippant les bords, m'offrant ainsi la possibilité d'y aller plus fort. Dans cette position, je peux la pénétrer encore plus loin et je ne m'en prive pas. Mon pouce semble également faire des merveilles, je la sens palpiter une première fois puis plusieurs fois par la suite mais de plus en plus fort tandis que j'augmente encore la fréquence et la puissance de mes coups.

Lorsqu'elle m'enserre de partout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser aller dans un dernier aller retour.

La remplir de ma semence est une grande satisfaction et j'en jouis deux fois plus longtemps tandis que je la pénètre de plus en plus lentement.

Quelque chose de doux et d'humide me touche les lèvres, j'ouvre les yeux et sursaute en voyant à quelques centimètres de moi le visage de Tanya.

- Tu t'es endormie devant la télé Jasper, chuchote-t-elle alors que je reprends doucement conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'était juste un rêve... Un putain de rêve...

Je tourne la tête vers Jane avant de me laisser entraîner à l'étage par Tanya et dans son regard j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire.

- Vas-y, dis-je à ma petite-amie, je vais boire un verre et j'arrive.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec Jane qui se rapproche lentement de moi et finis par se coller contre mon corps et me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux réaliser ton rêve, rejoins-moi dans ma chambre pendant la nuit...

Je recule, complètement sous le choc.

- Co... Comment ?

- Tu parles en dormant Jasper ! rigole-t-elle avant de caresser mon entre-jambe.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et met un bout de tissus dans ma poche avant de monter se coucher à son tour.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas et j'ai l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve mais lorsque je sors un shorty en dentelle noire imprégné de cyprine de ma poche, je sais que ce que je vis est réel.

Je le respire à plein poumon : vais-je être assez fort pour ne pas la rejoindre ?


	17. La ligne jaune

**The « Bienvenue chez les nudistes » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : La ligne jaune**

**Couple: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**http : www . damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**oOoOoOo**

- C'est ça votre conception des vacances inoubliables ? dis-je dubitativement en pointant du doigt la ligne jaune marquant la limite entre la vie civilisée et la vie nudiste.

Jasper haussa les épaules calmement tandis qu'Emmett riait à gorge déployée.

Dans quel merdier m'étais-je foutu cette fois ?

- Bah quoi ? s'exclama Emmett toujours à moitié hilare.

Je relisais le panneau jouxtant la ligne jaune peinte à même le bitume : « A partir de cette ligne, aucun vêtement ne sera toléré. »

- Rien… soupirai-je sachant pertinemment que même si j'argumentais sur sa destination de vacances soit disant idéale et paradisiaque (pour ne pas citer mémorable et inoubliable…), ça ne servirait à rien. J'étais là maintenant… malheureusement !

Il y a quelques mois, j'avais rompu avec ma petite amie avec laquelle j'avais vécu trois ans. Enfin vécu… mais pas ensemble, j'ai toujours été long à la détente et elle a mis fin à notre relation (qui fonctionnait pas mal de mon point de vue) sous prétexte qu'elle en avait marre de faire hôtel-restaurant.

Quatre heures après ma rupture et trois grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras plus tard, je m'agenouillais dans un bar devant Emmett (oui, l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé…). Un serment d'allégeance assez théâtral plus tard, il devenait le très grand « Maître de mes vacances » et lui seul déciderait de l'endroit où j'irai les passer.

Trois mois plus tard, mon moral se portait plutôt bien (moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé finalement) mais j'étais quand même là pour tenir ma promesse (ou mon serment…).

Et comme je le regrettais d'ailleurs !

Surtout que ni une ni deux, Emmett commençait l'effeuillage tout en argumentant :

- Tu vas voir mec, tu vas A-DO-RER ! Tu te rends comptes que où que tu ailles à l'intérieur de la ligne jaune, les filles sont à poils !

Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui se déshabillait également mais beaucoup plus silencieusement. J'avais toujours envié son calme et ses airs réfléchis en toutes circonstances. Tout l'opposé d'Emmett qui parlait avant de réfléchir. Je m'étais d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment ils pouvaient être de la même famille ces deux-là !

- Des culs, des seins Edward ! A longueur de journée ! poursuivait-il.

- Des queues et des boules aussi, ronchonnai-je pour moi-même.

- Quoi ? demanda Emmett.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de dire cela à haute voix mais voir Jasper ôter son caleçon m'avait mis de sales images dans la tête.

- J'ai dit, des queues et des boules ! râlai-je d'une mine dégoutée déclenchant un léger rictus de Jasper.

Avait-il remarqué mon regard ? Non, impossible ! Emmett fronça les sourcils tandis que j'argumentais :

- C'est aussi plein de gars à poils Emmett !

- Hey je juge pas ! Chacun son truc, si le tien c'est les hommes, moi ça me gêne pas, dit-il finalement avant de se baisser pour enlever ses chaussures et de passer la fameuse ligne jaune avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

- Emmett je ne suis pas homo…

Aucun doute que ce camp naturiste faisait au moins un heureux, il ne m'écoutait déjà plus à vrai dire. Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui se débarrassait également de ses claquettes.

- Faut enlever les chaussures aussi ? m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

Jasper se mit à rire franchement en me répondant qu'Emmett avait une théorie concernant les tongs. Mon regard se porta donc sur ce dernier qui haussait les épaules d'un air fier et arrogant que je lui connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait dû être raillé de nombreuses fois au sujet de cette théorie. Et le connaissant lui, ce devait être quelque chose de complètement idiot mais auquel il tenait particulièrement. Comme cette manie de replier la feuille de papier toilette en forme de triangle avant de sortir ou encore son obsession presque maladive pour que l'éponge de la vaisselle soit asséchée au maximum avant d'être mise dans son support (oui, il avait un support pour éponges…). Et bien d'autres choses que j'avais découvertes en emménageant avec eux à la fin de mes études.

- A partir de la ligne jaune, il faut enlever ses vêtements, commença Emmett sur le ton de la confidence. Les tongs Edward, regarde bien, ce sont des strings d'orteils !

Mon attention fut détournée quelques instants par Jasper qui se tordait de rire, nu, sous le soleil de plomb avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'Emmett venait de dire.

Les tongs ? Des strings d'orteils ?

Ce type était un grand malade ! Et à sa tête, il était extrêmement vexé par l'attitude de son cousin qui ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Non mais qui le pourrait ?

Je cachais difficilement mon éclat de rire. J'allais passer une semaine chez les tout nus, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans rajouter une blague idiote de mon comparse qui s'éloignait déjà d'une démarche fière et hautaine. Son cul parfaitement musclé et bronzé (faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande comment il faisait ça…) se balançait au rythme de ses pas saccadés. Le plus drôle était de le voir légèrement sautiller sur le bitume parsemé de cailloux.

- Ouais… moi je garde mes tongs, hors de question de marcher en crabe juste pour un string de pied ! s'exclama Jasper en partant à sa suite.

Je restai seul, regardant mes deux amis s'éloigner visiblement très à l'aise avec leur corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je franchissais également la ligne jaune, priant pour que ce soit la seule et unique fois de ma vie dans ce sens-là.

**oOoOoOo**

J'ignorais pourquoi je pris la peine de défaire ma valise, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais avoir besoin d'autre chose que de ma brosse à dents durant la semaine.

- T'es prêt ? hurla Emmett.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. L'appartement des parents de Jasper était très accueillant et fonctionnel. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une cuisine ouverte sur un salon-salle à manger ainsi qu'une grande terrasse donnant sur la mer à perte de vue. A l'étage, il y avait trois chambres, chacune avec leur salle de bain privative.

La seule chose qui me faisait bizarre et qui me donnait des frissons était de me dire que Monsieur et Madame Whitlock que je connaissais depuis une paire d'années maintenant, posaient leurs culs nus sur les chaises longues de la terrasse ainsi que sur le canapé du salon (entre autre…). Je déglutis bruyamment, imaginant très clairement Madame Whitlock les miches à l'air en train de faire mijoter sa fameuse sauce spaghetti dans la cuisine ou encore râpant du gruyère la foufoune au niveau du plan de travail… Je secouai la tête, peu enclin à faire défiler la suite du film dans mon esprit (l'éclaboussure de tomate sur ses seins ou le poil dans le plat…).

- Ca va Edward ? demanda Madame Whitlock avec la voix de Jasper.

Je me pinçai violement et le vrai Jasper se substitua à sa mère dans la cuisine. Je soufflai de soulagement en le voyant très clairement boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je pouvais supporter mes potes à poils. Je pouvais supporter de parfaits inconnus à poils (enfin c'est ce que je croyais sur le moment…) mais j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou s'il m'avait fallu supporter des connaissances ou les parents de mes potes. Ou pire encore : les parents de mes élèves de maternelle… Là je ne saurais pas du tout gérer !

- Bon on y va ? s'impatienta Emmett les sacs en main.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà faim ? lui demanda son cousin.

- Non mais plus vite on aura fait les courses, plus vite on ira se baigner !

Logique parfaite d'un Emmett impatient. Après plusieurs minutes à me demander où ils avaient bien pu mettre leur porte-monnaie puis à me dire que tout compte fait, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils en avaient fait exactement, je décidais de faire comme si je l'avais oublié et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Là encore, qu'avaient-ils fait des clés ? Je n'aillais pas poser de question, vivre deux ans avec Emmett vous apprend à ne plus être curieux !

Je les suivis au supermarché où là, bien d'autres surprises m'attendaient. Rien que le trajet, ce fut une épreuve. Autant je n'avais rien contre le fait d'être dévisagé dans la rue ou les lieux publics en général autant me faire « débiter » comme le disait Emmett (comprenez « dévisager la bite ») me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Nous marchions tous les trois l'un à côté de l'autre et chacun de nous avait une réaction différente. Pour Emmett, eh bien, c'était Emmett alors… biceps et pectoraux gonflés à bloc, bite en avant, il avançait, fier de lui, de sa carrure et surtout de ses attributs proportionnels au reste. J'aurais même pu jurer qu'il avait fait un clin de bite (et un clin d'œil en même temps) à une blonde à forte (et fausse) poitrine qui le lui rendit en faisant sautiller ses attributs factices, une invitation à la branlette espagnole selon Emmett qui prenait très à cœur de m'enseigner le fameux « langage du corps ». Pour Jasper, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait qu'on le regarde ou même qu'on le compare à qui que ce soit (d'ailleurs pas grand monde pouvait tenir la comparaison…). Loin de se pavaner, il marchait normalement, comme s'il possédait tous ses vêtements, sans faire attention aux regards gourmands des jeunes filles que nous croisions. Quant à moi… j'avais depuis longtemps subtilisé les sacs de courses pour tenter de cacher un peu de mon anatomie. Je marchais recroquevillé sur moi-même avant de réaliser que ce que je mettais en retrait devant était mis en avant derrière… Ce fut donc en crabe que je poursuivis le chemin qui nous menait au supermarché.

On a beau dire que les hommes sont des porcs obsédés, des salauds qui ne pensent qu'au cul, des pervers qui ont une bite à la place du cerveau, vous faire mater le service trois pièces avant le visage par toutes les femmes (de tous âges… beurk !) remet pas mal de choses en place au niveau du vrai cerveau !

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris pourtant, c'était un camp de naturiste donc les gens étaient forcément à poils… même dans les magasins ! Je crois que le plus étrange était de voir les hommes (pour les mieux membrés d'entre eux) à la limite de faire trempage de bite dans l'étal des olives…

Arpenter le rayon surgelé avait été… épique ! Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Emmett et Jasper s'étaient marrés en me donnant les indications sur l'endroit où trouver les glaces et je m'y étais rendu sans vraiment me poser de question. Une fois arrivé, un froid polaire entoura tout mon être et me fit frissonner. Dans le rayon, il n'y avait que des femmes qui étrangement, me regardaient avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Je compris très vite ce qu'il leur arrivait en baissant les yeux pour éviter leur regard : ma bite avait disparu à cause du froid. Enfin… pas totalement ! Elle avait retrouvé la taille de mes huit ans et honnêtement j'étais bien loin de trouver ça nostalgique ! Je compris pourquoi aucun homme n'était dans ce rayon destructeur de virilité !

Je rejoignis mes deux amis furieux de m'être laissé avoir de cette façon, j'aurais dû me douter que leurs éclats de rire cachaient quelque chose ! Le pire était que je n'avais rien d'autre que des emballages de glaces pour cacher mon sexe qui se rétractait de douleur à la morsure du froid !

Je les aperçus au rayon fruits et légumes et, tandis que j'allais me mettre à leur hurler dessus, je me fis bousculer par une fille hurlant hystériquement :

- JASP ! ! !

Il lui ouvrit les bras en souriant de toutes ses dents et elle se jeta sur lui, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa les paumes de ses mains sous les superbes fesses de la brunette afin de la soutenir. J'étais tout prêt d'eux et malgré la glace que j'avais dans les mains, je sentis la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper et ce qui était un doux baiser se transforma vite en une pelle sensuelle promesse silencieuse de sexe bestial. Lorsque le bassin le cette fille commença à onduler sensuellement, relevant d'instinct la queue de mon ami et la mienne par la même occasion, elle gémit sans honte.

J'aurais dû être gêné d'assister à leurs préliminaires, difficile d'appeler ça autrement, mais j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard du somptueux corps nu de cette fille. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par les fossettes au creux de ses reins qui se creusaient au rythme de ses ondulations. Son cul était parfait et voir Jasper le malaxer avec force, laissant des marques rouges de la forme de ses doigts m'excita encore plus (si cela était seulement possible…).

- Ferme la bouche mec !

Je m'étouffais (avec ma propre salive…) sous la bourrade virile que venait de me donner Emmett à l'épaule. Et je refermais la bouche…

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le couple.

Elle se détacha de la bouche de Jasper et tourna la tête vers lui. Je m'agrippai à l'étal devant moi tellement la puissance de son regard me terrassa.

Je suis sûr que personne ici ne croit au coup de foudre… A vrai dire, moi non plus… Et pourtant… Ca y ressemblait ! J'aurais pu jurer entendre les violons…

Elle ne me regarda même pas, ses yeux noisette aperçurent Emmett et elle se dégagea de Jasper aussi vite qu'elle lui était montée dessus avant de sauter sur son cousin. Leurs retrouvailles furent moins chaudes et sensuelles qu'avec Jasper, Emmett se contenta de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer. J'en remerciais le ciel, je n'aurais pas pu supporter un second round au risque de me mettre à m'astiquer le manche au milieu des fruits !

- Ah ! Vous m'avez manqué les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle après qu'Emmett l'ait reposée au sol.

- Toi aussi Bella !

- Mmmhummm je vois ça Jazz, susurra-elle sensuellement.

Même moi j'en avais des frissons d'extase alors que sa réplique ne m'était pas destinée. Ils se dévorèrent de nouveau des yeux, je pouvais littéralement voir les flammes du désir charnel incendier leurs pupilles.

- Pitié ne recommencez pas vous deux ! C'est assez indécent comme ça ! prévint Emmett d'une voix bourrue. Bella, je te présente Edward, rajouta-t-il en me désignant.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi con de toute ma vie.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens puis descendirent le long de mon visage, s'attardant sur ma bouche. Elle se lécha les lèvres déclenchant inévitablement une bruyante déglutition malencontreuse qui la fit sourire légèrement lorsqu'elle suivit le mouvement saccadé de ma pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux longèrent mon torse et les violons se transformèrent en orchestre philharmonique à mesure qu'elle les descendait sur mon corps. Son regard me brûlait la peau, ma respiration se saccada tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit mon corps. Tout mon sang sembla suivre la direction de ses yeux et je n'eus qu'une poignée de secondes avant que son regard n'atteigne mes parties les plus intimes pour me planquer derrière le premier étal que je rencontrais. Qui sait ? C'était peut-être la femme de ma vie et je n'avais pas envie de raconter à mes petits enfants que j'avais rencontré leur grand-mère dans un supermarché nudiste et que la première chose qu'elle avait aperçue de moi était mon érection plus que proéminente.

Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage et le chemin inverse sembla durer des heures alors que seulement quelques secondes étaient passées depuis qu'Emmett nous avait présentés.

- Enchantée Edward, dit-elle d'une voix de velours qui acheva d'amener tout mon sang vers mon extrémité.

J'aurais été puceau, j'aurais éjaculé direct… heureusement que j'avais une certaine expérience, j'avais au moins quelques minutes devant moi…

- On se retrouve plus tard, lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller constatant mon silence total.

Quand je disais que je n'avais jamais eu aussi l'air con de toute ma vie…

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir et lança :

- Les bananes ont l'air particulièrement juteuses et sucrées cette année, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

Ma bite eut un soubresaut et je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que dans ma fascination pour cette fille, je bandais comme jamais au milieu des bananes !

Emmett et Jasper étaient bien évidemment morts de rire et, lorsque Bella disparut je me ruai vers les toilettes, les faisant rire deux fois plus. Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire !

**oOoOoOo**

Je relus l'invitation pour la centième fois. Comme dans tous les lieux touristiques estivaux, nous avions reçus en sortant du supermarché, une invitation pour une soirée qui avait lieu ce soir.

« Tenue correcte exigée » était écrit en caractères blancs sur fond noir, impossible à rater.

Pourtant moi je ratais totalement le truc… que pouvait bien être une tenue correcte dans un camp de nudiste ?

Après ma honte de cet après-midi, je n'avais pas osé demander quoi que ce soit à Emmett et Jasper. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait préoccupé par quelque chose depuis notre retour. Il semblait réellement soucieux à tel point qu'une fois les courses déballées, il était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre sans même nous adresser la parole.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Jasper en frappant à la porte de ma chambre.

- A une condition, imposai-je d'un ton léger.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me dises sans te moquer ce qu'est une tenue correcte chez les tous nus !

Il se mit à rire en entrant dans la chambre.

- J'ai dit sans te moquer ! ronchonnai-je pour la forme.

- C'est une cravate mon vieux.

- Une cravate ?

- Ou un nœud pap'… comme tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Ou un nœud pap'… répétai-je bêtement devant ma glace.

Décidemment je ne comprenais rien aux us et coutumes des culs nus…

- Je voulais te parler de Bella, dit-il doucement en jaugeant ma réaction dans le reflet du miroir.

Ce que j'aime chez Jasper, c'est qu'il ne tourne jamais dix ans autour du pot.

- J'ai vu comment vous vous êtes regardés tout à l'heure et…

- Tu veux dire, comment JE l'ai regardée, soupirai-je me rappelant de la désastreuse première impression que j'avais dû lui laisser tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je la connais depuis que j'ai sept ans. La première fois qu'on a joué ensemble c'était pour faire des pâtés de sable et depuis, je lui consacre toutes mes vacances. On a presque grandi ensemble si on considère que toutes nos premières fois nous font grandir, dit-il en regardant nostalgiquement droit devant lui.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir exactement. Il tourna la tête et me regarda.

- Jamais elle ne m'a regardé comme elle t'a regardé aujourd'hui. En vingt ans…

Il baissa la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il expirait lentement la suite :

- Il y aura toujours un lien spécial nous unissant mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse Edward. Ne t'avise pas de la faire souffrir surtout, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Il n'attendit même pas que je lui réponde avant de sortir de ma chambre. D'ailleurs je n'aurais su quoi lui répondre exactement. Je soufflais tout en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la fameuse soirée, chacun attifé d'une cravate pour seul vêtement. Je commençais petit à petit à m'habituer aux regards des femmes (et de certains hommes) que je croisais. Loin de me pavaner comme Emmett, j'évitais simplement de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Ainsi, je ne savais pas qui me dévisageait quoi et une certaine aise remplaça mon embarras de cet après-midi. Je n'étais pas non plus totalement à l'aise mais au moins, je ne me cachais pas.

- Je vais au bar, vous prendrez comme d'habitude ? demanda Jasper.

Son cousin et moi acquiesçâmes avant de nous accouder à la rambarde surplombant la piste de danse. Je baissais les yeux et mon regard ne vit qu'elle. En même temps il aurait été difficile de la rater. Elle dansait seule au milieu de la piste, les autres personnes s'étaient écartés et le vide l'entourait. Elle ondulait sur ses talons aiguilles (sûrement le « tenue correcte exigée » pour les filles) au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique, les yeux fermés comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Les filles la regardaient jalousement tandis que les hommes la dévoraient du regard.

J'aurais voulu réagir différemment mais j'étais comme eux, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses formes voluptueuses qu'elle savait bouger avec tant de sensualité.

- Edward t'as encore la bouche ouverte ! se moqua Emmett.

- Elle est tellement envoûtante, répondis-je sans pour autant détacher mon regard de Bella.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne…

- Non ! m'exclamai-je indigné. C'est plus que ça, beaucoup plus ! Pourquoi Jasper n'a jamais parlé d'elle ?

- C'est un peu comme Vegas ici. Tout ce qui se passe derrière la ligne jaune reste derrière la ligne jaune. Pour Bella, disons que mon cousin, même s'il n'a eu aucune concurrence jusqu'à présent n'est pas friand de partager.

Et je le comprenais. J'aurais eu une amie d'enfance aussi attirante, je l'aurais à coup sûr gardée pour moi.

- Pourquoi personne ne lui saute dessus ? demandai-je subitement en réalisant que depuis que je la regardais, personne n'avait osé s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres.

- Parce qu'il n'y a quasiment que des habitués. On a grandi avec la plupart des gens ici et Bella, c'est comme si elle était mariée à Jasper. Tout le monde le sait.

Je tournai rapidement la tête dans sa direction :

- Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ?

Emmett fronça les sourcils et finit par sourire malicieusement.

- Tu devrais foncer alors, dit-il en désignant le centre de la piste d'un coup de menton.

Mon cœur accéléra sa course à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et, tandis que je regardais de nouveau en direction de Bella, ma tête se mit à tourbillonner et mon corps ne me répondit plus. Je détachai mes mains de la rambarde et me dirigeai automatiquement vers les escaliers sans la quitter des yeux. Elle dansait toujours, j'étais incapable de dire quelle était la musique, tout ce que j'entendais à mes oreilles était un bourdonnement sourd et régulier que j'identifiais plus tard comme étant les battements de mon cœur. Je ne sus comment j'étais arrivé en bas, mes pas continuèrent leur avancée vers la piste. Comprenant où j'allais, la foule s'écarta sur mon passage. J'eux l'impression, vu l'attraction que je ressentais, d'être totalement magnétisé par sa présence. Elle m'aimantait sans même s'en rendre compte.

J'arrivais au centre de la piste, dans cette espèce de no man's land que les gens avaient créé par habitude autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté j'aurais voulu la surprendre mais d'un autre, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Comme si elle m'avait senti, à l'instant même où je me stoppai, elle ouvrit les yeux et me transperça d'un regard curieux. Elle leva ensuite la tête en direction de la rambarde, sembla chercher quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux scannaient la foule à toute vitesse. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'impatience, mais j'étais incapable de lui tourner le dos. Je l'avais à quelques centimètres de moi à peine, je ne voulais pas la lâcher. A dire vrai, j'aurais aimé être celui qu'elle cherchait. Son regard se stoppa, elle avait trouvé et un léger sourire triste se dessina sur son merveilleux visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Ils étaient tellement expressifs que je parvenais à ressentir toutes ses émotions : la tristesse, la déception, la douleur et la perte. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, puis lorsqu'elle la releva, une certaine résignation illumina ses prunelles. Sa main se tendit vers moi, douce invitation à réduire la distance entre nous.

- Je suis Edward ! dis-je en attrapant sa main tendue. Enchanté !

Elle rit doucement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage et revint sur moi en souriant.

- Bella. Enchantée aussi, répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

D'une impulsion de la main, je la fis tourner sur elle-même et l'attirais à moi pour danser. Surprise, elle hoqueta en posant une main sur mon torse pour maintenir une certaine distance. Son autre main resta prisonnière de la mienne. Nous n'étions pas du tout en rythme avec la musique mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la perturber. Elle frissonna lorsque mon autre main se posa sur ses reins.

- Alors Edward, dit-elle assez fort pour que je l'entende malgré la musique, mis à part donner de mauvaises premières impressions aux filles, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Et bien… Ma principale activité dans la vie est de paraître le plus idiot possible devant les jolies filles...

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Mais le reste du temps, c'est-à-dire quasiment toute la journée, je suis instituteur.

- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle. Quelle classe ?

- Maternelle. Et toi ? Mis à part faire perdre tous leurs moyens aux hommes faibles comme moi ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si affaibli que ça au milieu des bananes pourtant ! plaisanta-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils.

Je souris faiblement, embarrassé de me remémorer cette scène que je voulais enfouir au plus profond du tiroir « mes plus grandes hontes » de mon cerveau.

- Tu n'as pas de quoi être gêné, me rassura-t-elle. Tu avais l'air fort…

- Fort ? demandai-je d'une voix grave qui la fit sourire.

Cette fille allait avoir ma mort, ce n'était plus une supposition maintenant, tout ceci était réel. J'étais l'agneau, elle était le lion. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Ses doigts commencèrent à bouger doucement sur mon torse.

- Très fort ! susurra-t-elle en rapprochant nos corps.

J'émis un sifflement lorsque ses pointes durcies frôlèrent ma peau. Une sensation de brulure parcouru tous les endroits où nos peaux étaient en contact l'une avec l'autre. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ses yeux se voilèrent d'envie et de désir. Je tentais de penser à autre chose, à des meubles pour être totalement exact, afin de retenir le plus longtemps possible mon érection.

- Et viril, souffla-t-elle en ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de sa peau loin de la mienne.

J'avais déjà la mi-molle alors que j'avais éclusé les meubles du salon, de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Ne me restait plus que la chambre…

Un lit…

- Et dur…

Oh putain un lit ! C'était définitivement mort. Ma queue était tendue à bloc et je fermais les yeux, m'attendant aux répercussions, à sa colère ou son indignation face à mon manque de savoir vivre. N'entendant rien venir, j'ouvris un premier œil tout doucement pour la voir me regarder avec tant d'envie que je me détendis instantanément.

Enfin… pas de partout…

Elle lâcha ma main, et, en silence, passa ses bras sous les miens pour poser ses mains au bas de mon dos. Elle soupira d'aise en reposant la tête au creux de mon épaule.

- Si dur… se moqua-t-elle avant de me serrer un peu plus fort contre elle.

Je grognais en lui rendant son étreinte. Mes bras autour de ses épaules frêles, mon nez dans ses cheveux, je déposai un doux baiser sur son front. Nous continuâmes à danser, l'un contre l'autre, profitant du moment. J'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde avec elle.

Oui ça faisait cliché… et pas vraiment viril (mis à part ma monstrueuse érection qui se rappelait à mon bon souvenir en devenant de plus en plus douloureuse) mais dans ses bras, devenir un cliché ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais bien et je voulais y rester. Pour longtemps. Pour aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de moi et même après, quitte à me transformer en voyeur !

Je secouai la tête de dépit en réalisant le fond de mes pensées. J'étais un grand malade.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

- Rien, je pense à des idioties.

- Et ça me concerne ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son nez frôla doucement le mien. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son souffle chaud se mélangeait au mien. Je penchai légèrement la tête, la retins fermement tout contre moi avant d'effleurer doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'anticipation et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Je fermai les yeux et l'embrassai délicatement. Ce que je ressentais dépassait l'entendement, une déferlante de sensation, d'engourdissement, comme si mon propre corps ne me répondait plus, comme s'il avait sa volonté propre. Mes membres fourmillaient, ma peau bouillonnait tout contre la sienne et, tandis que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes lèvres, tout mon être gronda de lui-même. Le souffle court, je l'approchais plus de moi, si c'était seulement possible, je voulais me fondre en elle et lorsqu'elle gémit au moment où je mordais sa lèvre inférieure, je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'emmener ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps et je n'avais pas l'intention de la prendre sauvagement sur la piste de danse.

Elle méritait mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux. Et, l'entraînant à l'extérieur, sa main dans la mienne, je sus que j'étais capable de le lui offrir ce « mieux ».

Je me tournai vers elle car même si nos doigts étaient entrelacés, je voulais être sûr qu'elle me suive. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rosies et son souffle était court ce qui me fit rire. Elle leva les yeux vers moi pour savoir et j'aurais pu jurer voir un feu d'artifice de bonheur éclater dans ses pupilles.

- Tu me veux ! affirmai-je euphorique.

- Parce que toi tu me veux pas peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en passant un doigt le long de ma douloureuse érection.

Je sifflai avant de l'entraîner contre moi et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Nos langues se trouvèrent d'instinct, comme si l'on faisait cela depuis des années maintenant. Ses doigts tirèrent mes cheveux tandis que mes mains malaxaient son petit cul si parfait. C'était à lui que j'avais pensé lorsque je m'étais soulagé dans les toilettes du supermarché. Et ce que je pouvais dire maintenant que je l'empaumais jusqu'à la faire gémir de plaisir entre mes lèvres, c'était que mon fantasme était ridicule par rapport à la réalité.

- Edward ? soupira-t-elle tandis que je m'acharnais le long de son cou. Seul un marmonnement lui répondit. Mon bungalow est à 500 mètres d'ici, on devrait...

Elle fut coupée par ma langue jouant autour de son téton et elle avait beau se cambrer pour que je le prenne entièrement en bouche, je voulais jouer encore. Ses doigts se crispèrent et griffèrent mon cuir chevelu. Je sifflai, je n'étais pas vraiment un adepte de la douleur et elle relâcha son emprise.

- Où ? lâchai-je d'une voix rauque.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite et j'obéis sans discuter, profitant de la vue de ses jambes sur talons aiguilles, de son cul se balançant au rythme de ses pas, des fossettes au bas de ses reins se creusant l'une après l'autre, des muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau.

Nous montâmes bien vite les marches d'un bungalow en bois foncé et je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'arriver à la porte pour la prendre dans mes bras et la soulever. Elle hoqueta avant de s'accrocher fermement à mon cou, sa bouche happant la mienne, comme si elles ne voulaient en faire qu'une. Nos langues se caressaient, nos salives se mélangeaient. Elle noua ses pieds autour de ma taille et je grognai lorsque nos intimités se cognèrent. Elle souffla lorsque j'empoignais ses fesses et l'obligeais à onduler sur moi. Elle se cambra pour en avoir plus, sa cyprine imprégna mon membre engorgé et douloureux. Malgré le soulagement que me procurait le frottement de son sexe humide contre le mien, malgré le plaisir issue de ses va-et-vient de plus en plus frénétiques, j'en voulais beaucoup plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de plus.

Je la sentis se tendre quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux et continua à se frotter outrageusement à moi. Elle perdait le rythme et je m'appliquais à la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais, la faisant monter et descendre le long de ma queue, mes doigts s'imprégnant dans la chair tendre de ses fesses. Elle me sourit, son regard ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde :

- Edward...

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau sensible de ma nuque, mon sexe tressauta. Elle haleta tout en ondulant encore et encore, faisant monter et descendre la peau autour de mon sexe.

- Enco... re ! murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

Mes jambes et mes bras étaient douloureux mais son regard était tellement noir d'envie et de désir que je la plaquais contre le bois du bungalow. Elle expira, surprise, avant de soupirer d'extase lorsque je repris les mouvements de va-et-vient tout contre son intimité bouillonnante.

- Edward !

Elle se lécha les lèvres, ne me quittant pas du regard tandis que ses membres tremblèrent. Je le regardais jouir et je voulais la voir encore et encore. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, sa tête se cogna en arrière, ses hanches se cambrèrent vers moi, ses pieds me collèrent à elle tandis que son corps fut parcouru de tremblements.

- Edwaaaaaard ! expira-t-elle au moment ou je la sentis relâcher tous ses muscles.

J'eus à peine le temps de la soutenir avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Je la gardai dans mes bras, la regardais reprendre doucement sa respiration et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant de sérénité qu'elle vivait.

Nos nez se caressèrent doucement, comme sur la piste de danse précédemment et je la sentis sourire. Nos regards se trouvèrent et ses doigts se mirent à jouer de nouveau sur ma nuque. Notre baiser prit plus d'ampleur, nos langues tournoyaient et elle se mit de nouveau à onduler des hanches, arrachant un grondement sourd au niveau de ma poitrine.

- J'en veux encore ! protesta-t-elle au moment où je l'aidais à remettre ses pieds au sol. Elle vacilla avant de me fusiller du regard.

- Ce n'était que les préliminaires, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais si on pouvait entrer... dis-je en montrant la porte.

- Je te pensais plus aventureux que ça ! se moqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de me prendre ici, elle désigna le mur contre lequel elle venait de jouir, ou...

Je m'approchai d'elle tandis que sa respiration se coupa.

- Je ne vais pas te « prendre » Bella, je vais te faire l'amour, susurrai-je tout contre sa bouche. Elle réprima en gémissement et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser.

Sans cesser de jouer avec ses lèvres, je nous faisais entrer. Nous fîmes une halte à côté de la porte. Puis une autre sur le canapé. Encore une autre tout contre le mur de sa chambre et finalement nous arrivâmes jusqu'au lit.

Et je lui fis l'amour...

Plusieurs fois...

**oOoOoOo**

Je m'étais juré de ne jamais retraverser cette ligne jaune dans ce sens...

Et pourtant... j'étais bel et bien là...

Emmett était déjà nu. Jasper était en train de se déshabiller.

Et moi, je regardais cette ligne jaune qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Des bons et des mauvais d'ailleurs...

_Flashback_

_La semaine avait été merveilleuse. J'aurais même pu dire inoubliable si je n'avais pas peur des répercussions sur Emmett et de ce qu'il me ferait subir par la suite si jamais j'avais le malheur de lui donner raison._

_Bella et moi, ça avait été magique. Au-delà même du surnaturel, ça avait été comme une évidence. J'avais peur cependant, la semaine était terminée et nous n'avions pas encore eu LA conversation de fin de vacances._

_Sa main dans la mienne, elle me raccompagnait à la sortie. Nous marchions depuis dix minutes et le silence était pesant. J'eus un temps d'arrêt et elle faillit trébucher lorsque je la ralentis._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je... je me fais peur, lâchai-je de but en blanc._

_- Peur ?_

_- Je vais trop vite. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, je n'ai jamais pensé ainsi mais là, dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression d'être une gonzesse sous hormones !_

_Elle esquissa un léger rire avant de se reprendre en constatant que je ne plaisantais pas._

_- Ok... et de quoi tu parles exactement ?_

_Je soufflais. Je voulais être honnête, vraiment. Mais je savais ce que je risquais en lui avouant toute la vérité. Elle allait me prendre pour un dingue. Et elle aurait raison, même moi je trouvais ça dingue._

_- Je parle de nous._

_Sa main quitta la mienne et elle recula d'un pas. Elle se tut. Je ne savais pas si ce silence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais je décidais de m'en tenir à la vérité._

_- J'ai envie de plus avec toi. Plus qu'un coup d'un soir, plus qu'une baise insignifiante dans un bungalow, plus qu'une amourette de vacances dans un club nudiste, plus. Et je me fais peur en réalisant que moi, Edward Cullen, grand adepte du chacun chez soi, a envie de toutes ces choses qui le faisaient gerber y a encore une semaine. Je veux savoir comment tu prends le café le matin, si tu dors avec un ou deux oreillers, ce qui t'énerve le plus dans la vie, ton film préféré, si tu es plutôt gâteau au chocolat ou fraisier. Je veux..._

_- Arrête !_

_Je baissai la tête et expirais lentement. Au son de sa voix j'avais compris._

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_- Parce que si tu je ne le dis pas, je resterai dans l'attente et l'expectative de savoir si toi aussi tu veux le vivre. Et je ne peux pas ne pas savoir... ce serait encore plus dur que de t'entendre dire non !_

_- Je... je... c'est..._

_A chaque mot, elle reculait. J'avais la tête baissée avec une vue directe sur ses pieds qui me fuyaient. Je fermai les yeux n'en supportant pas davantage._

_- C'est... trop ! s'indigna-t-elle. Trop de choses et bien trop tôt !_

_Je n'avais rien à dire à cela, j'étais même entièrement d'accord avec elle, je ne tournais pas rond, c'était un fait._

_- Je ne peux pas... je suis désolée Edward, dit-elle avant de partir pour de bon._

_Pas autant que moi Bella, pas autant que moi..._

_Fin du flashback_

On ne pouvait pas dire que je m'en étais remis facilement. Mais au moins, je savais ce qu'il en était...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quelques semaines plus tard en trouvant une Bella larmoyante sur le pas de la porte de notre appartement.

Longtemps j'étais resté dans un recoin du couloir et je l'observais. J'avais prévenu que je pourrais me transformer en voyeur avec elle. Elle pleura longtemps et finit par s'endormir. Je décidais de me montrer quand sa respiration se fit calme et régulière.

J'avais dans l'esprit de la porter jusque dans mon lit sans la réveiller mais comme toujours avec elle, rien ne se passait comme je l'escomptais...

_Flashback_

_- Ah quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque je sortais de l'obscurité. Deux heures que tu m'observes et tu attends que je fasse semblant de dormir pour te montrer ! Tu pensais m'enjamber pour entrer chez toi ?_

_J'eus un sourire crispé, j'étais grillé..._

_- Je pensais que tu finirais par partir..._

_- Tu veux que je parte Edward ? Sa voix et ses yeux trahissaient tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans ma réponse._

_- Ca dépend ce que tu es venue faire ici..._

_Mon corps était tendu, comme sous pression. Mes poils et ma peau réagirent à sa proximité. Son parfum embaumait déjà l'espace mais à quelques mètres d'elle, j'avais du mal à garder les idées claires. Il aurait été plus facile qu'elle dorme pour de vrai, ça m'aurait laissé le temps de digérer sa présence et de me préparer à ce qui allait venir._

_- Je voulais te parler, tu me fais entrer ?_

_Sa voix carillonna dans le couloir. Je fermai les yeux, résistant à l'envie de la toucher. C'était encore trop douloureux. Sa présence était intoxicante et j'étais inexorablement magnétisé par elle._

_- Edward, supplia-t-elle et je l'entendis faire un pas en avant. Je serrais la mâchoire, inspirant son parfum à plein poumons._

_Sa main se posa sur ma joue et je savais que j'étais foutu mais je résistais, il le fallait._

_- Le matin, je bois du thé, pas de café ça me donne des brûlures d'estomac. Je dors avec un oreiller sous la tête, un autre sous mon bras. Ce qui m'nerve le plus dans la vie c'est quand je suis incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Je suis fraisier et mon film préféré..._

_La suite se noya sur mes lèvres._

_Fin du flashback_

- Papa ?

Je revins au présent lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon tee-shirt. Je baissais les yeux sur mon fils, Adam, le portrait de sa mère.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tonton Emmett il enlève ses chaussures aussi ?

Et digne fils de son père...

Emmett ne me laissa pourtant pas répondre :

- Hé bonhomme ! Les tongs, ce sont des stri...

- EMMETT ! ! hurla Bella à mes côtés en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Je voulais dire... commença-t-il tout gêné. Les tongs, ce sont des slips de pieds ! Et comme il faut être tout nu, on les enlève aussi !

Mon fils l'observa longuement, comme s'il voulait jauger de la véracité de ses propos. Comme à son habitude, Emmett était fier de son explication.

- Tonton, commença Adam, si tu as des slips comme tes tongs, tu dois avoir souvent mal au cul ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en passant la ligne avec ses chaussures.

Et ce fut en un éclat de rire général que nous traversâmes à nouveau la ligne jaune...


	18. Here with me

**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : Here with me**

**Personnages: Bella/Jasper (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Chanson choisie : Here with me de Dido (version accoustique)**

** watch?v=qCnxpRDNyTc**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Dido, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

Lentement, je referme la porte de _notre_ appartement. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire _mon_ appartement maintenant ?

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir_

Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais m'y résoudre. Ce sera toujours notre appartement. Comme je serais toujours tienne. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, des flashs de notre dernière nuit me submergent et je ne les repousse pas.

C'est ma pénitence.

Chaque instant de chaque jour depuis ta disparition, je revis nos dernières heures ensemble.

C'est cruel comme châtiment mais je le mérite.

_**I wonder how am I still here **_

_Je me demande comment je suis encore ici._

C'est ma faute… Tu ne voulais pas sortir ce soir-là. Et comme toujours, pour me faire plaisir, tu as accepté de me suivre. J'ai vu la fatigue dans tes yeux, la lassitude dans ton regard. J'ai entendu le soupir de frustration lorsque je t'ai délogé de notre lit pour t'obliger à sortir.

Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas envie de préparer le repas…

Je revois encore ton visage, ton sourire de façade que tu avais une fois habillé. Je savais que c'était encore pour me faire plaisir et pourtant, telle une peste pourrie-gâtée, je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai même ri devant ton faux air de joie avant de retomber amoureuse de toi pour la millionième fois lorsque tu as haussé ton sourcil gauche. Tu faisais toujours ça lorsque je me moquais de toi.

Tu t'es alors avancé vers moi, cette lueur espiègle dans le regard et, avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, j'ai été projeté comme un vulgaire sac de patates par-dessus ton épaule musclée.

« Allons manger mon ogresse ! Et en rentrant, c'est moi qui te mange !» t'es-tu exclamé en claquant mes fesses sous mes éclats de rire.

Là encore, la promesse d'une nuit de plaisir entre tes bras aurait dû me faire changer d'avis…

Si seulement…

_**I don't want to move a thing **_

_Je n'ai envie de bouger quoi que ce soit_

Je jette un œil alentour avant de marcher à travers le salon. Depuis ton départ, rien n'a changé. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais trop la sensation de te voir disparaître à mesure que je range. La poussière a élu domicile un peu partout, nous avons de nouvelles colocataires à huit pattes qui ont tissé leurs toiles dans quelques recoins.

Ca ne fait qu'une semaine et pourtant, la désolation règne. La vie est partie d'ici, il ne reste rien. Rien qui ne vaille le coup…

Je souris en voyant tes baskets traîner à travers la pièce.

Je me rappelle à quel point je m'énervais de te voir faire tous les soirs.

Ce soir, je donnerais tout pour te voir faire à nouveau.

_**It might change my memory **_

_Cela pourrait modifier mes souvenirs_

Je me vois encore soupirer, assise sur le canapé, assistant à ton rituel un sourire ironique plaqué sur ton visage. Tu savais à quel point je prenais sur moi pour rester calme. Tu jubilais bien trop lorsque je m'énervais, me comparant souvent à un petit chaton sortant les griffes.

Je me vois encore lever les yeux au ciel lorsque tu as balancé négligemment tes chaussures à travers la pièce. La première atterrit près de la commode, la seconde sous la table basse.

Je me vois encore retenir mon rire tandis que tu te déhanchais devant moi, tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever ton t-shirt par le col sans avoir préalablement dégagé les bras. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi tu te contorsionnais autant alors qu'en le soulevant par le bas tu y serais arrivé sans le tirer dans tous les sens.

Je me vois encore lécher mes lèvres en détaillant ton torse encore en sueur de ton jogging du soir. Tes muscles bandés par l'effort que tu venais de fournir, quelques gouttes dégoulinant toutes dans la même direction, vers cet endroit de ton corps que j'aimais tant et qui me le rendait si bien !

Je te vois encore jouer avec l'élastique de ton jogging, jaugeant mes réactions d'un regard impétueux, cherchant à savoir si j'étais d'humeur ou non…

Je te vois encore, toi et ton sourire victorieux, enlever ton pantalon, marcher vers la salle de bain et me faire un clin d'œil par-dessus ton épaule en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Ton boxer vola à travers la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

_**I don't want to call my friends **_

_Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis_

Les larmes affluent tandis que je parcours le même chemin, le jogging est toujours là, en boule sur le sol.

Au loin la sonnerie du téléphone résonne, mais je ne l'entends plus.

Il n'y a que toi.

Toi et ton joli petit cul qui se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Toi et moi. Comme c'est supposé être.

Moi qui te suis sans me faire prier.

Moi qui salive d'avance de notre future étreinte.

Comme dans mon souvenir, j'entre dans la cabine de douche et allume l'eau. Je ne règle pas la température, à quoi bon ? Je m'accroupis dans le coin, l'eau tombe sur mon corps et trempe mes vêtements. J'enserre mes bras autour de mes genoux repliés et me balance. D'avant en arrière. Lentement comme pour ne pas briser la vision de nous deux, nus sous cette douche.

Je sens encore ta bouche charnue emprisonnant la mienne. Ton râle lorsque je te mordille la lèvre inférieure. Ta peau qui frissonne sous mes ongles. Tes mains sur mon corps qui s'acharnent à me déshabiller. Tu es brusque puis, une fois nue, la douceur vient remplacer ton empressement.

Je sais que le moment va être inoubliable. Ta bouche sur mon cou me rend réceptive, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Le carrelage froid dans mon dos me glace tandis que tes mains modelant et façonnant mon corps me brûlent.

Ma tête cogne le mur tandis que tu me soulèves. Ton corps possédant le mien me fait oublier tout le reste. Tu as toujours su m'emmener loin.

Les autres n'ont jamais compris. Personne n'a jamais compris. Que faisait la riche héritière avec le jardinier ? J'ai tout quitté sans aucun regret pour toi et jamais personne ne comprendra. Notre amour était rare et puissant. Moi j'ai su. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su. Bien avant de posséder mon corps, tu possédais mon âme.

Je peux encore sentir tes coups de rein, tes mains pétrissant mes fesses pour me retenir tout contre toi. N'as-tu jamais compris que partir ou même m'éloigner de toi était inconcevable ? J'étais à toi. Je suis à toi.

Je revois encore ton regard brûlant m'observant me tordre de plaisir sous tes coups de hanche de plus en plus profonds et précis, puis ton sourire victorieux lorsque tu m'emmènes aux confins du plaisir.

_**They might wake me from this dream **_

_Ils pourraient m'éveiller de ce rêve_

Je peux encore voir tes yeux verts se fermer tandis que mon nom est la seule chose qui parvient à sortir de ta bouche. Ton souffle erratique me chatouille le cou, prolongeant mon plaisir.

Je te sens me porter hors de la douche et me poser sur le lit. Tu me surplombes, mes yeux peinent à s'ouvrir, tes doigts effleurent mes joues et tes lèvres se posent amoureusement sur les miennes.

Aujourd'hui, glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os, je refais le même chemin. Mon rêve est si vivace que j'ai l'impression de voir l'empreinte de tes pieds mouillés sur la moquette.

_**And I can't leave this bed **_

_Et je ne peux quitter ce lit_

Je m'allonge en chien de fusil, emprisonnant mes genoux tout contre ma poitrine au risque de voir mon cœur partir en mille éclats de verre. La brûlure est intense, le manque est là. Le vide aussi.

J'effleure les draps. Le lit est toujours fait, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à entrer dans les draps pour y dormir. D'ailleurs je ne dors presque plus. Ton odeur est partout, enivrante. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs.

_**I'll do what I want **_

_Je ferai ce que je veux_

« Allons manger dehors ! » ai-je déclaré.

Tu t'es alors jeté sur le côté « Bella j'ai pas envie, je suis naze ! »

« Allez Jazz, s'il te plaît ? »

_**But I can't hide **_

_Mais je ne peux me cacher_

Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas. Tu n'as jamais su me dire non et il m'arrivait parfois d'en tirer avantage.

_**I won't go **_

_Je ne m'en irai pas_

Aujourd'hui, je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Pour t'enfermer dans cet appart et te laisser me faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin du monde.

_**I won't sleep **_

_Je ne dormirai pas_

J'ai déclenché la fin de notre monde. De mon monde.

_**I can't breathe **_

_Je ne peux pas respirer_

Je nous revois encore sortir bras dessus bras dessous du restaurant et marcher pour rentrer chez nous. Je revois encore les deux hommes armés nous acculant contre le mur en brique. Je revois encore tes yeux briller de peur pour moi.

« Ton portefeuille ! » a hurlé le premier, celui qui te tenait.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal » as-tu dit en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait.

Puis je sens encore les mains du second parcourir mon corps. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas t'alerter. Ses doigts passent sous le rebord de ma robe. Un pleurnichement et des larmes s'échappent malgré moi. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour ne pas que tu joues au héros mais il est trop tard, tu as entendu.

Le bruit des cris, des coups, des corps qui se percutent résonne encore à mes oreilles.

« Bella ! » as-tu crié en t'élançant vers moi tandis que l'homme avait arraché la robe au niveau de ma poitrine qu'il pétrissait de ses mains calleuses.

Puis un coup de feu.

Je revois encore ton regard d'abord surpris puis résigné lorsque tu comprends ce qu'il se passe. Tu t'écroules au sol et tes yeux se ferment. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir des silhouettes s'approchant, faisant fuir les deux hommes.

Je sens encore le sol humide sous mes genoux lorsque je tombe. Je rampe jusqu'à cette forme inerte au sol.

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Je ne veux pas y croire.

Lentement, je caresse tes boucles blondes.

« Jasper »

Je t'appelle doucement, te secouant avec précaution pour que tu te réveilles.

« Jasper ! JASPER ! »

Puis je te remue, de plus en plus fort, je crie, je hurle et m'égosille pour que tu me reviennes.

Mais tu ne reviendras pas.

Jamais.

Et moi non plus…

_**I cannot be **_

_Je ne peux exister _

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_Que lorsque tu te reposes ici avec moi_


	19. I'll be watching you

**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : I'll be watching you**

**Personnages: Edward/Bella (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)**

**Chanson choisie : Every Breath you take de Police**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Police, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

** watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs**

**.**

Je lâche le couteau portant la trace de mon crime. Je m'assois au sol, à côté de la dépouille encore chaude que je viens de poignarder de sang froid. D'un geste frénétique, j'essuie mes mains ensanglantées sur mon manteau mais il en reste toujours. Je frotte, frotte et frotte encore mais il ne veut pas partir.

Au loin les sirènes retentissent déjà. Je sais qu'il est inutile de fuir, c'est déjà trop tard.

Et puis, elle n'est plus là alors, à quoi bon ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris qu'elle était à moi ?

Comment n'a-t-elle pas vu ce lien inébranlable qui nous unissait ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rejeté ?

Je recule pour m'adosser au mur et je ferme les yeux, attendant patiemment que les forces de l'ordre m'emmènent.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis libraire. Je suis un garçon sans histoire. Du moins, je l'étais. Jusqu'à ce que j'enfonce froidement une lame de vingt centimètres dans un cœur encore battant, j'étais un garçon sans histoire.

Mon problème a toujours été le même, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Depuis mon adolescence et surtout depuis la rumeur lancée par Lauren Mallory disant que j'avais une minuscule bite, je n'ai plus jamais réussi à parler à une fille.

Tout simplement parce que, dès que j'essayais, je bégayais.

Et c'était handicapant. Surtout lorsqu'elle est entrée ce jour-là dans ma librairie.

J'ai cru à une apparition divine. Elle portait une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, des sandales montantes dorées assorties à un millier de bracelets tintant à ses poignés. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Un ange.

Et dès cet instant, j'ai su qu'elle était mon ange à moi, rien qu'à moi.

- Bonjour, m'a-t-elle souri.

J'ai seulement hoché la tête. Je préférais qu'elle me croie muet plutôt que ce que j'étais en réalité.

Elle n'a pas réagi, ne s'est pas moquée et m'a même souri tendrement en me disant au revoir. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que de la sincérité. Aucune méchanceté, aucune fausseté.

Une âme pure.

Ce jour-là j'ai fermé la librairie précipitamment et je l'ai suivie.

Et depuis, je l'observe de loin.

_**Every breath you take**_

_Chaque respiration que tu prends_

_**And every move you make**_

_Et chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Je sais où elle vit. J'ai déménagé dans l'immeuble en face. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'un appartement soit libre pile à ce moment-là ! Ou peut-être était-ce le destin ? Tous les soirs je me poste devant la fenêtre et je la regarde déambuler dans son deux pièces.

_**Every bond you break**_

_Chaque lien que tu brises_

_**Every step you take**_

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Je connais ses habitudes par cœur. Elle se lève le matin à sept heures et prends un café noir devant les dessins animés car la chaîne d'information la fait soupirer de dépit. Elle rigole devant Tom et Jerry bien avant que Tom ne se fasse avoir par son propre piège, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui allait lui arriver.

_**I'll be watching you**_

_Je te regarderai_

Je la suis jusqu'à son travail, prenant soin de prendre le trottoir opposé. Elle est vendeuse dans une petite boutique de prêt à porter. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la mode féminine mais elle a beaucoup de clientes. Elle travaille avec une autre fille, une grande blonde qui s'appelle Rosalie.

_**Every single day**_

_Chaque jour unique_

_**And every word you say**_

_Et chaque mot que tu prononces_

Oh ! Ai-je oublié de vous donner le nom de mon ange ? Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère Bella, je l'ai entendue reprendre des gens avec qui elle parlait au téléphone. Au début, j'avais besoin d'être à portée de voix mais aujourd'hui, j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres.

_**Every game you play**_

_Chaque jeu que tu joues_

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans son appartement. J'ai pu ainsi poser des caméras pour avoir accès à toute sa vie. Je m'endors désormais avec la télévision posée à mes côtés dans le lit. C'est un peu comme si nous dormions ensemble.

_**Every night you stay**_

_Chaque nuit que tu restes_

Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle prend un somnifère, j'entre chez elle avec la clé de secours qu'elle cache dans le pot de fleur à proximité de l'ascenseur et je m'installe sur son rocking-chair pour la regarder dormir.

_**I'll be watching you**_

_Je te regarderai_

A la même période, j'ai été viré de la librairie. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé, au moins j'ai pu la suivre toute la journée sans me préoccuper d'aller travailler. Je sais que bientôt je serais expulsé de mon appartement. C'est aussi pour cela que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Perdre l'appartement et ne plus pouvoir la voir en permanence, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Surtout depuis que ce type est entré dans sa vie.

_**Oh, can't you see**_

_Oh, ne vois-tu pas_

_**You belong to me?**_

_Q ue tu m'appartiens?_

Il m'a volé mon ange. Ce grand blond a pris ce qui m'appartient.

_**How my poor heart aches**_

_Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal_

Jusqu'hier soir, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait. Je les ai seulement observés. La voir heureuse me brisait le cœur, ça aurait dû être moi.

Moi qui l'embrasse.

Moi qui lui tiens la main.

Moi qui la fais rire aux éclats.

_**With every step you take**_

_Pour chaque décision que tu prends_

Mais elle l'a choisi lui, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

_**Every move you make**_

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, elle l'a invité chez elle.

_**Every vow you break**_

_Chaque serment que tu brises_

Je les ai regardés faire l'amour. Plusieurs fois.

_**Every smile you fake**_

_Chaque sourire que tu fausses_

Je me suis retenu d'y aller. De traverser la rue, de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_**Every claim you stake**_

_Chaque revendication que tu renforces_

Tout ce qui faisait de nous deux une évidence.

_**I'll be watching you**_

_J e te regarderai_

Au lieu de ça, je les ai laissés s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**Since you've gone**_

_Depuis que tu es partie_

J'ai su que je l'avais perdu au moment où elle a souri dans son sommeil, se pelotonnant dans son étreinte.

_**I've been lost without a trace**_

_Je suis perdu sans une trace_

C'est là que j'ai pris ma décision.

C'est là que j'ai pris le couteau.

C'est là que j'ai traversé la rue.

_**I dream at night**_

_Je rêve la nuit venue_

Je suis entré silencieusement et me suis dirigé vers la chambre. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière, je connais cet appartement comme le mien.

_**I can only see your face**_

_Je peux seulement voir ton visage_

Je les ai regardé pendant un instant avant d'avancer aux bords du lit et de planter le couteau en plein cœur de ce type qui avait brisé le mien.

_**I look around**_

_Je regarde autour de moi_

Elle a sursauté et hurlé.

_**But it's you I can't replace**_

_Mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer_

L'espace d'un instant, lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait compris.

_**I feel so cold**_

_J'ai si froid_

Mais très vite l'horreur a figé son visage et elle est partie en courant.

_**And I long for your embrace**_

_Et j'attends ton étreinte_

Je ne l'ai pas suivie. A quoi bon ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je la voulais elle. Juste elle. Rien qu'elle.

_**I keep crying baby, baby please**_

_Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plaît_

Je sursaute lorsque les policiers défoncent la porte d'entrée. Je ne bouge pas, je les attends. Mon cœur est mort maintenant, rien ne sera jamais pire que de la perdre.

_**Every move you make**_

_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Ils me soulèvent et m'emmènent dans le couloir après m'avoir passé les menottes. Ils me parlent mais je ne les entends pas.

_**Every step you take**_

_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Elle est là, en pleurs, tout prêt de l'ascenseur. Rosalie est avec elle et frictionne le corps frêle de Bella qui se recroqueville lorsqu'elle me voit.

Je lis la peur sur son visage alors que tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour elle. Pour nous. Pourquoi ne le voit-elle pas ?

Je lui souris tendrement et elle frissonne d'effroi. Cette fois elle a compris que peu importe où j'irais, peu importe l'épaisseur de ma cellule, je la regarderai.

_**I'll be watching you**_

_Je te regarderai_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_Je te regarderai_


	20. Mords-moi

Bonjour !

Oui, moi ici je sais, je sais... pour faire simple, plusieurs personnes ont recemmment fait des demandes pour que je partage mes écrits et comme depuis le début de l'année je n'ai pas de connexion internet de manière régulière, je me disais "je le ferais plus tard". Puis plus tard arrivant, et bien, je suis une humaine et une sacré tête en l'air, j'ai fini par oublier.

Puis un jour, en rangeant ma boite mail, je me rends compte que ces messages datent de plusieurs mois déjà et je me sens toute honteuse alors j'ai décidé de re-poster petit à petit tous mes écrits sur fanfiction.

Je commence ici par tous les OS écrits pour les concours du forum DAL et comme depuis presque deux ans j'y participe assez régulièrement, j'ai décidé de les mettre dans une même histoire.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira pour les nouveaux lecteurs, et j'espère que ça plaira toujours aux anciens !

Bonne lecture !

-o-

The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest :

Titre de votre OS : Mords-moi

Couple: Bella/Jasper

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

-o-

Alors que je pénétrais dans la maison, plusieurs odeurs de vampires m'assaillirent. D'instinct, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être en présence d'un si grand nombre de ma propre race, je me tendis. Derrière moi, mes deux amis et compagnons de route me rassurèrent en posant chacun une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu ne crains rien ici, m'assura Peter.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que sept vampires déboulèrent pour nous faire face tandis que je reculais pour être à la hauteur de mes amis.

- Bienvenus parmi nous, déclara un grand blond. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille. Ma femme, Esmée, et nos enfants, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper et Alice, finit-il en les désignant tous un à un.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Un nom avait attiré mon attention, accompagné de son odeur si caractéristique et de ce regard énigmatique que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je pus lire toute sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit que je me souvenais de tout.

Nos souvenirs humains avaient tendance à disparaitre lors de notre transformation en vampire. Certains à cause du traumatisme de la transformation, d'autres car ils préféraient éteindre leur humanité pour embrasser le monstre qu'ils étaient devenus.

Ca n'avait pas été mon cas. J'avais quelques bribes de mes seize premières années en temps qu'humaine. Je me souvenais vaguement de mes parents, de mon frère et de mes deux sœurs ainsi que des chevaux et du bétail que nous élevions.

Mais le souvenir de ma dernière année humaine était comme gravé au fer rouge en moi. Et pour cause !

J'explosais de colère en faisant un pas en avant. Peter, qui avait probablement senti que quelque chose allait se passer tenta de s'interposer et de me retenir mais mon bouclier l'empêcha de m'approcher.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Reste en dehors de ça ! grondai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Ma haine devait transparaître à travers mes yeux rougeoyants car il recula en levant les mains.

Devant moi, il ne bougeait pas. Pourtant, sa famille avait reculé.

Chaque pas vers lui était comme autant de piqures de rappel de ce que j'avais vécu pendant plus d'un an dans ce ranch texan...

-o-

Une minute je rentrais chez moi sous le soleil de plomb, les bras chargés de victuailles achetées sur le marché de la ville, la minute suivante j'étais allongée sur une couchette inconfortable avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais une conversation entre un homme et une femme me parvenait distinctement :

- N'est-elle pas délicieuse ? déclara la femme. Dès que je l'ai sentie, j'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait.

Dans sa voix, je sentais la fierté et la joie.

- Elle sent bon.

La voix de l'homme avait claqué, dénuée de tout sentiment.

- Elle est pour toi Major. Pour ton usage unique, personne n'y touchera sans ta permission.

La dernière partie avait été susurrée, comme un secret, une confession presque... intime.

- Elle est toujours vierge, termina-t-elle tandis qu'il grognait.

- Je sais que c'est ainsi que tu les préfères, susurra-t-elle.

Je ne connaissais, certes, que très peu de choses concernant la vie en général et le sexe en particulier mais là aucun doute que ces deux-là étaient en plein préliminaires. Les bruits de sucions qui suivirent ne firent que confirmer cet état de fait.

Malgré ma migraine, je fis un effort incommensurable pour entrouvrir les paupières. Le fait d'être dans la pénombre aidait, je n'aurais pas pu réussir si la pièce avait été baignée de lumière.

Ma vision, tout d'abord floue se fit plus précise à mesure que mes paupières battaient pour finalement se fixer sur les deux personnes qui, je le supposais, discutaient précédemment.

Lui, grand, imposant, appuyé contre le mur, sa chemise entrouverte me laissant apercevoir un torse divinement dessiné, ses mains empoignant la tête de la femme à genoux devant lui, occupée à… Bon Dieu était-elle vraiment en train de lui faire ça ?

Il grogna et resserra sa prise dans ses cheveux. Elle étouffa un gémissement tandis qu'il lui imposait un rythme inhumain.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette… pratique. Mais c'était avilissant au possible, exclusivement réservé aux filles de joie non ? Alors pourquoi, tout au fond de moi, la voir s'activer à lui donner autant de plaisir me mettait dans tous mes états ?

Mes yeux remontèrent vers son visage, ses traits se dessinant à mesure que mes pupilles s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Sa bouche entrouverte, sa mâchoire carrée, ses boucles blondes encadrant un visage proche de la perfection angélique, à ceci près que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge plus flamboyant que les flammes de l'enfer !

Un sentiment de peur sans précédent s'insinua en moi. Ce n'était pas humain, rien de tout ceci n'était humain. Tandis que mes frayeurs prenaient le pas sur ma précédente excitation de les voir ensemble, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il vint rapidement dans la bouche de la femme, sans me lâcher des yeux. Comme si j'avais en quelque sorte contribué à sa libération, il m'offrit un sourire en coin qui me fit frissonner de terreur.

Je fermai les yeux pour éloigner cette vision et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de m'endormir profondément.

-o-

- Debout humaine ! claqua une voix féminine.

Je mis à peine quelques secondes à me souvenir à qui elle appartenait, avant de me remettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds, me rendant compte que tout était bel et bien réel.

- Tu dors depuis douze heures, il est temps de se laver ! ordonna-t-elle.

J'entendis un bruit métallique et réalisais soudain que la porte de ma cage venait d'être ouverte sans être refermée. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que j'entendis ses pas contourner la couchette pour aller vers la baignoire, à l'opposé de la porte. Rapidement, j'évaluais mes chances de sortir. Elle me tournait le dos, la porte de ma cellule n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant moi, les clés encore sur la serrure.

- N'y pense même pas, gronda-t-elle. Je t'attraperais avant même que tu aies posé le pied au sol et je te garantis que tu ne souhaites pas ça.

Son ton était menaçant. Pourtant, j'étais beaucoup plus près de la porte qu'elle l'était de moi. De plus, avec ma couchette en plein milieu, il fallait d'abord qu'elle la contourne. Il était humainement impossible qu'elle puisse mettre sa menace à exécution. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais une autre ouverture un jour. Aussi, je m'élançais mais à peine avais-je le pied au sol, qu'une violente baffe me fit basculer par terre, à l'opposé de ma cellule, le plus loin possible de ma seule issue.

- Co… Co… Comment ? demandai-je le souffle court et le nez en sang.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs, elle se précipita à vitesse inhumaine vers la porte qu'elle ferma avant de s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement. C'était quoi ça ? Comment allait-elle aussi vite ? Et ses yeux ? Comment pouvaient-ils virer du rouge sang au noir en une fraction de seconde à peine ?

Ne la voyant pas revenir, je me levai péniblement. Elle avait laissé le nécessaire à ma toilette et la moiteur du Texas ainsi que le sang qui s'écoulait de mon nez n'arrangeaient pas ma propreté. Je m'approchais de la bassine qu'elle avait laissée en me tenant aux barreaux de ma cellule. Le coup qu'elle m'avait asséné me donnait encore le tournis.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire vide. Peut-être que si j'avais été docile, elle l'aurait remplie ? Pour aujourd'hui, je me contenterais de la bassine… et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix !

J'aspergeais mon visage et l'eau fraîche me fit un bien fou. Evidemment au bout de quelques secondes à peine, l'eau vira au rouge mais fort heureusement mon nez cessa de couler. L'eau n'étant plus très propre mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix pour me rafraichir, je poursuivis ma toilette. D'abord mon cou puis mes bras et ensuite mes jambes. N'ayant pas d'autres affaires de rechange, ma toilette s'arrêta là et je retournais sur ma couchette au milieu de ma cellule.

Je regardais le plafond, les heures défilaient, je le savais à la pénombre qui gagnait ma cellule petit à petit. La nuit arriva et finalement, je fermais les yeux.

Il faisait toujours nuit noire lorsque j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la serrure. Je ne bougeais pas, si je faisais semblant de dormir, peut-être que celui qui était entré repartirait ?

- Les battements de ton cœur te trahissent, je sais que tu es éveillée. Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il d'une façon qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas obéir.

Seulement, n'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille, mes jambes chancelèrent et je tombai au sol. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me souleva d'une seule main, comme si j'avais été aussi légère qu'une plume. J'hoquetais de surprise lorsque mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Sa prise me faisait mal mais je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de geindre. Il me souleva de sorte que mes yeux soient en face des siens, soit une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. J'en profitais pour lui lancer mon regard le plus haineux et menaçant ayant pour seule réaction de sa part un rictus d'amusement.

Evidement, je ne devais pas être très effrayante dans cette position, je me voyais plus comme un chaton porté par le cou dans la gueule de sa mère que comme une chose menaçante.

- Alors, il parait que tu donnes du fil à retordre à Maria ? plaisanta-t-il avant de m'obliger à m'asseoir sur le bord de ma couchette.

Seul le silence lui répondit. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas comme si ma tentative d'évasion avait duré plus de trois secondes et demi !

- Je te conseille vivement de ne pas retenter une chose pareille. Quand bien même tu réussirais par je ne sais quel miracle à t'extirper de cette cellule, fais-moi confiance, tu ne ferais pas trois mètres dehors sans te faire bouffer par une horde de vampires assoiffés de sang.

Je frissonnais de terreur comprenant que ceci n'était en rien imagé. Les yeux, la vitesse et aussi je ne le réalisais que maintenant, mon sang qui avait fait fuir Maria, il y avait bien une horde de vampire ici. Ce n'était pas une menace, mais un fait établi.

- Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Tu as eu de la chance que Maria ait assez de contrôle pour sortir, ce ne serait jamais arrivé avec un autre, mets-toi ça dans le crâne avant de l'obliger à te saigner à nouveau !

Toujours sans réponse de ma part, il poursuivit :

- Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, voilà ce que j'attends de toi. Tu es là pour que je me nourrisse de toi.

J'hoquetais de surprise tandis que son sourire s'agrandit.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les vierges farouches, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Donc, pour que je sois entièrement satisfait et que tu restes en vie, je veux que tous les jours, à la nuit tombée, tu sois lavée et nourrie. Ça m'évitera d'aller me servir dans la réserve humaine au sous-sol et de tuer quelqu'un tu comprends ? plus vite nous épuiserons ces réserves, plus vite nous aurons besoin de les remplir et ta famille n'habite pas très loin d'ici, tu comprends ?

Mon souffle se coupa tandis que j'acquiesçais vivement. Pour moi, il était bien trop tard mais si je pouvais éviter qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille alors les règles qu'il venait de me dicter n'étaient qu'un mince prix à payer.

- Nous commencerons demain, ce soir tu es bien trop faible, tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes ! s'exclama-t-il avant de me tourner le dos et de partir en direction de la porte.

- NON ! hurlais-je avant qu'il ne la ferme jusqu'au lendemain. Je peux ce soir. Je…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille tuer quelqu'un. Pas si je pouvais l'éviter !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es trop faible, je risque de te tuer avant même de t'avoir goutée !

Il partit à toute vitesse, je sentis à peine un courant d'air frais parcourir la pièce qu'il était déjà de retour avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il en le déposant à mes côtés.

L'odeur n'était pas des plus alléchantes mais mon estomac criait tellement famine que je me jetais sur la nourriture sans même prendre le temps de mâcher correctement.

Lorsque j'eus fini, j'étais seule dans ma cellule, la porte était verrouillée de nouveau. Comment avait-il pu sortir sans que je l'entende ? Puis je réalisais qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un pour se nourrir et je me sentis coupable. Si je n'avais pas tenté de m'enfuir, j'aurais eu à manger plus tôt et j'aurais pu le satisfaire sans qu'il n'éprouve le besoin de tuer un autre être humain ?

Mon frère m'aurait probablement giflée pour avoir de telles pensées. Il disait souvent que je finirais par mourir en martyre à force de vouloir toujours prendre la place des autres. Déjà à l'école, je prenais souvent le blâme pour mes amis afin qu'ils ne soient pas punis trop fortement. Mon frère trouvait que j'étais ridicule mais il ne m'en avait jamais empêchée. « Ta bonté te perdra ! » s'évertuait-il à me répéter.

Encore aujourd'hui, c'était plus fort que moi. Et si je devais passer le reste de mes jours dans cette cellule, alors je le ferai et je tiendrais en me disant que chaque soir, je sauve un humain de la mort.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, toute trace de culpabilité s'en alla et je sombrais dans un sommeil très profond.

-o-

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain, un plateau avait été déposé au pied de ma couchette. Je le pris et mangeai sans me poser de question.

Je remarquai ensuite qu'une table et une chaise avaient été rajoutées dans la cellule et quelques livres reposaient dessus. Bien, j'aurais au moins de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Je me levai doucement, ne voulant pas finir au sol comme la veille et je fus surprise de sentir que mes jambes tenaient le coup. Je fis quelques étirements et exercices autour de ma couchette. Mes muscles se détendirent et mon dos se dénoua. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espace pour ce faire, moi qui était habituée à courir au grand air et monter à cheval, mais le peu que j'avais allait devoir suffire.

Je remarquai alors que la baignoire avait été remplie durant mon sommeil et je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois avant de me déshabiller et d'y plonger. L'eau n'était pas chaude, elle était à peine tiède mais vu la température extérieure, l'humidité et la moiteur du Texas, cela me fit un bien fou !

Je me lavai avec l'éponge et le savon laissés sur le rebord avant de poser ma tête sur le rebord et de fermer les yeux. Je m'endormis et l'odeur de nourriture me chatouilla les narines et me réveilla.

Encore une fois, je n'avais rien entendu.

Je sortis de l'eau et utilisai la petite serviette blanche posée à côté de la bassine. Des vêtements de rechange m'attendaient également sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait que quelqu'un soit entré et m'ait vue nue mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Je m'asseyais à ma nouvelle table et dégustais le plateau en prenant mon temps cette fois. Ce n'était pas gouteux, mais ça avait le mérite d'être nourrissant.

L'après-midi passa très vite, j'avais pris un des livres que j'avais dévoré mais à mesure que le jour déclinait, j'étais de plus en plus anxieuse.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, mon rythme cardiaque atteignait des sommets. J'étais pétrifiée. Mes muscles étaient tendus et je ne tenais pas en place. Je parcourais ma cellule de long en large, attendant le moment fatidique où il entrerait dans ma cellule pour se nourrir… de moi !

Comment cela fonctionnait-il d'ailleurs ? comment allait-il s'y prendre ? et comment pouvait-il ne pas me tuer durant le processus alors qu'il disait la veille que n'importe qui d'autre que Maria m'aurait vidée de mon sang en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ? lui-même avait sûrement assassiné quelqu'un la veille, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de recommencer mais avec moi ce soir ?

Mes questions restèrent sans réponses et ne firent que m'inquiéter davantage. Je m'aspergeais alors le visage d'eau contenue dans la bassine. J'avais dans l'idée de me rafraîchir un peu les idées en ce faisant mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas.

Puis, tout à coup, le calme m'envahit. Comme si finalement je n'avais même pas été anxieuse du tout. C'était terriblement bizarre, je me sentais amorphe, complètement dénuée de sentiments mis à part cette sensation de paix et de confiance.

J'avais toujours été une personne un peu lunatique mais de là à ressentir exactement l'inverse de ce que je ressentais deux secondes plus tôt, ce n'était pas commun et encore moins normal.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans ma cellule que je compris. Son air concentré sur le visage, son calme apparent, il me faisait quelque chose, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était sûrement lui qui avait effacé ma culpabilité la vieille, tout comme il était probablement responsable de mon sommeil trop profond pour être naturel.

Je forçais alors un sentiment de colère qui disparut aussitôt. J'avais la sensation que quelque chose me chatouillait le corps avant de sentir des vagues de calme.

- Que me faîtes-vous ? demandai-je.

- Le sang aura mauvais goût si tu n'es pas calme et détendue alors je t'aide, dit-il tout naturellement. Je peux contrôler les émotions, c'est une de mes capacités vampiriques. Seulement cela m'étonne que tu arrives à sentir quoi que ce soit, c'est bien la première fois qu'un humain se rend compte de ce que je lui fais !

Je gardais le silence, je n'allais pas lui révéler qu'il me chatouillait avec ses capacités. Ma tête bouillonnait de questions à lui poser. Je voulais savoir comment il était devenu vampire, comment avait-il eu ses capacités ? si tous les vampires en avaient ? s'il existait d'autres créatures soi-disant mythiques ? mais je me retins, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Bien. Je vois qu'aujourd'hui tu te portes bien, il me tarde de te goûter.

Il supprima probablement tout sentiment de frayeur que sa réplique avait provoqué. Il s'avança à vitesse inhumaine et me retourna, collant mon dos contre son torse. Le choc me fit suffoquer, il était dur comme le marbre. Il enroula mes cheveux autour de sa main et m'obligea à pencher la tête sur le côté. Je sentis son souffle froid contre mon cou, son nez finit par se coller tout contre la peau fine, me respirant à plein poumon durant de longues minutes.

- Si délicieuse odeur, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Encore une fois, son pouvoir me chatouilla avant même que la peur s'insinue en moi.

Sa langue glaciale traça une ligne imaginaire entre mon épaule dénudée et mon oreille, je l'entendis même gémir de satisfaction. Mes jambes flageolèrent, il avait beau posséder la capacité de contrôler mes émotions, il ne pouvait pas contrôler les réactions de mon corps et ce dernier était pétrifié ! Son autre main fit le tour de mes hanches, me collant plus contre son torse et il raffermit sa prise autour de mes cheveux. Je n'étais plus libre, ni de mes émotions, ni de mon corps et cette constatation me fit fermer les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à franchir mes paupières closes tandis que ses crocs se plantèrent dans ma jugulaire, m'obligeant à expirer tout le contenu de mes poumons.

-o-

Les jours laissèrent place aux semaines, puis aux mois. Eventuellement, les saisons défilèrent. L'été se transforma en automne puis l'hiver et le printemps firent leur apparition.

Tous les jours, je suivais la même routine. Je me levais, légèrement faiblarde et mangeais de suite pour reprendre des forces. Je prenais un bain, mangeai de nouveau et faisais une petite sieste. Ensuite, je faisais un peu d'exercice histoire de maintenir un peu la forme. Puis, une activité selon ce que j'avais à ma disposition.

Plus je me montrais docile, plus j'avais d'avantages et de distractions. Des choses ayant le plus changé ma vie de captive, j'avais eu un miroir, une brosse à cheveux, un chevalet et de la peinture. Je n'étais pas vraiment une artiste mais je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Et il fallait dire aussi que je pouvais passer plusieurs jours à tenter de recréer un paysage de mon enfance. Tout ce qui faisait passer le temps était bon à prendre !

J'avais eu aussi du matériel pour tricoter mais ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais douée. Ma mère disait souvent que j'avais deux mains gauches. Mon père argumentait que c'était toujours moins pire que les pieds gauches. Dieu sait qu'il aimait quand je l'aidais à ramener le bétail au ranch lors des changements de saison.

Enfin, le soir venait et le Major, c'était ainsi que Maria l'appelait, arrivait avec la nuit pour se nourrir. Toujours de la même façon, il me retournait et enroulait ma longue chevelure autour de son poignet et m'obligeait à pencher la tête. Il me respirait de longues minutes avant de planter ses crocs dans la peau fine de mon cou.

Je perdais connaissance, un nouveau jour arrivait et la routine recommençait.

Les seuls changements étaient mes sentiments. Il ne les contrôlait quasiment plus du tout. J'étais tellement résignée chaque jour qu'au final, il n'avait plus besoin de me rendre amorphe. Même son rituel n'était plus vraiment nécessaire, je me serais laissée faire sans qu'il n'ait besoin de m'obliger mais j'avais le sentiment que ce tour de force lui était nécessaire. Alors je le laissais faire sans protester.

Il y avait cependant des soirs où son pouvoir prenait le contrôle de mon être. Lorsqu'il arrivait les yeux noirs de soif et d'envie, il me faisait peur, vraiment peur. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais du mal à me dire qu'il était capable de me tuer mais là encore, je ne savais pas si c'était lui qui contrôlait mes émotions où si elles étaient bien miennes.

Enfin, c'était ce que je m'évertuais à me dire et j'étais de très mauvaise fois. Je sentais très bien cette vibration lorsque son pouvoir entrait en contact avec mon corps, lorsqu'il en prenait le contrôle total, lorsqu'il s'insinuait jusque dans mes entrailles.

Et le sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais lorsqu'il était à mes côtés le soir, ce n'était absolument pas de son fait.

A contrario, lorsque Maria passait devant ma cellule, mes poils se hérissaient de peur. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui me disait qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'elle me draine entièrement de mon sang. Je mis quelques semaines avant de réaliser que la jalousie transparaissait de tous ses pores. Je ne comprenais cependant pas en quoi elle pouvait être jalouse. Après tout, elle était libre et à les entendre parfois tous les deux, elle était également consentante et ne boudait pas son plaisir ! les murs de ma cellule en tremblaient quelques fois !

Moi je n'étais qu'un casse croute alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être jalouse, bien au contraire. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais pu échanger volontiers ma place contre la sienne mais la mienne n'avait rien à envier à la sienne !

Puis, un jour d'automne, tout bascula.

Je m'éveillais le corps en sueur, la gorge gonflée et le nez bouché. J'étais incapable de sortir de ma couchette. Mes muscles étaient engourdis et la fièvre me faisait tourner la tête. Quelques heures plus tard, je commençais à tousser grassement, provoquant des spasmes dans tous mon corps. Dès qu'une quinte de toux arrivait, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Les heures défilèrent et ce fut une torture pour mon corps. Je sentais que la fièvre continuait à augmenter, la toux m'empêchait de dormir et de combattre l'infection. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid. Je tremblais et convulsais.

- Major… parvins-je à chuchoter avant de perdre connaissance.

La suite ne fut qu'impressions et sensations.

J'eus l'impression de voler ou d'être soulevée. Je sentis quelque chose de frais se coller à moi lorsque j'avais chaud puis quelque chose de chaud et confortable lorsque je claquais les dents de froid.

J'entendis des paroles de réconfort, de l'inquiétude mais je mis cela sur le compte de la fièvre, je devais probablement délirer, personne ici ne me réconforterait !

Puis j'entendis une dispute. Je n'étais pas loin de la réalité me semblait-il car je reconnaissais les voix de Maria et Du Major. Elle lui cracha des horreurs au visage qu'il encaissa avec tout le flegme et le calme dont il était capable.

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu élever la voix.

Même cette fois où plusieurs vampires avaient essayé d'entrer dans ma cellule. Je m'étais recroquevillée le plus loin possible des barreaux de ma cage et ils semblaient tellement assoiffés qu'ils fonçaient dedans à tour de rôle pour les faire plier et pouvoir entrer. Le manège ne dura que quelques minutes et, alors que mon supplice sembla durer depuis des jours, Le Major arriva et son pouvoir les fit plier de souffrance. Il ordonna un simple « sortez » qui fit détaler les trois vampires bien trop vite pour que ma vue puisse les suivre.

Je voyais qu'il était en colère et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'excuser. Il avait alors secoué la tête en soupirant et il était parti, aussi calme et détendu qu'il était venu.

Le soir, il n'était pas venu et des cris de souffrance à vous fendre l'âme m'avaient éveillée en pleine nuit. Je savais que les trois vampires n'étaient plus et quelque part j'en étais soulagée et reconnaissante envers Le Major.

Il était mon geôlier au sens propre, il me gardait dans cette prison tout comme il me gardait en vie.

Les jours défilèrent et la fièvre sembla baisser. Peu à peu j'avais l'impression de reprendre possession de mon propre corps. Mon esprit semblait s'éveiller également et je reconnus la voix du Major lors de mes épisodes de lucidité. Il me parlait de tout et de rien mais ce qui me marqua le plus ce fut lorsqu'il se couchait à mes côtés la nuit et qu'il posait sa main glaciale sur mon front bouillant de fièvre.

Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais importante pour lui. Je ne me sentais plus comme un simple casse croute, j'étais celle qu'il soignait et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Je ne mérite pas ta gratitude, me dit-il un jour probablement en réponse aux sentiments que j'extériorisais.

Mes périodes de lucidité devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus longues. Je parvins un jour à ouvrir les yeux, la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était suffisamment sombre pour que je ne me sente pas agressée par la luminosité. J'étais dans un vrai lit, avec de vrais draps et bien que j'aie transpiré dedans, ils sentaient le propre, comme s'ils avaient été étendus en plein air.

Cette odeur me revigora et je réussis à m'étirer, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes muscles étaient ankylosés, cela devait faire des jours voir des semaines que je n'avais pas fait d'exercices et cela s'en ressentait mais l'odeur des draps propres et le moelleux du lit étaient tellement agréables que j'en oubliais ma douleur.

- Tu es de bien bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui a failli mourir, chuchota Le Major.

Mes yeux le cherchèrent dans la pénombre et il s'avança vers moi le comprenant. Ses yeux habituellement rouges étaient noirs et mornes. Ce n'était pas la faim, non, c'était autre chose. De l'inquiétude ? Du regret ?

- Pour…

Ma gorge était bien trop asséchée pour que je puisse parler correctement. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit et m'aida à me redresser, calant mon dos à l'aide de plusieurs coussins. Ensuite, il prit un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et me le tendit. Mes mains tremblaient tellement qu'il fut obligé de le tenir tout contre mes lèvres pour m'aider à boire.

L'eau brula ma gorge jusqu'à mes entrailles les plus profondes et je ne pus boire que quelques gorgées avant de retomber de fatigue.

- Je reste près de toi, sois tranquille, me sembla-t-il entendre.

En réponse, j'envoyais ma satisfaction et la sécurité que sa présence m'inspirait.

Je repris connaissance ainsi plusieurs fois, sans savoir si plusieurs heures seulement s'étaient écoulées ou s'il s'agissait plutôt de jours. Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il était là à chaque fois que je m'éveillais.

-o-

Depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais totalement alerte de ce qui m'entourait. J'arrivais à m'asseoir seule, à boire et à manger également, sous le regard bienveillant de mon geôlier. J'étais heureuse de voir que mon état de santé le préoccupait au point de me surveiller des heures durant. J'avais même des doutes quant au fait qu'il quitte cette chambre à un moment donné, j'avais l'impression que peu importait le moment où je m'éveillais, il était là.

- Où suis-je ? me risquais-je à demander finalement.

- Dans ma chambre.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent attendant une quelconque réaction. En réponse, je fermais les yeux et souris de bien être. Je savais que c'était une grande faveur qu'il me faisait et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je l'entendis soupirer et ouvris finalement les yeux :

- Quoi ?

- Tu es frustrante, m'avoua-t-il. On t'a enlevée à ta famille pour moi. J'ai passé plus d'un an à me nourrir de ton sang sans même connaître ton prénom. Tu devrais me détester, me haïr, être en colère contre moi au lieu de me montrer de la gratitude, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Je pourrais effectivement. Mais je suis vivante et ce, grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi je serais morte. Si mon sang ne te satisfaisait pas, je serais morte. Si tu ne m'avais pas soignée, je serais morte.

Et pour finir de lui montrer toute ma gratitude, je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsque je collais mon dos à son torse. Il resta immobile lorsque je dégageais mes cheveux de ma nuque et penchais la tête. Il demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma main agrippe sa nuque pour plonger son nez dans mon cou. La fraîcheur de sa peau contre la mienne m'envoya des décharges électriques à travers tout le corps. Ses capacités à contrôler mes émotions me provoquaient sensiblement la même chose mais ce n'était pas le cas à cet instant.

- Isabella, soupirais-je laissant ma tête reposer tout contre son épaule, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Il sembla reprendre vie tout à coup. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches pour me coller contre son corps de marbre. Il inspira profondément dans mon cou, plus longtemps qu'à son habitude mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

- Bella, souffla-t-il ses lèvres butinant mon cou.

Ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre et ma respiration se fit plus lourde. Mes paupières se fermèrent et, pour la première fois, je m'abandonnais complètement à lui. Je n'avais plus besoin de lutter, je voulais qu'il s'abreuve de mon sang. Je voulais qu'il se nourrisse de moi. J'en avais même besoin, cela me semblait tellement logique et vital que je me sentis pleinement satisfaite lorsque ses crocs se plantèrent dans ma jugulaire.

Nous laissâmes échapper un soupir de bien-être en même temps.

Ce soir-là, je ne sauvais plus un être humain de la mort, non, ce soir-là, je lui offrais ma vie et mon âme.

Pour la première fois, il s'arrêta avant que je ne perde connaissance et me retourna face à lui. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux pour le sonder. Ses yeux étaient noirs, il venait pourtant de boire, n'était-il pas rassasié ?

Sa main droite caressa ma joue avec douceur tandis que l'autre se trouvait au creux de mes reins. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

La sensation était parfaite. La fraicheur de sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche chaude. Ses mains parcourant mon corps bouillant de désir pour lui. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, il nous suffisait de nous envoyer nos émotions pour communiquer. Mon souffle se saccada lorsqu'il m'étendit délicatement sur le lit. Lentement, il me débarrassa de mes vêtements, s'appliquant à chérir de sa bouche chaque centimètre carré qu'il découvrait. Sa langue se fit plus taquine lorsqu'il atteignit mes cuisses et ma respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle dessina des cercles sur ma chair sensible.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de satisfaction et je doutais que quelque chose puisse un jour égaler ce sentiment. Une de ses mains cajolait la pointe durcie de mon sein tandis que l'autre s'appliquait à me détendre afin que je puisse le recevoir en moi. Sa langue me faisait un bien fou et j'en oubliais l'écartèlement que provoquaient ses doigts.

Finalement, il remonta le long de mon corps. J'avais raté quelque chose puisque seule sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, il n'avait plus aucun vêtement. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses ouvertes et sa main caressa mes cheveux. Ses yeux semblèrent demander mon accord et je m'évertuais à lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en prenant son sexe en main pour le présenter à mon entrée. Je cessais de respirer lorsqu'il entra finalement en moi. La douleur fut vive, bien qu'il soit le plus doux possible dans son intrusion.

Sentant ma déchirure, il essaya de me calmer, je pus sentir son pouvoir me chatouiller.

- Non, je veux tout ressentir ! lui dis-je tandis qu'il arrêtait son contrôle sur mes émotions.

Lentement, il ressortit pour revenir tout aussi tendrement. Ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche dans mon cou ainsi que ses paroles rassurantes et la fraicheur de son membre à l'intérieur de moi parvinrent vite à apaiser la douleur.

La perfection avec laquelle nos corps s'emboîtaient ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : j'étais sienne.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il sentit que la douleur n'était plus aussi vive. Ses yeux noirs prenaient alors une toute autre explication, c'était du désir pur. Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus vifs et plus profonds. Mon corps se tendit de plaisir, mon dos s'arquait sous ses assauts. Cependant, il me manquait quelque chose et j'étais quasiment sûre de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Mords-moi ! ordonnais-je entre deux soupirs.

Il arrêta tout mouvement et je grognais de frustration tout en me tortillant sous lui afin qu'il continue à prendre possession de mon corps.

- Mords-moi !

L'ordre sonnait plus comme une plainte et il recommença à se mouvoir en moi, les mains sur mes hanches afin de me prendre encore plus en profondeur.

Puis, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres juste sous mon sein droit, l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre me fit gémir tellement fort qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me mordre et de s'abreuver de mon sang. La seconde d'après, mes parois intimes emprisonnaient son membre et tout mon corps convulsa sous la force de mon orgasme. Je sentis la fraîcheur de son fluide d'insinuer en moi tandis qu'il me mordit plus fort en grognant son plaisir.

Je m'endormis calmement, me persuadant que tant qu'il serait à mes côtés, rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver, mais le destin n'était pas de notre côté apparemment.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fit sursauter et, la seconde d'après, je fus propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre la coiffeuse. Je sentis le sang couler avant de sentir la douleur du choc. Le miroir s'était brisé sous l'impact et les morceaux de verre pénétraient mes chairs sensibles. Je levais les yeux et la pièce s'était remplie de vampires. Le Major était le seul obstacle entre eux et moi. Ils devaient être une quinzaine et pourtant, le Major semblait détendu comme à son habitude. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas rassurée, surtout lorsque je croisais le regard satisfait de Maria.

Elle était la cause de ceci, j'en étais sûre. Je me souvenais maintenant la dispute qu'ils avaient eue, il ne la touchait plus depuis des mois, préférant de loin ma compagnie à la sienne et ça la tuait de le perdre au profit d'une simple humaine.

La bataille s'amorça. Je ne bougeais pas, j'en étais incapable. Chaque mouvement enfonçait le verre saillant un peu plus dans mes chairs. Maria observait la scène. Plusieurs de ses vampires plièrent sous le pouvoir du Major qui s'empressa de les décapiter. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'étaient les bruits de métal froissé que j'entendais parfois dans la nuit, maintenant je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un démembrement vampirique. J'aurais dû ressentir de la peur mais tout ce que je parvenais à extérioriser était la fierté de le voir se battre pour moi. Je devais avouer que le peu que j'en voyais, la vitesse vampirique n'aidant pas à distinguer avec précision ses mouvements, le Major était majestueux. Il décapitait et arrachait des membres avec tant de grâce et de facilité que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Malheureusement, il fut vite dépassé en nombre. Plus il en abattait, plus il y en avait qui revenaient. Maria semblait de plus en plus satisfaite de l'issue du combat et lorsque le Major dût s'éloigner de moi afin d'éviter une autre attaque, elle en profita pour se faufiler à mes côtés.

- Il va mourir à cause de toi, tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pleurnichai-je.

- Mais tu vas mourir d'abord ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de plonger sur ma gorge.

Le reste ne fut que douleurs et brûlures. J'avais l'impression qu'un brasier couvait à l'intérieur de mon corps et plus je luttais contre les flammes, plus la douleur était intense. J'aurais souhaité perdre connaissance mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire, la douleur se révéla au fil des heures ou des jours de plus en plus virulente à tel point que je souhaitais mourir. A moins que je sois déjà morte ? Auquel cas je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait dans cette vie pour mériter une telle pénitence !

Puis finalement, la douleur s'apaisa, ma conscience s'éveilla petit à petit.

- Il le faut Peter ! gronda la voix du Major. Maria est toujours en vie et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas de la chercher tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas tuée.

- Jasper, soupira probablement le dénommé Peter, elle nous cherche aussi, je ne peux pas me permettre de la garder !

Jasper ? le Major s'appelait Jasper ?

- Si je n'avais pas été là, toi et Charlotte seriez déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est, tu me dois bien ça !

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais perdre son calme. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la réaction du fameux Peter, il devait littéralement se faire dessus.

- Et je lui dis quoi quand elle posera des questions ?

- La transformation aura effacé ses souvenirs humains, déclara Jasper.

Je sentis un courant d'air frais puis quelque chose de glacé mais tellement réconfortant se posa sur mon front.

- Elle ne se souviendra pas de moi, la douleur transparaissait dans le ton de sa voix. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu l'as trouvée comme ça, se ressaisit-il.

L'instant d'après la douleur revenait pour se concentrer sur mon cœur qui ralentissait. J'avais l'impression qu'un produit toxique s'insinuait dans mes veines pour resserrer son étau de poison autour de mon organe vital.

- Elle va se réveiller. Ne lui dis rien sur moi, ne parle jamais de moi. Je te contacterais lorsque j'aurais mis Maria hors d'état de nuire.

Une éternité plus tard, mon cœur cessa de battre pour toujours.

-o-

Plus d'une centaine d'années plus tard, il était de nouveau devant moi.

Grand.

Beau.

Charismatique.

Et majestueux.

Ma mémoire humaine ne lui rendait définitivement pas justice mais mes années de pratique du dessin et de la peinture avaient pu l'immortaliser dans les moindres détails de sa perfection.

Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit mon changement d'humeur, la colère avait laissé place au soulagement et je pus même voir son pouvoir venir me chatouiller le corps. Cette fois, je me protégeais de mon bouclier, ne le laissant pas altérer mes sentiments. Hors de question qu'il fasse de moi une marionnette amorphe.

Il m'avait abandonnée, il devait ressentir toutes mes émotions, sans exception. Il allait devoir supporter la douleur, la perte, les sentiments d'abandon, la peur de ce que j'étais devenue, la lutte contre ma nature et ma soif, le contrôle de l'afflux de venin lorsque je me nourrissais afin d'éviter de transformer tous mes casse-croutes en vampires, la douleur encore et la misère que je ressentais chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Son sourire se fana et son corps se plia au fur et à mesure que je le chargeais avec mes émotions toutes plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nous n'en avions jamais eu besoin à vrai dire. Je savais qu'il souffrait de tout ressentir d'une traite ainsi mais il le fallait. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser plus de cent ans de souffrance et de peine.

Puis, finalement, je terminais par ma résignation à le trouver coûte que coûte. J'avais presque failli torturer Peter une dizaine de jours plus tôt lorsque j'avais entendu sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Mon pauvre ami avait passé un sale quart d'heure avant de me promettre de m'emmener à lui.

Je terminais cette confrontation par le sentiment qui ne m'avait jamais quittée durant toutes ces années. Le seul sentiment que je n'avais jamais réussi à éteindre ni même à supprimer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, celui qui me poursuivait jour et nuit depuis plus de cent ans, celui qui était encore plus douloureux que ma transformation vampirique :

L'amour.


	21. Promets-moi

**Bonjour!**

**Voici l'OS écrit pour le sextoy party contest. Je vous remercie pour la 2nde place, je suis très contente !**

**C'est un Bella/Jasper.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**Sex Toys Party Contest!**

**Titre : Promets-moi**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh oui! C'est bon."

Enfin je me détendais. Les va-et-vient étaient lents, le temps pour moi de m'habituer à sa grosseur. Il était doux et je fermai les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations. Lui et moi nous étions rencontrés deux ans plus tôt et ça avait été carrément un coup de foudre.

"Han Edward! Plus fort! Oui!"

Maintenant j'avais besoin de plus, il fallait qu'il prenne entièrement possession de moi, je n'avais pas besoin de brutalité mais j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, une de celles où l'on ferait mieux de rester coucher, et il devait m'épuiser afin que je puisse réussir à m'endormir.

"Encore! Non! Ne faiblis pas!"

Malheureusement je sentais qu'il ralentissait.

"Oui pluuuuus foooooooooort!"

J'essayai de compenser, en l'aidant de mes reins, à me pénétrer plus fort mais je sentais qu'il était en bout de course, qu'il n'allait pas tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que je jouisse.

"Non non non, me lâche pas!"

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

"Noooooooon ! !"

Les piles lâchèrent et mon gode arrêta de vibrer.

Je soupirai de dépit en amenant le vibro devant mon visage:

"Pourquoi ce soir Edward ?"

Évidemment, Eddy m'ignora silencieusement. J'intervertissai les piles et de le mettai en marche à nouveau, il s'anima avant de vrombir lamentablement et de s'éteindre.

"Après le coup de foudre, la déception! Que ce soit une vraie queue ou une fausse, vous êtes toutes pareilles, vous finissez toujours par nous lâcher !" Et sur cette exclamation, je lançai Edward à l'autre bout du lit.

"Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu me ferais le coup de la panne!" rétorquai-je sans même le regarder.

J'avais vraiment besoin de ça ce soir ! Maintenant, j'allais avoir du mal à m'endormir, si jamais j'y arrivais...

Demain je partais rendre visite à mon père et je n'allais pas pouvoir me faire du bien avant une bonne semaine, c'était ce soir ou jamais!

Puis je me sentis soudainement coupable, en deux ans, il avait été exemplaire, il méritait une médaille pour bons et loyaux services et moi, je le jetai de l'autre côté du lit et l'ignorai royalement. Il ne méritait pas ça!

"Désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas me fâcher contre toi. Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver. Je vais tout faire pour que tu retrouves ta vigueur!"

Et sur ces bonnes intentions, je me levai et enfilai une robe simple. Je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements, j'allais simplement au bout de la rue, à la supérette ouverte tard le soir. Ils auraient sûrement de quoi recharger mon Edward.

Je le bordai tendrement et lui fis un clin d'œil avant de sortir de mon appartement.

Certains avaient des gosses, d'autres avaient des animaux, moi j'avais un gode.

Ne jugez pas, chacun son truc.

Les gosses, je ne les supportais pas. Ça criait, ça pleurait et la plupart du temps ça vous touchait avec leurs doigts sales, que ce soit du chocolat ou de la morve, ils ne faisaient aucune différence tant que ça se mangeait ! Les animaux j'en étais allergique. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais toujours dit à mon père pour l'empêcher d'acheter un chien et à ma mère pour ne pas avoir de chats. Pas étonnant que ces deux-là avaient divorcé, ils n'étaient même pas capable de se mettre d'accord sur une boule de poils qui passe son temps à se lécher le cul !

Alors que mon Edward était parfait. Toujours là quand j'en avais besoin et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il me comprenait parfaitement, il était propre et silencieux et ne passait sûrement pas son temps à se lécher! Il était gros mais pas trop, d'une longueur plus qu'appréciable et puis il avait son petit côté "girly" en étant rose à paillettes.

D'ailleurs son nom venait de ce film avec les vampires qui brillent au soleil. De suite, j'avais pensé à mon Edward et ce prénom lui allait comme un gland, oh pardon, comme un gant: une bite qui scintille !

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Mon premier vibro se prénommait Spike, je devais avoir un truc avec les vampires. La concierge, madame Sommers, me sourit lorsque j'entrais à ses côtés.

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous passez une bonne soirée?" dit-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

De son point de vue, je devais effectivement passer une soirée mémorable: j'avais les joues rouges, le souffle encore un peu court encore et les cheveux en bataille. Sans parler de mes tétons qui semblaient vouloir découper le tissu de ma robe de l'intérieur.

Malheureusement, ma soirée n'allait pas aussi bien que je le souhaitais mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"En fait, j'étais en plein rendez-vous et nous sommes tombés en panne de protection" lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle prit un air offusqué et se précipita en dehors de l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle s'enferma chez elle avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'en sortir moi-même. Elle devait déjà avoir attrapé son chapelet et sa bible pour tenter de faire sortir le diable hors de mon corps.

Madame Sommers était une de ces personnes qui n'avaient ni enfants, ni animaux, ni godes et qui franchement en aurait eu grand besoin!

Je sortis de mon immeuble et traversai la route en direction de l'enseigne lumineuse. La cloche tinta dès que j'ouvris la porte et l'homme derrière le comptoir releva la tête, me détailla de la tête aux pieds et me sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur le journal qu'il tenait. Il était plutôt pas mal dans le genre mauvais garçon. Ce qui était tout à fait mon genre d'ailleurs. Il semblait grand, ses doigts l'étaient en tout cas et rien que cette pensée me fit frissonner. Des cheveux blonds, mi-longs, attachés négligemment au dessus de sa nuque. Très appétissante nuque d'ailleurs.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, enfin, en quelque sorte oui mais pas avec lui. Je pris directement la direction du rayon quincaillerie, je savais exactement où étaient les piles et lorsque j'arrivai à l'endroit où elles étaient supposées être, il n'y avait que du vide.

Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas ce soir! Cette journée n'en finirait jamais!

Lorsque j'étais gamine, j'étais Bella-la-poisse. Un caillou, je tombais. Une marche, je tombais. Le putain de sol plat, je tombais quand même. A mes vingts ans, j'avais fait le vœu de ne plus être maladroite et malchanceuse. Et ça avait marché !

Visiblement, même les vœux avaient une date de péremption !

"Puis-je vous aider Madame?" me demanda l'homme du comptoir en s'accoudant au bout du rayon. Son tee-shirt se releva et je pus distinguer la fermeté de son ventre et ce "v" qui semblait pointer vers la partie la plus inintéressante de sa personne.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me léchai les lèvres. Oh oui tu peux m'aider !

Un raclement de gorge me fit reprendre connaissance. D'ordinaire, j'étais assez obsédée par le sexe. Enfin, surtout par Edward... Mais alors là, je devenais une obsédée tellement frustrée que je voyais des images de ce type me prenant sauvagement dans le rayon des piles...

Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette !

Ces yeux verts me scrutèrent tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces images salaces de l'esprit et baissai les yeux sur l'espace vide de son rayon:

"Vous n'avez plus de piles." C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Très observatrice" lança-t-il sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Inutile d'être désagréable!" lançai-je sans réfléchir "Vous n'en avez pas en réserve?".

Il soupira et s'excusa. "Je vais aller voir ça. Il vous faut quelle taille?"

Taille ? Grande, grosse, immense, incommensurable ?

"Une taille normale, je suppose, j'ai pas regardé ce qu'il fallait exactement."

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique et je me mis à taper du pied nerveusement tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il me trouve deux piles. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire si ?

"Désolé madame mais je n'ai plus rien du tout" dit-il sans être réellement désolé.

"Putain de journée de merde!" m'exclamai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le rayon, entraînant la chute d'un marteau et de plusieurs poches de clous.

"Hé" hurla-t-il "Ce n'est pas parce que votre fiancé n'a plus de piles dans la télécommande de sa précieuse télé qu'il est obligé d'envoyer sa gonzesse casser toute la boutique!"

Mais de quoi il parlait?

"Fiancé ? Je ne suis pas fiancée! Et puis je..."

"Vous portez une bague de fiançailles!"me coupa-t-il.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Oui je portais une bague de fiançailles mais non, je ne l'étais pas. Enfin, je ne l'étais plus. Je la mettais juste lorsque je me sentais seule et que je m'auto-satisfaisais avec mon Edward et seulement pour me rappeler à quel point une bite scintillante était dix fois mieux que Jake, mon ex-fiancé donc.

Oui, je sais c'était assez tordu comme délire... Peut-être avais-je besoin de consulter un psy ou quelque chose à ce propos...

"Je ne suis pas fiancée! Du moins, je ne le suis plus! J'oublie seulement de l'enlever et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie devant vous! Ni même pourquoi je crie!"

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement communicatif que je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

"Excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment eu une horrible journée" me dit-il calmement.

"Et moi donc!"

"Et si on faisait en sorte qu'elle se termine mieux que ce qu'elle a commencé? Voudriez-vous venir dîner avec moi?"

Il m'offrit un large sourire auquel je ne pus résister et je ne pus qu'acquiescer en prenant la main qu'il me tendait. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Il ferma la boutique et m'emmena dans un petit restaurant deux rues plus loin. Il m'expliqua qu'il appartenait à son cousin et que je ne mangerai jamais de meilleurs hot-dog de ma vie.

Il m'avait fait rire et j'en avais oublié ma journée pitoyable. En fait, j'en étais même venue à me dire que ma journée avait été le prix à payer pour le rencontrer. Il était doux et attentionné sans en faire trop. C'était le genre de personne à faire les choses naturellement et non pas parce qu'il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le temps défila incroyablement vite et ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il me ramena devant chez moi.

"J'ai passé une excellente soirée Bella" me dit-il devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Ses yeux aspiraient les miens, j'étais comme hypnotisée même si je sentais que j'avais le dessus sur ce qui allait suivre.

Et en bonne obsédée frustrée que j'étais:

"Tu veux monter boire un verre Jasper?"

Ses yeux étincelèrent et je lui souris tendrement. Ma main se retrouva dans la sienne et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue lorsqu'il se pencha à mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il chuchotait:

"Je doute pouvoir me conduire en gentleman si je monte là-haut avec toi ce soir."

Je reculai pour qu'il me voit bien en train de hausser les épaules. Comme si je lui demandais de se conduire de cette façon! J'étais une femme indépendante qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce que je voulais là maintenant de suite, c'était lui!

Je le tirai derrière moi à travers le hall d'entrée et attendis religieusement que l'ascenseur arrive. Je crus apercevoir la porte de la concierge s'entrouvrir légèrement.

Un jour, je lui offrirai un gode... quoi qu'elle ressemblait plus à une personne à chats qu'à une personne à godes...

Jasper se rapprocha de moi et je me collai à lui, le dos contre son torse. Ses mains caressèrent mon ventre tandis que son nez et sa bouche chatouillaient mon cou. Il sentait bon, il était doux et tendre. Je me sentais extrêmement bien alors que je ne le connaissais seulement depuis quelques heures.

Le bip de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter, j'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais totalement laissée aller par l'instant. Il m'aida à entrer dans la cabine et, par un jeu de main très habile, me tourna face à lui. J'étais dans un état second et cela se renforça lorsque sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne. On aurait été dans un mauvais épisode de série B, j'aurais pu entendre les violons, les oiseaux et tous ces putains de trucs romantiques !

A la place, juste le bruit de succion de sa bouche kidnappant ma lèvre inférieure.

Juste le frémissement du tissu lorsque sa main passa sous ma robe.

Juste mon soupir lorsque sa langue caressa la mienne.

Juste un grondement étouffé lorsqu'il réalisa que je ne portais rien en dessous.

Ou était-ce parce que j'étais intégralement épilée ? Oui, ça pouvait bien être ça, c'était bien connu, les hommes aimaient que les...

Oh putain sa main passa sur un point très sensible. Je me cambrai tout contre lui, ses lèvres avalant le moindre de mes soupirs.

Il ne cessa pas de me caresser lorsque l'ascenseur arriva au bon étage. Il passa juste un bras autour de mes reins et me souleva comme si j'étais une plume. Il marcha à travers le couloir, mes pieds à dix centimètres du sol et sa main toujours entre mes cuisses.

"Quelle porte ?" demanda-t-il.

Je l'entendis seulement parce que sa bouche s'était décollée de moi et que j'en étais complètement frustrée !

"Quelle porte Bella ?"

Cette fois il me posa au sol mais sa main triturait toujours mon clitoris, comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que j'aie une pensée cohérente alors que tout mon corps tremblait ?

"Bella il est hors de question que je te prenne dans le couloir, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour dans un premier temps !"

Là, il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre son corps et le mien. Forcément mon cerveau fonctionnait beaucoup mieux maintenant que sa main magique ne me travaillait plus au corps. Littéralement !

"Dans un premier temps ?" demandai-je d'une voix essoufflée.

"C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ma phrase ?" se mit-il à rire en secouant la tête. "Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas?"

Je haussai les épaules et sans un mot, sortis les clés de mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte de mon appartement.

"Dans un premier temps ?" redemandai-je avant de dévérouiller la porte. Je levai timidement les yeux vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Il y aura un deuxième temps et même un troisième si tu le souhaites."

"Promets-moi !" insistai-je.

"C'est promis Bella."

A la fin de sa phrase, sa main magique passa sous ma robe et, sous la divine sensation, je me collai contre la porte d'entrée, ma main toujours sur la clé dans la serrure. J'écartai les jambes autant que je le pouvais, deux de ses doigts écartèrent mes lèvres tandis qu'un troisième massait mon clitoris. Proche de l'orgasme, je rejetai la tête en arrière, cherchant un contact pour mes seins qui manquaient d'attention jusqu'ici mais il me lâcha, me laissant toute pantelante et plus frustrée que jamais.

"Je tiendrai parole Bella, maintenant ouvre cette foutue porte!"

Ok ok pas besoin de s'énerver !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai avec moi directement dans la chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête une fois de plus!

Une fois entrés, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche et le déshabillai en même temps. Il m'aida en retirant ses chaussures avec ses pieds, le tout en reculant vers le lit et lorsqu'il s'y cogna, il tomba allongé uniquement vêtu de son boxer noir. Quant à moi, je n'eus qu'à passer ma robe par dessus la tête pour me retrouver nue. Il recula vers la tête de lit à l'aide de ses coudes et tomba lourdement sur les oreillers lorsque je m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur lui.

"Aïe! C'est quoi ce truc ?" s'exclama-t-il en sortant Edward de sous sa tête.

Oh oh ! Voilà qui était embarrassant, même pour moi...

"Laisse-moi deviner ?" demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. "Les piles ?"

Voilà qui était doublement embarrassant...

"Jasper, je te présente Edward. Edward voici Jasper" dis-je l'air de rien. Et quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être à fond, je rajoutai: "Edward a eu disons... un petit coup de mou ce soir, d'où ma sortie nocturne sans aucun sous-vêtements comme tu as pu le remarquer..."

"Et apprécier !" ajouta-t-il en massant ma fesse droite. Son érection sur mon bas ventre ne demandait qu'à sortir à l'air libre, jalousant sûrement le fait que notre attention soit portée sur Edward.

"Comme tu as pu le remarquer et apprécier." Je grimaçai et fermai les yeux, attendant le moment où il s'enfuirait en me traitant de folle mais au lieu de ça il se mit à rire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc et je me mis à rire également.

"Peut-on le poser quelque part étant donné qu'il n'est pas en état de participer ?" me demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

J'acquiesçai et, sans rien dire, ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et posai délicatement Edward sur son coussin rose à paillette sur lequel j'avais fait broder son prénom. Ai-je précisé que j'étais une personne à godes ? Oui ? Je lui murmurai un bonne nuit très doucement mais lorsque je sentis Jasper trembler de rire sous moi je sus qu'il m'avait entendue.

Triplement embarrassant donc...

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et lorsque mes mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses en emportant son caleçon, il riait déjà beaucoup moins. Lorsque son membre érigé se trouva au niveau de ma tête, il se crispa avant de dire:

"Bella je te présente Jackson, Jackson voici Bella. Je te promets Bella que Jackson n'aura aucun coup de mou ce soir!"

Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Ah ouais ? On se moque ?

"Enchantée Jackson !" dis-je avant de le prendre en bouche remplaçant les rires de Jasper par des jurons que je n'oserai même pas répéter ici !

Je fis glisser ma langue plusieurs fois sur toute sa longueur, le léchant sur toutes les facettes puis, je le gobai aussi profondément que je le pouvais. Ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ma bouche, je le branlai de ma main.

"Bella ! Arrête-toi !"

"Déjà ?" dis-je en relevant la tête.

"Non pas déjà" dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Enlève ta bague, ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise" m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

"Oh ! Je comprends !"

Je mis mon annulaire dans la bouche et retirai la bague à l'aide de ma salive. Ne rigolez pas, c'était le seul moyen ! Jasper lui, n'avait plus de tout envie de rire, ses yeux complètement écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte le prouvaient.

Sans un mot, il empauma mon visage et le rapprocha du sien pour m'embrasser vigoureusement. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter outrageusement contre son érection proéminente.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ouvris le deuxième tiroir de ma table de nuit et récupérai une protection que j'eus vite fait de lui enfiler. Quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires permirent à la capote de s'humidifier et, lentement, alors que ses mains vouaient littéralement un culte à mes seins, je descendis sur sa longueur. Centimètres par centimètres. C'était long et intense à la fois. Il se releva pour se retrouver en position assise. D'une main il empoigna un sein qu'il porta à sa bouche vorace et, de l'autre, il appuya sur mes reins et finit de me pénétrer entièrement. Nous criâmes tous deux sous la sensation et restâmes immobiles quelques instants, sa bouche ne quittant jamais ma peau.

Puis, lentement, j'imposai mon rythme en forçant sur mes cuisses. Mes mains griffaient ses épaules ou son cuir chevelu, la pièce était remplie de murmures, de grognements et de cris étouffés.

Sentant monter la chaleur au creux de mes reins, je me penchai en arrière, mes mains en appui sur ses cuisses et j'accélérai.

Une main dans mon dos, l'autre sur le matelas, il donnait des coups de reins pour venir à ma rencontre, me pénétrant plus vite et plus vigoureusement encore.

Je me laissais aller, il n'y avait plus de rythme ni de cadence, tout était frénétique, rien n'était étudié. Je me souvins vaguement d'avoir crié son nom lorsque l'orgasme me retourna le cerveau.

Mon corps s'écroula sur lui comme une poupée de chiffon et, sans arrêter de m'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, il m'allongea tout contre lui. Il tint bien évidemment sa promesse et il y eut un deuxième temps puis un troisième temps à notre réveil.

Avant de partir de chez moi, lui devant aller travailler et moi ayant un avion pour Forks à prendre, il me demanda:

"Bella, promets-moi que si d'ici un an je suis toujours près de toi, tu te débarrasseras d'Edward ?"

"Promis." avais-je dit sans aucune hésitation.

.

.

Un an plus tard

.

.

"Nous sommes réunis en ce jour triste et terne pour..."

Des éclats de rire m'empêchèrent de poursuivre.

"Tu as dit que tu ne te moquerai pas Jasper!" le grondai-je.

"Je sais Bella, je sais mais personne n'est mort! Comprends-moi tu ne peux pas faire un éloge funèbre à ton gode et attendre de moi que je sois sérieux !"

"Il a un nom et c'est Edward ! Et si je veux l'enterrer comme il se doit, je peux dire ce que je veux d'abord!"

D'accord c'était puéril. Mais je voulais juste l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. J'avais même fait commander une boîte en chêne que j'avais peinte en rose. Avec une colle pailletée, j'avais écrit "Edward, 2010-2013".

"D'accord, vas-y alors, je vais essayer de ne pas rire devant le ridicule de la situation!" soupira-t-il finalement.

C'est fou comme les hommes pouvaient être jaloux, même d'un simple objet. Depuis ma rencontre avec Jasper, je n'avais plus touché Edward, enfin, pas de cette façon-là. Par correction, j'avais effectivement changé ses piles, le pauvre je n'étais pas sans cœur, je n'allais pas le laisser impuissant !

Jasper s'en était rendu compte, en même temps, difficile de faire autrement puisque j'avais acheté les piles dans sa boutique à mon retour de Forks. Et depuis ce jour, il était persuadé que j'utilisais Edward dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas puisqu'il me satisfaisait entièrement, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu le contredire alors il se faisait des films tout seul dans sa tête.

J'avais toujours en travers de la gorge cette putain de promesse qu'il m'avait arrachée alors qu'il venait de faire sauter mes neurones avec trop d'orgasmes!

Il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose, que je me débarrasse d'Edward. Et nous y étions, un an après, jour pour jour.

J'étais triste bien sûr, un peu nostalgique aussi, après tout il m'avait rendu bien des services !

"Bien ! Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour porter un dernier hommage à notre ami Edward. Edward, tu as eu une vie bien remplie..."

"et il t'a bien remp..."

Je lui donnai un coup de coude avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Bien, je n'allais visiblement pas le tenir très longtemps, autant abréger:

"Et je voudrais te remercier aussi car sans toi, il y a exactement un an aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas rencontré Jasper, l'homme merveilleux à côté de moi. Avec lui..."

"Et Jackson" ajouta-t-il. Je levai les yeux, les mecs et leur entre-jambe!

"Avec lui et Jackson j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur et je souhaite que cela continue jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Ce matin, Jasper m'a demandé de l'épouser et je n'ai pas hésité à lui dire oui. Quelque part, c'est grâce à toi, alors merci Edward, du fond du cœur, merci!"

Je laissai passer quelques secondes de silence et fis semblant de prier. Jasper se tortillait, mal à l'aise à mes côtés.

"A toi maintenant, dis-lui au revoir!"

D'un mouvement de tête, je l'incitai à parler à Edward. Je retint difficilement mon rire lorsque je le vis me prendre totalement au sérieux:

"Ouais, bye mec et... merci! C'est bon ?" me questionna-t-il du regard.

Je m'écroulai de rire, les bras autour de mon ventre tellement mes abdos me faisaient souffrir.

Jasper parlant à une bite rose scintillante, c'était une image que je garderai à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire !

Il ne dit rien et ferma la boîte rose renfermant Edward. Il la mit dans le trou qu'il avait creusé ce matin et la recouvrit de terre.

Mon rire finit par cesser et Jasper me prit la main pour me guider dans la maison que nous partagions depuis quelques mois.

"Ça va aller ?" me demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

"Ça ira. Mais écoute-moi bien Whitlock," commençai-je en posant un doigt menaçant sur son torse. "Le jour où tu me fais le coup de la panne, rien ne m'empêchera d'aller ressusciter mon Edward ! Compris ?"

Il prit mon doigt et le porta à sa bouche, sa langue tournoyant à l'extrémité. Je gémis comme un collégienne.

"Le jour où j'ai une panne Bella," dit-il de sa voix rauque avec des yeux criant braguette. "J'irai le déterrer moi-même !"

"Promets-moi!" marmonnai-je difficilement.

"Promis."

Inutile de vous préciser que je ne revis jamais Edward ?

Même pas un mini bout brillant...

Jamais...


End file.
